Incólume
by Pearll
Summary: Por hora basta que você saiba que Albus Dumbledore se apaixonou por Minerva McGonagall. Um amor platônico, acredite, sem nenhuma intenção ou malícia. E se ele tivesse notado o que estava acontecendo, é certo que teria feito algo para impedi-lo.
1. Prólogo

Lembrando sempre que J. K. é dona de tudo, eu só escrevo porque gosto. A única coisa que ganho com isso é o prazer de "ser lida".

**Prólogo.  
**

Para começar, um pouquinho de Hogwarts.

Desde a primeira vez que Albus Dumbledore pisou no castelo, ele soube que jamais deixaria de verdade esse lugar. Não, ele poderia estar do outro lado do mundo, mas seu coração sempre pertenceria à Hogwarts. Como é, de fato, até hoje.

E foi por isso que o bruxo retornou para a escola na primeira chance que teve.

Fora isso, ele já havia notado o imenso prazer que sentia em lecionar. Mas devorar livros e acumular conhecimento, nada disso fazia muito sentido se não tivesse com quem compartilhar._Compartilhar_... Isso é Hogwarts!

E ele já tinha certa fama e prestígio quando, em 1938, conseguiu o emprego que ostentaria com orgulho por muitos anos ainda. E o melhor era que ensinaria Transfiguração, de longe a sua matéria preferida! Ainda sim, todos ficaram meio surpresos quando ele aceitou de pronto a oferta, até mesmo o próprio Armando Dippet. Mas Albus estava feliz. Tão feliz quanto alguém poderia ficar.

Era como voltar pra casa.

Porém, essa história não é somente sobre Dumbledore ou mesmo Hogwarts. É, antes de mais nada, _sobre amor_. Soa um pouco piegas, eu sei. E posso imaginar olhos revirarem aborrecidos para o teto quando toco nesse assunto, então por hora vou me ater aos fatos.

A primeira vez que ele a viu foi no discurso de boas-vindas, na noite em que estreou seu assento junto a seus colegas na mesa dos professores. Ele não escutou praticamente nenhuma palavra do que foi dito por Dippet na ocasião, porque estava prestando muito mais atenção nos estudantes. Tantas cabeças jovens, ávidas de conhecimento! Para ele era incrivelmente empolgante e amedrontador ao mesmo tempo. Um desafio fantástico, sem dúvida. E nada melhor para uma mente privilegiada do que um pouco de estímulo.

Albus estava contentíssimo.

Como é normal quando se está entre uma multidão de pessoas desconhecidas, escolhe-se uma mais ou menos agradável, aproxima-se ou distancia-se, procura semelhanças... E Dumbledore sempre gostou muito de observar as pessoas.

E não deve ter se retido muito tempo nos longos cabelos negros ou na expressão séria que absorvia concentrada as palavras do diretor, aliás, como ele também deveria estar fazendo. Apenas registrou que simpatizou de cara com a garota.

Ela era segundanista grifinória e ele sempre se recordaria de ter achado que alguma coisa no olhar severo que ela lançou aos colegas que cochichavam ao seu lado lhe lembrou um pouco de sua mãe, Kendra, ralhando com ele quando insistia em ler na mesa de jantar. E, veja bem, ela era então só uma garotinha.

No dia seguinte descobriu que se chamava Minerva, como a deusa romana da sabedoria. _E da guerra também._

Dumbledore tinha o costume de associar as pessoas a seus nomes - o que , se você quer saber, é um exercício bem válido de análise de personalidade – e mais tarde descobriria que esse em especial caía como uma luva.

Minerva era mais a velha da turma, pois fazia aniversário no começo de outubro. Também era de longe a mais inteligente e, por mais de uma vez, o meteu em sérios apuros por estar tão adiantada dos demais colegas que o conteúdo que ele explicava parecia obsoleto e sem importância. Mas Albus também não podia apressar o resto da classe por causa de uma única aluna, por mais esforçada que ela fosse.

Ela se metia constantemente em discussões porque não conseguia ver uma briga sem tomar partido. Era justa demais para ficar sem defender um inocente ou colocar o culpado em seu merecido lugar, mesmo que isso a prejudicasse (o que acontecia frequentemente) e a fizesse perder alguns dos muitos pontos que conseguia para sua casa. Também tinha o péssimo hábito de ser excepcional em tudo que se propusesse a fazer, o que acabava a distanciando um pouco da maioria dos outros alunos, ou pelo menos daqueles que se ressentiam com isso.

Some essa personalidade forte ao excesso de teimosia e uma língua afiadíssima e terá Minerva McGonagall. Tinha tiradas tão inteligentemente maldosas que muitas vezes o seu alvo nem chegava a entender que fora ofendido.

Toda essa "popularidade" lhe gerou uma série de brincadeiras de mal-gosto e apelidos um tantinho ofensivos . Havia ainda um menino em especial, chamado Desmond O'Malley, que a importunava com tanta frequencia que ninguém ficou muito surpreso quando ele passou três dias na ala hospitalar sem admitir quem havia lhe feito nascer chifres de dragão por todo o rosto.

Tinha também, é claro, um grupo pequeno e leal de amigas. Duas ou três jovens da mesma casa que não compartilhavam plenamente do seu entusiasmo pelos estudos, mas das quais ela só desgrudava para ir à biblioteca. Não que elas tirassem notas ruins, uma vez que Minerva jamais as deixaria fazê-lo. Obrigava-as a estudar.

E ela nunca realmente se importou muito com suas inimizades, talvez por saber se defender muito bem sozinha. Na verdade, em pouco tempo Albus descobriu que ela costumava dar aulas de reforço em seu tempo livre para os demais colegas, incluindo aqueles que falavam mal dela pelas costas. E alguns dos que falavam mal pela frente também.

Talvez, ainda tão jovem, já tivesse tomando gosto por ensinar.

E procurava o professor de tranfiguração constantemente depois das aulas, sempre com dúvidas e perguntas, até mesmo algumas sugestões. E algumas vezes ele teve de pesquisar um bocado antes de poder lhe dar uma resposta satisfatória. Ela tinha um interesse assombroso pela sua matéria.

Como já deve ter ficado evidente, em pouco tempo tornou-se sua aluna favorita. Não que Albus não gostasse de todos os alunos, longe disso. Mas sempre há aquele que se sobressai aos demais, senão por suas qualidades, pelo próprio carisma. E ocasionalmente há aquela pessoa tão querida que dá certa tristeza em ver concluir o curso e seguir sua vida adiante.

Mesmo um pai zeloso às vezes acaba manifestando certa preferência por um de seus filhos em particular. E com os educadores não é muito diferente. Horace Slughorn que o diga!

Porém, sua amizade só foi firmada e sacramentada completamente quando ela já cursava o quinto ano e uma tragédia se abateu sobre sua vida. Quando seu pai falecera, deixando ela e seus dois irmãos mais velhos órfãos, e coube a Dumbledore a terrível tarefa de lhe dar a notícia. Afinal, era o chefe da grifinória e seu professor preferido.

Foi ele quem a abraçou enquanto ela chorava por mais de uma hora seguida, também foi ele quem lhe consolou e sussurrou que ficaria tudo bem, e foi a ele quem ela recorreu nas próximas vezes em que precisou de um ombro amigo.

Em toda a escola, Albus foi o único que a viu chorar.

Naturalmente, quando chegou a hora, Minerva tornou-se monitora e logo depois monitora-chefe. Tinha ótimas notas, que só não eram ainda melhores porque se dedicava demais ao posto de apanhadora no time da casa. Ah sim, também haviam as confusões relacionadas ao quadribol...

Mas é em 1943 que nossa história começa de verdade.

Na época Dumbledore tinha seus sessenta e dois anos¹, a barba e o cabelo ainda vermelhos e não tão longos. De resto, era exatamente o que é agora, só que bem mais jovem, mais estabanado, menos experiente, e sem as cicatrizes que traz hoje consigo, visíveis ou não.

Ele dedicava-se muito ao trabalho, que era seu maior prazer e grande orgulho. Mas também andava tomado de preocupação, pois havia um cuidado redobrado sobre a segurança de cada aluno depois do terrível caso da câmara secreta, mais de um ano antes. E, pior de tudo, era tempo de guerra. Uma guerra terrível, de fato...

Mas me abstenho de falar disso por hora, então tratemos de assuntos mais felizes.

Minerva cursava o sétimo ano e ele já tinha deixado de vê-la apenas como criança. Admirava-a profundamente e se envaidecia de cada um de seus sucessos, que ela às vezes partilhava com ele nos intervalos das tais aulas de reforço nas quais Albus agora a ajudava quando tinha algum tempo livre. Eram então, já nessa época, grandes amigos, embora conversassem estritamente sobre assuntos acadêmicos. Ela nunca lhe confidenciara nada mais pessoal do que sua ambição de seguir, assim como ele, a carreira de docente; e ele tampouco havia lhe revelado nada mais particular do que seu gosto extravagante por doces.

Mas logo esse quadro logo foi se modificando.

Sim, é sobre isso que eu me referia quando disse que falaria de amor. E falarei um bocado, já vou avisando.

Bem, você certamente concordará que é perfeitamente compreensível quando uma aluna se apaixona por um professor. Provavelmente até já tenha passado por algo semelhante, ou conheça alguém que tenha vivido essa situação.

Oh sim, talvez aquele professor de filosofia inflamado de ideais nobres ou quem sabe aquela professora de matemática com um decote insinuante já lhe tenha dado uma ou duas idéias acerca do que estou falando...

Os jovens, com seus corações frágeis, são mais suscetíveis a confundir admiração e amizade com algo mais profundo, tem sentimentos um tanto volúveis e acabam transformando uma paixonite qualquer em um verdadeiro e arrebatador amor visceral. E aí mergulham em tragédia e sofrimento, até que finalmente descobrem que isso passa. E como eles superam rápido!

Albus já era bem experiente nesse assunto, pois já tinha visto acontecer outras vezes com alguns colegas e até consigo mesmo. E, não, não foi esse o caso. Na verdade, e ele se sentiria muito constrangido em ter de admitir isso em voz alta, aconteceu _exatamente o contrário_.

E quando é o professor que se apaixona pela aluna... Ah, aí sim você tem uma situação realmente complicada!

Ora, vejo que você começa a se interessar pela história afinal. E uma platéia atenta me agrada bastante.

Se ficaram juntos? Tudo a seu tempo, não vamos atropelar a sequência dos fatos. De acordo?

Por hora basta que você saiba que Albus Dumbledore se apaixonou por Minerva McGonagall. Um amor platônico, acredite, sem nenhuma intenção ou malícia. E se ele tivesse notado o que estava acontecendo, é certo que teria feito algo para impedi-lo. Mas quando deu por si já era tarde demais, e não tinha mais volta.

Espere, não foi assim tão simples quanto parece. Na verdade ele demorou muito para se dar conta disso, demorou mais ainda para admiti-lo para si mesmo, e passou mais um tempinho ainda tentando negar.

Quando aconteceu realmente? Ele jamais saberá precisar ao certo quando a semente desse sentimento germinou em seu peito. Mas o acontecimento que representou pra ele a verdadeira luz do entendimento, esse só ocorreu bem no final de agosto daquele mesmo ano, pouco antes do início das aulas.

Então peço sua atenção porque eu vou lhe contar exatamente como aconteceu.

¹ lembrando que os bruxos envelhecem bem mais devagar, então lhe atribuam algo por volta de quarenta anos de trouxa.

* * *

**n/a:** Primeiramente, obrigada por ler!

Sempre quis escrever sobre essa época e estou planejando coisas bem interessantes para essa fic... *-*

Adoraria receber reviews (por favor, por favorzinho).

Ah, se vc curte ADMM como eu, recomendo altamente minha outra fic,"**_Segundas Chances_**", que é a menina dos meus olhos.

Um grande abraço e até breve.


	2. Vestido

**Capítulo 1: Vestido.**

Era uma tarde ensolarada e o Beco Diagonal estava bastante agitado. Já havia, inclusive, alguns alunos comprando seus materiais para o ano letivo que se iniciaria em breve. E naquele dia Albus estava, como era seu costume nas férias em seu tempo ocioso, tomando sorvete e lendo um livro sentado numa das mesas de um agradável estabelecimento recém-inaugurado por um jovem chamado Florean Fortescue.

Parava ocasionalmente para dar uma olhada em volta, cumprimentar um conhecido, pedir mais um pouco de calda de caramelo... E foi aí que ele a viu.

Vinha do Caldeirão Furado de braços dados com um rapaz mais velho, contente como se tivesse acabado de vencer sozinha a Taça das Casas. Ambos estavam vestidos de trouxas, como era a moda da época, conversando descontraídos e animados sem se dar conta da presença de Dumbledore. Na verdade, não pareciam se dar conta de mais nada que não fosse a companhia um do outro.

Minerva parecia mais alta e muito mais madura do que no ano anterior e, talvez pelo vestido verde-água justo na cintura, cuja saia só lhe cobria até os joelhos, ou mesmo pelo acréscimo do decote modesto ao que o professor estava acostumado a ver apenas coberto pelo uniforme, ele ficou encantado. Seus olhos correram pelos cabelos presos por uma fita e um sorriso belo e jovial estampado nos lábios finos e vermelhos, então pelas pernas bem torneadas...

E ele só notou que tinha parado com a colher a meio caminho da boca quando o sorvete derreteu e caiu em cima de seu livro.

Até então Albus tinha consciência, ainda que entorpecida por excesso de respeito, de que ela era bonita. Bonita como um por do sol, um quadro bem-pintado, ou mesmo a própria Hogwarts. Algo para se admirar esteticamente, se é que você me entende. Talvez comentar admirado com um colega, tecer um elogio e nada mais. Ele estava tão acostumado com sua presença de espírito, inteligência e talento que nunca antes havia reparado de verdade no invólucro que trazia tudo isso.

Mas até para o apreciador mais desatendo há sempre a sensação de calor que o sol, mesmo morrendo no horizonte, proporciona. E chega um certo momento em que se sente vontade de passar os dedos sobre a tela para sentir a textura das pinceladas. E quanto à Hogwarts, não há uma só pessoa que tenha se contentado em apenas olhar o castelo de longe, sem sentir ao menos uma certa curiosidade de conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

E ele jamais a conhecera realmente. Nem tocara. Nem sentira calor algum. E isto tampouco havia lhe feito falta, _até aquele momento_.

Mas então também havia o tal rapaz, que era moreno e bonitão, e disse alguma coisa ao ouvido da moça que a fez rir de um jeito lhe ferveu o sangue nas veias. Porque ele nunca ganhara um sorriso daqueles, e olha que suas aulas sempre foram muito divertidas.

Isso mesmo. Ele nem sequer havia entendido direito o que sentia por ela e já estava se roendo de ciúmes!

É claro que o professor não entendeu isso de imediato tampouco. A princípio admitiu apenas que a idéia de vê-la namorando com alguém, por mais inevitável que fosse, causava-lhe profunda aversão. Atribuiu isso ao fato de tê-la visto crescer e sempre imaginá-la tão mais madura que as outras colegas que nem sequer se interessasse por esse tipo de coisas. Talvez lhe seria prejudicial nos estudos, o que era uma pena, sendo uma aluna tão brilhante.

Então, assombrado, Albus entendeu que só porque nunca a tinha visto assim com ninguém antes, não significava que nunca tinha acontecido. Talvez por isso mesmo, talvez já estivessem namorando há tempos e por conta disso não desse atenção aos meninos da escola.

E seu estômago afundou alguns centímetros.

Seu cérebro estava tão confuso que o corpo se viu no direito de agir sozinho, com vontade própria. E quando ele deu por si já estava caminhando apressado, seguindo-os furtivamente pela rua e segurando tão firmemente a varinha que não era de se estranhar se ela se partisse em duas. Não, ele não tinha a menor intenção de travar um duelo com o acompanhante de Minerva, muito embora tivesse passado todo o percurso recitando todo o tipo de azarações que poderiam ser úteis caso fosse necessário.

Os dois entraram numa loja de artigos esportivos e Dumbledore, sem pensar minimamente no que estava fazendo, entrou logo atrás. Ele se escondeu por trás de uma das estantes onde estavam expostas as mercadorias e ficou observando-os se aproximarem do balcão. O rapaz, que visto de perto ainda era mais irritantemente bem-afeiçoado, pediu por uma encomenda especial e o atendente logo trouxe uma Cleansweep último tipo (na época, caríssima) enrolada num grande laço vermelho. E, para seu completo desconsolo, a garota ficou tão agradecida que pulou no pescoço do outro e lhe deu um beijo estalado em cada bochecha.

Ah, sim, e Albus se sentiu pequeno e miserável como não se sentia há anos!

Cego pela dor perder o que nunca teve e tonto por só então se dar conta disso, esbarrou num grupo de crianças que admirava outra vassoura exposta na vitrine atrás dele e caiu de bruços no chão, derrubando consigo a estante que até então lhe servira tão bem como refúgio de espionagem. Bolas de vários tamanhos caíram também, quicando a sua volta, várias vestes de quadribol por cima, e até mesmo algumas vassouras mais modestas se projetaram ao chão com uma barulheira inesperada.

E todos os olhares imediatamente convergiram para ele.

Albus se levantou como se fosse impulsionado por uma mola, apesar de desejar que a terra o engolisse naquele mesmo momento. E sentiu seu rosto esquentar enquanto se desculpava, procurando sair rapidamente, antes que fosse reconhecido. Mas aí já era tarde demais.

– Professor Dumbledore! – exclamou Minerva, acenando e indo até ele. O rapaz ficou um pouco mais no balcão, se ocupando de pagar o atendente

– Hum, olá – Albus respondeu e arrumou toda a bagunça com um simples feitiço não-verbal expresso num movimento rápido de uma das mãos. Por algum motivo que lhe era estranho, não pôde conter o sorriso involuntário, ainda que estivesse bastante constrangido.

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em resposta, como quem diz "não precisava ficar se exibindo", e ele encolheu os ombros. A verdade é que o ruivo tinha se esquecido completamente que ainda estava com a varinha na mão, que dirá usá-la. Mas não haveria problema algum em nada disso, desde que ela não lhe perguntasse...

– O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – a jovem Srta. McGonagall perguntou, é claro.

– Eu... bem, é... vim... – como nem ele sabia ao certo, ou melhor, não queria admitir, olhou em volta procurando uma resposta lógica. Mas só haviam vassouras! – comprar uma vassoura.

– Para quê? Nunca te vi usando uma – ela estranhou, como sempre muito observadora.

Como você pode ver, Dumbledore nunca foi muito bom com mentiras, ao menos perto de Minerva. Ele não sabia porque, mas aqueles olhos castanhos muito severos sempre o faziam sentir vergonha de qualquer coisa errada que pudesse estar fazendo ou pensando em fazer. Desconcentravam-lhe.

– Não é para mim, é para Hogwarts – ao menos essa mentira saiu com mais naturalidade.

– E o senhor veio comprá-la pessoalmente? – a argúcia da moça novamente o colocava em má situação. – Pensei que isso fosse obrigação do instrutor de vôo.

– Bom, é, mas...

Suas desculpas tinham se esgotado completamente, então ele buscou a única escapatória que lhe pareceu apropriada naquele momento: forjar um ataque de tosse. Bom, certamente o grande Albus Dumbledore deve ter parecido um tanto ridículo derrubando estantes e tossindo feito um doido, mas para alguma coisa deve servir a fama de gênio excêntrico, afinal.

Ao menos quando ele "se recuperou" já haviam mudado de assunto.

Isso porque à essa altura o rapaz já se aproximava com seu presente em mãos, olhando-o com curiosidade e um sorriso arrogante, típico de quem é jovem tem o mundo a seus pés. E quanto ódio gratuito Dumbledore sentiu por ele!

– Minnie, você não vai me apresentar? – ele pediu, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela, da qual ela não se esquivou e nem pareceu se incomodar nem um pouco com a presença.

Nunca Albus tinha visto garoto algum chamá-la de Minnie ou qualquer apelido similar sem ganhar em troca ao menos um olhar intimidador, nem tampouco alguém dar-se a liberdade de manter com ela algum contato físico, ainda mais em público. Aquilo estava o torturando por dentro. Porém manteve-se tão firme que ninguém percebeu nada, nem mesmo seus punhos fechados junto ao corpo.

– Professor, esse é o John – ela pronunciou o nome com um carinho que partiu o coração de Dumbledore em dois. – Vocês não se conhecem porque ele já tinha se formado quando o senhor veio pra Hogwarts.

Matemática rápida: então eles tinham ao menos seis anos de diferença de idade. Uma distância bastante razoável e que, contra quarenta a quatro, era uma vitória esmagadoramente fácil.

– Muito prazer – o rapaz lhe estendeu a mão, que Albus aceitou após um segundo de hesitação. Tinha um aperto bem forte. – Minnie sempre fala muito bem do senhor.

– John – o outro cumprimentou de volta, sério. – Engraçado, ela nunca me falou nada sobre você.

O que não era de se estranhar, uma vez que os dois nem eram tão íntimos assim. Pra falar a verdade, não eram nem um pouco íntimos. Mas o que ele estava querendo mesmo explicitar era "quem sabe então eu seja mais importante pra ela do que você". E talvez, pelo olhar estranho que John lhe lançou, ele tenha entendido muito bem.

– Já devo ter comentado alguma coisa sim – a bruxa corrigiu rapidamente.

– Auror, eu suponho – o mais velho comentou, olhando a medalha de bravura que o rapaz ostentava no peito. Em tempos de guerra, o ministério mandava para combate soldados cada vez mais jovens e inexperientes, e esse, ainda na casa dos vinte anos, já era um oficial graduado. Com sua postura impecável, os ombros largos e a condecoração brilhando sobre o terno de tweed, John era demais para qualquer tipo de competição.

Era um maldito príncipe encantado, isso sim!

– Correto. Acabei de vir de uma missão bem longa e só vou ficar uns dias por aqui. Apenas me dei ao luxo de passar um tempinho com a minha garota preferida antes dela voltar pra escola – como para evidenciar que tanto afeto era amplamente correspondido, ele passou o braço livre em volta dos ombros de Minerva. Esse gesto protetor pareceu uma provocação direta aos olhos do professor, mas ele não disse nada. – Alguém ter que ficar de olho pra nenhum engraçadinho se meter a besta com minha princesinha, não acha?

– Acho que eu sei cuidar muito bem de mim mesma – ela o cortou, e se desvencilhou do meio-abraço com a pose altiva de sempre.

E por um instante Dumbledore teve esperança de que eles começassem a brigar bem ali na sua frente. E não passou disso, esperança.

– É com os engraçadinhos que eu estava me preocupando – John brincou, voltando a sorrir. Mas Albus não sabia exatamente porque algo em sua voz lhe soou como uma advertência. – Quem vai juntar os pedaços deles depois?

Ela sorriu de volta e Dumbledore tentou se safar de continuar presenciando aquela cena torturante dizendo que ainda tinha que comprar a sua vassoura, mas John ainda insistiu em lhe ajudar a escolher, dissertando longamente sobre o melhor tipo, o custo-benefício, a velocidade, a segurança do vôo... qualquer bobagem que fosse. Devia estar apenas se exibindo aos olhos de Minerva, com seus conhecimentos vastos sobre quadribol. Mas Albus já não estava prestando nenhuma atenção, apenas continuava observando a boca do outro se mexer, imaginando se ele ainda seria tão loquaz assim com aquele belo queixo quadrado quebrado por um bom soco.

E ainda bem que Dumbledore nunca foi um homem violento, mesmo quando se sentia tentado a isso, pois seria massacrado em qualquer briga que não implicasse obrigatoriamente no uso da varinha. De qualquer modo, ele não estava mesmo em posição de fazer nada a respeito.

Na verdade, nem deveria estar ali.

Então ele comprou a tal vassoura (uma Comet-qualquer-coisa) e os dois lhe convidaram para almoçar. Por mais que fosse atraente a simples idéia de atrapalhar um pouco o que pudesse vir a ser um passeio romântico, ele não aguentaria nem mais um segundo na companha da felicidade do casal. Então se despediu e foi direto pra casa, carregando consigo a vassoura e se sentindo um completo idiota.

Tinha que ficar um pouco sozinho para poder aproveitar melhor a sua dor de cotovelo. E foi o que fez pelo resto do dia, andando de um lado para o outro da sala incessantemente, enquanto procurava um único motivo lógico para se sentir tão infeliz. Finalmente, por volta de uma da madrugada, a dedução se fez tão terrivelmente óbvia que lhe tirou o sono pelo resto da noite.

Dumbledore já tivera sua carga de amores não correspondidos e não reconhecer mais este era praticamente impossível. Na verdade tudo o que ele já tivera em matéria de amor até então fora estritamente não correspondido. Duas ou três vezes – três e meia no máximo - encantara-se de pessoas das quais jamais conseguiria nenhum tipo de reciprocidade. Não que ele já tivesse se declarado à alguém antes, longe disso. E esses encontraram seu fim antes de terem tido um início propriamente dito. Talvez por isso todos terminaram pateticamente infelizes, ao menos pra ele, é claro.

Albus era, desde o nascimento, sentimentalmente covarde. Era quase patológico.

Também já mantivera alguns relacionamentos anteriormente, mas apenas para suprir certos tipos de necessidades físicas. E nada mais. Todos, desde o começo, estavam evidentemente destinados ao fracasso. E ele estava bem conformado com isso.

Pensando especificamente em Minerva, compreendeu que seu coração não poderia ter feito escolha mais equivocada. Ela jamais veria nada de atraente nele. E, mesmo que visse, havia todo o tipo de impedimentos éticos e morais entre os dois e, sejamos francos, ele era _quarenta e quatro anos mais velho_.

E, por Mérlin, era sua aluna!

Mas a gota d'água foi se dar conta, já ao amanhecer, que teria de voltar no dia seguinte ao Beco Diagonal pra pagar a conta e pegar de volta o livro que tinha esquecido na sorveteria, tamanho era o seu desvario.

* * *

**n/a: **Opa gente, valeu mesmo pelos reviews! Eles sempre me deixam muito feliz.

Lembrando novamente que qualquer comentário, sugestão, pedido ou crítica será muitíssimo bem-vindo.

**Uhura:** Obrigada. Estou mesmo tentando uma abordagem mais subjetiva, deixando as coisas mais leves e divertidas. Mas se prepare pq quando eu resolver pegar no drama vai ser doído...

**Danidepaula:** Tipo comédia romântica, né? Eu sei bem, também adoro esse estilo! :D

**Deborah Black: **Fiquei bastante lisonjeada com os elogios. Acho que essa linguagem casa bem com o estilo da literatura e, principalmente, com os personagens em questão. E vou fazer o possível para manter esse padrão até o fim da fic.

**NanaTorres:** Eu tento, hehe. Prometo postar mais em breve, ao menos um capítulo por semana.

Um bjão e até logo!


	3. Pesadelo

**Capítulo 2: Pesadelo.**

Albus estava louco pra que as aulas começassem logo. Queria voltar a trabalhar, enfiar a cabeça nos livros, provas e tarefas e entupir-se de notas e correções até forçar seu cérebro a voltar a funcionar corretamente. Mas principalmente, embora ainda se recusasse a admitir, queria vê-la de novo.

E estava ansioso como um adolescente quando primeiro de setembro finalmente chegou.

Mas a noite o alcançou já bastante cansado, pois já não vinha dormindo direito há vários dias.

Não que isso fosse especialmente incomum, pois Dumbledore sempre sofreu de insônia, do tipo intermitente. Chegava a passar dois, três dias totalmente em claro e, às vezes, semanas inteiras dormindo cerca de três horas por noite. Mas essas crises eram espaçadas por meses de seu sono normal, ou seja, a _a partir das duas da manhã_. Já estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa e dormir nunca foi algo que lhe fez muita falta mesmo. Porém, nunca antes tivera uma crise tão longa. Tanto que durante a cerimônia de seleção seus olhos ardiam e sua cabeça doía um pouco, apesar dele estar bastante feliz com o início do ano letivo.

Aquele foi mais um excelente discurso de Armando Dippet que o professor não conseguiu escutar, com toda a sua pouca atenção colada na mesa da grifinória. Mais uma vez Minerva estava radiante, destacando-se dos demais estudantes pela sua expressão compenetrada.

E vendo-a etérea em meio a multidão de estudantes, surgiam nele idéias palpáveis e constrangedoramente físicas, retirando-o do campo platônico onde seus objetos de afeição geralmente ficavam.

Sim, como já disse antes, o professor já se enamorara outras vezes. Mas aquela era a primeira em que sua mente ficara tão concentrada ininterruptamente em uma pessoa só, e girando em torno de tantos pensamentos impróprios também. Ah, e como eram doces os pensamentos impróprios!

Fora isso, havia ainda culpa que lhe martelava a cabeça ultimamente. Não pense que por um só momento ele havia se esquecido que _ela era sua aluna. _E ele não deveria estar pensando nas coisas que estava pensando, nem sentindo as coisas que estava sentindo. Coisas essas que Albus já não sentia há muito tempo e que jamais experimentara com tamanha intensidade.

Coisas que ele tinha que reprimir, é claro.

Mas é um fato notável que aqueles pensamentos que se tenta afastar com mais empenho são os que com mais frequência nos pegam desprevenidos, de novo e de novo, até que se desiste de tentar em livrar-se deles em vão e acaba abraçando a idéia do "graças a Mérlin que eu sou bom em oclumência".

Então ele se deu por vencido e fechou seus olhos, invocando a memória do vestido verde-água da tarde ensolarada no Beco Diagonal. Omitiu John, a vassoura e a dívida do sorvete de seus devaneios, é claro. Apenas permitia-se imaginar um pouco mais a mesma personagem, num outro cenário, numa situação um pouco diferente.

E soltou um suspiro ou dois antes de ser interrompido.

– Albus – era uma voz masculina, distante, abafada pelo som de conversas altas e animadas a sua volta. Ou foi o lhe pareceu na ocasião.

Tinha leve noção de que devia estar se comportando estranhamente, com os olhos fechados e a cabeça meio projetada pra frente, semi-desperto. Mas não se importou nem um pouco.

– Albus! – A mesma voz chamou-o novamente e Dumbledore notou que nem estava tão distante assim.

Na verdade, seja lá quem fosse, estava bem ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos um pouco e, mesmo assim, ainda lhe era custoso responder. O salão parecia agora muito mais iluminado, quase lhe feria a vista cansada.

– ALBUS! – Dessa vez o outro quase gritou, impaciente com a sua inércia. A voz era bastante familiar e agora lhe dava alguns cutucões desagradáveis no braço.

– Hmm? – respondeu, confuso, finalmente se virando para encará-lo.

– Você não vai comer o seu pudim? – perguntou-lhe seu bom amigo Horace, trazendo-o de volta de uma breve constatação acerca de como os longos cabelos de Minerva lembravam a noite negra e aveludada do céu sem estrelas já visível, lá em cima, através do teto encantado.

Horace Slugorn lecionava Poções em Hogwarts já há alguns anos e era mais novo que Albus. Naquele tempo ainda tinha um porte físico não-obeso e uma bela cabeleira tão loira quanto seu espesso bigode. Baixinho e interesseiro como só ele, era sem dúvida uma companhia divertida e provou-se a Dumbledore de grande utilidade mais de uma vez.

Mas por um momento Albus tinha se esquecido completamente de que era ele que se sentava ao seu lado.

– Não tenho fome – respondeu, um tanto sem jeito. Era a mais pura verdade, por incrível que pareça. Não se lembrava de já haver recusado (ou sequer ter deixado de repetir) a magnífica comida dos elfos do castelo antes. – Pode pegar.

– Isso é uma novidade. Nunca te vi dispensar um doce – Horace comentou de volta e abocanhou uma farta colherada sem se fazer de rogado. E Albus se encontrava tão extraordinariamente alheio que não foi capaz de achar graça nem na enorme mancha marrom que ficou no bigode do outro. – A propósito, sua aparência está horrível.

Dumbledore não duvidava em nada da veracidade de sua opinião. Pelo modo como seus olhos ardiam, deviam estar vermelhos. Das olheiras ele já sabia também, assim como os dois quilos que perdera recentemente. E para alguém magro como ele, dois quilos fazem muita falta. Mas esse era, de longe, o menor de seus problemas.

– Obrigado – o ruivo não lhe deu importância, apenas tentou apoiar um dos cotovelos no encosto para os braços, mas a manga de sua túnica se enroscou num garfo que caiu no chão com um barulho surpreendentemente alto, considerando a falação em volta. Ele se abaixou para pegá-lo e, ao subir, bateu com a cabeça ruidosamente na mesa.

Então parecia haver fogos filibusteiros explodindo nos seus miolos. Ainda assim, estava mais cansado do que dolorido.

– Albus! – Slugorn o repreendeu, como se ele tivesse me machucado de propósito.

– Sim?

– Onde é que você está com a cabeça? – o professor de Poções perguntou, rindo-se e voltando a atacar o pudim.

– Desculpe, me distraí um pouco.

– Você _sempre_ foi distraído. Mas dessa vez é do mais que isso, não é?

– Insônia – como para ilustrar sua afirmação, o outro não conseguiu conter o bocejo.

– Ah, certo. É melhor dar um jeito nisso, senão duvido que consiga dar uma aula decente amanhã. Vou ver se te arrumo uma boa poção para dormir esta noite.

Dito e feito. Horace apareceu na porta de seu quarto pouco tempo depois dele se recolher, lhe entregou um frasco da tal poção e, com a promessa de fazer mais caso a insônia persistisse, foi-se embora alisando a barriga cheia do jantar no qual Dumbledore mal havia tocado. Ele, por sua vez, tomou com cuidado a dose que lhe cabia e nem mesmo se deu conta de como conseguiu chegar até a cama antes de desmaiar de cansaço. Só sabia que se deitou de bruços sem se preocupar em tirar o roupão, os óculos ou mesmo suas pantufas em forma de dragão verde-galês.

Nem sequer sentiu o sono chegar.

E aquela foi a primeira vez que Minerva visitou sua mente adormecida. A primeira de muitas, por sinal. Dali por diante seria sua companheira de todas as noites, presente em seus melhores sonhos e maiores pesadelos.

Infelizmente, naquela vez foi a segunda opção que o alcançou primeiro.

Ele tinha então seus dezoito anos de volta, sua barba era rala, o nariz reto e cheio de sardas e seus cabelos ainda mais curtos, caindo incomodamente sobre os olhos, então sem óculos algum. Era ao seu braço que ela segurava enquanto passeavam por... onde é que estavam mesmo? Ele não saberia reconhecer. Mas não importa, o caso é que estavam incontestavelmente juntos. Talvez até _namorando_. E era o seu nome que ela pronunciava com carinho.

Conversavam trivialidades, se é que conversavam alguma coisa de fato. Ele se lembraria de ter visto os lábios dela se moverem de forma graciosa e eloquente e de ter dado apenas respostas galantes e ganho em troca um sorriso ou dois. E estavam felizes.

Mas não durou muito, como era de se imaginar. Os pesadelos que começam agradáveis costumam ser os piores.

E a ameaça que mudou a temática de seu sonho atendia pelo nome de John e veio até os dois segurando a varinha em punho, pronto para um duelo. Estava furioso, o peito inflado e o ar arrogante transformado em algo entre o escárnio completo e o mais puro ódio.

Albus também tinha sua varinha em mãos, então não havia porque temer um embate mágico. Só o que ele precisava fazer era evitar todo e qualquer contato físico, já que, agora que estava mais novo, os ombros largos e braços maciços de seu inimigo pareciam ainda mais ameaçadores. Mesmo jovem, a compleição magra do ruivo não era exatamente algo para se pôr a prova.

Ainda assim ele não hesitou por um só segundo. Os duelistas sacaram ao mesmo tempo, mas Albus estava confiante. Se perdesse, seria lutando e com a honra intacta.

No entanto, sua varinha não respondia como deveria. Ele fazia os movimentos certos e pronunciava as palavras adequadas, mas os feitiços ricocheteavam ou saiam errados, acertando o chão, o céu ou a ele próprio. John, porém, era preciso, ágil e notavelmente mais habilidoso.

Logo o jovem Dumbledore estava sangrando, com mais cortes espalhados por toda a parte do que seria capaz de contar. E o outro só estava começando o embate. Então o ruivo teve certeza de que fosse morrer e, pior, morreria na frente de Minerva. Isso mesmo, ela ainda estava parada lá, imóvel e assustada, observando tudo.

Ou seja, sem dúvidas um pesadelo horroroso.

Até que mais uma pessoa se juntou ao duelo e, ao ver quem era, Albus intimamente agradeceu por obter alguma ajuda. Tratava-se de seu irmão mais novo, Aberforth, então com quatorze, talvez quinze anos. Não era grande coisa em matéria de duelo, mas certamente sua varinha estaria funcionando melhor do que a dele.

Só que o rapazinho não parecia ter a mínima intenção de lhe socorrer. Pelo contrário, juntou-se ao seu rival na tarefa já não muito difícil de torturá-lo. Unidos contra Albus, era apenas uma questão de tempo para ser dizimado. Ele já estava derrotado mesmo, e nenhum dos dois tinha a menor intensão de parar de atacá-lo. Então por que não o matavam de uma vez?

Seu corpo agora estava ardendo e coberto de sangue e ele mal conseguia segurar a varinha para invocar um último feitiço em sua defesa. Mas ele o fez.

O professor pretendia desarmá-los, porém foi um raio verde e luminoso partiu de sua varinha, voou na direção errada e atingiu Minerva em cheio.

E por um momento ele reconheceu naquela cena distorcida algo horrivelmente familiar.

Minerva caiu no chão com um baque surdo e já não era mais ela mesma. E, a despeito de seu estado deplorável, ele correu até ela e a tomou nos braços. Era Ariana. Sua irmãzinha. Morta.

Os outros dois se evanesceram como fumaça ao vento e já não havia mais ninguém ali, exceto ele próprio e o cadáver.

Ele já não conseguia gritar. Algo como o choque e o desespero engasgaram-lhe de tal forma que pararam na garganta e impediam-lhe de respirar. Novamente sentiu que ia morrer.

Dumbledore estava sufocando.

Então acordou com um peso enorme sobre o peito. Ainda estava na mesma posição, os óculos pressionados contra o colchão machucando-lhe o rosto, um gosto estranho na boca ressecada por ter dormido aberta. Sentou-se depressa na beirada da cama e olhou em volta, confuso. Levou alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego e reconhecer o ambiente em volta. O quarto mal iluminado pela luz fraca filtrada pelas cortinas, ofereceu algum alívio. Estava tudo bem, afinal. Nada daquilo tinha realmente acontecido. Olhou para o relógio: seis e quarenta da manhã. Ele tinha dormido um bocado e isso, pro bem ou pro mal, não deixava de ser um progresso.

Dois olhos escuros muito brilhantes se abriram do outro lado do quarto, junto ao vulto de uma cadeira, e se viraram ao seu encontro, fitando-o com um misto de interesse e compaixão. Era Fawkes.

Sim, naquele tempo ele já a tinha.

A ave soltou um pio baixinho e piscou pra ele como se o entendesse perfeitamente. Na verdade, e talvez o entendesse mesmo. Deviam acrescentar isso nas qualidades das fênixes, a capacidade de enxergar a alma de seus donos.

E o bruxo decidiu que era melhor se levantar de uma vez. Então enxugou o suor frio que lhe corria pelo rosto e foi direto para banheiro, forçando-se a pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse aquilo que acabara de ver.

Ao menos tinha um consolo, pois as duas últimas aulas de transfiguração daquele dia seriam com a turma do sétimo ano.

* * *

**n/a:** Primeiramente quero agradecer ao belo número de hits e mandar um bj pro pessoal da Itália, do México, da França, Rússia e de Portugal que estão acompanhando a fic além da galera do Brasil, é claro.

Mas aí, vcs tão curtindo a história? Então mandem um review e me deixem feliz!

Um abraço e até breve!


	4. Casamento?

**Capítulo 3 : Casamento?**

A semana que se seguiu foi bastante aflitiva.

Notícias novas da guerra vinham todos os dias pelo profeta diário e a maioria dos alunos podiam não estar dando a devida atenção, mas não se falava em outra coisa na sala dos professores. Cresciam rumores a respeito de seu poder incomparável, sua invencibilidade, falava-se até de haver algo diferente em sua varinha... A incerteza só aumentava o poder de Grindelwald. E até aquele momento tudo vinha em forma de indícios, boatos e meias-conversas sobre temores para o futuro mais imediato, e ninguém tinha uma idéia muito clara do que fazer em si.

Mas Albus tinha.

Quando o encontrasse, teria de enfrenta-lo. Só ele. E mais ninguém.

O que lhe dava um pavor incalculável. O outro era muito poderoso e, mais do que o embate em si, Albus tinha medo da verdade. Ele podia não saber qual varinha havia tirado a vida de sua irmã, mas e se Gellert soubesse? A angústia da incerteza podia vir lhe consumindo por todos esses anos, mas a verdade poderia ser infinitamente pior. A certeza de descobrir o tamanho da sua falha era a mais abominável das dores. Mesmo que ele jamais viesse a superar essa tragédia enquanto não soubesse exatamente o que acontecera, se resguardar de tão horrível culpa era a única coisa que podia fazer em sua defesa. E ele o fez.

Sim, Dumbledore foi covarde e egoísta. Protelaria aquilo enquanto pudesse.

Ele temia que chagasse a hora em que tivesse de se afastar de seu emprego e interferir pessoalmente. Temia por ter de deixar Hogwarts, temia por ter de combater Gellert, temia a verdade e, agora somando-se a isso tudo, temia por ter de se afastar de Minerva.

Acumulavam-se pesos e mais pesos sobre seus ombros.

E, embora seu trabalho o oferecesse grande alívio, eram poucos seus momentos de verdadeira felicidade. Em geral tinham horários bem definidos: café da manhã, almoço, jantar e certas aulas em especial. E algumas vezes também se surpreendia com passagens distraídas pelos corredores, visões nos jardins através das janelas... Ansiava por cada um desses momentos como quem busca num novo fôlego. Esperava pacientemente, sentindo a expectativa aumentar a cada vez que consultava o relógio. Seu coração parava, para então voltar a bater acelerado quando o sinal tocava, indicando a troca de turmas.

Naquele dia não foi diferente.

Quando ela atravessou a porta cercada de suas amigas, aos risinhos tão próprios de sua idade, foi como se houvesse meia dúzia de fadas mordentes brincando de pique-pega dentro do seu estômago. Mesmo o uniforme, tão sem graça se comparado ao vestido verde-água que ainda lhe povoava a imaginação, era preenchido maravilhosamente bem pelas formas recentemente adquiridas, com o término da famigerada adolescência.

Cumprimentou-as rapidamente e baixou minha cabeça novamente para a tarefa que estava corrigindo, satisfeito com o fato de ter a barba tão vermelha e cheia que ninguém o veria corar.

Como sempre, as três haviam chegado antes do resto da turma. Pelo canto do olho a viu sentar altiva em seu lugar de costume, na primeira carteira da frente encostada na parede, próxima à janela. Mas ela se virou quase imediatamente para trás para continuar a conversa com as outras meninas.

Ele apurou os ouvidos, ainda fingindo interesse no que era para ser uma dissertação completa, nas próprias palavras do aluno, sobre principais exceções à Lei de Gamp. Ou melhor, relia pela oitava vez. Isso porque todos os alunos tinham lhe entregado exatamente a mesma coisa, e somente uma pessoa tinha se dado ao trabalho de ir a biblioteca e realmente fazer uma pesquisa. Os que não tinham copiado de Minerva, tinham copiado daqueles que tinham copiado dela.

Mas ele estava prestando atenção mesmo era nos risinhos femininos próximos da janela. Ele jamais usaria legilimência em qualquer uma delas para saber o motivo de tanta alegria, mas escutar era algo inevitável, muito além da sua capacidade de manter-se discreto ou mesmo coerente.

_– Casar_? – exclamou em voz alta Bridget, a menina que se sentava atrás de Minerva, com um misto de surpresa e excitação exagerados. Tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros, curtos e encaracolados e a mania de passar bilhetinhos por baixo da carteira para os colegas quando os professores estavam de costas.

– É, eu também fiquei surpresa. Jamais pensei que o John fosse tomar coragem – Minerva confirmou séria, porém entusiasmada.

Tomado de total desespero, Dumbledore levantou a cabeça agora olhando fixamente para elas. Mas ninguém o notou, pois ele era tão somente o professor distraído da aula que ainda não tinha se iniciado.

– I-na-cre-di-tá-vel! – sibilou Dayse, logo ao lado de Bridget, batendo palmas para novamente romper em risadinhas. Essa era gordinha, simpática e exímia na arte de fazer colas minúsculas, que davam um certo trabalho em serem descobertas, ou mesmo, lidas.

E uma das suas fadinhas metafóricas pareceu morder Albus de verdade.

Feliz ou infelizmente, nessa hora o resto da sala entrou com estardalhaço, impedindo-o de continuar escutando. Então ele se levantou e explicou a matéria, citou exemplos, ditou exercícios... Enfim, fez o que esperavam que ele fizesse. Todos a sua frente, muito concentrados, debruçados sobre os livros, não pareciam notar a agonia que lhe consumia por dentro.

O som que veio a seguir, de penas arranhando os pergaminhos, foi como unhas no quadro-negro da sua irritação. Como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Como ela poderia simplesmente se casar? Seria desastroso! Era jovem demais, talentosa demais, independente demais e ele... e ele a _amava demais_.

Nunca antes Dumbledore havia desejado tanto, e com tanto empenho, o término de uma aula.

Isso porque ele tinha o próximo horário vago e quase sempre as amigas de Minerva a deixavam para trás, para que pudesse lhe fazer suas perguntas costumeiras sobre a matéria. Mas dessa vez era ele quem queria perguntar-lhe algo.

Só não sabia como fazê-lo.

E, como o previsto, ela se demorou mais que os outros, recolhendo os materiais e ajeitando-os com calma na mochila transbordando com livros que mesmo alguns dos professores mais estudiosos achariam muito complexos. Só que havia mais alguém lá: o tal garoto Desmond, com o rosto completamente livre dos chifres, mas um pouquinho vermelho. Ele se aproximou por trás, massageando a própria nuca com a mão que não estava segurando a mochila e parecendo extremamente desconfortável. Ficou com a boca aberta por uns cinco segundos antes de proferir alguma palavra.

– Hei, McGonagall – ele chamou. Era lufo e também setimanista, o porte físico exato que seu posto de apanhador exigia, olhos azuis e cabelos muito curtos, quase raspados. E parecia prestes a desmaiar de nervoso.

Albus pensou que o garoto estivesse apenas temendo pela própria segurança, mas logo veria que estava ligeiramente enganado.

Ela revirou os olhos para cima, parecendo extremamente aborrecida em ter que lhe dirigir a palavra. Por um momento o professor teve receio que eles começassem uma discussão, mas Minerva simplesmente fechou a cara e lhe respondeu.

– O que você quer, O'Malley?

Era de conhecimento de todos que os dois se detestavam há anos. Enquanto o garoto a chamava de magricela e puxava seu cabelo em cada oportunidade que tinha, Minerva o tinha como vítima preferida de sua língua afiada. E mais de uma vez Dumbledore teve de interferir quando ambos empunhavam a varinha.

– Nada, não precisa ficar nervosa! – Desmond pediu. Aparentemente o rapazinho tinha decidido manter a trégua, mesmo depois do fiasco que fora seu último duelo com ela. – É só que... que eu estou com alguns problemas com História da Magia e pensei que... que talvez você pudesse...

– Ah, certo – ela assentiu, impaciente, conferindo o relógio. Não pareceu lhe dar nenhuma importância, nem mesmo para lhe jogar na cara que agora ele precisava de sua ajuda, depois de tantos desacertos. – Na biblioteca na quinta, depois da aula. E leve uma pena de repetição rápida porque não vamos copiar nada pra você.

– Obrigado Min-McGonagall – ele respondeu com um sorriso enorme e seu peito inflou visivelmente. – Você não vai se arrepender!

E só então Albus finalmente entendeu o motivo de tanta animosidade ao longo dos anos: paixão. Desmond e ele estavam então no mesmo barco! Mas enquanto o garoto provavelmente vinha fazendo uso da estratégia menos eficaz do mundo para chamar a atenção dela desde que eram primeiranistas, o outro só tinha se dado conta de seus sentimentos há pouco tempo. E aparentemente nenhum dos dois teria algum sucesso nessa empreitada.

Dumbledore sentiu pena do garoto.

Ela lançou um olhar incrédulo e balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto o via se afastar exultante pela porta, então pegou a mochila e caminhou até a mesa do professor. Uma lufada de ar vinda da janela aberta bagunçou seu cabelo, e trouxe até ele um perfume suave de framboesa. Ela ajeitou o cabelo parecendo irritada com isso, mas o cheiro permaneceu.

Albus engoliu à seco.

– O senhor está ocupado? – ela perguntou, estranhando o fato dele estar parado com a pena na mão sem escrever coisa alguma. Nem notou que a estivera espionando.

– Não, de maneira alguma – e, mesmo se estivesse, teria abandonado seja lá o que fosse para escutá-la.

McGonagall apoiou distraída as mãos delicadas sobre a mesa. Unhas bem-feitas de esmalte transparente, nenhum anel ou pulseira, nem mesmo um anel de noivado. Aquilo o intrigou, mas ele não disse nada.

– Ótimo, porque eu queria pedir um favor.

– Ficarei feliz em ser útil – o bruxo respondeu, sabendo que estava sorrindo sem motivo algum. Bem, ele tinha um motivo, mas ela certamente não sabia disso. Também tinha um motivo para chorar se quisesse, mas perto dela o sorriso predominava de qualquer forma.

– Eu queria pedir ao senhor permissão para usar a sessão restrita novamente.

– Desde que me conte o motivo, não vejo por que não.

– Animagia – a grifinória afirmou meio sem jeito. Ele pareceu meio surpreso e ela corou completamente antes de prosseguir. – É, eu sei, é muito ousado e sei que é avançado demais pra mim, mas...

– Nunca duvide de seu talento, Minerva. Se eu conheço alguém capaz de realizar tal feito, esse alguém é você.

Ele puxou um pedaço de pergaminho em branco e uma pena e lhe escreveu a tal permissão rapidamente.

– Obrigada, professor – um sorriso tímido apontou nos lábios da garota. – Mesmo assim ainda acho que estou sendo muito ambiciosa. Talvez o senhor possa me dar alguma ajuda com isso também.

– Claro, seria um prazer – lhe daria seus braços se ela pedisse. – Só me diga há quanto tempo você tem isso em mente.

Era apenas uma desconfiança, pouco mais que um palpite. Do que ele conhecia de Minerva até então, sabendo que seus interesses intelectuais rivalizavam muito com seu orgulho, lhe causou certa estranheza tal pedido. Ela sempre fizera toda a sorte de perguntas e lhe pedira várias opiniões, mas pedir uma intervenção direta, admitir que não poderia realizar uma tarefa, por mais difícil que fosse, parecia inusitado.

– Como o senhor sabe que eu... – ela não terminou a frase, ficando pensativa como se estivesse tentando se lembrar do deslize havia cometido para dar a pista da suposição do professor. Era toda a confirmação de que ele precisava.

– Você nunca pediria ajuda antes de esgotar completamente as possibilidades de conseguir sozinha. Então creio que você já tenha tentado algo a respeito.

– Na verdade eu venho pesquisando sobre o assunto há quase um ano – como que para justificar sua resposta, ela abriu a mochila e tirou três livros sobre auto-transfiguração avançada e deu para Dumbledore para que ele os examinasse. – Tenho quase todo o embasamento teórico, mas a parte prática saiu um desastre completo até agora.

Dois deles eram muito antigos e pertenciam à biblioteca da escola, sendo que um estava escrito em latim e o outro em runas antigas e ela devia ter tido muito trabalho traduzindo-os corretamente. Ele próprio já os havia lido quando também se interessou pela animagia, anos antes. Mas, mesmo para ele, na época pareceu um trabalho exagerado e até aborrecido para pouca possibilidade de obter alguma recompensa concreta, e ,visto que ele tinha outros interesses mais fortes na época, acabou por abandonar a idéia satisfeito com o que já tinha aprendido do assunto.

O outro livro, relativamente gasto embora fosse novo, era de posse da aluna e surpreendentemente grosso. Devia ter custado caro. Albus se pegou pensando que tipo de garota daquela idade gastaria seu dinheiro comprando uma coisa daquelas. Abriu então esse último e deu uma rápida olhada. Dentro havia dezenas de folhas soltas com anotações de próprio punho, já que Minerva era caprichosa demais para rabiscar as páginas de um livro, mesmo que esse lhe pertencesse.

Com crescente orgulho, ele se surpreendeu com o quanto ela havia pesquisado sobre o assunto. Era a primeira vez que um aluno lhe superava em alguma matéria.

– E o que exatamente já foi feito até agora? – ele perguntou em tom solene.

– Consegui transfigurar minhas orelhas certa vez – Minerva deve ter notado sua admiração, pois sua postura ficou completamente diferente. Um misto de confiança e timidez único, de alguém que adorava ser reconhecido, mas nunca soube como lidar com elogios. – Na semana passada, e depois disso mais nada.

E lá estava Dumbledore sorrindo como um bobo de novo.

– Você conseguiu isso _sozinha_? Por Mérlin, isso é excelente – ele se entusiasmou um pouco e ela levantou uma sobrancelha, com desconfiança de que ele pudesse estar exagerando por brincadeira. Mas o professor estava realmente encantado com tanto progresso autodidata. – Bem, e como foi?

– Assumiu a forma das de algum tipo de felino. Um gato, talvez um amasso – ela encolheu os ombros, como fazia nas raras vezes em que não acertava um feitiço novo logo de cara. - Mas tive um sério problema pra reverter o processo.

– Pois bem, vamos trabalhar nisso. E talvez demore um pouco, mas é certo que você terá sucesso.

– O senhor acha mesmo?

– Claro – o bruxo reafirmou enfaticamente sua fé no talento de Minerva e ela mudou o pé em que se apoiava, parecendo indecisa. – Há mais alguma coisa que gostaria de me perguntar?

Ela o observou indecifrável e foi a primeira vez que seus olhares se encontraram verdade, com intensidade, assim tão próximos. Olhos castanhos e interrogativos, tão inteligentes e profundos... Não deve ter durado nem meio segundo contudo, já que Albus mudou rápido em direção ao chão, com medo de que isso de alguma forma se entregasse.

Justo ele, que sempre encarou as pessoas de frente!

– Algo o incomoda, professor?

Fora Minerva ter partido seu coração e nem se dar conta disso? Só mais quatro ou cinco mil problemas...

– Não é nada.

– Tudo bem então – ela disse, e Dumbledore teve a certeza que ela sabia que ele estava mentindo. Mesmo assim assentiu e se afastou na direção da porta. – Boa tarde para o senhor.

– Boa tarde... – ele se despediu e só então se deu conta que estava desperdiçando a chance de falar com ela a sós. Sem pensar direito, se levantou depressa e a chamou de volta. – Minerva!

– Sim? – a bruxa indagou, muito solícita, se virando pra ele.

Ah, ótimo, agora ele tinha a sua atenção. Então era só perguntar por que ela ia se casar. Certo, mas como fazer isso sem demonstrar sua tristeza ou entregar sua indiscrição? E que direito ele teria de fazê-lo?

Então ele ficou ali parado por dois ou três segundos, olhando por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua e buscando uma escapatória qualquer.

– Pare de emprestar suas tarefas ou eu vou ter que tirar pontos da Grifinória – sua boca se movimentou sozinha e ele só tinha se dado conta de que sua desculpa era perfeitamente verossímil quando já a havia dito e escapado ileso da armadilha que armara pra si mesmo.

– Sinto muito, professor – ela se empertigou, o rosto agora mais pálido, desculpando-se com muita dignidade. – Isso não vai mais se repetir, eu prometo.

Ainda lhe deu um aceno tímido antes de sumir pelo corredor, deixando-o miserável e abençoadamente sozinho. Porque era somente longe de Minerva que Albus estava em segurança. Então por que era só perto dela que ele se sentia feliz?

* * *

**Mamma Corleone:** leitora nova *_*. Obrigada pelos elogios, eles me deixaram muuuuito contente.

**Uhura:** que bom que vc tá curtindo. Tenho grandes planos pra essa história!

**n/a: **Gárgulas galopantes! Estou faz duas semanas querendo postar esse capítulo e o fanfiction não deixava ¬¬. Mas prometo continuar logo logo.**  
**

Hei gente, eu quero reviews... *olhos de filhotinho abandonado*

Um bjão e até breve.


	5. Alívio

**Capítulo 4: Alívio.**

Naquela quinta-feira depois do final das aulas Dumbledore foi direto pra biblioteca.

Pra quê, você quer saber? Bom, há certas vantagens em escutar conversas soltas quando ninguém parece estar reparando... As pessoas deixam pistas. Como Minerva, por exemplo, não deveria se lembrar que ele estava presente quando combinou a tal aula de reforço com seu colega Desmond. Então o professor pensou que pareceria completamente casual se ele também resolvesse procurar algum livro na mesma hora e lugar.

E, mesmo se sentindo patético, ele o fez.

Ele chegou mais cedo que o combinado, o que era melhor ainda para o seu álibi, selecionou alguns exemplares ao acaso e foi se sentar na mesa próxima das estantes onde ficavam os livros da História da Magia. Então se acomodou numa cadeira no canto, abriu um na metade (assim pareceria que estava lá há mais tempo) e esperou.

Não demorou muito. Logo Minerva chegou com Bridget em meio a um grupo bem heterogêneo de alunos de várias casas, que se dispersaram por entre as muitas estantes conversando baixo. Seu plano deu certo, já que as duas se sentaram no extremo oposto da sua mesa e pousaram suas mochilas. Elas o cumprimentaram e foram respondidas cordialmente, mas ele foi prudente o bastante para voltar imediatamente seus olhos ao livro.

Meio segundo depois veio Desmond, e estava usando tanta loção pós barba que Albus pôde senti-la mesmo de onde estava sentado. Ainda assim, com a barba bem feita e as vestes mais alinhadas que de costume, o suspiro incontido de Bridget deixou inegável que fosse um rapaz bonito. Ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado ao ver que não ficaria a sós com Minerva, mas nenhuma delas reparou. Nessa idade raras vezes reparam, pois essa é um habilidade que se adquire com a experiência. E se para alguns a experiência vem logo, para outros leva muito, muito tempo. Também existem os que enxergam maravilhosamente os sentimentos dos outros, mas são completamente cegos quando eles é que estão envolvidos (não sei se você reparou, mas era o caso do nosso bom e velho Albus Dumbledore), e, por fim, há aqueles que não aprendem nada, nunca. E eles são menos raros do que você imagina.

Mas chega de divagações.

A aula em si não durou muito, visto que as dificuldades do lufo eram todas forjadas e o rapaz não tinha imaginação o bastante para prosseguir com esse embuste por muito tempo. Quando ele se levantou oferecendo providenciar um belo lanche como agradecimento pela ajuda, foi só Bridget que aceitou, e com um entusiasmo tamanho que fez com que Minerva recusasse ainda mais enfaticamente o convite, visivelmente com o intuito de empurrá-lo para a amiga.

E Dumbledore teve de levantar o livro bem alto para esconder seu sorriso satisfeito.

Mas Desmond não desistiu assim tão fácil, continuou fazendo convites e só foi embora quando ela aceitou, mesmo a contragosto, que ele acompanhasse as duas a Hogsmead no próximo passeio, que seria dentro de poucos dias. Logo Minerva se viu sozinha e guardou os livros de volta na estante, deixando apenas suas anotações sobre a mesa. Então Albus finalmente abandonou um pouco a leitura, se espreguiçou e tirou os óculos num gesto longo e exagerado, sob o pretexto de descansar a visão.

– Vejo que as brigas enfim cessaram – ele comentou e a garota recolheu o resto de seus materiais e se aproximou, vindo sentar-se próxima a ele.

Como você pode ver, quando Dumbledore tinha tempo de planejar os detalhes as coisas funcionam bem mais a seu gosto. Aprendam com ele, meus jovens, a orquestrar as oportunidades porque isso sempre é de grande utilidade, e não só no campo amoroso.

– Dá pra acreditar nesse cara? – ela respondeu, examinando discretamente os títulos da pilha de livros do outro. Não pareceu encontrar nada interessante. – Ano passado tive de azará-lo para que parasse de me importunar, e agora o paspalho resolveu que é meu melhor amigo de infância!

– Bem, atrai-se melhor as moscas com açúcar do que com vinagre.

Ela não entendeu muito bem a analogia espirituosa, ao menos não de imediato. Talvez esse tipo de idéia, ainda mais com o jovem ex-inimigo em questão, jamais lhe passasse pela cabeça. Sempre tão séria a concentrada!

– Suponho que eu seja a mosca, certo? Obrigada pela comparação – ela brincou de volta, já com o descontraído sarcasmo habitual. – Mas isso continua não sendo necessário. Eu o ajudaria de qualquer forma, não há a menor necessidade de se rebaixar tanto. Talvez seja por causa dos N.I.E.M.s...

– Ou talvez ele esteja apaixonado por você – o bruxo explicou, assim sem rodeios. Queria saber como ela reagiria, e talvez esse assunto em particular os levasse mais adiante no sentido das perguntas que o martelavam na cabeça já há alguns dias.

E McGonagall levou alguns segundos de muda indignação para lhe responder.

– O'Malley? – ela exclamou com descrença. – Ele me odeia!

– Não Minerva, ele realmente gosta de você. É assim que alguns garotos dessa idade demonstram esse tipo de coisa.

Bem, não todos, só a maioria esmagadora. É importante não generalizar nesse tipo de coisa.

– Coitado! – ela murmurou e fez uma careta involuntária que por muito pouco não causou um ataque de risos no outro. Albus só perdeu um pouco o humor quando começou a imaginar como ela reagiria se estivessem falando dos seus sentimentos e não dos do aluno. A garota ainda perdeu-se em pensamentos por mais alguns instantes antes de prosseguir. – Tá, e o que eu deveria fazer sobre isso?

– Como assim?

– Bom, isso estraga tudo! Eu não sei como devo reagir agora.

– Por que? – ele instigou-a ainda mais. Apesar do tema em geral estar indo um pouco fora do caminho que ele realmente desejava, era de longe a conversa mais pessoal que já tinham partilhado até então.

– Eu não posso continuar brigando com ele porque isso poderia magoá-lo e também não posso ser sua amiga, porque isso lhe daria esperanças.

– Apenas finja que não sabe – sem saber bem como, agora ele queria ver até onde esse assunto poderia chegar. Seus planos estavam tomando outro rumo, talvez mais promissor.

– É assim que se deve reagir nesse caso? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas com surpresa e até mesmo desagrado ao que o outro lhe tinha dito. – Se deve simplesmente ignorar quando alguém está apaixonado pela gente?

Os olhos castanhos agora se chocavam contra os azuis com uma curiosidade voraz, como se a resposta do professor fosse realmente muito significativa pra ela. E Albus sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha e por um momento ele se esqueceu de que falavam de Desmond. Mas despertou dessa distração bem a tempo de falar qualquer coisa insuspeita.

– Então fale com ele.

– Isso nunca! O coitado ia morrer de vergonha – certa indignação se deflagrava na fala de Minerva, como se ela estivesse zangada com algo ou alguma coisa que ele não soube distinguir. – Eu morreria se fosse comigo, é claro.

– Nesse caso, seja sincera e diga a ele que gosta de outra pessoa – o bruxo aconselhou tentando manter-se o mais neutro possível, mas era difícil não demonstrar nenhum nervosismo agora que finalmente havia chegado no ponto que esperava para fazer sua terrível pergunta. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde Desmond ficaria sabendo de qualquer forma.

Ele imaginou que a aluna tocaria naturalmente no assunto a essa altura da conversa, e que até mesmo estaria ansiosa para compartilhar a novidade com ele. Mesmo uma moça fechada como ela nunca perderia uma oportunidade de mencionar um pedido de casamento. No entanto, Minerva empalideceu, se levantou e colocou a mochila por sobre os ombros. Mesmo que só parecesse um pouco incomodada, na verdade McGonagall estava em pânico. Em sua cabeça explodiam preguntas sobre como e até onde exatamente o professor sabia a respeito de seus sentimentos.

Deses sentimentos eu falo mais tarde. Eles merecem um capítulo só pra eles num momento mais oportuno, porque agora nossa protagonista está amedrontada demais pra pensar nesse tipo de coisa.

Ela fez menção se ir embora e Dumbledore levantou-se também, se perguntando se de alguma forma ele havia sido indiscreto ou impertinente. A garota rapidamente se dirigiu até a porta e ele a seguiu.

– Está tudo bem, Minerva? – o ruivo perguntou assim que a alcançou, já no corredor.

– Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando – ela falou, repentinamente tomada de uma frieza estranha, os olhos agora muito fixos a sua frente. Negaria até a morte se fosse preciso.

– É claro que sabe, minha cara – ele insistiu, cada vez mais confuso e intrigado.

– Co-como o senhor descobriu?

– Você nos apresentou, ou não se lembra? – ele explicou, sem entender como ela poderia já ter se esquecido de uma coisa dessas. – No Beco Diagonal, nas férias.

Minerva estacou no meio do caminho, aparentemente ainda mais confusa que ele, agora o fitando com uma intensidade acentuada sob as sobrancelhas muito juntas. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, a menos que... E a compreensão caiu sobre ela com a mesma rapidez e alívio de uma chuva inesperada numa tarde de verão.

_– John_? – a garota exclamou, como se estivesse tentando adivinhar a resposta de algum enigma ridiculamente complexo.

– É, esse mesmo. Não me diga que vocês já terminaram! – infelizmente, Dumbledore não conseguiu soar tão sincero quanto gostaria de ter feito. – E toda aquela história de casamento?

– Não sei quem andou contando isso ao senhor, mas disse tudo errado – ela riu de leve e voltou a caminhar, prosseguindo como se de repente aquilo tivesse voltado a ser uma conversa normal e até divertida. – John realmente vai se casar, mas com a namorada dele, Susan.

– Mas eu pensei que...

– John é meu irmão, professor. Meu irmão do meio.

E Albus foi de atordoado para eufórico num milésimo de segundo.

Para ele foi realmente quase impossível não demonstrar absolutamente nada, mesmo querendo gritar agradecimentos aos céus. Uma alegria inútil, todavia. Isso não a tornava menos inacessível, nem qualquer relacionamento entre eles menos impróprio. Não aumentava suas chances nem tornava seus sentimentos menos errados.

Mas, Mérlin, era maravilhoso!

O rosto do bruxo quase se rasgou num sorriso, que Minerva não viu porque nessa mesma hora um grupo de alunos passou por eles, forçando-os a andar mais junto da parede. Em sua felicidade sem sentido, o professor se distraiu observando-a pelo canto dos olhos, concentrada demais, provavelmente voltando a se sentir culpada pelo sofrimento do jovem Desmond. E Albus achou tudo aquilo tão adorável, tão sublime, que não viu a armadura bem na sua frente, cada vez mais próxima.

E se estatelou nela com um barulho ensurdecedor. Então caiu de costas, reto e duro como um tapete enrolado, com toda a sorte de pequenos, grandes e médios objetos metálicos retinindo ao seu redor.

Mas ele ainda estava contente, com os olhos fechados, aproveitando ao máximo seu momento de felicidade estirado no chão frio de pedra do castelo. E ficou ainda mais radiante quando o rosto jovem e feminino de McGonagall apareceu invertido sobre o seu, olhando-o com uma preocupação que lhe pareceu exagerada.

– Professor, o senhor está bem? – perguntou Minerva, o cabelo caindo sobre os ombros e as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

– Estou ótimo, minha cara – ele afirmou e se sentou rapidamente, então acenou para que os estudantes que olhavam curiosos em volta continuassem seu caminho. E eles o obedeceram de fato, mas não sem antes rirem um pouco da queda do professor. – Apenas ando meio propenso a acidentes ultimamente.

– É, eu reparei – a outra brincou e riu também.

Dumbledore se levantou num salto. Não havia se machucado, exceto pelo lugar onde sua cabeça tinha se chocado de frente com o elmo da armadura, logo acima da sobrancelha esquerda. Mas ele estava alegre demais pra sentir alguma dor.

– Mas, como você pode ver, não foi nada demais.

– Sua testa está sangrando – ela apontou, voltando a ficar séria.

– Só um cortinho à toa – Albus passou a mão com cuidado no lugar de onde brotava o líquido quente. Ardeu um pouco. – Estou realmente me sentindo muito bem.

– Mesmo assim, não seria melhor que o senhor fosse até a enfermaria?

– Creio que não seja necessário. Eu mesmo cuido disso, isto é, assim que eu terminar com essa bagunça aqui – ele afirmou e pegou sua varinha, evidenciando que iria recompor a armadura tal como era antes de ter ficado no seu caminho.

– Certo. O senhor tem certeza que está bem?

– Claro, Minerva. E muito obrigado pela sua preocupação – falou enquanto reorganizava a armadura, com medo de ter parecido um pouco excêntrico demais até para seus próprios padrões. – Já pode ir se juntar aos seus colegas agora, porque eles devem estar sentindo a sua falta.

Ela assentiu e se despediu com um sorriso tímido e Dumbledore, assim que se lembrou de que ainda estava parado, sangrando e atrapalhando a passagem, também se pôs em movimento. Mas seus pensamentos estavam rápidos demais para se lembrarem de ordenar algo aos pés, então ele foi andando pelo mesmo corredor a esmo, distraído.

Quando se deu conta, estava indo para seus aposentos, cantarolando, completamente alheio que já deveria estar na hora do jantar. Um colega passou por ele o cumprimentou, encontrando-o ainda envolto demais em seus devaneios para pensar em travar com ele qualquer tipo de conversa.

Tratava-se de Herbert Beery, então professor de herbologia. Não eram lá muito íntimos, mas Albus sempre o achara um sujeito divertido. Era um entusiástico aficionado do teatro amador, que citava Shakespeare com frequência e chegou a encenar um monólogo de Macbeth muito interessante na festa de natal dos professores do ano anterior.

– Albus? – ele o chamou assim que o outro estava prestes a dobrar o corredor.

– Sim?

– Sua testa...

– Está sangrando – Dumbledore completou, muitíssimo bem-humorado. – É, eu sei!

* * *

**Uhura: **guria, vc me dá _idéias_! Hihihi

Taí, o Dumby descombriu. Então resta saber o q ele fará com isso... E eu não consigo imaginar a Min sem amigas, ainda q tbm não consiga vê-la como a pessoa mais popular do mundo. Quanto ao Desmond, ainda estou definindo o futuro dele. **  
**

**n/a:** Mas já falei demais do Albus, então vou tentar focar um pouco na McG agora!

Gostando? Detestando? Comenta aí que faz bem pra pele.

Bjões e até breve.


	6. Carta

**Capítulo 5: Carta.**

_Por que o amo?_

_Seria pelo azul plácido de seus olhos? Ou a maneira como eles brilham entusiasmados, quase infantis?_

_Quem sabe o vermelho-cobre de seus cabelos?_

_Talvez a voz suave, a serenidade, ou a gentileza?_

_Certamente a excepcional inteligência teve sua grande parcela de culpa._

_E o bom-humor desconcertante, o cantarolar distraído e o tamborilar dos dedos longos sobre a escrivaninha quando está concentrado em alguma coisa. A maneira engraçada com que mexe os lábios enquanto lê._

_Detalhes que ninguém mais parece notar, mas que me encantaram. E mais que isso. Também há tudo aquilo que eu sinto, e nem sequer posso descrever._

_E percebo a cada dia o desejo aumentando, esperando impaciente a nova manhã para vê-lo, nem que seja de longe. E mantenho minha vigilância discreta da primeira carteira da frente._

_Sinto-me corar quando me olha e meu coração acelera cada vez que pronuncia meu nome. Minhas mãos suam quando me aproximo, sob um pretexto qualquer. Faço então perguntas cujas respostas eu já sei, anoto coisas que jamais seria capaz de esquecer, peço explicações de que não preciso._

_E me pego sussurrando seu nome quando estou sozinha. Albus._

_Albus, Albus, Albus... __Albus__._

_Conversas soltas, um elogio qualquer a respeito do meu empenho, um de seus sorrisos fáceis e constantes e eu já estou contente._

_Não tenho esperança alguma, tampouco qualquer ambição._

_Mas tenho esse sentimento, aqui dentro de mim. E isso é meu. E isso já é o bastante._

Minerva pousou a pena no tinteiro verde-esmeralda ao lado do pergaminho que acabara de escrever e o releu. Imediatamente começou a gargalhar, sentindo-se ridícula. Ainda mais sabendo que por nada nesse mundo ela seria capaz de enviar essa carta a seu destinatário. Então por que escrever tudo aquilo? Certamente não a fazia se sentir melhor, nem ajudaria a esquecê-lo. Não que ela quisesse realmente esquecer.

Na verdade esquecer era tudo o que ela não queria.

Sim, como você já deve ter notado, Minerva também era apaixonada por Dumbledore. Mas ao menos ela sabia exatamente quando esse sentimento tivera início: quando teve sua primeira aula de Transfiguração do segundo ano, que por coincidência também foi no primeiro horário do primeiro dia letivo.

Quando a sua professora preferida, que obviamente também lecionava sua matéria preferida, anunciou sua aposentadoria no ano anterior, Minerva ficou muito chateada. E encheu os ouvidos dos colegas de reclamações, afirmações de que jamais haveria um substituto à altura, e que se o diretor Dippet tivesse um pouco de juízo iria implorar para que a antiga docente retomasse seu cargo.

Por isso foi decidida a provar sua opinião que ela chegou na sala de aula vinte minutos mais cedo, planejando bombardear o novo professor de perguntas até provar incontestavelmente a sua incompetência.

E nunca teve uma decepção tão bem-vinda como quando o viu entrar apressado e se desculpando com ela pelo atraso, apesar de ainda estar cinco minutos adiantado. Isso porque ele estava tão nervoso pela sua primeira aula que levou alguns segundos para notar que ela era a única aluna ali presente. Então Dumbledore abriu seu sorriso mais característico e a garota se esqueceu de porque tinha planejado sabotá-lo. Sem se dar conta ela notou alguma coisa extremamente agradável em seu olhar cativante, no bronzeado não-vejo-a-luz-do-sol-desde-que-descobri-a-biblioteca e nas vestes espalhafatosas. É claro que era um homem bonito e terrivelmente charmoso, mas, mais que isso... Tudo nele era único, verdadeiro, genuíno e adorável.

Como se não bastasse, foi uma aula tão boa que Desmond saiu da sala comentando alto com os outros lufos que "a McSabetudo mordeu a língua", e mesmo ela teve de dar o braço a torcer para os colegas e admitir o quanto o novo professor dominava a matéria.

Você certamente estará agora se perguntando como uma garotinha de doze anos pode cair de amores por um homem adulto. Bem, não do mesmo modo que está agora, de fato. Era no início tão somente um bem-querer incomum e uma admiração sem fim, algo como "quando eu crescer quero me casar com alguém desse jeito".

Geralmente isso passa rápido... Mas podemos tomar nossa jovem grifinória como uma rara e grata exceção. E isso piorou drasticamente com o passar do tempo, conforme foi conhecendo também sua sabedoria e seu caráter.

Simplesmente não tinha como não se apaixonar.

Como era de se esperar, os seis anos de afeição crescente culminaram por fim num amor intenso, desmedido. E só agora ela entendia melhor a profundidade desse sentimento e podia encará-lo de frente, assumi-lo ao menos para si mesma. Óbvio que nunca tencionara se declarar ou algo do tipo, afinal sabia que não tinha a menor chance: que podia uma pirralha fazer para chamar atenção de um dos bruxos mais famosos da atualidade?

Lembre-se de que Albus Dumbledore era conhecido não somente pelo seu intelecto privilegiado, mas também pelo seu grande poder mágico, e isso no mundo bruxo era algo considerado extremamente atraente pelo público feminino. Ele por certo teria um rebanho de admiradoras à sua escolha... Mulheres belas, ricas, interessantes. E o que Minerva teria para lhe oferecer?

Ah, se ela soubesse!

Bem, o futuro se encarregará disso.

Mas nesse momento a garota está sozinha e sentada defronte à sua escrivaninha-penteadeira em seu quarto privativo, que era muito bem organizado, pequeno porém aconchegante e, sem dúvidas, a grande vantagem de ser monitora-chefe. Era impossível não apreciar a maravilhosa privacidade de poder passar algum tempo completamente só, escrevendo bobagens, pensando bobagens. Como era bom ter um espaço só seu, longe das conversas incômodas do salão comunal, onde pudesse fantasiar um pouco. Onde pudesse pensar _nele_.

E era tão bom gostar de alguém! Até sofrer era bom, desde que fosse por amor. Amor... Sorriu. Pronto, sentia-se ridícula de novo.

Espero que você aí não esteja suspirando também, porque chega desse romantismo piegas!

Voltemos então ao momento de inflexão da nossa heroína, quando toda a sua paz se esvaiu de chofre, assim como a porta foi escancarada por uma gordinha loira e sorridente, que entrou em seu quarto e pulou em sua cama sem fazer a menor cerimônia. Era Dayse Frechett, sua grande amiga desde o primeiro ano, quando se sentaram lado a lado na mesa da grifinória após a seleção e fizeram amizade rapidamente, a despeito de terem pouquíssimo em comum. Ela ria demais e alto demais para o gosto de Minerva e era extremamente intrometida na vida das amigas, mas também era divertidíssima e estava sempre animada e bem-disposta ao que quer que fosse. Qualidades muito apreciáveis, sem dúvida.

– Hei Min, o que você está fazendo? – Dayse perguntou alegremente, espichando-se com curiosidade para ler o que sua amiga havia escrito no pergaminho.

– Nada! – a outra respondeu com mais ênfase do que queria evidenciar, enquanto dobrava o pergaminho em quatro e o enfiava rapidamente na mochila.

– Pois pra mim parecia que você estava fazendo alguma coisa.

Dayse arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, com um olhar meio cômico na direção da mochila que a amiga segurava com um empenho mais delatório do que uma confissão completa.

– Era só meu dever de aritmancia – McGonagall mentiu, mesmo sabendo que não estava convencendo ninguém.

– Então me mostre – a loira parecia estar considerando seriamente a possibilidade de tomá-la à força.

– Não!

– Por que?

– Porque eu não sou obrigada.

– Ou porque não era o seu dever coisa nenhuma. Pra mim parece mais um dos seus poemas.

Sim, Minerva também já escreveu poemas na adolescência. Como a maioria das jovens apaixonadas, naturalmente, já derreteu seu coração em versos cafonas e constrangedores em páginas de diário. Só que, mais especificamente nesse caso, eram folhas de pergaminho.

Quem nunca fez isso também atire a primeira pedra.

Mesmo assim, pior que reconhecer o quanto esse passatempo era embaraçoso por si só, acontece que suas duas melhores amigas já haviam descoberto alguns deles em suas coisas no final do ano anterior. Felizmente não era nada que pudesse ligar diretamente seu sentimento ao homem a quem ele estava relacionado, mas ainda assim o suficiente para enchê-la da mesma medida exagerada de raiva e vergonha quando McGonagall ficou sabendo o que elas tinham feito. Como as duas sobreviveram praticamente ilesas depois desse incidente ainda permanece um mistério.

– Eu ainda não perdoei vocês por isso.

– Já disse que foi um acidente! – Dayse se desculpou que ducentésima quadragésima sétima vez. – Eu só estava procurando seu trabalho de astronomia pra dar uma olhada.

– Mais um motivo pra eu nunca mais te emprestar nada.

– Eu gosto dos seus poemas – a gordinha comentou, suas pernas se balançando divertidas na lateral da cama da colega. – Fazem a gente pensar como alguém tão rabugenta pode ser uma bobona romântica quando tem uma pena na mão.

Minerva se limitou a olhá-la com desprezo e então puxar seu livro de História da Magia, um pergaminho em branco e novamente a pena, para agora sim começar a fazer um dever de casa de verdade.

– E me fazem desejar uma amiga que não mexa nas minhas coisas – ela respondeu secamente, mas, longe de se ofender com isso, Dayse apenas riu. Já estava muito acostumada com o sarcasmo da amiga.

– Por que você está sempre de mau humor?

– Se eu estou sempre, não é humor, é personalidade.

– Sabe, apesar desse seu gênio, você até que é bem legal. Na verdade é de se estranhar que você ainda não tenha um namorado.

McGonagall não se surpreendeu pelo rumo da conversa. Pelo contrário, seria surpreendente que conseguisse falar com Dayse por mais de dez minutos sem que ela voltasse a perguntar sobre a sua vida amorosa. Era irritante.

– Só não encontrei ainda a pessoa certa.

– Mas talvez a pessoa certa já tenha te encontrado... – a gordinha insinuou, um sorriso travesso crescendo nos lábios.

– Pois diga ao Desmond que eu não estou interessada.

Dayse se empertigou, sua surpresa moderada dando pouco a pouco lugar ao puro aborrecimento. Ela se perguntava como McGonagall descobria essa coisas. Era impossível esconder qualquer coisa da amiga!

– Peraí, como você sabia que eu ia falar dele?

– Vi os dois conversando no café da manhã e tinha certeza que você não resistiria a bancar o cupido pra mim. E fique sabendo que isso não me agrada em nada.

– Tá, então só me diga por que não.

– Porque eu não gosto dele.

– E por quê?

– Porque não é da sua conta.

– Qual é, Min, o cara é um gato. O que mais você quer?

– Eu não sei. Alguém especial, que me faça sentir algo diferente.

Bem, ela sabia muito bem o que queria, ou melhor, _quem_ queria. Mas como continuar se desviando do assunto sem ter que admitir que era apaixonada por outra pessoa?

– Sei. Do tipo que aparece montado num unicórnio branco, né? Pois saiba que eles não são muito comuns hoje em dia.

– O'Malley é... – McGonagall procurou um empecilho melhor, mas não encontrou. O rapaz realmente não era tão ruim assim. – É um idiota.

– Todos são, acredite. É o que faz deles serem garotos, Minerva. E não há nada de errado com ele.

– Eu tenho meus padrões, só isso – a garota já tinha notado que seus argumentos estavam ficando cada vez mais fracos.

– Padrões muito elevados, por sinal. Não tem um só garoto em toda a escola que te agrade!

– Não vou perder meu tempo com qualquer um.

– Apenas dê uma chance pro Desmond – a gordinha voltou a insistir.

– Agradeço a oferta, mas eu ainda não estou tão desesperada assim.

– Min, você é a única de nós que nunca namorou – Dayse se interrompeu numa curta pausa dramática. – Não é normal.

O que era verdade sem dúvida. E, sendo a mais velha da turma, já estava virando motivo de brincadeira entre as amigas. Não que Minerva se importasse com isso, é claro. Já tivera até alguns pretendentes, que felizmente desistiram rápido.

Claro que ela poderia ter aceito uma dessas ofertas, nem que fosse só pra se ver livre. Apenas não achava justo com ela ou com quem quer que fosse ficar com alguém quando seus pensamentos estavam em outra pessoa. Você pode atribuir isso à sua nobreza grifinória ou ao seu senso de lealdade exagerado, ou ainda abranger tudo isso com a sua monumental cabeça-dura que também estará cem por cento correto.

– Engraçado como isso não me preocupa nem um pouco – como que para reforçar seu comentário, Minerva voltou a se debruçar sobre o livro de História da Magia.

– Sério? Você logo vai fazer dezoito anos e nunca beijou ninguém.

– E qual o problema com isso?

– É deprimente, só isso – Dayse pontuou a frase com uma enorme careta.

– Ótimo, sua opinião já foi registrada e devidamente descartada. Agora, se era só isso, você já pode se retirar do meu quarto.

E a amiga se levantou da cama, mas parou a meio caminho da porta, encarando a outra com seriedade.

– Então fique aí sonhando com seu príncipe encantado enquanto tem um garoto legal lá embaixo esperando pra falar com você.

Minerva suspirou profundamente antes de responder.

– Você sabe que a Bridget gosta dele, não é?

– Grande coisa, a Bridget gosta de todo mundo – a mais nova contra-argumentou e deu de ombros. – Semana passada Ludo Bagman era o grande amor da vida dela. Acredite, ela vai sobreviver.

– Mesmo assim...

– Quer saber? Eu não vou mais me importar. Sério.

– Jura?

– Juro. Desde que você me mostre o que tem aí na mochila.

– Desisto – Minerva disse, se levantou e caminhou, empurrando a amiga consigo na direção da porta. – Vamos dar uma volta.

– Com o Desmond? – Dayse abriu um enorme sorriso, equivalente a uma súplica.

– Aí você também já está querendo demais, garota.

* * *

**Uhura:** Sim, o Dumby está agindo como um boboca, mas tem um bom motivo pra isso. E mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai ter que reparar nessas pontas soltas que nossa mocinha deixa escapar ocasionalmente...  
Quanto à Minnie, espero que esteja gostando do que tem naquela cabecinha grifinória. Até porque pretendo falar mais um pouco dela nos próximos capítulos

**NanaTorres:** A maneira como escrevo é exatamente a parte que mais me diverte nisso tudo. É como se eu pudesse interagir com os personagens e os leitores no próprio texto.  
E é claro que a Min tem uma paixonite pelo Dumby, até eu tenho uma paixonite pelo Dumby! Shaushauhsaushaushau

**Mamma Corleone:** Hei, eu adoro ADMM. Tanto que de um tempo pra cá já não consigo escrever outra coisa na vida! E o que mais me revolta foi a JK não ter reparado o quanto eles seriam perfeitos juntos. ¬¬  
Mas deixa estar. Se a tia Jô não fez, deixa que eu mesma faço!

**n/a:**Primeiramente, obrigada pelos reviews! Não sei se vcs preferem que eu continue respondendo-os nos capítulos ou por MP, então deixem-me saber como vcs gostariam que o fizesse.

Ah, e eu queria muito ter postado antes, mas o fanfiction tá com uma implicância terrível comigo. Não consigo logar desde sábado.

Um bjão e até breve. [Isso se Merlin quiser e o fanfiction deixar, né?]


	7. Pânico

**Capítulo 6: Pânico.**

O sétimo ano da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa estava reunido mais uma vez numa aula prática de Transfiguração, onde os alunos treinavam o feitiço de desocultamento. Nas duas aulas anteriores eles praticaram feitiços de localização para descobrir objetos desaparecidos, e agora tinham de reaplicá-los, antes de poderem sequer começar a fazer reaparecer as coisas que Dumbledore ocultara pela sala.

Por isso agora os alunos caminhavam livremente pela sala, revirando carteiras, brandindo suas varinhas e ocasionalmente tropeçando em coisas que nem conseguiam enxergar. Era como uma caça ao tesouro, só que muito mais interessante. E, em tempos de preparação para os N.I.E.M.s, era um grande alívio ter uma aula um pouquinho divertida pra variar.

Mesmo assim, duas alunas não se juntavam aos demais: Bridget Berman e Minerva McGonagall. Elas apenas se acomodaram em algumas carteiras encostadas na parede mais ao fundo, conversando muito discretamente entre o barulho em volta e observando os outros trabalhando com a varinha em punho, inclusive Dayse e Desmond, que (para desgosto de nossa protagonista) seguiam conspirando baixinho num outro canto da sala, sob o pretexto de terminarem juntos de recuperar uma grande luneta, agora metade visível, que estava apoiada junto à uma estante.

Bridget era quase um ano mais jovem que Minerva e, com seu cabelo curto, o corpo bem desenvolvido e a cabeça perfeitamente condizente com a idade, tinhas quase todas as aspirações contrárias às dela. Nunca gostou de quadribol, nem de ler nada que passasse do Semanário das Bruxas e se contentava bastante com o "aceitável" que recebeu nos N.O.M.s que se propôs a fazer, e que muito provavelmente repetiria em seus N.I.E.M.s em breve. Mas também era sentimental e atenciosa, do tipo de amiga que nunca deixa de falar com você e te manda uma coruja por dia durante as férias, nem que seja só pra dizer a cor do vestido que vai usar no dia seguinte. Aquele tipo que você não consegue ficar brigada por muito tempo.

Mas agora ela não estava sendo muito agradável, insistindo com a amiga pela terceira vez para pegar seu dever emprestado. O que normalmente a outra faria de bom grado, se não fosse pelo pedido/advertência que o professor Dumbledore dera no outro dia, nem [principalmente] pelo fato de que agora sua mochila estava terminantemente proibida para qualquer pessoa que não fosse ela mesma.

Isso porque, além de seu material, McGonagall guardava escondida lá dentro a prova incriminatória que ela criara contra si mesma, mas que, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguiria se livrar. Sabia que tão logo destruísse o pergaminho, acabaria escrevendo outro igualmente constrangedor e talvez até pior. E sabia disso porque o fazia com certa frequência. Também tinha plena consciência de que escrever coisas desse tipo era extremamente imprudente, mas era inevitável, lhe proporcionava um certo prazerzinho mórbido do qual não podia se negar. E, desde que pudesse continuar a mantê-lo seguro, estaria tudo bem.

– Você vai me emprestar?

– Já disse que não – respondeu Minerva, que era a única da sala que já conseguira terminar o já citado exercício prático. Agora estava observando atentamente de pacote de drops de limão em suas mãos e que até bem pouco tempo atrás estava invisível, descansando sobre o batente da janela bem perto de onde ela costumava se sentar.

Era como se tivesse sido deixado lá especialmente para ela, de propósito. Bem, talvez fosse mesmo... Não cabe a nós especular os motivos do nosso ruivo favorito nesse momento.

– Minerva, eu só tenho até o final da aula pra terminar – exasperada, Bridget apontava com a pena para o rolo de pergaminho metade escrito em suas mãos. – Nunca vai dar tempo!

– O professor disse que vai tirar pontos da gente.

– Eu prometo que coloco palavras diferentes e ninguém vai perceber que eu copiei. E como você já terminou, então pode desocultar qualquer outra coisa pra mim – a amiga argumentou mais uma vez, agora deixando Minerva decididamente zangada. – O professor está ocupado, nem vai notar.

Era verdade. Dumbledore estava muito absorto numa pilha de papéis em sua mesa, apenas levantando ocasionalmente o olhar para a turma e parando algumas vezes para dar instruções aos alunos mais atrapalhados, para em seguida submergir novamente na papelada. Parecia muito distante, o que infelizmente já estava se tornando frequente.

Desde o início das aulas McGonagall o notara diferente: andava mais distraído que de costume, visivelmente abatido e com o olhar sempre distante. Até mesmo um tantinho sisudo. Suas piadas na classe eram um pouco menos constantes agora e as explicações, apesar de esclarecedoras como sempre, vinham intercaladas por longos suspiros.

Mas desde quinta-feira passada, quando o vira quase destruir uma das armaduras do castelo com a própria testa, o professor recuperou parte de seu humor, só para em seguida ficar mais alheio do que nunca. Parecia ter saído completamente do ar: não havia uma só vez em que ele percebesse que alguém o estava chamando antes da terceira ou quarta tentativa, perdia-se ocasionalmente no meio das frases com seus "do que é que eu estava falando mesmo?" e na aula passada chegou ao cúmulo de ficar pelo menos dois minutos forçando a visão perante o livro-texto até se dar conta que estava sem seus óculos. E não fazia a mínima idéia de onde eles tinham estado, mas quando os convocou com um "accio" não teve um só aluno da classe que não caiu no riso ao ver os oclinhos de meia-lua entrarem voando pela janela, cobertos de geléia de amora.

E como a garota gostaria de ter intimidade o bastante para ir procurá-lo e perguntar o que havia de errado com ele! Gostaria de se oferecer para ajudar caso ele precisasse, nem que fosse apenas para escutar seus problemas e dizer que ficaria tudo bem, como ele mesmo fizera quando ela mais necessitou. Gostaria de ser mais sua amiga, de poder representar pra ele só um pouquinho do que ele era pra ela.

Mas tinha certeza que, se o fizesse, tudo o que conseguia era parecer intrometida.

– Por favor – Bridget voltou a insistir, uma vez que a amiga mantinha o olhar vidrado para frente sem fazer a menor menção de ceder ou, nem que fosse, lhe responder devidamente. – Só falta um pedaço, depois eu devolvo rapidinho.

De repente Minerva foi assaltada por uma vontade irresistível de ir falar com ele, escutar sua voz mansa fazendo um comentário espirituoso sobre qualquer bobagem, ou ver um daqueles sorrisos que se ganha tão somente por existir e estar de frente pra ele. Acordando de seus pensamentos a monitora-chefe se levantou da carteira parecendo muito decidida, abriu sua mochila e tirou dela duas folhas de pergaminho, que em seguida enrolou. Mas em vez de estendê-las para a colega, ela continuou de pé com o olhar penetrante voltado para o outro lado da sala.

– Quer saber? Vou entregar isso agora mesmo – McGonagall respondeu, se dirigindo a passos firmes para a mesa do professor e propositalmente ignorando os apelos da colega.

– Min, não faz isso – tarde demais, Bridget. – Droga!

Ela chegou silenciosamente na mesa de Dumbledore que, sentindo sua presença, levantou lentamente seus olhos muito brilhantes por cima dos óculos parecendo aparvalhado como se tivesse acabado de despertar de um cochilo. Ou como quem acorda e dá de cara com o sonho acontecendo de verdade bem na sua frente. Mas então ele abriu o já esperado sorriso, que a garota retribuiu mesmo sem perceber. Pra ela o efeito foi mesmo que se tivesse escutado um caloroso "vinte pontos pra Grifinória".

– Professor, desculpe-me por interrompê-lo, mas aqui estão suas balas.

Ele não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso enquanto analisou rapidamente o pacotinho de doces pousado em sua mesa, para em seguida guardá-lo numa das gavetas.

– Ah, sim. Está muito bom, aliás, como sempre – Albus comentou e a aluna permaneceu lá sem fazer nenhuma menção de voltar para o seu lugar. Apenas continuou fitando-o com interesse. – Mais alguma coisa?

"Eu te amo". Não, ela não disse isso. Só pensou, é claro.

– Sim, eu queria saber se já poderia entregar a tarefa que o senhor passou no outro dia – não era bem uma pergunta, visto que ela deixou os pergaminhos sobre a mesa enquanto falava.

– Certamente. Eu ia esperar até o final da aula, mas assim é melhor – então ele se inclinou um pouquinho pra frente baixou de leve o tom de voz, parecendo mais bem mais animado que antes. – Se você quiser aproveitar resto do seu tempo para ir estudando alguma outra coisa ou ajudar a srta. Berman, sinta-se à vontade.

– Obrigada, professor.

O que ela não viu no seu repentino acesso de distração – além do pobre professor tombando seu tinteiro sobre os testes teóricos do terceiro ano – é que havia uma outra folha de pergaminho, dobrada em quatro, escondida por um acaso do destino entre as da sua tarefa. E se McGonagall tivesse desobedecido só daquela vez e emprestado a tarefa para amiga como ela pediu, talvez tivesse tido tempo de recuperá-la antes que alguém lesse. Ou ao menos assim sua carta de amor não teria caído diretamente nas mãos de Albus Dumbledore.

Uma lição valiosa a se aprender com a imprudência momentânea da nossa jovem heroína: se você não quer que ninguém saiba, não conte. E certamente não escreva também, porque se uma palavra dita em má hora pode te colocar em problemas, uma por escrito pode durar por toda a vida.

Mas Minerva não notou isso de imediato, apenas retornou para junto da sua amiga e, como ele havia dito que permitia, a ajudou com seu dever atrasado bem a tempo do final da aula. Com um certo prazer mal disfarçado constatou que nem Dayse nem Desmond conseguiram o mesmo feito, de tão intretidos que estavam com seus cochichos.

Como as animadas aulas seguintes de Herbologia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas seguiram voando e a conversa com os outros jogadores do time de quadribol sobre o próximo treino lhe ocupou um bom tempo depois disso, Minerva nem sequer voltou a pensar em mais nada, ao menos até a hora do jantar, quando finalmente encontrou uns momentos para retornar ao seu quarto antes de ter de voltar ao salão principal. Então a morena abriu sua mochila para pegar seu distintivo, que usaria nas rondas pelo castelo mais tarde, e resolveu dar uma conferida pra ver e o seu pequeno segredo ainda estava em segurança. _Só que não estava_.

Ficou lívida instantaneamente, abrindo livros, espalhando papéis e penas por toda a parte em sua procura inútil. Ainda revirou as gavetas da escrivaninha, esquadrinhou os bolsos das vestes e chegou ao ponto de olhar debaixo da cama e pelo chão do quarto antes de descer correndo para a sala comunal, esbarrando em todo mundo que atravessava seu caminho.

– Onde está? – ela gritou para Dayse, assim que a alcançou, logo depois de passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Os outros estudantes seguiram seus caminhos apressados e evitando contato visual, já que ninguém ali era louco o suficiente pra se meter numa briga que envolvesse McGonagall, ainda mais exaltada como ela estava agora.

– Onde está _o que_ exatamente? – a outra respondeu, sendo prensada contra a parede de pedra do corredor.

– Não se faça de boba, garota! – Minerva prosseguiu, a voz parecendo muito mais ameaçadora do que ela podia controlar. Se não estivesse tão nervosa teria ficado imediatamente envergonhada de si mesma por tratar uma amiga assim. – Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

– Nossa, Min, sua "personalidade" hoje tá bem pior do que de costume – a gordinha respondeu, se esquivando sem parecer nem um pouco intimidada. Se sua amiga estava de TPM tudo bem, mas aí ser grosseira assim sem motivo já era demais.

E o pavor da morena dobrou da tamanho. O estômago afundou alguns centímetros. Não, ela não podia ter perdido aquilo...

– Me diz que foi você que tirou a carta da minha mochila – agora seu tom já não era mais raivoso, mas de súplica, quase choroso.

– Que carta? – a irritação de Dayse imediatamente se transformou em sua costumeira curiosidade nada discreta. – Você andou recebendo alguma carta?

– Não, foi uma carta que eu escrevi.

– Então vá ver com a sua coruja – sugeriu a baixinha, mas a outra já não estava escutando. – Eu sinceramente não faço a mínima idéia do que você está falando.

Definitivamente não era o tipo de coisa que se deixa cair por aí. McGonagall tinha que pensar: onde é que a tinha visto pela última vez? Ainda estava lá na aula de Transfiguração quando ela foi pegar a varinha, mas as aulas seguintes também foram práticas e ela nem precisou fazer anotações, pois já tinha estudado as matérias anteriormente.

– Mas se não foi você então... – e Minerva nunca chegou a terminar a frase, porque naquele exato instante ela finalmente entendeu o que tinha acontecido. A cena dela mesma enrolando as duas folhas de pergaminho sem conferir se havia mais alguma coisa no meio repassou em sua mente como num flash back, seguida do momento em que ela as depositou na mesa de Dumbledore. – Não, eu não posso ter sido tão idiota assim!

– O que foi, garota? Do que você está falando afinal?

– Fique aí, eu tenho que ver uma coisa – McGonagall mal terminara de falar e saíra correndo e, para surpresa da amiga, na direção contrária de onde os outros estavam indo.

– Min, onde você vai? Minerva!

Quer saber pra onde ela estava indo? Exatamente pro mesmo lugar que você iria se estivesse na situação dela: o escritório do Dumbledore, é claro! Com todas as aulas do dia, era bem possível que ele ainda não tivesse corrigido tarefa alguma e, se ela fosse rápida o bastante, certamente daria tempo de recuperar a carta.

Mas o que ela não sabia, meu bem, é que aí também já era tarde demais.

Isso porque, momentos antes na sala dos professores, Albus Dumbledore tinha depositado a costumeira gigantesca pilha de pergaminhos por ele recolhidos naquele dia sobre a mesa, com a intenção de deixá-los lá para corrigir depois do jantar. Ultimamente gostava mais de trabalhar com barulho, algum tipo de distração mais controlável e confiável do que sua própria imaginação, uma vez que com o esforço de tentar não escutar as conversas a sua volta tudo no que conseguiria pensar era nas terafas para corrigir.

Foi aí que um deles, aquele em particular que estava dobrado em quatro, caiu no chão. Sem saber a qual dos trabalhos dos alunos pertencia, ele o abriu e imediatamente reconheceu a letra que o tinha escrito em tinta verde.

Era de Minerva, o que não era de se estranhar, uma vez que o pergaminho dela era o que estava no topo da pilha. O professor costumava deixá-los por cima porque sempre corrigia a tarefa dela primeiro, tanto para ver quantos alunos a copiariam como também para usá-la como uma espécie de gabarito, já que normalmente as respostas seriam impecáveis. Mas se fosse um pouco mais honesto consigo mesmo, encontraria mais um ou dois motivos pela preferência.

Porém aquele texto em especial não tinha nada a ver com Transfiguração, tampouco matéria alguma lecionada em Hogwarts.

Era algo surpreendente, inesperado e maravilhoso.

* * *

**Uhura:** McG é diva! E transformá-la numa garota quase da minha idade dá um trabalhão. Acrescentar os hormônios, a insegurança e a inexperiência da idade numa personagem tão forte não é nada fácil. Então que bom que você gostou ^^

E se vc gostou da carta, imagine o Dumbledore. kkkkk

**Mamma Corleone: **Sim, eu tbm sei desse detalhe e confesso que fiquei muito chateada quando descobri. Sério, foi como se me contassem que o Papai Noel largou a Mamãe Noel pra fugir com o João Pestana. Se a Tia Jo queria colocar um personagem gay por que não escolheu o Lockhart? Nada contra, mas pq ela teve que estragar justo meu shipper favorito? ¬¬

**NanaTorres: **Nunca escreveu? Nunquinha mesmo? Tsc, tsc... Mas não se sinta excluída! Tome aqui uma pena, um tinteiro e um pergaminho *autora empurrando os objetos na sua mão*; agora rime paixão com solidão e já pode entrar pro clube.

**n/a: **Ah, e a JK disse que tirou o sobrenome McGonagall de um poeta escocês muito ruim, então quando eu falei de escrever poesia também estava fazendo uma referência ao que poderia ser, quem sabe, um "dom" de família. Mas não faz mal, se ninguém entendeu a piada é porque ela não teve graça mesmo. XD

Bjões, obrigada pelos reviews e continuem acompanhando!


	8. Arrombamento

**Capítulo 7: Arrombamento.**

Lembra-se de onde estávamos? Sim, isso mesmo, na sala dos professores e no exato momento quem que nosso protagonista descobre – por escrito – os sentimentos de sua amada para com ele. E talvez vocês possam imaginar que ele não ficou nem um pouquinho chateado com isso.

Dumbledore leu e releu a carta sem piscar, até que seus olhos começaram a arder por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua. Minutos inteiros se passaram assim. Os outros professores foram gradualmente se levantando e saindo, suas conversas morreram na distância pelos corredores e Albus continuou lá, sozinho, com a carta na mão como se fosse ela que o mantivesse preso no chão, em vez da gravidade.

Conforme sua sanidade foi lentamente se desentorpecendo, a idéia, que era radiosa por si só, começou a ser medida e estudada pela lógica. Há quanto tempo Minerva se sentia assim? Bom, agora que ele parara bem para pensar sempre houveram sinais, ainda que bastante sutis. Ultimamente ele reparara um certo rubor, uns sorrisos a mais, alguns olhares mais demorados, mais intensos... Mas sempre pensara que foram armadilhas da sua mente, procurando ver o que ele queria e não a realidade.

Ainda assim, era inacreditável. Mas parecia verdade... Mérlin, _era verdade!_

Porém se ele fosse um pouquinho mais racional não estaria assim tão estupidamente contente. O fato de seu sentimento ser recíproco não tornava qualquer tipo de envolvimento entre os dois viável, nem sequer possível. E nesse momento nem era assim tão necessário. Bastava saber.

Releu ainda mais uma vez a última linha, só agora ciente que seus lábios realmente se moviam a fazê-lo_, _concordando plenamente com tudo e sentindo cada palavra ressoar dentro de si. Então voltou a dobrar o pergaminho e o guardou dentro da túnica, junto ao peito, esquecido de todo o resto a sua volta. E ficou lá exatamente na mesma posição, o cérebro voando longe e o o coração batendo tão acelerado que podia ouvir o sangue pulsando em suas orelhas.

Ainda passaram-se mais alguns minutos assim até que Galathea Merrythought reaparecesse para pegar a bolsa que tinha esquecido sobre o armário. Tratava-se de uma senhora de longos cabelos grisalhos e estatura mediana, em vestes exuberantes e ostentando muitas jóias. Parecia estar sempre atenta a tudo o que ocorria a sua volta, mas era astuta o bastante para guardar para si mesma sua opinião sobre aquilo que via.

– Albus. – A bruxa estranhou o olhar fixo do colega, a expressão alheia e o sorriso exagerado rasgando-lhe o rosto e tentou trazê-lo de volta ao presente. – Hei, Albus!

– Albus... – o outro murmurou de volta, pensando em como de repente gostava muito mais do próprio nome. Fechou os olhos e imaginou outra voz feminina chamando-o, aos sussurros.

E a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas balançou a cabeça negativamente com um suspiro e se aproximou devagar, então inclinou-se perto da cadeira onde ele estava, pousou a mão em seu ombro e deu uma sacudidela para acordá-lo. Sua preocupação era evidente.

– Está tudo bem com você? – ela perguntou suavemente, quase piedosa.

– Não se preocupe, Galathea. Eu estou realmente ótimo – ele a tranquilizou, os olhos tão brilhantes como se refletissem de uma vez só todas as velas flutuantes do Salão Principal em dia de festa. - Talvez nunca tenha estado tão bem em toda a minha vida.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta! Eu me sinto magnífico – o ruivo exclamou, se pondo de pé num salto. – Você não pode escutar a música?

E para a completa surpresa da bruxa, ele a puxou e começou a rodopiá-la como se dançassem uma valsa, ali mesmo no meio da sala vazia, enquanto cantarolava alto e desajeitadamente a Ode à Alegria¹, de Bethoven.

– Albus, pare com isso! – ela o repreendeu, ainda que estivesse rindo junto com o colega. – O que raios aconteceu com você?

– Estou flutuando com as asas do amor, Galathea!

– Oh querido! É uma pena, mas eu já sou comprometida – a professora brincou, espirituosa. Ver um amigo tão feliz e por um motivo tão encantador era contagiante. – Então você está...?

– Perdidamente apaixonado – Dumbedore completou, só então entendendo de onde viera essa expressão. Porque agora ele sabia o que era estar verdadeiramente perdido de amor, no bom e no mal sentido.

Soltou-a por fim, embora ainda cantarolasse.

– Ah, isso explica esse seu comportamento ultimamente. Inclusive porque você estava passando a manteiga no guardanapo em vez da torrada nesta manhã.

Mas ele já não estava prestando atenção, apenas passava a mão espalmada por sobre o peito, apreciando a idéia de que guardava ali tanto a carta quanto o próprio coração, juntos, bem próximos um do outro.

– Desculpe, eu não escutei o que você disse.

– Eu sei, e era disso mesmo que eu estava falando – ela zombou com uma risadinha. – Mas não faz mal, de qualquer forma estou feliz por você. Agora será que já poderíamos ir jantar?

– Claro, eu te acompanho – Albus ofereceu-lhe o braço que ela aceitou com um suave meneio de cabeça. – De repente estou me sentindo realmente faminto.

Seguiram num silêncio divertido pelo corredor, ambas as mentes afiadas vagando em direções ligeiramente parecidas, embora o bruxo estivesse pensando muito mais com o coração do que com o cérebro em si. E se Dumbledore estivesse usando um pouquinho da sua aclamada inteligência, teria notado o quanto tinha sido indiscretamente efusivo minutos antes, ou ao menos estranhado o fato de que a amiga não tenha inquirido nem uma vez sobre quem era a sua amada.

Mas, como ele mesmo dissera, estava flutuando nas asas do amor. E com os pés bem longe do chão.

Ao mesmo tempo, só que em outra parte muito distinta do castelo, a monitora-chefe da Grifinória não sentia a menor fome, embora estivesse pronunciando em voz alta o nome de todos os doces de que tinha conhecimento. Após, já muitíssimo irritada, grunhir "bolo de caldeirão" ela finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta do escritório do professor de Transfiguração.

Ela odiava quebrar regras mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ou melhor, _quase qualquer coisa_. Mas impedir uma catástrofe como a quela era um motivo mais que justo para invadir a sala de Dumbledore no meio da noite quando todo o resto da escola deveria estar jantando no Salão Principal.

O que a garota imediatamente entendeu que era mais um ponto contra si: se alguém descobrisse que o lugar fora invadido, ela não teria nenhum álibi de onde estivera nesse intervalo de tempo. Mesmo assim não tinha escolha, era agora ou nunca.

Uma pena que nossa heroína não sabia o quanto seus esforços eram em vão!

Minerva olhou em volta para se assegurar de que estava mesmo sozinha e se esgueirou para dentro, tomando o cuidado de ser o mais silenciosa possível. Não que fosse muito necessário, uma vez que alguns dos curiosos objetos prateados espalhados pelas estantes e mesinhas do professor zumbiam e assoviavam o bastante para encobrir o ruído de seus passos.

_– Lumus_ – ela sussurrou, a varinha criando um pequeno círculo de luz azulada a sua volta, que a guiou até a escrivaninha abarrotada de livros e papéis. E naquele momento ela sentiu alguma coisa se movimentando atrás de si e segurou fundo a respiração. Seja lá quem fosse roçou de leve em seu ombro.

Não, ele devia estar jantando. _N__ão podia_ estar lá! Que bobagem, é claro que podia, a sala era dele...

A morena juntou toda a sua coragem para se virar devagarinho e acabar dando de cara com um par de olhos muito acusativos a poucos centímetros de distância dos seus. Mas não precisa se assustar porque não era o Dumbledore.

– Ah, é você! – ela exclamou aliviada para a ave empoleirada altiva na cadeira do professor. – Poxa Fawkes, você me deu um susto. Pensei que fosse o seu dono.

A fênix estalou o bico e abriu bem as asas, e a garota entendeu isso como se estivesse levando uma bronca das grandes. Não pode deixar de ficar um pouco envergonhada, mesmo que a estranha acusação muda estivesse vindo de um pássaro.

Minerva sempre gostou bastante de Fawkes. Era sem dúvidas uma criatura mágica muito imponente, do tamanho de um cisne, com lindas penas vermelhas e douradas e um poder mágico imenso. Mas, mais importante do que isso, ele pertencia a Dumbedore.

– É, eu sei que não deveria estar aqui, mas é uma emergência – a grifinória se desculpou respeitosamente, como se falasse com uma pessoa de verdade. - Prometo nunca mais fazer isso de novo e agradeceria muito se você não contasse nada pro professor Dumbledore, está bem?

Como o bicho continuou a fitá-la de um jeito meio arrogante mas não fez menção de tomar alguma atitude a respeito, Minerva entendeu aquilo como um sim. Então começou a vasculhar lenta e cuidadosamente o amontoado de coisas à sua volta, prestando muita atenção para não deixar absolutamente nada fora do lugar.

– Droga! Só tem doces aqui – ela exclamou minutos depois, já se lamuriando, ao chegar na última gaveta sem nenhum sucesso. – Onde ele guarda as tarefas para corrigir?

A ave não respondeu, é claro, apenas empinou o bico o mais alto que pôde e se virou de costas pra ela. McGonagall sabia que testar a lealdade da fênix não era nada inteligente, mas situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas.

– Vamos lá, Fawkes, por favor – a garota suplicou, forçando a voz a ficar o mais suave que podia. – Só me mostre onde elas estão, depois eu juro que vou embora. E assim que eu descobrir o que você come eu prometo que trago um balde cheio como agradecimento.

O pássaro voltou a encará-la, só que dessa vez impassível.

– Você não sabe, não é? – Minerva supôs e recebeu uma piscadela concordante de volta. – Tudo bem, não é culpa sua. A culpa é minha de ser idiota o bastante pra entregar aquela porcaria de carta pra única pessoa no mundo que não deveria lê-la sob hipótese alguma.

Então ela voltou sua atenção para a escrivaninha novamente para mais uma vez conferir a papelada espalhada em pilhas desordenadas, mesmo sabendo que a chances de encontrar o que queria naquela bagunça eram mínimas, senão nulas. Havia ainda mais alguns objetos curiosos que ela adoraria examinar, se tivesse tempo para fazê-lo algum dia, um bocado de livros muito interessantes com mais papéis dentro, penas e tinteiros coloridos, recortes de jornais, uma mapa da Europa todo rabiscado, correspondências abertas que ela obviamente não leu... Mas absolutamente nenhuma tarefa de Hogwarts.

Certamente aquilo era proposital. Como ela pudera ser inocente ao ponto de pensar que um homem tão inteligente não teria cogitado a possibilidade de algum aluno querer invadir sua sala para se apoderar de algo? Há anos ele devia ter pensado nisso e tomado alguma providência que ela jamais saberia como contornar.

O que ela procurava provavelmente estaria bem seguro e completamente inacessível a qualquer aluno que fosse.

– E agora eu estou aqui invadindo a sala de um professor pra roubar uma tarefa da mesa dele e ainda por cima conversando com uma ave – Fawkes estreitou os olhos e a garota riu constrangida. – Sem ofensas, é claro. Só que eu já tenho uma amizade bem sólida com a minha coruja e acho que ela não gostaria de me ver falando com você.

McGonagall deu mais uma risada nervosa de si mesma e finalmente desistiu.

– Isso é inútil! Nesse exato momento ele deve estar na mesa dos professores rolando de rir da minha cara e mostrando aquela carta estúpida pros colegas.

A fênix piou novamente em protesto e Minerva se aproximou mais, devagar. Não que ela tivesse medo do bicho, só que ele impunha certo respeito na intensidade que a encarava, como se a estivesse medindo de alguma forma.

– Eu sei, Dumbledore nunca faria isso. Ele é gentil demais. Mas provavelmente vai me chamar pra uma conversa, vir com um sermão de "eu gosto de você só como amiga" e me mandar procurar um garoto da minha idade. Ou ele poderia só me ignorar, o que seria infinitamente menos humilhante.

Minerva parecia melancolica quando levantou a mão na direção de Fawkes e ainda hesitou por um instante antes de começar a acariciá-lo delicadamente na cabeça. A ave fechou os olhos em apreciação e a bruxa pode não ter percebido naquele momento, mas acabara de conquistar uma amizade para a vida toda.

– Posso te pedir um favor? Se ver uma folha de pergaminho escrita em tinta verde, poderia rasgá-la pra mim? Ou queime ela, sei que você pode fazer isso – ela disse suavemente e o animal fitou-a intensamente com os olhos semi-cerrados. – Não, você não vai. Tudo bem, eu entendo.

Mas então o pássaro virou rapidamente a cabeça na direção da porta e estalou o bico em aviso, que a garota entendeu imediatamente. Com mais um curto afago, ela se afastou na direção da porta.

– Tá, eu vou embora agora. Conto com a sua discrição, Fawkes.

Cinco minutos depois, quando Dumbledore retornou ainda cantarolando à sua sala, dezenas de seus instrumentos prateados começaram a zumbir e a assoviar violentamente, soltando nuvenzinhas de fumaça de variadas cores, alguns tremendo até se chocar uns contra os outros, tombando ou caindo no chão.

– Alguém esteve aqui – ele concluiu enquanto "acalmava" as engenhocas de prata da estante, então puxou uma delas e empurrou duas das pilhas de papel menos instáveis até que pudesse colocá-la adequadamente na escrivaninha, sentando-se em seguida para que pudesse examiná-la.

Afinal, quem precisa de alarme anti-furto quando se é o bruxo mais poderoso da Grã-Bretanha?

A coisa (seja lá o que fosse) se parecia ligeiramente com uma lamparina de estilo antigo, só que no lugar de fogo, pelo seu bocal saía um filete contínuo de fumaça vermelha. E essa curta nuvenzinha de fumaça, quando Albus deu uma batidinha de leve com a varinha no objeto do qual provinha, transformou-se na perfeita silhueta esguia e feminina de alguém muito familiar, andando nas pontas dos pés e segurando uma minúscula varinha.

– Fascinante – o bruxo murmurou para si com um sorriso e se inclinou até pousar o queixo nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa, assistindo a pequena Minerva de fumaça caminhar furtivamente acima de seus papéis. Sem sequer mover os olhos, prosseguiu em voz alta. – Então, o que você achou dela?

Em resposta Fawkes soltou uma nota longa e melodiosa que alargou ainda mais o sorriso de seu dono.

– Foi o que eu pensei, meu amigo.

¹ Eu realmente estava escutando isso quando escrevi esse capítulo. Foi uma coincidência como casou completamente com a história...

* * *

**Uhura:** Hei guria! Como eu disse, só vc mesmo fiel à causa, hehe.

**n/a:** Este foi um capítulo involuntário. Se escreveu sozinho e ficou implorando pra ser postado, o coitadinho.

Mas e aí...

Gostou? Odiou? Tem alguma sugestão? Então clique no botão de review aqui embaixo e deixe-me saber o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha linda, querido(a) leitor(a).

Bjões e até breve.


	9. Penas

**Capítulo 8: Penas.**

Minerva parou por um segundo e consultou o relógio enquanto se aproximava da sala de Transfiguração, com a esperança de que talvez ainda desse tempo de recuperar o malfadado pergaminho. Quem sabe com um pouquinho de sorte ele ainda estaria intocado no meio da sua tarefa? Afinal de contas ele tinha vários dias até a próxima aula e... Não, ela nunca foi tão otimista assim.

Mesmo assim, não podia simplesmente ficar parada esperando a reação do professor. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

Na noite anterior, depois de voltar pra cama sem jantar, ela se torturou com as possibilidades durante horas antes de conseguir finalmente dormir. Por isso naquela manhã decidiu encarar o perigo de frente e acabar logo com isso. E foi assim, resoluta, que a garota nadou corajosamente contra o cardume de segundanistas que saíam da aula aos risos, se empurrando porta afora, correndo para o Salão Principal (era quase hora do almoço e todos convergiam pra lá) e entrou na sala sem bater.

Só havia mais uma pessoa lá. Sim, _ele_.

Era o fim de uma das aulas mais divertidas que Dumbledore já ministrara e o fim também de uma manhã maravilhosa. Seus alunos, jovens, curiosos e doidos pra ver um truque engraçado, aprendiam tudo com uma facilidade adorável. E ele os adorava. Adorava lecionar. Adorava Hogwarts. Adorava sua vida. De repente o mundo parecia perfeito como jamais fora antes e ele já não conseguia se preocupar com mais nada. Estava mesquinhamente muito satisfeito com tudo isso.

Mas a sala estava numa bagunça terrível, com as carteiras fora de lugar e penas das mais variadas cores e tamanhos se espalhando por toda a parte, colorindo os móveis e o chão, ou flutuando com a brisa suave que entrava pela janela aberta. E naquele momento o professor buscava remediar isso usando um feitiço simples que conjurava uma espiral de vento que sugava tudo com varinha enquanto os móveis voltavam aos seus lugares como se tivessem vontade própria. Então, sentindo uma presença atrás de si, ele se virou na direção da jovem e deve ter aberto o maior sorriso de sua vida.

Albus estava terrivelmente feliz. Minto, ele estava _eufórico_.

Em sua cabeça a cena se passava toda em câmera lenta: a garota, linda como sempre e ainda mais séria que de costume, vindo em sua direção, os cabelos longos se chocando contra a mochila enquanto andava, a luz do sol entrando verticalmente pela janela aberta dando um toque ligeiramente avermelhado aos seus olhos castanhos, o batom rosa muito discreto nos lábios finos. Também parecia receosa, mas abrandou-se ao ver como ele estava contente.

Talvez ela entendesse toda essa alegria como um sinal de que seus temores não haviam se concretizado. Ah-ha, ledo engano!

– Olá, Minerva – distraído, ele baixou a varinha por um momento e a espiral de vento que sugava as penas se desfez, caindo sobre o professor e cobrindo-o por completo. E por um instante Dumbledore ficou parecendo uma gigantesca ave exótica.

– Oi, professor – ela respondeu e largou a mochila sobre uma das carteiras vazias na fileira da frente. Depois riu com gosto quando ele sacudiu a cabeça, gargalhando e espalhando penas coloridas em volta. – O senhor quer uma ajuda?

– Não é necessário, eu já estou terminando por aqui – mais um movimento de seu pulso e a varinha recriou o redemoinho que engoliu toda a bagunça, embora ainda restassem uma ou duas penas menores presas em sua barba e uma longa e vermelha que tinha voado e se prendido no cabelo da morena. – Pronto.

– O senhor transformou o fiuum em uma chuva de penas de novo?

– Pensei que seria um exemplo divertido – Dumbledore encolheu os ombros. – Não notei que estava me repetindo.

– Tudo bem, eu adorei quando tive essa aula – Minerva se explicou depressa, afinal aquilo não fora uma crítica. Enquanto falava aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada em volta. – Tirando o fato de que na época levei o maior susto achando que o senhor tivesse matado o passarinho.

– Não, nunca. Mas, ah, isso me lembra... – ele fez um floreio com a varinha apontando-a para a cabeça, então tirou seu chapéu cônico, pegou uma pequena ave que estava confortavelmente aninhada na sua cabeleira acaju e afagou-a com carinho. Então o bichinho levantou vôo e aterrissou direto dentro de uma gaiola de latão que estava pousada sobre uma pilha de papéis na escrivaninha. – Bem, você encontrou o livro que queria?

– Não, mas mesmo assim obrigada por me dar a permissão de usar a sessão restrita – a aluna respondeu distraída, olhando com muito interesse para o lugar onde estava o fiuum.

O pássaro não parecia muito aborrecido, pois já deveria estar acostumado a ser desmaterializado nos exemplos do dono. Na verdade ele esticava-se muito ereto, como que para afirmar que sua dignidade sobrevivia muito bem ao desrespeito de ficar escondido e meio depenado debaixo de um chapéu de bruxo. E por meio segundo McGonagall se pegou pensando se Fawkes não ficaria com ciúmes de seu dono, mas foi só até se dar conta de que a fênix devia estar bem contente de não ter de se sujeitar pessoalmente a esse tipo de trabalhinho sujo.

– Por nada – os olhos azuis e brilhantes seguiram a direção que os dela apontavam e ele sorriu misteriosamente. Então guardou a varinha e elevou um pouco o tom de voz, como que para atrair novamente a atenção da moça. – Mas não foi sobre isso que você veio conversar comigo.

– Não.

– Então? – o professor incentivou, uniu as pontas dos dedos longos e mirou-a com interesse.

O olhos castanhos da garota o encararam, procurando por alguma coisa diferente de sua normal serenidade, qualquer coisa que indicasse uma mudança de atitude. Mas o sorriso de Dumbledore continuava uma grande incógnita, aliás, uma incógnita grande demais. De qualquer forma, já não tinha nenhuma escolha senão falar logo de uma vez.

Já que toquei no assunto dos olhos de Minerva, me reservo aqui de um tempinho para descrevê-los. Sim, vocês por certo já estão cansados de descrições sobre o azul elétrico e tão peculiar de Dumbledore, mas nunca ninguém se deu ao trabalho de falar dos dela, exceto talvez para ressaltar sua capacidade torná-los duros e firmes quando necessário. Eu mesma já devo ter dito uma ou duas vezes algo a respeito de sua inteligência vivaz, porém ainda não disse o mais importante, o que tornava aquele castanho-escuro (que é de longe a tonalidade mais comum do mundo) tão especial para Albus Dumbledore. Se os dele eram capazes de desvendar as pessoas, os dela faziam exatamente o contrário: revelavam todos os seus mistérios. Eram expressivos demais, sinceros demais. Para quem soubesse lê-los com atenção era como se neles estivesse escrito mui claramente _irritação_, _felicidade_, _melancolia_,_ ternura_, _impaciência_, ou seja lá o que fosse.

E nesse momento eles gritavam _angústia_.

– É, bom... – ela vacilou um pouco, gesticulando inconclusivamente com ambas as mãos. – O senhor se lembra das tarefas que pediu para gente entregar na última aula?

– Perfeitamente, estão sobre a minha mesa. Ainda não terminei de corrigi-las – o sorriso dele se alargou ainda mais enquanto apontava displicentemente para o papéis sob a gaiola. – Ontem eu acidentalmente derrubei chocolate quente por cima delas e me deu algum trabalho para limpar tudo.

Minerva assentiu forçando um sorriso e o outro se aproximou, embora ainda mantivesse uma distância bem respeitosa.

– Talvez seja por isso que quando você entrou escondida no meu escritório noite passada não as tenha encontrado – a voz do professor era um tanto baixa e ele tinha se inclinado um pouco, como se estivesse lhe contando um segredo.

Ah ótimo, ele sabia! Perfeito. Só tinha um jeito das coisas ficarem piores agora e ela sabia que isso era inevitável.

– Certo... – a garota concordou, ficou completamente lívida e suspirou profundamente antes de prosseguir. - O senhor por acaso já... Já teria corrigido a minha?

– Por que você está me perguntando isso? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com cara de quem estava divertindo bastante.

A aluna engoliu à seco e apertou os punhos com tanta força que suas unhas machucaram a palma da mão. Mas um pouquinho de dor física até que era bom para distraí-la da aflição que vinha sentindo desde o dia anterior.

– Bem, é que sem querer um outro pergaminho meu foi junto. Eu não sei como foi acontecer.

O bruxo assentiu pensativo, enfiou uma mão no bolso das vestes e com a outra ficou alisando demoradamente a barba. Ele não conseguia acabar simplesmente com aquele suspense, pois estava apreciando muito o modo como ela mordia de leve o lábio inferior quando estava nervosa assim.

– E você o quer de volta?

– Se o senhor não se importar, eu mesma poderia procurar e... – Minerva pediu, indo rapidamente na direção da pilha de papéis sob a gaiola.

– Não perca seu tempo, minha cara – ele interrompeu, fazendo assim com que ela parasse na metade do caminho e se virasse de volta. – Não está aí.

Então Albus novamente caminhou até ela sem pressa, tirou de dentro do bolso uma folha de pergaminho dobrada em quatro e elevou-o à altura dos olhos, sob o olhar pasmado da garota.

– O senhor leu – a morena exclamou baixinho, como se falasse para si mesma.

Isso é claro, estava mais que óbvio. Mas sempre existem aquelas situações em que a narração de um fato concreto o torna, senão ainda mais evidente, cem por cento irreparável. Como se dizer em voz alta fosse tão irresistível como a natural compreensão do fato em si. Algo que flutua sem querer pra fora da boca, assim como uma exclamação de surpresa ou até mesmo um palavrão.

Como que para evidenciar ainda mais a conclusão dela, o professor desdobrou o papel com cuidado e o examinou através dos oclinhos de meia-lua. E McGonagall mesmo do lugar onde estava conseguiu enxergar, escritas com a própria caligrafia, palavras como _amo,__ desejo, esperança _e, pior de tudo, _Albus_, e repetido várias e várias vezes.

Maldita carta de amor!

– Oh sim, algumas vezes – Dumbledore admitiu, corando um pouquinho.

– Mérlin, não! – ela murmurou entre os dentes, o olhos agora fixos nos próprios sapatos.

– E confesso que fiquei muito surpreso.

– Foi uma estupidez escrever isso. Jamais tive a intenção enviar, não queria que o senhor lesse... – sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos, a extrema vergonha inflamando-lhe a garganta, misturando-se com o choro a muito custo contido.

– E o que você pretende fazer com ela? – Albus indagou, fingindo voltar a analisar a carta com interesse, apenas para observá-la melhor por sobre os óculos.

Como ela parecia frágil agora! Adorável. Digna de se colocar em um pedestal para admirar eternamente sem correr o risco de causar nenhum dano.

– Agora? Pensei em rasgar, queimar e atirar as cinzas no lago. Mas só depois que eu encontrar um buraco bem grande pra enfiar a minha cabeça, é claro.

– É uma pena, porque eu gostaria muito de guardá-la comigo – Dumbledore disse e suspirou, em seguida voltando a dobrar cuidadosamente a folha de pergaminho.

– O senhor quer ficar com isso? – ela falou, surpresa, levantando o olhar e dando de cara com o sorriso mais radiante que podia ter desejado na cara de seu professor de transfiguração.

– Como recordação – o outro completou com as faces risonhas da mesma cor de seu cabelo vermelho. Aproximou-se ainda mais e falou bem baixo, para ter certeza de que ninguém mais escutasse. – Sabe, não é sempre que meus sentimentos são correspondidos.

McGonagall o escutou, apesar de ter certeza de que não tinha entendido direito. Não tinha como ter entendido direito. Ele não diria uma coisa dessas. O bruxo mais poderoso da Grã-Bretanha se apaixonar por uma pirralha que nem sequer tinha concluído os N.I.E.M.s ainda? E justo Minerva, que se julgava tão desinteressante e sem atrativos!

Mas ele havia sido bem claro. Por que mentiria sobre isso?

Por sua vez, Dumbledore não conseguiu fazer nada para impedir as palavras de deslizarem pra fora da sua boca, nem tampouco tinha como pegá-las de volta. Jamais havia planejado dizer nada daquilo, ou ao menos não naquele momento específico. Na verdade ele não havia planejado coisa alguma, sequer cogitara que essa conversa seria possível tão de imediato, pois tinha plena certeza de que se a garota jamais teria coragem suficiente de vir procurá-lo a esse respeito.

Um grave erro, sem dúvida. Mais tarde ele aprenderia a jamais subestimá-la novamente.

Por um longo momento os olhares de ambos se encontraram, cheios de significado. Carinho, esperança, contentamento, felicidade, até mesmo timidez. E se eu pudesse resumir tudo isso numa palavra só, apenas quatro letrinhas seriam necessárias. _Amor_.

Então a jovem abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas infelizmente a cabeça do professor Slugorn apontou impaciente na porta da sala, interrompendo-os.

– Albus, você não vem almoçar? – a voz do professor de Poções perguntou, porém Minerva não olhou para ver a quem ela pertencia. Ela tinha medo de quebrar o contato visual e perder mais alguma revelação importante.

– Vá na frente, Horace – gritou Albus de volta ao amigo. – Eu já te alcanço.

Slugorn sumiu novamente no corredor e Dumbledore sorriu constrangido e entregou o pergaminho de volta para sua autora. Então ele estendeu o braço lentamente e pegou uma última pena, vermelha e longa, que havia ficado presa no cabelo negro da garota. Só então McGonagall notou que já não era tão mais baixa que ele como no ano anterior.

– Mas se você preferir, pode ficar com ela – ele disse e enfiou a pena no bolso. Lançou ainda um último olhar, muito brilhante, e deu meia volta. – Eu já decorei.

Minerva pensou em responder-lhe algo, mas as palavras se perderam em algum lugar entre a sua garganta seca e a boca entreaberta. E ficou parada lá, segurando o pergaminho e observando-o se afastar lentamente, ainda sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido. Levou involuntariamente a mão livre até o topo da cabeça, como se esperasse que os dedos que a tocaram tivessem deixado algum rastro de sua passagem por ali.

Então ele sentia o mesmo por ela... Ou seus ouvidos a teriam enganado? Não, fora o calor intenso que tomara seu rosto, havia outra prova irrefutável do que ele dissera, dobrada em quatro, pesando em sua mão mais do que o maior troféu do mundo.

Por fim o viu atravessar a porta cantarolando, e em seguida desaparecer em meio a um grupinho de quintanistas corvinos retardatários. E se tivesse ido atrás dele rápido o suficiente, o teria visto dobrar o corredor na direção contrária e apoiar-se na parede de pedra, sacudindo incrédulo a cabeça e rindo em silêncio.

* * *

**NanaTorres:** precisa ter dó não, a Min sempre encara o problema de frente! Coragem grifinória, baby. ;)

**n/a: **Esta, senhoras e senhores, foi a primeira cena que imaginei quando comecei a escrever essa fic. Literalmente sonhei com ela. E a reescrevi pelo menos cinco vezes: em 3° pessoa, pov do Albus, em 3° pessoa de novo, pov da Minerva e por fim do meu jeitinho especial... E mesmo assim ainda não consegui transcrever tão bem quanto a tinha idealizado!

Em todo caso, cá está nosso romance se intensificando.

Obrigada por ler e, por favor, comenta aí!

Bjs e até +.


	10. Chá

**Capítulo 9: Chá.**

Dumbledore sempre gostou da maneira como o castelo ficava mais quieto durante a noite. Não que estivesse sempre completamente silencioso, na verdade eram justamente os pequenos ruídos, distantes, que faziam toda a graça. Um som de passos abafados, o tic-tac de um relógio de carrilhão antigo ou mesmo uma conversinha murmurada pelos quadros da parede o mantinham em alerta, imaginando o que se poderia encontrar virando o próximo corredor mal-iluminado.

Havia passado da meia noite e Albus finalmente abandonou seu novíssimo exemplar de _Uma Avaliação da Educação em Magia na Europa_, depois de notar que já lera o mesmo parágrafo quatro vezes sem captar uma única palavra. Então tirou os oclinhos de meia-lua por um momento, massageando os olhos cansados enquanto analisava suas opções para matar o tempo. Pra ele ainda era relativamente cedo.

Sua insônia não se abrandara em nada, mas ele já estava bem acostumado com o silêncio e a calmaria das madrugadas solitárias. Na verdade, essa era a melhor hora do dia para se trabalhar, para se ter idéias.

Exceto que ultimamente ele não tinha muitas idéias. Não conseguia pensar em nada de útil, nada que não fosse a morena de olhos castanhos que ele vinha evitando terminantemente nos últimos dias. Desde que tinha deixado escapar seus sentimentos por ela, imediatamente entendera o grande erro que isso significava. Seria infinitamente mais fácil manter-se seguro, e _são,_ se ela não soubesse que ele também a amava.

Agora sabia que devia ter ficado em silêncio e esperado. Esperado a formatura, o fim da guerra – se é que ele sobreviveria a isso -, até que ela tivesse se firmado em sua vida adulta, e somente então confessar seus sentimentos. Mas, como sempre, a opção mais prudente a ser escolhida só lhe ocorreu muito tempo depois que a decisão já havia sido tomada.

Então moveu-se desconfortavelmente na cama onde estava deitado, procurando uma posição que não fizesse seu peito parecer oprimido como estava agora, como se o coração fosse grande demais pra caber lá dentro. E seus olhos se dirigiram ao teto, mas a mente ia bem mais além.

Naquele exato momento Minerva deveria estar dormindo, tendo algum sonho doce e adorável, no qual ele desejava estar presente. Se ela pudesse compartilhar ao menos um dos sonhos que bruxo tinha com ela, quem sabe um daqueles que sonhava acordado... E a visão imaginária da garota, de camisola, deitada na cama de seu quarto particular foi o bastante para dissuadi-lo de qualquer esperança de tentar dormir, ao menos por hora. Então colocou as mãos sob o travesseiro para impedir-se de tomar qualquer atitude constrangedora e suspirou desanimado.

Como ele gostaria de ser ao menos uns trinta anos mais jovem!

Levantou-se, vestiu um roupão sobre o pijama, calçou as pantufas, apanhou a varinha e ganhou os corredores escuros de Hogwarts. Seus pés o guiaram sozinhos pelo mesmo caminho que refazia todas as madrugadas até a cozinha do castelo.

Mas essa noite as coisas seriam diferentes. Agradavelmente diferentes.

A cozinha não estava deserta como ele imaginara: sentada junto à mesa com uma xícara de chá de maçã com canela na mão, de frente para a porta e de perfil para a lareira acesa, estava uma jovem morena. Sim, _aquela_ jovem morena. A luz avermelhada do fogo que provinha toda a iluminação do lugar refletia diretamente em seus olhos castanhos, que na mesma hora se levantaram na direção do visitante.

Ela estava vestindo um roupão de tartan, porém se dera ao trabalho de colocar o distintivo de monitora-chefe por cima, talvez para, no caso de ser apanhada fora da cama tão tarde da noite, poder dar a desculpa de estar fazendo uma ronda ou quem sabe checando um denúncia qualquer. O cabelo solto, muito negro e caindo sobre os ombros, brilhava à luz bruxuleante das chamas.

– Acho que tivemos a mesma idéia – a garota comentou enquanto soprava a fumaça que saía da própria xícara. Havia um bule igualmente fumegante na mesa, próximo dela.

E Albus pareceu hesitante por um segundo. Passara um bom tempo evitando se encontrar com ela fora das aulas e agora eles estavam ali sozinhos, na mais improvável das situações. Mas que mal podia haver nisso? Uma inocente conversa na cozinha, um chá e nada mais.

– Posso? – ele perguntou enquanto pegava uma xícara para si junto das demais sobre um balcão perto da porta, para em seguida capturar o açucareiro.

– Fique à vontade – a garota ofereceu, apontando com a cabeça par o bule.

Abus sentou de frente pra ela, então se serviu fazendo o possível para controlar o próprio nervosismo, depois limpou o chá que derramara nesse ato, só para em seguida ter de limpar a mesa de novo porque dessa vez tinha deixado cair o açúcar de uma de suas muitas colheradas. E Minerva já estava começando a desconfiar que talvez fosse ela o motivo de ele estar tão atrapalhado ultimamente.

– Suponho que você não seja sonambula, então talvez tenha acordado no meio da noite com uma vontade incontrolável de beber algo.

– Acho que isso é mais o seu estilo do que o meu.

– Seria, se estivéssemos falando de chocolate quente.

E McGonagall sorriu de um jeito que o fez se distrair e tomar um gole do chá tão depressa que queimou não só a língua, como também parte da garganta. Mas ele disfarçou tão bem que a garota não percebeu, nem ao menos quando ele baixou o rosto e sugou rápido o ar por entre os dentes.

– Apenas pensei que poderia me ajudar a dormir.

– Perdeu o sono? – Albus perguntou com um de seus sorrisos fáceis.

– Acho que sim. Minha cabeça está tão cheia de... pensamentos.

– É compreensível.

– Não me importaria em esvaziá-la só um pouquinho, ao menos para conseguir dormir. Se estivesse em casa, tocaria piano até ficar cansada.

– Você toca? – o bruxo indagou demonstrando muito mais interesse do que gostaria.

– Ah sim! Sempre que estou inquieta, nervosa ou confusa – ela afirmou com o entusiasmo de alguém que acabara de chegar ao seu assunto favorito. – Malcolm, meu irmão mais velho, teve de colocá-lo no meu quarto e aplicar um feitiço de inaudibilidade porque não aguentava mais escutar _Para Elisa_ às onze da noite.

E o professor não conseguiu não imaginá-la sentada defronte a um piano de cauda, os dedos delicados deslizando sobre as teclas, dando toda uma nova vida ao trabalho de Bethoven, os olhos inteligentes percorrendo a partitura...

– Eu adoraria ouví-la tocar.

– Quem sabe um dia – a moça respondeu misteriosa. – E o senhor, o que o trouxe aqui?

– Nunca fui muito bom de cama – ele comentou e só notou o duplo sentido do que dissera quando a garota sufocou o sorriso maldoso num gole de chá. – Espere, me expressei mal, eu quis dizer tenho insônia crônica.

McGonagall achou lindo o modo como ele corou intensamente, as mãos apertando nervosamente a borda da mesa, os olhos claros fugindo dos dela. Nunca imaginou que o bruxo mais poderoso da Grã-Bretanha pudesse ficar tão encabulado perto de alguém que gostasse, tampouco que isso a lisonjearia tanto assim. O sarcasmo natural da moça lhe deu a idéia de perguntar se quem sabe ele seria melhor num sofá ou tapete, mas achou que talvez isso causasse um surto mortal de timidez no outro. E ainda não estava disposta a provocá-lo tanto assim.

– Menos mal então – ela respondeu ainda visivelmente com vontade de rir. Mas sentiu uma onda de compaixão conforme ele ajeitou com um meio sorriso constrangido os óculos embaçados pelo vapor do chá, então se apressou em mudar de assunto. - Eu jamais teria adivinhado, porque o senhor está sempre bem humorado e isso geralmente não acontece com quem não dorme bem. Eu mesma viro um nojo de pessoa.

– Duvido que você consiga deixar de ser encantadora de qualquer forma. – A grifinória ficou se perguntou intimamente como ele conseguia transformar qualquer coisa que ela dissesse num elogio, mas não disse nada a respeito. E Albus, por sua vez, estava bem satisfeito em manter a conversa num território mais neutro. – E como está a animagia?

– Bem. Teoricamente falando, a transformação não é tão complexa como eu tinha pensado a princípio. Mas alguns pontos da prática ainda permanecem obscuros pra mim..

– Em todo caso seria melhor que você não tentasse sem supervisão.

– Acha que poderia ser perigoso?

– Talvez. O mais provável é que você arranjasse algum efeito inesperado do qual não conseguisse se livrar imediatamente. E esse tipo de coisa exige uma reação rápida, principalmente se ocorrer em algum dos seus órgãos internos.

– Eu não havia pensado nisso.

– E tem também os riscos externos. Ser um gato, se for essa mesmo a sua forma animal, pode ser assustador até que você aprenda a lidar com isso. E você poderia ficar exposta a outros fatores prejudiciais do ambiente que não possa controlar.

– Certo, prometo que serei bastante cuidadosa. Então, faria isso por mim?

– O que? – ele perguntou distraído, a xícara a meio caminho da boca. Perdera um pouco a noção do assunto vendo a boca dela se mexer e apreciando o sotaque escocês se acentuar conforme ficava mais à vontade em sua presença.

– Supervisionaria minhas tentativas? Lembre-se de que disse que me ajudaria – Minerva sentiu-se um pouco atrevida, mas prosseguiu do mesmo jeito, afinal ela não tinha ido parar na Grifinória à toa. – Sei que o senhor tem fugido de mim como se eu fosse uma praga, mas eu prometo que não vou atacá-lo quando o tiver encurralado.

Albus se empertigou e sua boca ficou um ou dois segundos entreaberta antes que ele conseguisse falar alguma coisa. Estava desconcertado. Era abominável para nosso protagonista parecer indelicado de qualquer modo, ainda mais com a bruxa em questão.

– Jamais pensaria tal coisa! Espero que não esteja ofendida por eu ser tão esquivo – ele disse e suspirou, antes de prosseguir em tom suplicante. – Apenas procure entender minha posição.

– Tudo bem, as pessoas já me evitaram antes e por motivos bem menos nobres – ela brincou, tentando se forçar a ser um pouco mais razoável com ele. Não queria acabar se zangando com toda essa bobagem de regras e impedimentos, pra quais já nem sabia se ainda importava tanto assim. – Professor.

– Sim?

– Há mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber. E gostaria que fosse sincero comigo.

Ele encolheu os ombros, apreensivo. Cada segundo perto de Minerva lhe parecia mais e mais perigoso. Se ela já sabia de seus sentimentos, então o que mais poderia querer dele? Ainda assim, tentou manter-se tão calmo como de costume.

– Pergunte o que quiser.

– Desde quando o senhor... – McGonagall não terminou a indagação, apenas deixou-a em suspenso e lançou ao outro um olhar tão significativo que ele não teve como não entender do que ela estava falando.

– Ah, isso. Eu não sei ao certo. Acho que há muito tempo, eu só não tinha notado.

– Por que nunca me disse nada?

Minerva fez um esforço tremendo manter-se racional e ser madura e compreensiva, quando tudo o que mais queria era pular em cima dele e mandar o resto do mundo pro inferno. E Dumbledore seria capaz de acreditar plenamente na voz firme e tranquila a bruxa se seus olhos castanhos, agitados, não a estivessem desmentindo.

– Você quer os motivos em ordem alfabética ou cronológica? – o professor brincou de volta, qualquer coisa de contrariedade apontando em sua voz normalmente tão gentil.

– Eu não estava falando desses, hum... empecilhos. Entendo sua opinião e, embora não concorde plenamente com ela, respeito sua decisão – a garota olhou na direção do fogo antes de prosseguir baixinho, como se falasse pra si mesma. – Eu só gostaria de ter sabido antes...

E Albus se perguntou se ela tinha alguma idéia de como a luz das chamas incidindo em seu rosto circunspecto era hipnotizante, ou se lá no fundo ela tinha plena consciência do mal que estava fazendo pra ele e se não o fazia assim mesmo, de propósito.

Mas por que ela queria saber isso? Que diferença fazia se ele sofria por ela nesse momento ou desde o verão? Só que mais forte do que lhe veio a compreensão de seus motivos, de repente ele também queria saber exatamente a mesma coisa.

– E você?

– Bom, o senhor sabe – ela respondeu com um ligeiro quê de desalento. – Eu não sou oclumente.

– Não, eu não sei – ele corrigiu enfaticamente. – E também não uso legilimência nas pessoas. Seria grosseiro, você não acha?

– Desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso – ela disse depressa, se sentindo a pessoa mais idiota do mundo por tê-lo julgado mal, ainda que fosse numa coisa com a qual ele não parecia estar se preocupando muito.

– Tudo bem, eu sei que não.

– Então o senhor nunca desconfiou?

– Admito que um pouco, mas eu pensei que eu estivesse, você sabe, fantasiando – Albus tentou beber mais um gole de chá, nem que fosse só pra ganhar tempo, mas antes de alcançar a boca notou que sua xícara estava vazia. Pensou em servir-se de mais um pouco, mas como fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer? Aliás, por que suas mãos estavam tremendo? Como ela conseguia fazer aquilo com ele? – Jamais imaginei que você gostasse de mim como eu de você.

Não importa o quanto o bruxo estivesse tentando deixar tudo implícito ou não dizer com todas as letras o nome do seu sentimento, o olhar que eles trocaram foi o bastante para explicar tudo. Foi tão doce, tão cálido e ao mesmo tempo tão intenso, que o calor que cresceu dentro deles não teve nada a ver com o chá. _Gostar_ era um eufemismo muito, muito, muito pobre.

– Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta – Dumbledore então falou, quebrando o silêncio.

– Desde a primeira vez que te vi – a bruxa falou de chofre, naquela sinceridade que vem naturalmente, sem precisar pensar. E ele ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, só para em seguida rir constrangido e cobrir o rosto com as mãos. – Hei, não é vergonha nenhuma gostar de alguém!

– Concordo. Mas desde que esse alguém não seja eu – ele brincou, sua risada crescendo até que estivesse gargalhando.

– Não sei onde está a graça! – Minerva ralhou, embora a essa altura já estivesse rindo junto com ele.

– É que não é a ocasião nem o lugar para esse tipo de conversa.

– O senhor por acaso está me convidando para sair?

– Talvez – ele empurrou seus óculos contra a ponte do nariz, o sorriso incontrolável ainda nos lábios. – Você tem algum plano para, quem sabe, daqui uns dez ou quinze anos?

E McGonagall cruzou os braços, plenamente consciente de que ele a estava provocando zombando da sua idade.

– Sobreviver até lá já seria bastante satisfatório. Mas o que propõe que façamos nesse meio tempo?

Albus ponderou por um instante, uma pequena – e que ela julgou adorável – ruga de concentração se formando entre as sobrancelhas. Havia a resposta que deveria e a que gostaria de dar. Mas era, afinal, um homem sábio.

– Acho que ainda podemos ser amigos.

– Desde que volte a conversar direito comigo e me ajude com a animagia.

– Nada me deixaria mais feliz. Então temos um acordo, stra. McGonagall? – ele propôs e esticou o braço por sobre a mesa, estendendo a mão para ela.

– Temos um acordo, Prof. Dumbledore – ela concordou e afastou sua xícara para poder apertar a mão do professor.

Mas quando as mãos se tocaram, não foi apenas firmando uma amizade. Mais do que a sensação de pele contra pele, sobreveio uma onda de energia com um arrepio antinatural e um calor extremamente prazeroso foi se espalhando a partir das pontas dos dedos, seguindo pelo pulso, braços e ombros até abrangê-los por completo.

Minerva sentiu-se apoderada de uma paz imensa e sem motivo, paralela a uma aflição estranha, coisas que sabia que não lhe pertenciam. Então algo como uma batida de tambor soou nos ouvidos dela e a garota levou meio segundo pra entender que era o coração de alguém batendo acelerado. Mas não o dela, era o de Dumbledore.

A luz do fogo oscilou como se fosse apagar e os olhares se cruzaram novamente, mas dessa vez pasmados.

E foi ela, de longe a mais confusa dos dois, que finalmente quebrou o contato. Minerva podia nunca ter segurado a mão de seu amado antes, mas sabia que seja lá o que foi que sentiu não era normal. Era forte demais, chegava até a assustar.

– O que foi isso?

– Uma conexão mágica – ele explicou, mas dessa vez não tinha aquela segurança que normalmente transmitia quando lhe ensinava algo. Na verdade parecia bastante nervoso. – É meio raro, eu nunca tinha visto antes. Só me lembro de um amigo ter comentado comigo à respeito.

– Mas como pode uma coisa dessas se nós não fizemos nenhum feitiço?

– Exatamente. Foi involuntário, o que é estranho já que não é do tipo de coisa que se consegue assim facilmente. Tem mais a ver com, bem... – ele não terminou a frase, apenas ficou pensativo e virou os olhos para o fogo que parecia ter se reacendido com mais força ainda na lareira depois de ter quase apagado, então se levantou rapidamente. – Boa noite, Minerva. Não vá se deitar muito tarde.

– Claro, professor – ela concordou, ainda que não tivesse ficado muito satisfeita com a resposta. Como ele estava quase correndo pela porta, ela elevou o tom de voz. – Tenha bons sonhos.

– Como se eu precisasse – Albus afirmou baixinho no corredor, sem se dar ao luxo de olhar para trás.

* * *

**Uhura:** Ah, q bom que vc gostou, pq esse capítulo me deu um bocado de trabalho. Admito que ando pesando a mão nesse clima de aflição amorosa, mas imagino ambos muito tímidos e inseguros. E eu tbm adoro o Fawkes (que estou supondo q seja macho).

**NanaTorres:** Tbm é meu cap. preferido até agora ^^, e saiba que toda essa angústia vai valer a pena mais tarde. E rachei de rir dos seus ataques de fofura! Como eles ficam? Bem, estou trabalhando nisso...

**jesslaiine:** Seja bem-vinda, guria! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela comparação, pq isso realmente me incentiva bastante. E Albus/Minerva pode até não ser um shipper muito convencional, mas é inegável que eles combinam perfeitamente. Nos livros nem tanto, mas nos filmes sempre parece que tá rolando um clima...

**Mamma Corleone:** Tô aqui te imaginando correndo e pulando surtada, hehe. E sim, eles se declararam, então resta saber somo eles vão lidar com isso agora... *sorriso maroto da autora*

**N/a:** Mais uma vez muito obrigada a todo mundo que tá lendo e comentando. V6 me fazem tão feliz!

Aguardo ansiosa por cada comentário, um beijão e até breve!


	11. Conselhos

**Capítulo 10: Conselhos**

Nuvens pesadas cobriam a lua. Ainda era madrugada, num silêncio tão intenso que mesmo o farfalhar das folhas nas árvores em volta do casarão antigo era totalmente audível. Por isso o som do característico de uma aparatação e depois o rangido do portão da frente foram eficazes em acordar um cachorro, que imediatamente começou a latir em algum lugar próximo.

Albus Dumbledore andou pela escuridão, suas pantufas se encharcando no que sobrou da garoa que caiu mais cedo. Já estava tilintando de frio quando alcançou a aldrava e bateu. Tarde demais para notar que seria melhor ter usado flu, ou pelo menos vestido alguma coisa mais quente antes de desaparatar até tão longe.

Bem, nem tão longe assim. Uma sorte que seu bom amigo ainda estava na sua mansão em Sussex, porque mais uns dias e ele teria de ir até sua residência no Egito para encontrá-lo, onde provavelmente retomaria seus trabalhos de alquimia em seu laboratório principal. Porém localização exata desse outro lugar eu já não posso revelar porque não sou a fiel do segredo. Mas quem sabe eu não te leve até lá qualquer dia desses? Isso só vai depender de até que ponto chegarei com essa adorável narrativa...

Entretanto acho que estou atropelando um pouco os acontecimentos aqui, não é mesmo? Então é melhor voltarmos à madrugada gélida e úmida de Sussex antes que nosso protagonista congele na soleira do casarão.

As luzes da casa foram se acendendo pouco a pouco: primeiro o quarto dos donos, o corredor principal do andar superior, as escadas, a sala de visitas, mais um corredor e por fim o hall. Então alguém espiou pelo olho mágico e em seguida a porta se abriu, revelando um velhote baixinho e atarracado de barba pontuda e bigodes de pontas enroladas pra cima. Sua cara enrugada estava amassada no que deveria ter sido o lugar onde se apoiava sobre o travesseiro e seu olhar, geralmente tão aguçado, agora estava turvo de sono.

Era o grande e famoso Nicolas Flamel, mas no lugar da altivez com que fora retratado em sua figurinha de sapo de chocolate, se limitava a bocejar e dar passagem desajeitadamente para que o amigo entrasse em sua casa.

– Boa noite, Nicolas – Albus cumprimentou pressuroso e foi entrando. Prosseguiu seguindo o amigo que arrastava os chinelos até a sala de estar. – Eu precisava conversar com você.

– Albus, você se lembra quando eu disse que você poderia contar comigo para qualquer coisa? – Falmel perguntou com seu sotaque arrastado enquanto se dirigia ao sofá mais próximo.

– Sim.

– Bom... – o mais velho falou e se largou pesadamente sobre as almofadas negras desenhadas com arabescos dourados. Acendeu a lareira com um aceno da varinha enquanto falava. – Mas em algum momento eu disse que você poderia fazê-lo às três da manhã?

Albus abriu um sorriso constrangido e também se sentou, numa poltrona ao lado. Não estava completamente ignorante do inoportuno que seria uma visita no meio da madrugada, apenas não tinha se dado conta de que já estava tão tarde assim. No entanto o amigo não parecia zangado, só com o humor um pouquinho mais ácido que de costume.

Convenhamos que não era exatamente a coisa mais usual ou mesmo sensata a se fazer, mas leve em consideração que se trata de um homem desesperado, buscando auxílio daquele em quem mais confia para ser seu confessor.

– Desculpe-me, mas eu preciso desesperadamente de um conselho. Não conseguia dormir.

– E graças a você eu também não. Mas vamos, conte logo o seu problema e me deixe voltar pra cama.

Dumbledore suspirou pesadamente antes de começar a falar. Na verdade ele não sabia exatamente porque estava ali, apenas que precisava desabafar com alguém e sentir o peso da realidade vista pelos olhos de outra pessoa. Tinha que escutar a repreensão inevitável vinda alguém que ao menos se daria ao trabalho de ouvir seu lado antes de tomar conclusões. Porque se teria que ser julgado, era bom ao menos ter de ouvir a sinceridade vinda da boca de um amigo leal primeiro.

– Aconteceu uma coisa comigo. É terrível e maravilhoso e eu... Eu não pude evitar, mas...

– Você está apaixonado – Flamel interrompeu com um certo tédio na voz e esfregou o rosto cansado. Para um bruxo tão experiente como ele foi simples resumir o problema do outro, ver a mesma história (tão velha quanto a própria vida) se desenrolar com um personagem novo. – Isso tinha que acontecer um dia, não é? Acho até que demorou.

– C-como você sabe? – Albus exclamou e se levantou num pulo, estarrecido que tivera sido descoberto assim tão facilmente.

– Bem, eu te conheço tão bem que pra mim é evidente. Se te visse espirrando diria que está resfriado, mas você está aqui na minha frente sofrendo sem motivo e agindo como um idiota, então diagnóstico é bem claro – o velhote gesticulava preguiçosamente com a mão livre, já que a outra agora apoiava a cabeça, com o cotovelo sobre o braço do sofá. – O importante á saber se ela te ama também.

O ruivo demorou um pouquinho para responder, e quando o fez parecia um tanto emocionado. Flamel aproveitou esse meio tempo para conjurar e acender seu narguilé¹ grande e colorido, porque a conversa parecia que ia demorar um pouco.

– Sim, ela me ama.

– Ah, ótimo. Então, em nome de Mérlin, qual é o problema?

– Ela é mais jovem que eu – Dumbledore declarou e começou a andar apressado de uma lado para o outro com as mãos cruzadas nas costas. Podia muito bem deixar a frase assim, mas nunca foi homem de meias palavras. – _Muito _mais jovem que eu.

– É casada?

– Não.

O mais velho assentiu e ponderou por um instante, então soprou uma longa baforada espiralada de fumo com cheiro de pêssego antes de responder.

– Então não vejo problema algum.

– Entenda, Nicolas, ela é... – Albus parou por um momento com seu vai-e-vem sobre o tapete persa do outro, as mãos se torcendo de nervosismo, então tomou fôlego como se o que estava prestes a dizer lhe fosse custoso. Estava exasperado ao ter de confessar a verdade, mas não havia outro modo de dizer. – Ela é minha aluna.

A gravidade com que afirmara isso era a mesma de uma confissão de assassinato.

Flamel tragou pensativo enquanto o amigo esperava pacientemente por escutar ao menos a bronca exaltada que nunca veio. Mas a culpa pungente do ex-aprendiz só parecia aumentar mais e mais sob o olhar de soslaio do outro.

– É maior de idade?

– Sim.

De fato era, pois a moça já tinha dezessete anos completos e estava às vesperas dos dezoito. Então pelo menos não se tratava de um crime propriamente dito, até porque eles não tinham feito nada demais além de confessarem seus próprios sentimentos. No entanto, Albus ainda podia facilmente imaginar-se vítima das fofocas que viriam de todos os lados se tal "delito" viesse à público. Ou em manchete nada elogiosa do Profeta Diário. Ou demitido. Ou tendo de duelar com um dos irmãos mais velhos da garota. Ou coisa muito pior.

– Então não vejo problema algum – o baixinho repetiu exatamente no mesmo tom calmo que empregara antes.

Dumbledore não pode deixar de rir, ainda que de forma seca e incrédula. Porém logo em seguida recuperou sua marcha rápida sobre o tapete, falando mais rápido ainda.

– Gosto do seu ponto de vista, meu amigo. Mas mesmo você tem de admitir que meu coração não poderia ter feito escolha mais imprópria. Acaso não ouviu quando eu disse que ela é minha aluna?

– Isso o incomoda tanto assim?

– A mim não. Mas é errado, completamente antiético e as outras pessoas...

– Pro inferno com as outras pessoas, rapaz! – Falmel praguejou irritado. Já estava ficando tonto com aquela andação desenfreada à sua frente. – Você a amaria mais se a tivesse conhecido de outro jeito?

O outro parou para pensar por quase um segundo antes de negar veementemente com a cabeça. Nem que tivessem a mesma idade, outras ocupações e a aprovação de Deus e mundo, isso não mudaria em nada seu sentimento. Não se pode acrescentar ao incalculável.

– Não há modo de amá-la mais do que já amo, Nicolas.

– Então também não há o que discutir. E quanto aos outros, bem, não se preocupe. Aposto que em quinze ou vinte anos ninguém mais vai se lembrar disso. Na verdade, creio que será uma história muito divertida pra eu contar aos seus netos.

– Isso não é hora para brincadeiras. Eu estou despedaçado aqui!

– Diga-me Albus, onde diabos foi parar a sua valentia grifinória?

– Não estou sendo covarde. Não temo por mim nem pelo meu emprego ou mesmo Hogwarts, pois sei que a reputação da escola é sólida o suficiente pra não ser arranhada com isso, mas Minerva... Ainda que esperemos o fim do ano letivo, é certo que seria um escândalo. E eu preferia morrer a prejudicá-la de qualquer forma.

– Sente-se, rapaz – Flamel ordenou com um olhar duro e não continuou até que o outro estivesse novamente acomodado na poltrona ao seu lado. Suspirou longamente antes de voltar a falar, agora já parecendo completamente desperto – Eu já vivi muito e se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com o meus erros, e vendo os dos outros, é que não importa o quanto tempo você acha que tem, não se pode deixar uma oportunidade como essa escapar. Não espere pra ser feliz. O futuro é incerto, o amanhã pode nunca chegar ou vir pelo avesso do que você esperava. Então os anos passam e você se dá conta de que não há arrependimento maior do que um amor não vivido.

Dumbledore entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Sabia bem das suas opções, e era essa mesmo a causa de sua grande angústia. Sua mente gritava que a única coisa decente a se fazer era enterrar seus sentimentos e seguir sendo ético e profissional como fora a vida inteira. Mas então por que tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em colocá-la na garupa da sua vassoura – já que agora ele tinha uma – e fugir com a garota pra bem longe?

E se fosse só pelas convenções sociais talvez até o fizesse, porém havia motivos muito mais importantes para manter distância. Ele era um dos maiores, senão o maior alvo das tropas de Grindelwald. Na verdade não sabia como estava ileso até agora, mas tinha certeza de que não conseguiria conviver com a ideia de torná-la um alvo também.

– Seria egoísta de minha parte – Albus balançou a cabeça parecendo desolado. – Eu a colocaria em perigo! Estar ao meu lado não é nada seguro, você sabe.

– Nisso você tem razão – Nicolas concordou e recolocou o bico do narguilé na boca, chupando da fumaça com calma.

O professor esperou pacientemente que seu antigo mentor viesse com alguma história antiga como exemplo, uma frase célebre que se encaixasse na situação ou uma de suas costumeiras pérolas de sabedoria, mas ele ficou apenas quieto por um bom tempo, fumando e escrutinando-o com seus olhinhos argutos. Por fim não aguentou mais e perguntou, quase aos gritos:

– O que eu faço?

– Siga seu coração – Flamel filosofou, tomando cuidado de dizer cada palavra bem lenta e misteriosamente antes de soltar mais uma longa baforada de fumaça amarelada.

Houve então meio minuto de silêncio contemplativo no qual Dumbledore gemeu de frustração e se afundou na poltrona. Era isso? Seguir seu coração? Grande coisa, até mesmo um biscoito da sorte daria um conselho melhor!

Como você pode ver, nem sempre ser sábio significa ser direto, ou mesmo, prático.

– Tem certeza que é só isso que você tem pra me dizer?

– O que você esperava conseguir de mim às três da manhã? – Nicolas brincou, achando qualquer coisa de engraçado no sofrimento do amigo. – Em todo caso, não vejo por que não me contar isso por carta ou esperar até amanhã pra vir falar comigo.

Albus hesitou por um instante, os olhos fixos no fogo a sua frente como se a visão das chamas o levasse de volta à cozinha de Hogwarts há poucas horas atrás. Não fazia sentido algum tentar esconder isso agora.

– É que tem mais uma coisa.

– Mais? – o outro perguntou, entre curioso e impaciente.

– Nós tivemos uma conexão mágica.

Flamel o encarou sério por alguns segundos, como se esperasse que essa fosse uma das piadinhas indecifráveis de Dumbledore. Mas ele parecia assustado demais com isso para estar brincando.

– Isso é impossível, garoto. É um feitiço muito complexo e teria sido difícil de fazer mesmo se vocês tivessem premeditação, o que obviamente não foi o caso.

– Quando a toquei houve uma onda de magia e eu pude sentir sua aura, seu coração batendo, seus sentimentos misturados com os meus. Foi tão intenso, tão prazeroso... – Albus fechou os olhos por alguns segundos tentando reviver aquele momento, mas a simples lembrança era fraca demais para se comparar com aquela sensação única, que mal podia descrever com palavras. – Era como se fôssemos um só.

– E o que você tocou exatamente? – De repente o velho parecia interessadíssimo, com o corpo projetado ligeiramente para frente e um sorriso bastante malicioso apontando nos lábios semi-escondidos pelo bigode.

– Sua mão – dito isto ele levantou a própria mão à altura dos olhos como se fosse essa a prova irrefutável de que estava falando a verdade.

– _Só a mão_? Se você teve tudo isso segurando a mão da moça, eu imagino como seria se vocês...

– Nicolas! – Dumbledore interrompeu em tom de advertência.

– Ah, sim, esqueci que estava falando com um pobre coitado de educação vitoriana – o velhote zombou e se permitiu uma boa gargalhada antes de continuar. – Nem que seja academicamente falando, você tem que admitir que é um assunto deveras interessante. As magias se combinando espontaneamente! É sem dúvida bastante incomum.

– Mas o que significa?

– Significa, meu bom amigo, que sua magia encontrou um par perfeito na mulher que você ama. Acho que sem querer você esbarrou naquilo que todo ser humano desse mundo está procurando. E não vai conseguir fugir disso por muito tempo.

– Acha que ela pode ser...

Albus não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas fez de seu olhar esperançoso tão significativo que o outro não teve como não entender sua indagação silenciosa.

– O amor da sua vida, sua alma gêmea, seu karma, ou seja lá como estão chamando hoje em dia? – Flamel fez uma pausa curta, considerando bem a hipótese antes de responder. – Talvez, eu não sei. Mas não seria surpreendente se fosse.

E Dumbledore afundou ainda mais em seu assento. O paradoxo da felicidade há pouco vivida com a aflição de saber do futuro que o aguardava não se aliviara em nada com a visita à seu antigo mentor. Pelo contrário, só servira para confirmar seus piores – e mais doces – temores à respeito de Minerva.

– Eu estou perdido, Nicolas. Completamente perdido.

– No fundo todos estamos, rapaz.

– O que você faria no meu lugar?

– Se eu tivesse uma moça de dezessete anos apaixonada por mim e distribuindo energia ao menor toque? Certamente não estaria gastando minha noite com um velho feito eu.

¹ O cachimbo d'água, por favor não confundir com os bichinhos que ficam no visgo, apontados de forma tão insistente por Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Mamma Corleone: **Beijo? Eu sei, tá todo mundo querendo beijo (inclusive eu), mas infelizmente ainda vai demorar um pouquinho... Mas não se preocupe pq quando acontecer eu prometo q vai ser caprichado.

**NanaTorres:** Sim, acho que esse lance de conexão mágica está melhor explicado agora, certo? Então vamos ver como ele e Minerva vão lidar com isso agora.

**n/a:** Antes de mais nada, muito obrigada pelos reviews. Adoro cada um deles, do fundo do coração!

Mas e aí, gostaram do Flamel? Porque eu adoro esse personagem, simplesmente não resisto à tentação de escrevê-lo...

Quanto ao próximo capítulo, vou adiantando que teremos a nossa primeira aula de animagia.

Obrigada por ler e, por favor, continuem acompanhando e comentando.

Um abraço e até breve.

:D


	12. Espinho

**Capítulo 11: Espinho**

As aulas já tinham acabado há um bom tempo, mas ainda estava cedo o suficiente para a maioria dos estudantes se aventurarem pelo castelo. Não que todos estivessem aproveitando plenamente esse raro momento de ócio, já que sempre havia uma considerável parcela dedicada aos deveres e outras obrigações de estudante. E também uma certa aluna, muito contente em acrescentar mais uma carga de estudo à sua agenda já lotada, embora sua motivação não seja unicamente o desejo pelo conhecimento em si.

Ela era setimanista, morena e grifinória. E nós a conhecemos muito bem.

Tão logo Minerva atravessou o quadro da Mulher Gorda, um vulto uniformizado com as cores da Lufa-Lufa correu até ela. Era Desmond, com seu sorriso imenso e a gravata torta como de costume, e vinha segurando uma rosa vermelha e chamando-a pelo nome. Mas quando se aproximou da garota perdeu momentaneamente a fala.

O motivo era o fato de que a moça estava realmente belíssima, num vestido cor-de-rosa com um decote moderadamente comportado, a saia rodada revelando apenas o suficiente das pernas longas para deixá-lo aturdido, o cabelo solto e a maquiagem tão perfeita que seria de se desconfiar que ela estivesse usando glamour. É claro que toda essa produção tinha um bom motivo, mas nada que se relacionasse minimamente com a presença de O'Malley. Pra bem da verdade, ele só a estava atrapalhando com sua maldita rosa vermelha e toda a sua adoração gratuita e irritante.

– Oi Min.

– Nerva – a bruxa completou com cara e poucos amigos.

– O que?

– _Minerva_, meu nome é Minerva. Não Min, nem Minnie e certamente também não é Mimi.

Hora de deixar as coisas bem claras para o rapaz. Não queremos intimidade demais com nossos pretendentes inconvenientes, certo? E já que ela não tinha coragem o suficiente para mandá-lo ir pastar, ao menos evitaria piorar ainda mais essa situação. Não era justo deixá-lo se iludir indefinidamente enquanto só tinha pensamentos para seu professor, e principalmente agora que sabia que esses pensamentos eram correspondidos.

Sim, ele também a amava. Disse isso. E mais, fê-la sentir isso. Ah, aquele olhar... aquele toque... Aliás, o que foi tudo aquilo?

– Já entendi, Mi-ner-va – Desmond brincou falando bem pausadamente e estendeu a flor com uma meia reverência, os olhos muito fixos nos dela. – Isso é pra você. E, se eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa agora, diria que você está McNífica hoje.

– Mais um trocadilho com o meu nome e eu vou dizer que você é um O'Mala sem alça – ela retrucou e pegou a rosa, só para impedir que ele continuasse segurando-a até que mais alguém os visse naquela posição.

– E onde você vai tão bonita assim?

– O que, essa coisa velha? – a bruxa desdenhou falsamente, apontando com indiferença pro próprio vestido. – Só estou indo pegar umas aulas extra com o professor Dumbledore.

Isso porque aquela "coisa velha" era um de seus vestidos favoritos e o terceiro que ela experimentara antes de sair do quarto. O que a fez se sentir imensamente ridícula, é claro. Porque Minerva não tinha marcado um encontro com Albus nem nada, na verdade só tinha combinado suas aulas para as noites de quarta-feira (que antigamente eram ocupadas pelo clube de xadrez de bruxo, do qual tinha aberto mão especialmente para esse fim). Mas isso não a impedia de ficar ansiosa com a idéia de estar a sós com ele, nem de abusar um pouquinho de seu melhor perfume, nem de ficar se perguntando como ele reagiria ao vê-la, nem de repetir mentalmente que "ele também gosta de mim" por horas a fio... e por aí vai uma longa lista de detalhes embaraçosos que agora não vem ao caso.

O que, aliás, é bem compreensível. Especialmente se você levar em consideração que, num ponto não muito distante do castelo, Dumbledore tinha gasto a última meia hora de frente pro espelho encarando a si mesmo com desagrado. Mérlin, o que uma garota incrível como ela poderia ter visto nele? Pela primeira vez em décadas o bruxo estava considerando a possibilidade de se barbear.

Mas deixemos de lado toda essa insegurança não-fundamentada e voltemos à dupla de alunos de casas distintas atravancando a passagem no corredor.

– Posso te acompanhar? – Desmond se ofereceu e tirou os livros do braço da garota antes mesmo de escutar sua resposta.

– Ok – ela concordou sem graça e imediatamente se pôs a andar, com o outro em sua cola. – E obrigada pela flor, mas não precisava.

– Só estou tentando ser gentil.

– E você é. Sério, não me leve a mal, porque eu também não quero parecer grosseira – ela já não tinha mais como dançar em torno do assunto. Chegara o momento de ser direta. Porque a verdade poderia ser dolorosa, mas seria ainda mais depois caso continuasse protelando isso. – Qualquer garota teria sorte em ter um cara legal como você... mas eu gosto de outra pessoa.

O garoto franziu o cenho e virou para frente. Não estava lá muito surpreso, mas mesmo assim parecia infeliz como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco no estômago. E que culpa McGonagall sentiu pelo sofrimento dele!

– Você está namorando com ele? – ele perguntou, muito sério, após pelo menos três minutos de completo silêncio.

– Definitivamente não – Minerva falou sem conseguir conter o riso seco e sarcástico.

– Então eu ainda posso ter esperanças.

– Não, não pode. Eu sinto muito, mas não quero que você se magoe.

– Por que você foi sincera comigo? – O'Malley respondeu em tom de gracejo. – Se quiser se livrar de mim, Minerva McGonagall, vai ter que fazer bem melhor que isso.

– Então ainda somos amigos?

– Claro – ele concordou e então levantou uma das sobrancelhas em provocação. – Ao menos até que você me promova a mais que isso.

– Desmond!

– Tudo bem, entendi. Posso esperar.

– Bem, chegamos – a bruxa declarou na porta do escritório de Dumbledore e tirou seu material das mãos do garoto, na esperança de assim fazê-lo ir embora mais rápido.

– Que pena, porque eu poderia carregar seus livros pelo castelo todo.

– Ou eu poderia muito bem fazer isso sozinha.

– Claro, claro – o outro falou displicente, a mão esfregando a nuca daquele jeito meio nervoso que já lhe era característico. – A gente se vê amanhã então?

– Tchau, Desmond – ela o despediu, cortando o assunto.

– Tchau, Minerva.

Conforme o lufo foi ganhando distância no longo corredor e ela finalmente parou de balançar a cabeça em desaprovação, ajeitou melhor os livros no braço e se virou pra bater na porta do professor. Mas qual a sua surpresa em não só encontrá-la já aberta, mas também dar de cara com o próprio Albus observando-a com ser costumeiro ar benevolente.

– O rapaz é um perfeito cavalheiro, pelo que eu vejo – ele constatou suavemente, chegando para o lado muito mais do que o necessário para dar passagem para a aluna.

– Professor Dumbledore! – ela meio que cumprimentou, meio que exclamou. Então estava repentinamente nervosa, enquanto caminhava pelo lugar em que estivera recentemente sem ser convidada. – O'Malley e eu, não é o que parece.

A sala era a mesma, mas parecia um pouco diferente agora que estava bem iluminada. Fawkes não estava em seu poleiro, nem tampouco no espaldar da cadeira de seu dono. As prateleiras e estantes ainda pareciam superlotadas, as bugigangas prateadas continuavam seu trabalho frenético e um tanto barulhento por toda a parte, mas a desordem na escrivaninha tinha desaparecido por completo.

– Sossegue, Minerva. Você não me deve nenhuma explicação – o bruxo afirmou, mesmo sem conseguir impedir seus olhos de correrem tristemente pela flor ainda na mão da garota. – É compreensível que esteja se relacionando com alguém da sua idade.

– O que? Não... – ela disse e fez um gesto brusco com a flor, como que para demonstrar sua falta de interesse pelo presente do colega, mas tudo que conseguiu com isso foi enterrar dolorosamente um de seus espinhos no próprio indicador. – Ai! Porcaria de rosa.

– Eu diria que é uma bela rosa – o outro respondeu sem emoção, indo procurar alguma coisa na estante enquanto deixava a garota acomodar suas coisas sobre a escrivaninha que tinha esvaziado exclusivamente para esta noite. Na verdade só buscava um pretexto qualquer para ganhar um pouco de distância sem parecer rude.

– É, mas tem espinhos afiadíssimos – a garota se lamentou, chamando assim a atenção do professor de volta para si.

– Creio que as mais bonitas sempre tenham – ele afirmou e imediatamente abandonou sua pequena farsa e, sem se dar conta, andou rapidamente até ela. E ele lá se lembraria de ser sensato quando Minerva estava sentindo dor? – Machucou você?

– Ficou preso no meu dedo – ela explicou e ergueu a mão ferida, onde uma minúscula gota de sangue comprovara seu breve infortúnio.

– Deixe-me ver. Posso? – Albus pediu, momentaneamente esquecido do quão perigoso seria tocá-la novamente. E quando a aluna assentiu, ele tomou sua mão e a levou até a boca num gesto rápido, impensado, automático.

A reação mágica, é claro, foi imediata: o mesmo arrepio sobrenatural, os mesmos sentimentos agitados e confusos, seguidos pelo já conhecido calor intenso, delicioso, mútuo. Exceto que dessa vez talvez fosse ainda pior para Albus, uma vez ele cometera o terrível erro de ir um pouco mais além nesse experiência incomum. Sentia-a com a boca.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, implorando mentalmente aos deuses que o tivessem escutando que sentissem um pouco de compaixão da sua alma.

E McGonagall ficou completamente imóvel e estupefata, contemplando a coisa mais surreal que podia ter acontecido com ela nesse momento. E apesar da surpresa não conseguiu obrigar-se a não sorrir naquele momento, e fechar seus olhos também.

A língua sensível tateou lentamente a pele da garota até encontrar o bendito espinho, somando-lhe um gosto de sangue não de todo desagradável na boca, uma vez que era do sangue de Minerva. Os dentes do bruxo então percorreram o mesmo caminho, raspando suavemente a superfície do dedo, até desalojarem facilmente o incômodo pedaço da flor. Ainda assim ele levou mais alguns segundos juntando forças para conseguir finalmente soltá-la.

Sim, é claro que Dumbledore poderia ter usado a varinha para arrancá-lo muito mais rapidamente e assim evitar esse momento conflitante, mas essa idéia lógica só se passaria por sua mente supostamente brilhante lá pelas duas da manhã da insônia seguinte. E quantos tapas ele não daria na própria testa por conta disso mais tarde!

– Pronto – ele afirmou sem fôlego e correu para ir se sentar detrás da sua escrivaninha, onde estaria protegido de seus próprios impulsos por um grande, pesado e sólido pedaço de madeira. Tentou continuar a falar como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas a garganta estava terrivelmente seca. – Um preço pequeno a se pagar pela cortesia do jovem sr. O'Malley, não é mesmo?

Mas mesmo assim a garota não se moveu. Apenas continuou encarando-o muito interrogativa.

– O que foi isso?

– Eu apenas estava retirando...

– Esquece a flor do Desmond! – ela ordenou e se sentou no lugar a frente de seu professor. – Eu estava falando da conexão mágica, o senhor ainda não me explicou o que é.

Albus, por mais que quisesse, não tinha como fugir da pergunta. Era seu amigo antes de mais nada e devia-lhe uma resposta sincera. Até porque, se não o fizesse, tinha plena certeza de que ela reviraria toda a biblioteca do castelo para encontrá-la por si mesma. E se o fizesse a resposta provavelmente seria ainda pior.

Mesmo assim, ainda era terrível ter de ser ele a contar.

– Ah, certo. É um encantamento muito antigo, de origem celta. Era usado quando alguém precisava fazer um feitiço que exigia muito mais poder do que uma só pessoa possuía, então somavam-se a magia de duas delas para efetuá-lo.

– Parece bastante útil – ela opinou um pouco decepcionada. Esperava por outra coisa completamente diferente, é claro. – Então porque eu nunca ouvi nisso falar antes?

– É que é realmente muito raro, não dá certo com qualquer um. – Então ele fez uma curta pausa, pensando na maneira mais sensata de continuar agora. Teria de escolher bem as palavras se não quisesse ser ainda mais indiscreto, se é que isso era possível. – Entenda, magia não é uma coisa que se combina facilmente. E dessa forma é, na verdade, único. Só há um par para cada bruxo.

Um dos cantos da boca da garota se levantou num meio sorriso vitorioso. Por mais que o outro tentasse escapar, ela tinha captado exatamente a parte mais significativa do encanto.

– Você quer dizer que pra cada pessoa no mundo só há uma outra que combine perfeitamente?

– É, mas como eu disse, caiu em desuso há séculos – ele tentou se esquivar, falando rápido demais para soar coerente. – Então não há nenhum tipo de estudo completo sobre o assunto...

– E eu sou o seu par? – McGonagall o interrompeu muito séria.

Dumbledore engoliu em seco, as mãos se apertando de nervosismo por baixo da mesa. Droga de magia! Como se ainda precisasse de mais essa prova de afeição para se opor ao seu bom-senso...

– Aparentemente sim – ele disse evitando olhá-la, como se isso adiantasse alguma coisa.

– Isso deve querer dizer algo, não acha? – Minerva insinuou, sem querer soando muito mais sedutora do que tinha planejado a princípio.

Uma revelação dessas faz maravilhas para a auto-confiança de uma garota.

– Claro. – Albus meio que tossiu ou pigarreou antes de prosseguir, já não saberia distinguir. – Que devemos evitar contato físico.

– Ao menos até o senhor me ensinar a controlar isso – ela completou, o tom autoritário em sua voz deixando bem claro que aquilo não era um pedido, e sim uma afirmação.

As sobrancelhas do professor se juntaram de perplexidade. Nem por um segundo ele pensara nessa hipótese. E, apesar de óbvio... Por que alguém ia tentar evitar uma coisa maravilhosa dessas? Mesmo que ele quisesse, mesmo que fosse obrigado, parecia uma tarefa muito além de sua capacidade.

– Se eu soubesse como – o bruxo falou tristemente e tratou de mudar de assunto. – Mas eu pensei que falaríamos de animagia aqui.

Minerva assentiu em concordância, suspirou com pesar e abriu um de seus livros. Numas de suas muitas folhas de anotações tinha uma série de dúvidas e pormenores que consultou a ele. Ele deu mais uma dúzia de explicações e fez mais alguns apontamentos relevantes, e outros nem tanto. O ruivo apenas continuava tagarelando sobre assuntos acadêmicos, entupindo-a de informações até que chegasse a hora de se despedirem, quando ele finalmente se levantou de seu lugar, mas não saiu de sua zona de conforto detrás da mesa.

– Então, acho que já é o suficiente por hoje.

– Mas eu ainda não...

– Começaremos a parte prática semana que vem – foi a vez dele interromper, com ar de quem já estava se despedindo. – Por hora se concentre nas suas outras atividades e, principalmente, nos N.I.E.M.s.

– Certo – ela disse e reorganizou sua pilha de livros. Já estava estava deixando [propositalmente] sua rosa para trás quando ele se adiantou e a colocou sobre seu material antes que ela se levantasse.

Então a bruxa girou os calcanhares, mas não chegou a dar nenhum passo antes de ser chamada de volta.

– Ah, Minerva, mais uma coisa.

– Sim? – ela perguntou, um sorriso ligeiramente esperançoso apontando nos lábios. Seria esperar demais que ele tivesse mudado de idéia assim tão rápido, não é mesmo?

– Seu aniversário coincidirá num fim de semana e eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir passá-lo com a sua família. Eu poderia falar com Armando e conseguir permissão.

A felicidade fugaz imediatamente se apagando do rosto da grifinória, ela negou com a cabeça veementemente o oferecimento do outro como se a idéia lhe causasse pavor.

– Obrigada por ser tão atencioso, mas eu conheço bem meus irmãos e sei que eles transformariam isso num evento exagerado e de várias formas constrangedor pra mim.

Minerva podia facilmente lembrar, embora adoraria esquecer, dos detalhes dispendiosos e espalhafatosos de seu suntuoso baile de debutante, três anos antes, o qual ela só aceitara sob a barganha de que fosse a última festa de aniversário que teria de aturar na vida. Desde o vestido que praticamente a impossibilitava de se mover, passando pelos colegas de olhares maliciosos de seu irmão do meio (um dos quais, inclusive, que John acabou rompendo a amizade e o nariz justamente por esse motivo), pelo longo discurso apologético de seu orgulhoso irmão mais velho, pelas intermináveis danças com gente que ela tinha visto pouco mais de uma vez na vida e pelo surpreendente número de parentes distantes e amigos da família que insistira em lhe dar os malditos parabéns. Rá, como se alguém merecesse ser parabenizado pelo grande feito de ter se mantido viva por quinze anos consecutivos!

– Então talvez prefira ficar em Hogwarts e comemorar com... – "comigo?" não, ele até pensou em dizer isso, mas conteve-se bem a tempo – seus amigos. Quem sabe uma festa modesta no salão comunal?

– Não – agora ela já parecia um tantinho irritada com a insistência do outro. – Eu não quero comemorar esse ano.

– Por que não?

– É que acho que já passei da idade desse tipo de coisa.

– Mesmo? – Dubledore se permitiu uma risada nesse ponto. – Eu diria que você ainda é jovem o bastante para fazer o que bem entender.

– Na verdade o problema é exatamente o contrário – ela retrucou desafiadoramente.

O outro emudeceu por um momento, completamente desarmado. Então respirou fundo, ajustou os óculos e depois sorriu, apontando para a porta.

– Boa noite, Minerva.

– Boa noite, professor.

* * *

**Uhura: **Legal vc gostar tanto do Nicolas, pq eu admito que gosto bastante de escrevê-lo tbm, dá uma liberdade pra trabalhar com a personalidade, já que foi somente citado por alto durante os livros. Bem, agora Minerva já sabe da conexão.**  
**

**NanaTorres: **Prometo levar vcs ao laboratório do Flamel qlqr dia desses.**  
**

**Mamma Corleone: **_almas gêmeas_, sim, acho q esse é o espírito da coisa. E espero que vc tenha apreciado mais esse conexão mágica desse cap, por isso é só o começo.**  
**

**KaoriH:** Leitora nova *-*. Seja bem-vinda! E fico muito feliz que esteja gostando dessa história, pq é realmente difícil trabalhar com dois personagens maravilhosos como esses sem acabar descaracterizando-os.

**n/a: **Mais uma vez obrigada por lerem e comentarem. É muito bom saber q tem tanta gente curtindo essa história q eu estou amando escrever. Vcs me deixam muito contente.

Um abraço enorme e até breve!**  
**


	13. Riddle

**Capítulo 12: Riddle.**

Onde tínhamos parado mesmo? Ah sim, nossa jovem heroína acabara de deixar o escritório de seu professor, com o coraçãozinho ainda um pouco acelerado e um pensamento fixo crescendo como um pequeno parasita em sua mente, dizendo-a que seja lá o que estivesse pretendendo alcançar, estava trilhando o caminho certo. Mas não teve muito tempo de ponderações, porque logo que dobrou o primeiro corredor perdeu a solidão de sua caminhada e a linha de raciocínio pra uma companhia inesperada.

– McGonagall – anunciou um bonito sextanista sonserino, se aproximando silenciosa e furtivamente pela semi-escuridão do corredor. – Finalmente te encontrei!

Do sorriso indolente ao olhar calculadamente interessado, passando pela voz sempre mansa e monocórdia e a aparência inocente, Tom Riddle era absolutamente impecável. Bonito, inegavelmente inteligente e talentoso, esbanjava cordialidade e elegância, e tinha em si algo de impressionante, irresistível, que atraía a atenção e forçava todo mundo a lhe dar, no mínimo, uma segunda olhada.

Bem, não necessariamente todo mundo.

– Droga, Riddle – ela exclamou ligeiramente ríspida e com a mão no peito, usando exatamente aquela expressão assustada de quem é surpreendido aprontando alguma coisa muito errada. Você conhece essa cara, também já deve ter sido pego "no pulo", por assim dizer, algumas vezes. – Eu não te ouvi chegar.

Minerva era uma das poucas que não fazia parte do vasto grupo de admiradores de Tom, nem tinha por ele toda aquela reverência ou respeito que os outros alunos (e até mesmo alguns professores) usavam ao citá-lo. Ainda assim, tampouco pode-se dizer que o rapaz lhe parecia desagradável de qualquer forma. Mas sendo ambos monitores, membros do Clube de Duelos e de longe os dois alunos mais inteligentes da escola, era perfeitamente natural que tivessem muito em comum e que, em algum desses momentos de convivência, tenham se tornado razoavelmente amigos. Fora isso havia também toda aquela competitividade gerada pela disputa da Taça das Casas, que de alguma forma criou entre eles uma rivalidade pessoal consideravelmente divertida, uma vez que ambos cuidavam praticamente sozinhos de conseguir os pontos para a Grifinória e Sonserina. Já havia exatamente seis anos em que serpentes e leões seguiam em enervante pé de igualdade ao longo do ano letivo, geralmente desempatada somente devido ao excepcional desempenho da moça no quadribol ou algum dos notórios prêmios de honra ao mérito do garoto (e pelo visto levaria ao menos mais dois até que Corvinal e Lufa-lufa pudessem nutrir a esperança de voltar a ter chance de vencer novamente).

Não que algum deles se incomodasse com o sucesso do outro, na verdade pra ambos isso pouco ou nada importava. Ligavam apenas para seu desenvolvimento pessoal, embora houvesse uma certa expectativa gerada em torno de suas notas perfeitas, até mesmo por parte do corpo docente da escola. Slughorn inclusive mais de uma vez tentara, sem sucesso, persuadir alguns de seus colegas a entrarem numa aposta acerca da superioridade do desempenho pessoal de seu pupilo.

– Ainda zangada comigo por conta do seu excesso de lealdade grifinória? – ele perguntou em tom de gracejo, tirando os livros da mão da garota exatamente do mesmo modo cortês como Desmond fizera pouco tempo antes.

E pra McGonagall isso já estava começando a ficar irritante. Não se considerava uma feminista radical, mas mais um ato de cavalheirismo inoportuno e ela ia ter que azarar alguém. Acaso tinha cara de donzela indefesa ou algo do tipo?

– Eu conheço Hagrid e sei que ele não faria mal a uma mosca – ela discursou calmamente, embora os seus olhos ardessem nitidamente por conta da nobreza grifinória já citada. – Todo mundo sabe disso!

Tom escrutinou-a por um momento enquanto anuía em concordância solene.

– Concordo que ele talvez não tenha tido nenhuma intenção, mas sua suposta ingenuidade não o torna menos responsável por ter soltado o monstro. E isso é um fato.

– E você só estava pensando no bem da escola quando o delatou, certo? – a morena ainda insistiu.

– Alguém tinha de fazer alguma coisa, e mesmo você tem admitir que Rubeus estava errado. Acaso você teria agido diferente em meu lugar?

– Não – Minerva respondeu, mesmo que preferisse ter de morder a língua mil vezes ao fazê-lo. Delatar um colega em algo assim tão terrível era impensável.

– Ótimo, então não vejo motivos pra continuar com essa animosidade toda comigo. Isso me incomoda bastante – ele juntou as sobrancelhas numa expressão de genuína e adorável preocupação. – Não gosto de pensar que possa ter chateado alguém, mesmo que não intencionalmente.

E só por um instante ela chegou a se sentir mal por sequer tê-lo acusado. Afinal de contas, que culpa tinha o pobre rapaz?

Sim, eu sei, e você muito provavelmente também o sabe, mas na época a jovem McGonagall ( e na verdade ninguém exceto o próprio Tom) jamais pderia supor isso. Lembre-se que esse mistério só viria à luz muitos anos depois, por conta do heroísmo imprudente de um certo garotinho-que-viria-a-sobreviver. Mas isso já é outra longa história, que tampouco vem ao caso nesse momento.

Quem sabe não a conto num futuro próximo? Mas esqueça isso por hora, ainda estamos na década de 40!

– Certo, admito que por esse lado você tem razão. Mas por que estava me procurando?

– Stapleton ficou doente, acho que é a alergia dela de novo. E, como monitora chefe, cabe a você substituí-la na ronda essa noite comigo – Riddle explicou, e então deu uma olhada furtiva nos títulos dos livros em sua mão. Prosseguiu com comedida curiosidade – Eu fui ao clube de xadrez, mas me avisaram que você o tinha trocado por _mais_ aulas de Transfiguração.

– Estou aprendendo animagia.

– Mesmo? E por que perder seu tempo com isso? – as sobrancelhas dele se arquearam, o desdém quase imperceptível em sua voz enquanto caminhava ao lado dela. – Auto-transfiguração em nível médio ou avançado poderia fazê-lo plenamente sem dar tanto trabalho, e mesmo legilimência te permitiria controlar e até possuir qualquer tipo de animal de maneira bem mais fácil e vantajosa.

– Embora seus argumentos estejam tão corretos quanto óbvios, não é simplesmente pelo resultado em si: a própria transformação é o que me interessa, e também poder fazê-la independente de magia e por períodos bem prolongados sem nenhum esforço – a garota contra-argumentou, fazendo propositalmente uso do tom didático que um dia aplicaria ao ministrar suas aulas mais complicadas. – Além do que representa o status de animaga, é claro.

– Sim, entendo. Não duvido que consiga, e encha ainda mais sua casa e nosso caro professor de orgulho – então o sorriso dele ficou um pouco torto quando olhou para a delatória flor esquecida na mão da garota. – Será que isso na sua mão é apenas uma variação da boa e velha estrelinha de boa-menina?

– O que, a rosa? – embora a aparência de McGonagall fosse tão ou mais calma que nunca, a insinuação, ainda que aparentemente sem motivo ou intenção oculta, lhe fez gelar o estômago. – Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas foi O'Malley quem a deu pra mim.

– Desmond? Ah, é uma pena que ele tenha finalmente se declarado. Era muito engraçado vê-lo se batendo em achar diferentes formas de chamar sua atenção. Mesmo que eu não discorde completamente com ele.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – ela se virou pro rapaz, ligeiramente desconfiada do rumo da conversa.

– Que você tem lá seus atrativos, isso é evidente. A mais inteligente da escola e sem dúvida uma das mais bonitas também – o outro respondeu sem emoção. – Mas não pense que eu esteja interessado, no entanto. Tenho outras coisas em mente nesse momento.

– Obrigada, quero dizer, por não me ter em mente. E devo acrescentar que também não estou muito interessada em entrar pro seu séquito de admiradoras exaltadas.

– Ah, pelo que vejo, com Desmond fora do páreo acabo de me tornar seu novo alvo – Tom brincou.

– Admita que você está doido pra que eu me forme e você possa reinar absoluto como o aluno estrela de Hogwarts.

– Não, isso aqui vai ficar um pouco entediante sem um adversário à altura.

– Refere-se ao Clube de Duelos?

– Também. Ao menos até que você também o abandone para ocupar-se com mais alguma magia trabalhosa e supervalorizada.

Ela riu com premeditado descaso e puxou assunto sobre alguma outra matéria avançada, feliz que essa conversa mais neutra durasse até o fim da ronda. E quando chegou a hora de voltarem aos seus dormitórios, é claro que o jovem gentleman fez questão de acompanhá-la até a entrada da torre, para só então devolver seus materiais.

Para a grande surpresa de Minerva e a despeito do adiantado da hora em que chegara na sala comunal da Grifinória, Dayse e Bridget ainda a estavam esperando na porta. E o sorriso que elas abriram para o jovem sonserino quando ele se despediu cordialmente foi tão típico das meninas de sua idade que nossa protagonista não teve como não revirar os olhos pra cima em desagrado.

Pelo menos dessa vez, teve tempo e sabedoria de enfiar a malfadada rosa num dos bolsos das vestes antes que qualquer uma delas pudesse avistá-la.

– Como é que você sai daqui com o Desmond e volta com Tom Riddle? – exclamou Bridget, soando muito mais aguda que de costume. – Por Merlin, Min, você tem que me contar o seu segredo!

– Me diz que você está namorando ao menos um deles – Dayse pediu risonha.

– Como assim "ao menos um"? – McGonagall perguntou ofendida, já no primeiro degrau da escadaria. – Que tipo de garota vocês pensam que eu sou?

– Desculpe, foi apenas maneira de falar – a gordinha falou depressa e se pôs a segui-la junto com a outra amiga. – Mas então...?

– _Então_ eu falei com o Des-, uhum, O'Malley e esclareci tudo. E não tem mais porque ninguém ficar bancando o cupido pra mim porque ele já sabe que não vai rolar.

E, embora Dayse tenha ficado visivelmente decepcionada, a outra não escondeu seu sorriso satisfeito.

– Isso quer dizer que você dispensou o Desmond? – Bridget perguntou, assim como quem não quer nada.

– Claro Bridget, ele é todo seu. Faça bom proveito.

Chegaram ao quarto da monitora e as duas entraram atrás dela sem sequer pedir permissão. O que será que Minerva teria de fazer pra conseguir um pouco de privacidade naquele maldito castelo? Por que de repente todo mundo queria conversar com ela?

– E quanto ao Tom? – Dayse, por sua vez, indagou melodiosamente e se jogou na cama da colega enquanto esta cuidava de depositar seus livros sobre a escrivaninha.

– Absolutamente nada! Riddle só estava fazendo uma ronda comigo porque a monitora da casa dele ficou doente de novo. Somos amigos, e só! E fala sério, ele é sonserino.

– Qual o problema nisso? – a loira rebateu, sonhadora. – Acho até charmoso.

– Ótimo, então fique com ele. Assim eu me livro de vocês e dos dois de uma vez só.

– Ah garota, se ele me quisesse pode crer que eu já estaria lá – a menor delas rebateu aos risinhos.

– Além do mais, Riddle nem está interessado em mim – Minerva afirmou dando de ombros.

– Mas você poderia fazer com que ficasse – opinou Bridget, empurrando a colega pro lado para também se sentar na cama de McGonagall. – É só fazer aquele seu negócio de "sou boa demais pra você" que deixa todos os meninos loucos.

– Hei, eu não faço isso!

– Faz sim – as duas replicaram em uníssono, rindo.

– E se eu já estou com problemas em me livrar do O'Malley, porque raios ia querer outro bobão me perseguindo?

As duas se entreolharam com expressões confusas enquanto Minerva colocava as mãos na cintura, uma sobrancelha se erguendo em advertência ao que elas poderiam responder.

– Min, sem ofensas, mas você é a garota mais estranha que eu conheço – Dayse zombou com uma careta.

– Ótimo – ela falou e abriu a porta, ficando de braços cruzados junto ao umbral esperando que as outras saíssem. – Agora, se vocês já terminaram de me importunar, será que poderiam dar licença do meu quarto? Eu ainda tenho algumas lições de animagia pra revisar antes de dormir.

– Nossa, você nunca cansa de estudar não? – reclamou Dayse rumando para o dormitório das demais meninas. – Que coisa chata.

– Tchau, estressada. E vê se não dorme em cima dos livros de novo, tá? – despediu-se Briget com uma piscadela simpática, uma fração de segundo antes que a porta se fechasse.

Não, ela não dormiu sobre os livros, mas sim com uma rosa na mão. E embora a flor não tenha sido presente de quem ela desejava que fosse, acabou por lhe servir como recordação da mesma forma.

Porque até mesmo os espinhos podem ser incrivelmente agradáveis às vezes.

* * *

**Uhura: **Ok ok, se isso te preocupa tanto, prometo não mexer no visual do Dumby (por enquanto). Até pq a gente gosta do bofe exatamente do jeito que tá, né?

**Mamma Corleone:** Sim, esse comentário do Flamel realmente foi como um spoiler, kkkkkk. Eu estou tendo bastante cuidado (inclusive nesse _detalhe mágico_) em escrever como o relacionamento deles vai evoluindo até chegar lá.

**NanaTorres: **"Mais uma explosão dessas e esses dois não se controlam", calmaê que eu ainda pretendo judiar mais um pouco do Dumby. *risada diabólica*

**KaoriH:** Ah, obrigada! É quase tão trabalhoso quanto prazeroso escrever isso aqui, e saber que tem tanta gente bacana lendo é um baita incentivo.

**agdala:** Hmmm, deu as caras! Tudo bem, sei q vc não curte o shipper, mas tem q admitir que eles ficam muito fofos juntos.

**n/a:** Primeiramente, obrigada pelos comentários inspiradores e pelos muitos hits, vocês alegram meu dia!

UUUHHH, Tom Riddle! Sempre quis escrever algo sobre ele (quando ainda tinha nariz ^^), então essa oportunidade foi irresistível. Mas o papel do guri nessa trama, ah, isso só lendo pra saber...

E tá, não esqueci que tô devendo um beijo. Então pro próximo capítulo eu prometo um [quase] selinho.

Comentários? Por favor!

té breve!


	14. Aniversário

**Capítulo 13: Aniversário.**

Era 4 de outubro.

Naquela ocasião o movimento Cabeça de Javali estava fraco, até porque os sujeitos esquisitos e mal-encarados preferiam não frequentar o bar durante o dia, ainda mais sendo um dos fins de semana de passeio de Hogwarts. Mesmo assim não havia muita claridade lá dentro, já que as janelas estavam tão sujas que a luz do sol mal podia atravessá-las.

Como sempre o bar estava imundo, o que combinava muito bem com a decoração composta de mesas desconjuntadas de madeira tosca e arranhada, os bancos de pernas um pouco trêmulas e as muitas garrafas empoeiradas expostas na parede atrás do balcão. Havia um homem deitado sobre uma mesa especialmente nojenta mais ao fundo, e que provavelmente estava desmaiado ali desde a noite anterior, mas continuava segurando firmemente o copo trincado metade-cheio de conhaque barato.

Destacando-se absurdamente do cenário cinza-sujeira em volta, Albus Dumbledore estava recostado no balcão conversando com Aberforth e fazendo uso de seu melhor sorriso caloroso. Quem os visse de longe, diria que o professor estava se esforçando bastante para fazer amizade, mas não era plenamente correspondido. Mas quem visse de perto saberia que a verdade era bem pior. Aberforth não fazia a menor questão de ser gentil, receptivo, ou mesmo civilizado perante as tentativas do irmão.

Porém não vamos nos estender mais nesse assunto porque o relacionamento dos irmãos Dmbledore isso não interessa muito nesse momento.

Basta saber que, ao fim de quinze desconfortabilíssimos minutos, o professor desistiu do bate-papo quando finalmente contou sua melhor piada e recebeu um belo e forçado arreganhar de dentes amarelados à guisa de sorriso. Então ele se despediu cordialmente e já estava cruzando a porta quando viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção: sua aluna preferida (e paixão confessa, diga-se de passagem) estava sentada sozinha numa mesa próxima à porta, encarando fixamente um copo a sua frente como se estivesse criando coragem de tomar algo servido naquele lugar, no mínimo, não muito atraente.

Não, ela não deveria estar ali. Ao menos não naquele dia em especial. Estragaria completamente seus planos, tudo aquilo que ele vinha tão cuidadosamente orquestrando na surdina há dias.

Quais eram esses planos? Bem, caso você não tenha reparado na data, trata-se do aniversário de nossa querida McGonagall. E, é claro, o bom professor não conseguiria atender de boa vontade o insistente pedido dela de não fazer nenhuma comemoração ou dar-lhe presente algum, seja dele ou de qualquer um de seus amigos. Na verdade não entrava na cabeça de Albus como alguém tão jovem poderia ser tão ranzinza quanto a isso.

Mas se a garota era teimosa, logo descobriria que ele poderia ser ainda mais.

Porque o ruivo tinha um trunfo que Minerva ainda desconhecia: o jovem Desmond e sua insistente paixonite. E fora surpreendentemente fácil plantar a idéia na cabeça do garoto, assim como quem não quer nada, numa conversa casual durante uma aula alguns dias atrás. Já conseguir pensar nos detalhes, enfiá-los sutilmente na cabeça do rapaz e convencê-lo a pedir apoio das amigas delas nessa tarefa de modo insuspeito, foi um pouco mais trabalhoso. Mas valeu a pena porque permitiu julgar-se completamente encoberto quando a senhorita Berman veio pedir-lhe ajuda para organizar a festa surpresa, e ele pôde aceitar de bom grado bancar tudo do próprio bolso e ainda arranjar um jeito deles fazerem tudo sem que a aniversariante descobrisse.

Mas agora ela estava arruinando tudo!

– Minerva? – ele indagou, se aproximando incrédulo da moça em questão.

– Professor Dumbledore! – ela exclamou de volta, igualmente surpresa.

Estivera tão distraída que nem o notara ali? Ou era isso o que queria que ele pensasse? Dumbledore não saberia responder. E, por mais que lhe fosse incrivelmente lisonjeiro imaginar que ela poderia estar seguindo-o, isso não fazia o menor sentido.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou enquanto a puxava gentilmente pelo braço para fora. Apesar do protesto mudo da garota, ele tirou umas moedas do bolso e deixou sobre a mesa para pagar a bebida intocada. – Venha, isso não é ambiente para você.

De volta à claridade plena das ruas de Hogsmead, ainda não havia muita gente por perto, uma vez que o bar de má reputação ficava um pouquinho afastado das lojas principais, que atraiam mais a atenção dos estudantes. O sol estava alto, mas o céu estava cheio de nuvens o suficiente para proporcionar um sombra tão fresca como a brisa que soprava incessantemente e bagunçava os cabelos da garota. Os de Albus, por sua vez, estavam presos frouxamente no costumeiro rabo de cavalo.

– É, bem, não é muito agradável, mas... – ela respondeu e deu de ombros. – É um excelente esconderijo. Você há de convir que ninguém me procuraria aqui.

Apesar de ter sido descoberta e de não estar com o seu melhor humor, McGonagall não parecia nem um pouco aborrecida com ele. Mas havia algo diferente no pronome de tratamento, era a primeira vez que ela se dirigia ao professor sem ser como _o senhor_.

– Onde estão seus amigos?

– É deles que estou me escondendo – a aluna explicou, olhando em volta como se o fato dele ter perguntado fosse um aviso de que eles se aproximavam.

Finalmente alcançaram a rua principal, parando em frente da vitrine da Dervixes e Bangues, onde estava exposto um magnífico tabuleiro de xadrez de bruxo todo em mogno, sob o jogo de peças mais bonitas que a garota já tinha visto, esculpidas em ônix e marfim. Mesmo sem ter nenhuma etiqueta com o preço, era óbvio que devia custar os olhos da cara.

Os olhos dela se detiveram por um momento num cartaz que anunciava que os bisbilhoscópios estavam em promoção e então se encontraram com os dele, visíveis no reflexo do vidro. Ele a observava intensamente, como sempre o fazia quando ela não estava olhando. A diferença é que dessa vez Minerva viu.

– Por que? – ele perguntou e a garota se sobressaltou, como se tivesse sido subitamente desperta de um devaneio.

– O quê?

– Por que não quer vê-los? – Albus disse calmamente.

– Por causa daquela festa-surpresa ridícula no Três Vassouras. Eu disse que não queria comemorar nada, mas mesmo assim eles armaram tudo pelas minhas costas – Minerva estreitou os olhos e pontuou a frase bufando de indignação. – E você, o que você estava fazendo lá?

Ele encolheu os ombros. Se ela tinha estragado a surpresa, ao menos era bom que não soubesse que ele estava envolvido. Mais que envolvido, era o "mandante".

– Vim conversar com o Aberforth – o professor falou e voltou a andar.

– O barman? – ela indagou com certa estranheza, alcançando-o.

– Esse mesmo.

– Eu não sei isso é muito recomendável, trata-se um sujeito muito esquisito – Minerva aconselhou e então baixou um pouco o tom de voz. – Sabe, corre um boato por aí de que ele pega umas cabras e bodes e...

– Ele é meu irmão – ele interrompeu, sorrindo divertido.

– O que evidentemente não quer dizer que seja má pessoa – a morena completou a frase como se jamais tivesse sido interrompida. Pensou em pedir desculpas, mas antes de fazê-lo o outro riu e fez um gesto com a mão como quem diz "esqueça isso". – Não sabia que tinha irmãos.

– Só dois: Aberforth e Ariana.

Pararam novamente em frente à Poção Correta_, _agora olhando distraídos para as várias fotos expostas, que olhavam de volta para eles com indiferença. Havia uma ou duas paisagens, mas a maioria eram retratos. Alguns sorriam, outras estufavam o peito em posturas esnobes e algumas ainda apontavam para uma plaqueta junto da porta onde estava escrito "revelação mágica, rápida e barata". Uma das fotografias menos arrogantes tinha uma linda moça ruiva de cabelos longos num vestido de época, belíssimo.

– E como é essa Ariana? – a garota perguntou como quem puxa uma assunto qualquer.

– Ela era... - Dumbledore fez uma curta pausa antes de responder, empurrando os óculos mais contra a ponte do nariz torto. – Bem, ela está morta agora.

Novamente voltaram a caminhar, ainda sem pressa, agora observando os grupinhos de alunos que passavam carregando sacolas e conversando alto.

– Ah, certo. Tem mais algum assunto desagradável em que eu possa tocar? – a morena ironizou. – Estou tentando bater meu recorde pessoal de foras em uma única conversa.

– Sossegue, você não me ofenderia nem se quisesse.

– Albus, é melhor não subestimar minha capacidade de ofender as pessoas.

– _Albus –_ ele repetiu, rindo-se como quem cita uma frase especialmente espirituosa.

E ela ficou levemente vermelha e desviou o olhar para as vestes de gala expostas na vitrine da Trapobelo Moda Mágica antes de responder.

– Bom, é o seu nome – a morena disse e parou de andar, fingindo estar mais interessada nas roupas do que na conversa. – Um belo nome por sinal.

– Fica melhor quando você pronuncia – outra vez o bruxo a observava pelo reflexo – , o que é uma novidade pra mim.

– Você é o único professor que não me chama de sta. McGonagall, sempre me tratou de igual para igual. Sinto-me mais sua amiga do que sua aluna – a garota falou, encarando fixamente um vestido de festa ornamentado de penas de pavão. Apesar dele ser extremamente chamativo, não estava prestando tanta atenção como queria fazer parecer. – E como não estamos na escola, não achei que seria desrespeitoso nem nada.

– Faz todo o sentido.

– Mas se te incomoda...

– De maneira alguma! Na verdade me agrada bastante - foi a vez da face dele ficar ligeiramente vermelha. – Afinal somos amigos, não é?

Desviaram de uma turma de sextanistas especialmente agitada que entrava como um enxame pela porta da Zonco's e seguiram andando, com o professor cantarolando baixinho e cumprimentando os conhecidos que passavam por ele.

– Para onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou quando alcançaram o Correio, notando que estavam perigosamente próximos do lugar que até pouco tempo atrás estava tentando com tanto empenho evitar.

– Para sua festa-surpresa ridícula – Albus respondeu, confirmando os temores da garota. Então abriu um amplo sorriso. – E estava tentando não tocar no assunto para não aborrecê-la, mas mesmo assim meus parabéns.

– Gentileza da sua parte tentar ignorar – Minerva sorriu rapidamente de volta, mas mudou instantaneamente para séria assim que viu que o professor enfiava a mão no bolso das vestes.

Ah não, ele não ia... Ele ia sim!

– Tenho uma coisinha para você – ele disse e sacou um embrulho de presente grosso, pesado e retangular. Aparentemente, era um livro.

– Obrigada, não precisava – a bruxa respondeu maquinalmente enquanto rasgava o papel. Apesar de ficar desconfortável em receber presentes de aniversário no meio da rua, não pôde deixar de ficar extremamente contente ao ler o título. - _Teoria das Transformações Transubstanciais_? Pensei que só começaria a ser comercializado mês que vem.

Não reparem, só muito tempo mais tarde é que a amplo acervo literário de Hogwarts adquiriria essa obra em especial. E o episódio em que um outro exemplar desse mesmo título (por ironia do destino) "atacaria" Dumbledore acabaria virando uma divertida piada entre os dois num futuro um pouquinho mais distante ainda.

Mas estou me adiantando aqui, então voltemos à história.

– Mexi uns pauzinhos. Sabe, conheço o editor e achei que você gostaria... – ele comentou, satisfeito com a felicidade dela. Mas quando a garota o abriu e viu as primeiras páginas, ficou um pouco decepcionada. – Algum problema, Minerva?

– Não, tudo bem. É perfeito.

– Seja sincera.

– É só que... – a morena voltou a corar. – Bem, você não escreveu nenhuma dedicatória.

– Perdoe-me por isso, não achei que fosse importante para você – Albus deu um tapinha na testa e sorriu desajeitado, então tirou uma pena de fiuum vermelha e muito familiar do bolso e estendeu a mão para a garota, para que essa lhe devolvesse o livro. – Mas ainda há tempo de corrigir isso.

Ela obedeceu, sentindo o rosto esquentar quando os dedos longos dele roçaram de leve nos dela ao pegar o presente de volta. A mais leve das conexões mágicas dessa vez, tão rápida que se a garota não estivesse prestando atenção mal teria sentido.

– Bonita pena – ela comentou, espichando-se para ler o que ele escrevia com ela.

– Ah, você precisava ver a ave da qual a tirei – Albus insinuou dando-lhe uma curta mirada sobre os oclinhos e então voltando novamente a atenção para a dedicatória. – Simplesmente magnífica!

Se esticando para ver por cima do ombro de Dumbledore, leu na caligrafia perfeita dele uma frase simples: "_Para a garota mais incrível que já conheci, na esperança de que os anos passem depressa_", acrescentada da data e da assinatura, onde dessa vez ele só havia colocado o primeiro nome. Então o bruxo estendeu o livro de volta, dessa vez segurando de leve a mão dela ao fazê-lo. Mais tarde teria tempo de se repreender por tamanha imprudência, e por outras que se somariam a essa em breve.

– Albus – os olhos castanho-escuro, esperançosos, se fixaram nos dele.

– Sim?

– Obrigada de novo. – Então ela ficou na ponta dos pés com a intenção de beijá-lo na bochecha e, ao mesmo tempo, ele também se inclinou para fazer o mesmo...

E que mal poderia haver nisso? Bem, preste atenção e já verá.

Como ambos viraram os rostos na mesma hora, acabaram se atrapalhando no movimento e acertando o canto dos lábios um do outro num quase-selinho completamente acidental, mas de efeitos igualmente devastadores em ambos. Por mais rápido e ingênuo que tenha sido esse gesto, foi avassalador. A textura dos lábios, da pele e da barba, se juntando num contato tão curto que servira apenas para instigá-los ainda mais. E expiraram ao mesmo tempo, atordoados, amedrontados e maravilhados.

Muito além do arrepio quente obtido anteriormente no toque das mãos, o encontro momentâneo de bocas produzira [literalmente] faíscas. Mas mesmo faíscas já são suficientes para causar um incêndio, quando encontram o combustível necessário...

Por isso se distanciaram imediatamente, muito envergonhados, e viraram rapidamente os olhos em direções opostas fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. E, por incrível que pareça, ninguém na rua notou absolutamente nada além do que era para ter sido: uma aluna agradecendo inocentemente o presente de aniversário que ganhara de seu professor.

Albus abriu a boca, mas se ele pretendia se desculpar ou algo do tipo nunca chegou a dizer palavra alguma, porque ambos foram interrompidos.

– Minerva! – gritou um rapaz bonito de cabelos muito curtos, correndo na direção dos dois. Ele também era setimanista como ela, mas estava usando o uniforme da Lufa-Lufa. – Hei!

– Droga, Desmond – a garota murmurou baixinho e entre os dentes. – Justo agora...

– Onde você estava? Eu te procurei por toda parte! – o lufo falou ofegante e sorridente, mas ela apontou com a cabeça para Dumbledore e só então ele se deu conta e que o outro também estava ali. – Ah, olá, professor.

– Desmond – Albus cumprimentou, benevolente.

– O pessoal está te esperando no Três Vassouras – o garoto se virou novamente para McGonagall. – Lembra que marcamos com as meninas?

Ele disse que não era nada demais, apenas pagaria umas bebidas para suas três amigas grifinórias. Preciso dizer que o garoto era um péssimo mentiroso?

– Como eu poderia esquecer? Você está me infernizando com isso a semana inteira! É tão sutil quanto um bando de hipogrifos entrando desabalados na enfermaria.

- Então divirtam-se, crianças – o professor recomendou, deslizando furtivamente na direção da Dedosdemel.

- Vamos logo com isso – a morena ordenou e estreitou os olhos, agora já tilintando de raiva para o colega e o puxou bruscamente para na direção doTrês Vassouras.

"Crianças"... Rá, ele ia ver só quem era criança!

* * *

**Mamma Corleone:** Tom Riddle é um personagem forte e que dá muito pano pra manga, mas eu ainda não estou certa de qual será o seu papel (e até onde ela irá) nessa trama.

**NanaTorres: **Hahaha, e eu só estou começando aqui.

**jesslaiine:** Ok, concordo com você. Atendendo a milhares de pedidos, no próximo capítulo prometo que tem beijão de verdade.

**n/a: **Hei, mais uma vez obrigada pra geral por ler e comentar. E você que já chegou até aqui mas ainda não comentou, não seja tímido: deixe um review pra me dar sua opinião. Vamos, me faça feliz!

Um mega abraço e até logo.


	15. Dezoito anos

**Capítulo 14: Dezoito anos.**

Meia-noite e quinze. Não era de se estranhar que não houvesse mais ninguém na cozinha, salvo, é claro, nosso querido herói insone. Ou você esperava que ele ainda conseguiria dormir facilmente depois dos acontecimentos daquela tarde em Hogsmeade?

Albus puxou a cadeira dura de espaldar reto e se sentou na mesa diante do fogo, exatamente no lugar ocupado por Minerva algumas noites antes. Colocou as mãos em torno de sua caneca e sentiu-as esquentar gradualmente. Sim, Minerva... ele jamais esqueceria da surpresa, seguida pela felicidade em seus olhos castanhos quando se beijaram, poucas horas antes. Não, não tinha como classificar aquilo propriamente como um beijo. Nem sequer podia chamá-lo de um beijo roubado, já que nenhum deles tivera essa intenção. Seria então um beijo roubado pelo destino, quem sabe?

Mas ele não concluiu essa linha de raciocínio porque, como que se tivesse sido atraída por seus pensamentos, a jovem aniversariante apareceu na porta e escorou-se momentaneamente no umbral, observando-o com um sorriso misterioso.

– Imaginei que estaria aqui – ela comentou displicentemente e entrou sem pedir permissão. Apesar de ter completado apenas um ano a mais, aparentava estar décadas mais confiante.

E por que a grifinória se sentia assim? Ora essa, você não esperava mesmo que a garota ia se contentar com aquele suave e curtíssimo roçar de lábios? Não, apesar de tentar se fazer de madura, lembre-se de que ela ainda era jovem e impulsiva. Possuía hormônios em demasia. E já tinha passado da hora de deixar o romantismo ideológico de lado e partir pra parte prática.

Pobre Albus, não sabia o que o aguardava naquela fatídica madrugada!

– Não, você sabia – ele corrigiu, enquanto ela se sentava a sua frente. – Chocolate quente?

Ele convocou uma das canecas do balcão próximo e a serviu, contente de desta vez não ter derrubado nada. McGonagall ficou só um pouco decepcionada com isso.

– Adoraria – ela aceitou, aproveitando a oportunidade para cobrir os dedos dele com os próprios, ainda que o professor tenha rapidamente retirado a mão. Então ela se limitou a soprar sedutoramente a fumaça e sorver um longo gole da caneca. – Hum, está ótimo.

– É minha receita especial – disse, a mente trabalhando em procurar um assunto neutro. – Então como foi a festa?

– Como era de se esperar. Nunca gostei de ser o centro das atenções, embora devo admitir que me diverti com as garotas e tive uma conversa muito interessante com o Des.

– "Des" – Dumbledore citou, um nota muito mal disfarçada de incontido desagrado na voz. – Não era só O'Malley?

– Ah, sim. É que nós somos bons amigos agora. Sabe, eu descobri que ele pode ser bem legal quando não está dando descaradamente em cima de mim – ela fez uma pausa proposital encarando-o firmemente até que ele se sentisse obrigado a corresponder o olhar. E havia qualquer coisa de triunfo na bruxa quando prosseguiu. – E principalmente quando é feito de fantoche por um certo professor de Transfigurações.

As faces de Albus coraram de leve e ele pigarreou baixinho antes de abrir os braços em sinal de rendição. McGonagall era astuta demais.

– Culpado.

– E, acredite, isso vai ter volta – Minerva ameaçou, e não parecia estar brincando. – Não foi justo, Albus, você sabia que eu não queria uma festa e não devia ter mentido pra mim desse jeito.

– Pensei que estivesse chateada por eu ter usado o Des – o outro provocou em tom de chiste.

A Monitora-Chefe meneou com a cabeça e tomou um gole de chocolate quente, sem nunca perder o ar de satisfação ou mesmo desviar o olhar provocante do indefeso professor.

– Se eu não o conhecesse bem, diria que está com ciúmes de mim.

Ele engoliu à seco, os olhos pasmados fugindo dos dela. Era inegável, embora até então não tivesse se dado conta disso. E naquele momento sentiu uma terrível inveja do garoto, que em seus dezessete anos não tinha nenhuma preocupação na vida além de passar por seus N.I.E.M.s e impressionar Minerva.

– Ciúmes indicariam um sentimento de posse, e eu não sou tão ambicioso assim – Albus explicou monotonamente, de repente interessadíssimo no conteúdo de sua caneca. – Tampouco seria capaz de desencorajá-la de procurar rapazes da sua idade.

– Tanto desapego me aborrece – ela reclamou e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, apoiando-se um pouco para frente como que para incitá-lo a continuar a conversa.

– Só quero o que é melhor pra você, mesmo que isso não agrade a nenhum de nós.

– É mais que isso, não é? É mais que Hogwarts e a opinião outros.

E a aluna esticou o braço por sobre a mesa a segurou a mão dele, com um aperto leve. Dessa vez, mesmo que ele quisesse, não teria fugido ao toque. A magia doce, quente, se combinando como se misturasse o sangue em suas veias. Sentimentos intensos e confusos até que ficasse difícil distinguir o próprio pensamento. A lembrança das faíscas daquela tarde viva demais na memória...

Mais uma vez o fogo tremulou na lareira, a luz que clareava a cozinha perdeu o tom alaranjado para ficar mais vermelho, criando novas sombras no lugar e em seus rostos. Mas ambos não notaram nada, porque estava olhando muito fixamente nos olhos um do outro.

– Admito que isso me assusta, Minerva – ele declarou, vacilante, então finalmente juntou forças para quebrar o contato. O que imediatamente lhe fez uma falta imensa, como se de repente o ar tivesse ficado muito mais pesado.

– Vai me dizer que o grande Albus Dumbledore está com medo de uma garota? – a outra provocou, forçando um sorriso arrogante.

– Não, eu tenho medo do que essa garota me faz sentir.

Mais uma vez a boca de Dumbledore tinha falado sem lhe pedir permissão. Mas não há quem possa culpá-lo por isso, porque o homem ainda estava mexido demais com a sensação de ter a pele da garota na sua pra conseguir ser prudente.

E era justamente isso o que ela esperava. Era por isso que tinha recitado internamente que "a sorte favorece os corajosos" o dia todo e planejara passo a passo o que ia dizer e como ia agir, mesmo tendo a certeza de que provavelmente sairia tudo diferente do que ela tinha antecipado. Chegara, finalmente, a tão esperada hora de provar que era capaz de conseguir o que tanto queria.

E o que você, querido leitor, assim como eu também está querendo que aconteça.

– Posso pedir uma coisa?

– Sei o que você quer, mas isso eu não posso te dar – o bruxo respondeu com pesar. Sabia que ela estava mal-intencionada e, por mais que isso lhe agradasse (e como agradava!), não tinha outra opção senão a repelir enquanto ainda tinha condições de fazê-lo.

– Por favor, ainda é meu aniversário.

Na verdade já não era, por quase uma hora de atraso. Mas quem estava olhando pro relógio num momento desses, não é mesmo?

– Talvez no ano que vem, minha querida.

– Eu não estarei mais aqui no ano que vem.

– Quem sabe? – Albus se deixou dar só mais essa pitada de indiscrição antes de se levantar para sair. – Acho melhor ir me deitar agora.

McGonagall também se levantou, aflita. Apesar do comentário anterior do outro ter soado com um leve toque de promessa, a esperança que isso alimentou não refreou sua impaciência. Muito pelo contrário. A jovem não estava disposta a deixá-lo ir justo agora, e se fosse preciso o seguiria pelos corredores até pelo menos ter a chance de pedir em voz alta o seu desejo.

E ele já estava quase cruzando a porta quando uma idéia luminosa surgiu na mente da garota. Lembrou-se do espinho e da rosa, e de como o professor fora solícito e atencioso ao vê-la no menor apuro. Então era só repetir a dose.

Como já disse, _muito astuta_. E Albus não ia escapar tão fácil assim.

– Ai, droga – ela exclamou em tom choroso e o outro imediatamente se virou para ver o que tinha acontecido. – Meu olho. Caiu alguma coisa no meu olho.

Em dois passos Dumbledore já estava junto dela, aflito, o rosto ligeiramente inclinado para baixo de modo a ver o que havia de errado. Ficaram próximos, mais que o suficiente. Então ele gentilmente segurou-a pelos dois lados do rosto, muito preocupado com o bem-estar dela para se dar conta da armadilha em que estava caindo.

– Deixe-me ver – o professor pediu com a voz suave e tranquilizadora, enquanto seus olhos azuis vasculhavam os dela através do vidro, em busca de qualquer coisa que a estivesse incomodando. – Não tem nada no seu...

Mas ele nunca chegou a terminar a frase, porque nessa hora Minerva ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou na boca. Por quase um segundo ele permaneceu perfeitamente imóvel e completamente aturdido. Mas então, na mesma medida que a sensação dos lábios dela roçando nos seus destruiu qualquer resquício de pensamento coerente que pudesse salvá-lo, Albus correspondeu.

Uma das mãos dele escorregou para a nuca da garota, forçando os rostos ainda mais juntos, enquanto a outra afundou no cabelo macio dela. Em meio àquele beijo faminto, ainda que carinhoso, a boca dele se entreabriu e a língua percorreu os lábios dela pedindo passagem.

Na lareira as chamas agora vermelho-sangue dobraram de tamanho, crepitando e estalando furiosamente, mas novamente ninguém reparou.

As mãos de Minerva seguraram firmemente nas costas dele, porque pela fraqueza em seus joelhos ela estava certa de que iria desabar a qualquer momento. A garota deixou-se inebriar naquele calor intenso e no gosto ainda presente de chocolate quente, enquanto a língua ávida do outro explorava cada milímetro da sua boca.

E Albus esqueceu da diferença de idade, da ética, do perigo, do tempo e do espaço. Que importava a guerra estourando lá fora? Quem estava preocupado com o emprego afinal? E a sociedade, pra quê serviria a aprovação do resto do mundo? Nada mais existia que não fosse a morena que tinha em seus braços.

Ele já não conseguia raciocinar, o cérebro deixara um recado de "volto mais tarde". No entanto o resto do corpo funcionava a todo vapor, registrando minuciosamente cada arrepio (seja mágico ou não), cada uma das deliciosas sensações que Minerva lhe proporcionava. De onde tirou auto-controle para impedir suas próprias mãos de vagarem por regiões ainda mais interessantes da garota, isso ele já não saberia dizer.

Num determinado momento, que pareceu ter ocorrido mais ou menos um século depois, Minerva teve de quebrar o beijo, sob o risco de morrer sufocada. Ela segurou nos ombros dele para manter o equilíbrio e deu de cara com uma surpreendente mudança nos incrivelmente brilhantes olhos azuis do bruxo: eles escureceram um pouco, as pupilas dilatadas de desejo a muito custo contido. Mérlin, que homem era esse?

Ambos tinham a estranha e imperiosa sensação de que de alguma forma confusa e inevitável o destino estava se cumprindo ali. Era inútil continuar lutando contra isso.

– Não podemos – ele sussurrou, ainda ofegante.

Ela nada disse, mas se aproximou para beijá-lo novamente. Porém foi interceptada na metade do caminho pela boca sôfrega do outro, traindo suas próprias palavras. O professor mal teve tempo de se sentir surpreso quando suas mãos se encaixaram perfeitamente na cintura fina da garota, a puxando ainda mais junto.

McGonagall já se sentia mais confiante agora, tomando a liberdade de corresponder os movimentos da língua dele com a mesma intensidade, talvez não tão habilidosa, mas igualmente afobada. Passados mais alguns momentos ele se mudou temporariamente para mordiscar o queixo dela, apenas o tempo suficiente de deixá-la tomar fôlego antes de começar um novo beijo.

– Não devemos – Dumbledore voltou a murmurar, dessa vez contra os lábios de Minerva.

Mais uma vez foi contra a própria resolução, e ainda com as bocas coladas, que Albus virou-a e prensou-a contra a mesa. Se inclinou um pouco mais sobre ela, um instinto louco gritando dentro dele e pedindo por mais.

A garota sabia que não estava ajudando-o nada a perseverar, e nem queria, com suas mãos outrora tão suaves agora reivindicando-o com força, como se fosse seu. E naquele breve instante, ele era mesmo.

Mas a consciência de Albus voltou e não só bem a tempo de evitar um desastre, mas também toda de uma vez e com o peso de todas as pedras do castelo juntas. Por isso ele se soltou de chofre e deu um grande passo para trás, chocado consigo mesmo.

– Não vamos – ele afirmou, rouco e ligeiramente trêmulo.

Ele tinha plena ciência do que ia acontecer se a tocasse novamente. Já sentia dentro de si... E não podia deixar que acontecesse.

– Albus... – a garota pediu e tentou andar até ele, mas o professor se esquivou.

O rosto dela estava vermelho e os lábios inchados, com o cabelo ligeiramente desgrenhado onde ele sabia que suas mãos estiveram. Não havia nada que ele pudesse mentalmente comparar para medir tamanha beleza.

– Por favor, fique longe de mim – Dumbledore pediu sem conseguir encará-la nos olhos, deu meia-volta e saiu.

* * *

**NanaTorres:** Tá bom de beijo agora? Que tal, hein? Caprichei bastante aí, vai ser difícil superar da próxima. Kkkk

**Uhura:** É sim, o Albus não aguentou e beijou a Minerva (se bem que foi ela que bjou ele, mas isso não importa). E com mais esse agravante, duvido que nosso ruivo favorito vá continuar resistindo por muito mais tempo.

**Mamma Corleone:** Acho que foi o único "mini-micro-megapequeno-quasenada-selinho" da história das fanfics... Mas mesmo assim aprecio imensamente que você tenha gostado. O motivo de eu ter incluído isso aí é que *autora corando* algo muito parecido já aconteceu comigo, hahahaha.

**purplegirlie**: seja bem-vinda! Há poucas coisas que me agradam mais do que receber um review, ainda mais de leitora nova ^^. Por isso continue por aqui, que eu vou fazer o possível pra seguir com essa história tão divertida quanto está até agora.

**n/a:** Espero ter atendido às expectativas do meu respeitável público quanto ao assunto beijo, e não se aflijam porque prometo que esse não será o último. Saibam que seja lá o que vocês pedirem eu atendo contente!

E quero aproveitar a oportunidade para mais uma vez agradecer aos hits, que são muito mais do que eu esperava (e não só nessa fic, como tbm nas outras), e pedir que continuem comentando.

Até breve!


	16. Disputa

**Capítulo 15: Disputa.**

Naquele fim de tarda Minerva estava sentada à sombra duma árvore frondosa, próxima da beira do lago, lendo um livro muito surrado e antigo. Tratava-se de um exemplar do clássico bruxo _Merlin e Nimue¹_, best-seller absoluto e até hoje um dos mais procurados na Floreios e Borrões, apesar da história já ter uns seis séculos de idade.

Mas pra você, caro(a) leitor(a) trouxa que não tem familiaridade com a história, vou lhe explicar direitinho do que se trata. Bem, tal qual Romeu e Julieta está no imaginário da comunidade não-bruxa como narrativa suprema romantismo em geral, esse casal tão ou mais digno de nota personifica situação igualmente envolvente, só que em meio à magia medieval dos contos arturianos.

Tudo começa na parte mais obscura da famosa da história do grande rei Artur: entre o período que o menino é sagrado Senhor de todo o reino e quando se forma o trágico triângulo amoroso com sua esposa Guinevere e seu primeiro cavaleiro Lancelot. Sobre isso você talvez já tenha ouvido falar, mas aposto que nunca se perguntou onde o velho mago e conselheiro do rei estava enquanto isso, e qual o motivo dele não ter interferido no trágico destino que esperava por seu protegido.

Longe de Camelot, eu lhe asseguro.

Pois bem, é aí que entra a muito jovem e bela Nimue. Ela era então apenas uma moça, mas que roubou o coração do bruxo mais sábio e poderoso de seu tempo na primeira vez que se viram. Tanto que ele passou a deixar suas obrigações para com o reino um pouco de lado para visitá-la e com crescente frequencia, usando sempre dos feitiços mais elaborados para encantar a jovem. Muito charmoso da parte dele, não?

Porém, apesar da pouca idade, a garota também era muito esperta. E o preço que cobrou de seu amante pela sua estimada companhia foi que este a ensinasse tudo que sabia sobre magia, assim, tornando-a tão poderosa quanto ele.

Notou alguma semelhança aí? Não? Pois preste atenção: velho bruxo famoso e muito poderoso, moça jovem pela qual se apaixona e acaba tomando por aprendiz, complicações... Soa familiar? Ah, isso mesmo!

E agora você deve estar se perguntando quais são essas complicações de que falei. Bem, o caso é que Merlin sabia desde o princípio que, se queria ficar mesmo com ela, teria que abrir mão de todo o resto. Ele podia prever o futuro, sabia que por ela teria de deixar Camelot e que isso seria a ruína do reino na guerra travada entre Artur e Lancelot por outra mulher, tão apaixonante quanto sua própria Nimue. Mas mesmo assim não resistiu e se entregou a essa paixão.

Sim, com dom da vidência ou não, ninguém é imune ao amor.

Por isso ele se despediu de Artur, cuidou de alguns assuntos mais imediatos em Camelot e foi ao encontro dela de uma vez por todas. E naquela mesma noite, enquanto Merlin ainda estava adormecido, Nimue usou um encanto que fora justamente ensinado por ele para prender seu amado junto a si pelo resto da vida.

E, em Camelot ou parte alguma, Merlin ou Nimue jamais foram visto novamente. Mas espera-se que ainda estejam juntos em segredo, talvez ainda se amando nos bosques da Gran Bretanha ou ocultos pelas brumas da Ilha de Avalon.

Ah, admita que é um final muito melhor que o do drama de William Shakespeare.

E era exatamente isso que McGonagall lia, aos suspiros, naquele fim de tarde, aproveitando o pouco da bem-vinda e breve solidão que teria até a hora do jantar. Não identificar-se era impossível e a leitura lhe parecia inspiradora de muitas formas. Torara-se, desde então, seu livro preferido.

Esperemos e torçamos para que nossa protagonista consiga no final ter tanto sucesso quanto Nimue, já que por enquanto as coisas não estavam saindo exatamente do modo que ela queria.

Mas sua barriga vazia lembrou-lhe de que tinha um encontro marcado com a maravilhosa refeição que os elfos já deveriam estar quase servindo à essa hora. Por isso se levantou, marcou a página onde tinha parado, colocou o livro debaixo do braço e já estava prestes a voltar para o castelo quando notou um vulto se aproximando silenciosamente, vindo da floresta. Logo o vulto emergiu para a luz do poente e transformou-se na figura de um belo rapaz, revelando um sorriso calculadamente descontraído, mas que não chegava aos seus olhos escuros. Tom Riddle.

– Ora, se não é a queridinha do Dumbledore – ele cumprimentou, o mesmo ar de desafio e chiste que sempre usavam um com o outro. – Posso acompanhá-la?

– Ora, se não é o queridinho do Slughorn – McGonagall rebateu prontamente. – O caminho é livre, eu não vou impedí-lo.

Tom riu e olhou de relance para o livro que ela levava consigo, mas não perguntou nada sobre isso. Assim como ela tinha estranhado o fato de ele estar andando sozinho pela Floresta Proibida sem tampouco tecer comentário algum a respeito. Não era cumplicidade, apenas não estavam realmente interessados.

– Touchè. Mas saiba que sem a colaboração dele, ainda que através de um pouco do meu merecimento pessoal, eu jamais poderia oferecer-lhe isso – o sonserino comentou e tirou uma pequena caixinha embrulhada do bolso das vestes.

– E o que é isso?

– Meu presente de aniversário atrasado – ele explicou, puxou uma das mãos da garota e depositou o embrulho nela, sem dar-lhe tempo para recusar. – Aparentemente meu convite foi extraviado e só fiquei sabendo dessa data especial pelas fofocas dos corredores. Admito que fiquei decepcionado pois achei que me estimasse mais como amigo.

Pra quem não gostava de festas e presentes, para Minerva esse fora um ano terrivelmente diferente do que estava acostumada. Seu primeiro impulso foi perguntar o motivo daquilo, mas lá estava o indecifrável Tom, tão gentil e atencioso como sempre (e talvez até mais que se costume), acima de qualquer suspeita. Tanto que a garota se sentiu um pouco mal por nunca ter pensado nele com toda essa amizade que o rapaz mostrava agora dedicar-lhe.

– Se servir de consolo eu também não fazia idéia. Foi uma festa surpresa.

– Ah. O'Malley, eu suponho.

– Tão obvio assim?

– Gritante – ele respondeu e assentiu, rindo. – Mas, vamos, abra. Eu não tive tempo de comprar nada, então escolhi algo meu mesmo. E creio que nem por isso deixará de lhe ser útil.

Dentro da caixinha havia apenas um pequeno frasco em formato de gota onde estava uma poção com aparência de ouro derretido. Impossível de não distinguir logo de cara: Felix Felicis, a Sorte Líquida.

Minerva sabia bem o que era porque já a tinha visto antes na aula de Poções e também já tinha escutado o boato de que Slughorn pretendia dá-la como prêmio ao seu aluno mais brilhante. É claro que ela sempre soube que esse seria Tom, se não pela sua indiscutível habilidade na matéria ao menos pela obvio favoritismo do professor pelo rapaz da sua casa, mas nem chegara a propriamente se importar com isso. Porém vejam só o destino a surpreendendo com essa pequena reviravolta, jogando um pouco de sorte em sua mão.

Convenhamos que ficaria melhor com ela do que com o Tom.

– É fabulosa, mas eu não posso aceitar.

– Por que não?

– É uma poção muito difícil de fazer, você não devia...

– Ganhei-a numa competição boba noutro dia, não me é tão cara assim. Além do mais, eu faço minha própria sorte – ele assegurou e abriu um sorriso amplo, ainda mais do que os que costumava distribuir por aí.

E encarando-o ali caminhando ao seu lado sob a luz do crepúsculo, tão belo e agradável, mesmo Minerva não tinha como não reconhecer os vários motivos porque garotas como Dayse caíam facilmente de amores por ele. Era, sob todos aspectos, um sujeito encantador. Tanto que fazia a garota achar que havia algo de errado consigo mesma por não conseguir demonstrar por ele nenhum interesse e ter todos os seus pensamentos dedicados exclusivamente a alguém que era impossível para ela. Alguém ruivo, alto e infortunadamente mais velho.

É claro que nós, que estamos mais cientes do panorama geral dos fatos, ficamos muito felizes com isso. Talvez ainda tão jovem nossa protagonista já fosse uma juíza de caráter melhor do que poderia supor.

– Mesmo assim, Riddle – recusou ainda mais uma vez, o mais cordial que conseguiu. – É demais.

– Não seja tola. Estou aprendendo a prepará-la por mim mesmo, então em pouco tempo isso será apenas um redundante desperdício de vidro – o moreno insistiu novamente, dessa vez falando como quem já deu o assunto por encerrado. – Vamos fazer assim: você fica com isso e me retribui com outra coisa "fabulosa" no meu aniversário. E não precisa poupar ouro ou esforços, porque eu sou menos modesto do que aparento.

– Ah, então o grande Tom Riddle admite que tem um defeito.

– Talvez tenha vários, mas minha maior virtude é saber muito bem como escondê-los – o rapaz declarou como deboche o que sem dúvida era um dos traços mais sinistros e perigosos da própria personalidade. – Dentre eles não saber ouvir um não.

– Ok, eu fico com ela, muito obrigada – ela finalmente aceitou e guardou o presente no bolso. Uma leve idéia de como e quando usá-la já se formava na sua cabecinha. – Mas se eu tomá-la antes dos jogos, você terá de conviver pra sempre com o fato de que a derrota esmagadora da Sonserina na Copa será culpa sua.

– Não minta pra mim. Ambos sabemos que você jamais trapacearia e, ainda que fosse esse o caso, duvido precisasse disso para humilhar meus colegas em campo – Tom replicou espirituosamente. – Mas ainda bem que eles contam comigo para vingá-los no Clube de Duelos.

– Só em seus sonhos, garoto.

A essa altura já estavam às portas do Salão Principal e cercados de outros grupinhos de alunos que os olhavam com interesse. Isso não só imediatamente calou a garota, como também a deixou bastante desconfortável, ao menos até ver um rosto conhecido se aproximando na multidão. Mas se ela tinha se animado ao avistar o outro amigo chegando, logo estranhou ao ver seu cenho franzido.

– Olá, O'Malley – Tom cumprimentou polidamente.

– Tudo bem, Desmond? – a garota perguntou, preocupada com o ar contrariado do amigo lufo.

– Riddle – o rapaz disse em tom ameaçador, ignorando propositalmente McGonagall. – Por que você não vai dar uma volta?

– Porque eu estou conversando com a Minerva, caso você não tenha notado – o outro retrucou monocórdio.

– Acho que você não entendeu – O'Malley parecia ter crescido no mínimo uns cinco centímetros quando ficou frente-a-frente ao mais novo, olhando-o de cima com nada menos do que ódio. – Eu sou maior que você, mais forte que você e estou pedindo com o máximo de educação possível pra você cair fora.

– Desmond! – Minerva repreendeu, mas nenhum dos dois estava lhe dando atenção.

– Pois eu acho que ela é perfeitamente capaz de escolher sozinha se quer a minha companhia ou não – afirmou Riddle, erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente.

– E eu acho que você vai ficar bem menos bonitinho com um olho roxo nessa sua carinha de bebê.

– Pare já com isso, Desmond, eu estou lhe avisando – a garota repreendeu, agora muito vermelha porque não havia um só par de olhos por perto que não estivesse grudado neles três.

– Não deveria fazer ameaças que não será capaz de cumprir – Tom declarou sombrio e então se virou para a outra, agora tão cordial e alheio como se nada tivesse acontecido. – McGonagall, nos falamos mais tarde.

– Desculpe, Riddle. Eu simplesmente não sei o que deu nesse garoto – Minerva disse envergonhada, então começou a puxar Desmond na direção contrária ao Salão Principal, para grande desgosto do seu estômago. – E você vem comigo!

Conforme o sonserino cruzou as portas para o Salão Principal e os outros alunos que assistiam a cena explodiram em burburinhos cujo conteúdo Minerva poderia adivinhar perfeitamente, ela empurrou O'Malley na primeira sala vazia do corredor, pronta para tomar satisfações. Graças a ele, essa cena ridícula seria o comentário da escola inteira amanhã. Ou melhor, nesse mesmo instante... Como é que ela iria conseguir jantar agora? E, pior de tudo, não tinha como uma coisa dessas não chegar aos ouvidos de Dumbledore. Como se as coisas já não estivesses difíceis o bastante por si só. Ah Desmond, sempre estragando tudo!

Mas se a morena esperava por um pedido de desculpas, recebeu no lugar apenas uma acusação sofrida e sem nenhum arrependimento.

– É ele, não é? Tom Riddle.

– Ele é _o quê_ exatamente? – McGonagall perguntou, completamente confusa.

– Era dele que você estava falando no outro dia. É por causa dele que você...

Ciúmes! Ótimo, o imbecil fizera todo aquele escândalo porque estava com ciúmes!

Minerva cogitou dois ou três feitiços que fariam o garoto sentir saudades do tempo que passara com o rosto coberto de chifres, mas se conteve o bastante para não lançá-los. Isso porque de repente toda a pose de encrenqueiro e puxador de briga tinha sumido, dando lugar a um menino triste e verdadeiramente magoado. E por quase um segundo toda a raiva dentro dela fraquejou, porém ao menos externamente continuou tão firme quanto antes. Então ela se pegou pensando que se o pobre garoto já estava arrasado com a perspectiva de ser trocado por Riddle, imagina se soubesse de toda a verdade.

Não, isso nunca.

– Ah não, Des, de novo com isso! Achei que já estávamos acertados em sermos amigos.

– Foi antes de te ver com esse... Esse _cara_. Eu não gosto dele, e não falo isso só porque o babaca está dando em cima de você.

– Ele não está dando em cima de mim. É só meu amigo, assim como você.

– Bingo! – Desmond jogou os braços pra cima, num gesto exasperado. – Você acertou na mosca: **exatamente **como eu.

McGonagall franziu o cenho. Que coisa boba de se dizer! Riddle não estava interessado nela... Estava? Tudo bem que lá no fundo isso a deixasse um pouco envaidecida, mas seria ainda mais incômodo. Mal conseguia lidar com o fato de O'Malley, que antes era até um pouco divertido com sua implicância e falsa raiva, tornar-se sua sombra falante apaixonada e galanteadora. Riddle também já seria demais.

– Essa eu vou fingir que não entendi.

– Você... gosta dele? – o lufo perguntou dolorosamente.

– Não! Você não está mesmo me escutando, não é? – nesse ponto Minerva se permitiu uma risada seca, antes de levantar o dedo em riste bem na altura do rosto do outro. – E mesmo que fosse você não pode ameaçar ninguém só por causa disso. Você não é meu namorado, não é meu irmão e se continuar assim nem meu amigo vai ser mais.

– Minerva, eu sei que não tenho o menor direito de me meter na sua vida...

– E não tem MESMO.

– … mas esse cara não é legal pra você – o garoto concluiu sério, como se jamais tivesse sido interrompido.

– E quem mais seria? Além de você, é claro. Agora saia da minha frente e não volte a falar comigo até que tenha recuperado seu cérebro.

Dito isto ela se virou num gesto dramático e saiu batendo a porta.

¹ Adaptei livremente a história desses personagens aqui, até porque essa parte é pouco retratada, se altera muito de um autor para o outro (gosto especialmente de como Sir Thomas Mallory os aborda) e tem muitas divergências que eu não quis citar. Então se você for ler ou já leu algo do tipo e encontrou diferenças absurdas ao que eu afirmei, perdoe-me porque elas se devem à um pouco de liberdade poética da minha parte.

* * *

**Uhura:** Farei o possível para que esses momentos de impulsividade louca voltem a ocorrer em breve.

**NanaTorres:** Invejinha? No meu caso isso seria um eufemismo, hehe. Mas aguarde e logo teremos mais.

**purplegirlie:** Sim, a consciência do Albus deve estar pesando uma tonelada a essa altura... Mas ainda bem a Minerva não vai desistir assim tão fácil.

**n/a: **Hei, se vc já chegou até aqui não custa nada comentar. É rapidinho e vai me deixar contente o dia inteiro.

Um abraço e até breve.


	17. Perenelle

**Capítulo 16: Perenelle**

O lugar era uma sala ampla e alta, quase tão grande como o Salão Principal de Hogwarts, e nesse momento iluminada pelo luar que entrava através das portas de vidro do tamanho da própria parede que davam para o lado oeste dos jardins. Sobre o chão forrado de tapetes persas um grande divã de veludo carmim combinava com os três sofás confortáveis, formando um semi-círculo voltado para a lareira ladeada de dois belíssimos hipogrifos esculpidos em mármore negro, e localizada entre as já mencionadas portas. As outras paredes eram cobertas de estantes que iam do chão ao teto abobadado e adornado por desenhos de anjos renascentistas, do qual pendia um gigantesco lustre de cristal. Nessas estantes se apertavam toda a sorte de livros e pergaminhos acumulados por mais de seis séculos de vida.

Se você perguntasse a Nicolas Flamel quem precisaria de uma biblioteca assim tão luxuosa ele diria "nem a própria Alexandria", mas também era fato incontestável que o velho bruxo jamais fora capaz de negar um pedido de sua esposa. E Perenelle gostava muito de ler.

Naquela noite de lua cheia lá estava o dono da casa afundado preguiçosamente em seu divã, se divertindo com os relatos da inusitada vida amorosa de seu melhor amigo enquanto ambos partilhavam um licor de cassis muito bem-vindo. Albus narrava brevemente o que tinha escutado sobre o desentendimento entre os jovens senhores O'Malley e Riddle por causa de Minerva, e a péssima impressão que tinha deste último já há um bom tempo. Dumbledore se conteve para não dizer mais a respeito do que achava do rapaz por medo de parecer anti-ético devido a seus sentimentos, mas se o fizesse pouco importaria porque o outro o conhecia demais para julgá-lo dessa forma.

E mesmo assim não tinha como não achar hilária a inquietação de seu ex-aprendiz.

– Então temos uma jovem Helena de Tróia, causando desentendimentos por onde passa. Ah não, você não podia só se apaixonar por uma garota com um terço da sua idade, tinha de escolher uma destruidora de corações.

Albus não respondeu, apenas encolheu os ombros e soltou um longo suspiro infeliz. Nicolas era um bom amigo, na verdade o melhor que ele já tivera. Mas isso não queria dizer que fosse minimamente capaz de compreendê-lo.

Flamel simplificava demais as coisas, achava que já tinha visto de tudo e sabia como tudo ia acabar. Não compartilhava do pavor que seu amigo tinha das possibilidades que a guerra trazia consigo, desprezava as regras dessa sociedade volúvel da qual tinha esperança de ainda conseguir ver o fim algum dia e, acima de tudo, não dava a menor importância para a imensa diferença de idade entre o possível casal. Até porque para ele qualquer um com menos de um século de idade ainda era uma criança.

– Também não precisa ficar chateado comigo. Afinal de contas foi a mim que você recorrer no outro dia, todo atormentado porque tinha chupado o dedo da moça – nesse ponto Nicolas fez uma pausa para dar uma ou duas gargalhadas. – Francamente, o dedo! No meu tempo nós estávamos mais interessados em _outras partes_.

– Eu já disse que havia um espinho – Dumbledore se explicou exasperado, apesar de não poder fazer nada para impedir a si mesmo de pensar nessas tais outras partes citadas pelo outro.

– Claro, claro. É torcer pra que ela espete uma região mais interessante da próxima vez.

O mais novo permitiu-se um sorriso fraco em troca dessa vez, antes de baixar a taça vazia sobre a mesinha de centro. Então encarou longamente o amigo, ponderando até que ponto ainda poderia confidenciar sua aflição sem cair inteiramente no ridículo. E não foi surpreso que constatou que isso já havia ocorrido há muito tempo atrás.

Então o que fazer? Tinha certeza de que ia cometer uma loucura se não encontrasse alguém para detê-lo a tempo. Era evidente Nicolas não era exatamente a melhor pessoa para isso, mas quem mais seria? Certamente Galatéia poderia dar-lhe um conselho infinitamente mais sensato, porém isso era tão provável quanto delatá-lo imediatamente para o Conselho Diretor da escola. Nessa mesma categoria estavam todos os outros colegas de trabalho, inclusive o próprio Armando Dippet. Com Elifas não conversava há tanto tempo que seria um absurdo reaparecer apenas para tocar em um assunto tão pessoal e Aberforth... bem, não podia falar com ele sobre absolutamente nada mesmo.

Vá lá, já estava tudo perdido mesmo.

– Na verdade nós nos beijamos.

Por um longo momento ninguém disse mais nada, com o ruivo recordando vividamente a situação em questão e o outro lutando bravamente para reprimir uma nova gargalhada, enquanto esperava por mais detalhes.

– E então? – perguntou por fim, desistindo de esperar que Albus voltasse ao presente e saciasse sua curiosidade.

O professor despertou de seu devaneio de beijos com sabor de chocolate quente perplexo.

E então? Então que ele dormia mal, comia pouco e não conseguira ficar sem pensar nisso nem um só minuto desde que deixara a cozinha naquela fatídica noite! Então que estava morrendo aos poucos de saudade dela! Então que não havia desculpa para tamanho erro! Então que Flamel devia ser a criatura mais insensível do mundo!

– Foi um deslize, um momento de fraqueza. Mas poderia ter sido irremediavelmente sério. Por isso pedi que Minerva se afastasse e agora... agora... _isso_.

Dumbledore mais uma vez se encolheu na sua posição no sofá do amigo e fechou os olhos com uma expressão torturada. O ruivo não teve coragem de verbalizar seus temores, mesmo em pensamentos tratava de escondê-los muito bem de si mesmo. Sabia que tinha sido duro demais com ela, e mesmo tendo repelido-a uma boa parte de si tinha a esperança de que continuasse com aquele doce suplício com ele. Só que pelo visto ela tinha levado muito a sério suas recomendações.

Porque talvez Minerva fizera apenas o que ele disse, talvez tivesse procurado por um garoto de sua idade e...

– Já passou pela sua cabeça que ela possa estar fazendo de propósito? – Nicolas interrompeu seu raciocínio auto-torturante ainda no mesmo tom divertido.

– O que, brincar com os meus sentimentos?

– Não, eu não iria tão longe. Embora me pareça engraçada a idéia de ver o homem mais inteligente que eu conheço cair na teia de uma moça de dezessete anos.

– Dezoito – Albus corrigiu sem emoção, o olhos fixos na garrafa que servia-lhe sozinha uma outra dose sobre a mesa.

– Ah, desculpe, suponho que isso mude tudo então – o outro zombou e elevou o tom de voz um pouco para recuperar completamente a atenção. – O que eu quis dizer é que talvez ela esteja usando os garotos intencionalmente, só para chamar a sua atenção.

As sobrancelhas do professor se arquearam perante a possibilidade nunca antes cogitada. Embora parecesse incrivelmente improvável que isso ocorresse, ainda era muito melhor que pensar na alternativa. E o velho alquimista era tão mais vivido e experiente que qualquer coisa ficava mais verossímil quando ele a apontava com tamanha convicção.

– Você acha?

– Diga-me que não está se roendo de ciúmes e eu lhe direi se ela não alcançou seu objetivo. O caso é que, se a garota está se dando todo esse trabalho por sua causa, me parece bastante indelicado deixá-la esperando.

– Nicolas, você é o pior melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter.

Dessa vez Flamel riu com ainda mais vontade, mas Albus segurou outro comentário sarcástico quando viu alguém se aproximando vindo do corredor.

A silhueta inconfundível causou-lhe um imediato e incontrolável sorriso de alívio.

Perenelle era mais alta e magra que o marido, o que por si só não era lá um grande feito, e algumas décadas mais jovem também. Mas de certa forma a quase-eternidade que partilhava com ele lhe parecia natural como as das estátuas seculares que representavam deusas gregas, algo inato e não artificial como de fato era. Os cabelos de um branco quase ofuscante presos num coque elaborado e gracioso sob o diadema de ouro encrustado de pequenas flores de topázio imperial, que davam um tom ainda mais claro aos seus amendoados olhos cor de âmbar. Brincos, colares e incontáveis anéis combinando no mesmo arranjo e com as elegantes vestes num tom suave de marrom.

Mas não era essa ostentação que fazia da velha mulher uma pessoa de figura tão distinta. Havia outra coisa em sua aparência, uma certa nobreza e graça benevolente mesmo nos gestos mais sutis, um sorriso misterioso e comedido sempre presente que de alguma forma impressionavaa todos em volta. E tinha, especialmente para Dubledore, algo extremamente maternal.

– Amor, quem está...? – a bruxa chamou com sua voz suave como de costume, interrompida por uma exclamação muda de surpresa antes de abrir os braços para acolher o convidado. – Albus!

– Boa noite, Perenelle – ele respondeu com um amplo sorriso e a abraçou, dando em seguida um tempo para que ela o examinasse bem antes de deixá-lo se sentar novamente.

Pela maneira como rapidamente balançou a cabeça com reprovação era óbvio que havia notado as olheiras fundas e os quilos perdidos por ele, mas ao menos de absteve de comentar a respeito por enquanto.

Em seguida a bruxa foi se sentar ao lado do marido, ainda sem tirar o olhar curioso do mais jovem. E só então o ruivo entendeu que, longe de conseguir mudar de assunto, a chegada dela só reavivaria sua aflição.

– Albus querido, você parece angustiado. Está tudo bem?

– O garoto está bem, amor – Flamel respondeu pelo amigo. – Na verdade está bem demais.

– Nicolas... – Dumbledore advertiu com um olhar grave.

– Ele está _amando_ – o velhote afirmou, demorando-se especialmente na última palavra.

Se Albus escondeu o rosto entre as mãos de vergonha, Perenelle usou as suas para cobrir a boca, dando leves pulinhos em seu lugar no divã num gesto surpreendente de exagerado contentamento.

– Awn, eu sabia! Como ela se chama?

– Minerva – uma vez que o professor continuava encabulado demais para dizer qualquer coisa, novamente foi Nicolas quem falou por ele. – Um nome forte, por sinal.

Perenelle anuiu em compreensão e pareceu pensativa por um segundo ou dois antes de retomar a conversa, ainda animadíssima.

– Suponho que essa Minerva seja a garota McGonagall da qual você tem falado tanto nos últimos seis anos.

– Eu disse o nome dela? – Dumbledore perguntou, o pescoço involuntariamente se espichando na direção da porta como que buscando um motivo qualquer para sair dali. – Não havia me dado conta disso.

– Claro que disse, e com os olhinhos brilhando como os de um filhotinho de crupe – ela corrigiu risonha.

– Ah sim, está sempre enfiando ela em todos os assuntos – completou Nicolas, enquanto se levantava para buscar uma taça para que a cônjuge se juntasse a eles. – Quadribol, a escola, transfiguração, tudo é motivo pra mencionar seu belo e jovem prodígio escocês.

Albus afundou ainda mais alguns centímetros em seu assento, considerando seriamente a possibilidade de se encolher até poder se afogar literalmente na pequena quantidade de licor ainda em sua mão.

– Estou tão feliz por você, querido! E se foi por isso que veio até aqui, saiba que tem a nossa bênção.

Não, não foi por isso que ele foi até ali. Mas seja lá qual tenha sido o motivo, agora ele sabia que foi má idéia.

– Não, ele veio reclamar da sorte – mais uma vez Flamel falou pelo outro e se sentou novamente, mas não sem antes entregar a bebida para a esposa. – Ao que tudo indica ela é tão encantadora quanto má.

– Pobrezinho.

– Hei, eu nunca disse isso! – Dumbledore protestou, mesmo tendo plena ciência de que a essa altura qualquer coisa que dissesse cairia em ouvidos surdos.

– É aluna dele.

– Ah, um amor proibido – a bruxa fez uma ligeira pausa para dar um suspiro. – Isso é tão romântico!

– Por favor parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente – Dumbledore pediu, dessa vez se fazendo escutar pelo tom solene e pela postura repentinamente ereta de quem está prestes a se levantar e ir embora no próximo sinal de contrariedade.

– Então volte daqui uns vinte minutos que eu já terei contado tudo em detalhes – Nicolas brincou com mais uma gargalhada inoportuna. – O que me lembra que você ainda não falou sobre os beijos que andaram trocando.

A bruxa fez um esforço supremo para não perguntar também sobre os tais beijos e lançou um olhar de censura sobre o marido.

– Pare com isso, Nick. Será que não vê que está chateando o menino? – ela o repreendeu e então prosseguiu em tom mais suave, voltando-se para o outro ali presente. – E você, por que não me diz o que tanto lhe aflige?

Albus pensou em pedir para que ao menos parassem de chamá-lo a menino, mas perante a genuína preocupação na face da mulher a sua frente tudo o que podia fazer era ser sincero. Respirou profundamente e tentou ser o mais breve possível no seu relato.

– Eu só acho que não sou bom o bastante.

– Pois primeiro diga-me como ela é – Perenelle pediu, mirando-o com expectativa.

– Minerva é – Dumbledore interrompeu-se brevemente buscando palavras, porém como parecia algo complicado demais para se descrever acabou dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente – linda sem ser fútil, talentosa sem ser arrogante, bondosa sem ser totalmente ingênua, inteligente sem ser enfadonha, impetuosa sem ser rude... Tem um terço da minha idade e um futuro tão brilhante, no qual eu só seria um obstáculo. Não há nada de bom que eu possa lhe oferecer, nada além de perigo ou complicações.

Ele fechou os olhos se lembrando do rosto dela, os olhos castanhos e sinceros e os cabelos negros e longos. Pensou no seu humor ácido e na determinação que aplicava em tudo que se dispunha a fazer. Pensou também na sua pele e nos seus lábios e em como queria fazê-la feliz. Mas tinha a agourenta certeza de que qualquer felicidade que pudesse dar a ela seria curta e acabaria em tragédia.

Então o ruivo secou novamente a própria taça, mas continuou segurando-a só para ter algo para fazer com as mãos. Perenelle por sua vez trocou rapidamente um olhar significativo com o esposo e se inclinou um pouco para frente, de modo a falar olhando nos olhos dele.

– Eu não penso assim, meu querido. Compreendo que a ame e esteja querendo protegê-la, mas acaso já parou para se preocupar com o que _ela quer_? Talvez tudo o que ela deseja seja uma boa dose de perigo e complicações. Que garota não adoraria isso? – nesse ponto ela deu uma piscadela que fez Albus sentir-se corar. – Se for esperta como disse, deve estar apaixonada por você também, e você não tem o direito de negar-lhe uma chance.

O professor assentiu lentamente, absorvendo as palavras. Não, até esse momento ele só se preocupara no incômodo que seria estando ao lado dela, nunca o que representaria deixando de estar. Estaria a garota sofrendo tanto quanto ele? Sentiria a mesma ânsia por revê-lo que ele vinha provando perante a expectativa da próxima aula? Conseguiria ela dormir sossegada quando ele não tinha uma só noite tranquila desde que descobrira esse sentimento?

Nós sabemos que sim, é claro. Mas vamos deixá-lo conviver um pouquinho mais com essa dúvida, ok?

– Antes preciso de tempo para consertar as coisas, só isso – Dumbledore retrucou baixinho, sabendo que com isso não convencia a ninguém, tampouco a si mesmo.

– E torcer para que tanto o Sr. O'Malley como o Sr. Riddle sejam tão nobres e generosos quanto você nesse meio tempo – Flamel completou em tom de brincadeira.

– Nicolas – Perenelle chamou com a voz mais doce e melodiosa que conseguiu alcançar.

– Sim, amor?

– Cale a boca – ela ordenou, dando duas palmadinhas suaves de advertência na mão do esposo.

* * *

**Mamma Corleone: **Pois é, tinha acabado de ver seu review quando postei o capítulo ^^. Fiquei até pensando "Será que ela ainda tá aí pra ver?" kkkk. Vem mais beijos por aí sim, e em breve até os tais amassos que você pediu, pode confiar.

**Uhura:** Hei guria, vc disse pra eu colocar mais dos diálogos com o Nicolas e eu fiz! Espero que tenha apreciado.

**purplegirlie**: Ah, tenho esperança de que todas nós seremos "Minervas" um dia! E sobre a Felix, aquele vidrinho abre todo um leque de possibilidades interessantes hehehe.

**NanaTorres: **Adoro essa história do Merlin e da Nimue, e fica ligada porque ela vai aparecer mais um pouquinho daqui pra frente.

**Deborah Black:** Senti sua falta, guria. Que bom que esteja de volta aqui conosco! E o Tom é o nosso suspense da trama, porque quando ele está por perto sempre rola aquele clima pesado (como se estivesse tocando aquela musiquinha do filme Psicose, saca?) e isso é muito gostoso de escrever.

**n/a: **Ok, imagino que vocês estivessem aguardando por um pouco mais de ação para esse capítulo. Mas o caso é que senti necessidade de falar um pouco mais dos sentimentos do Albus (como se já não tivesse feito isso o bastante, kkkk) e introduzir a personagem da Perenelle.

Pra compensar prometo mais beijocas no próximo capítulo. Ah, e tem fic nova pintando por aí em breve.

Um beijão e, por favor, continuem lendo e comentando.


	18. Olhos de Gato

**Capítulo 17: Olhos de Gato.**

Albus suspirou longa e pesadamente perante a enorme pilha de correspondências cujas respostas estava atrasando e muito em enviar. Estava só e não tinha cabeça para escrever ao Ministério, nem para responder a Nicolas e seus conselhos desaconselháveis, e menos ainda para acalmar o pai revoltoso de um de seus alunos, aborrecido por seu jovem gênio da vassoura não ter sido escolhido para o time de quadribol de sua casa. Apenas recostou-se mais em sua poltrona e juntou as pontas dos dedos, deixando os pensamentos vagarem livremente, uma vez que sabia muito bem que pouco podia fazer para impedir-se quanto a isso.

A essa mesma hora, exatamente uma semana antes, ele tinha a mão de Minerva entre as suas. Tocou-lhe a pele com os lábios, sentiu sua textura e seu sabor com a língua. Dias depois veio aquele beijo devastador. Corrigindo: _beijos_, no plural. Que de três se transformaram em trezentos em seus sonhos deste então, que foram vividos e revividos em sua penseira até a exaustão, e agora lhe torturavam de saudade.

E desde aquele momento de doce loucura passaram-se quatro dias. Quatro dias que não a tocava, em que não conversaram nenhuma só palavra, em que ele sequer tivera coragem de levantar os olhos na direção da moça. Ela, por sua vez, talvez imbuída de seu orgulho exagerado ou de despeito por ter sido repelida (ainda que a contragosto) antes, fizera questão de seguir à risca seu pedido de distância, acrescentando de sua própria iniciativa a atitude de ignorá-lo por completo. Até mesmo durante as aulas que tiveram, olhava através dele como se o ruivo fosse inexistente e respondia suas peguntas com os olhos sérios, fixos em algum ponto qualquer acima de seu ombro, como se estivesse estudando sozinha e em voz alta.

Quatro dias... e parecia que foram quatro meses! O bruxo sentia quase como um nó na garganta a falta do perfume de framboesa exalado a cada movimento do cabelo negro e do sotaque escocês nos comentários inteligentemente ferinos.

Sua nobreza cobrava-lhe um preço alto demais.

Já a morena em questão, também reclusa em seus próprios aposentos, tinha um rumo de pensamento semelhante, embora no lugar da melancolia passiva do outro, ela estivesse bastante inquieta. Estava aberto a sua frente o livro que ganhara dele de aniversário e com o qual, sem sucesso, tentava se distrair e aplacar a idéia disparatada de escrever-lhe outra carta, ainda pior que a primeira.

Minerva passara os últimos dias mais irritadiça do que jamais fora. Porque toda vez que dava um passo adiante, tinha a nítida impressão de em seguida dar dois pra trás. "Fique longe de mim", ora essa!

E, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, a bruxa provava o gosto da rebeldia tomando conta de si como se fosse um veneno. O respeito pelas regras de que tanto se orgulhava possuir, sua sensatez outrora muito elogiada pela família e todos os demais a sua volta, a maturidade que a fazia sentir-se superior às tolices de seus colegas... Tudo isso havia perdido completamente a importância perante a descoberta feita na cozinha, durante a madrugada que sucedeu seu aniversário. Quando descobrira os lábios de Albus e do quanto gostava deles e, mais até que isso, o poder que exercia sobre seu amado e a satisfação que sentia ao vê-lo corar, enrouquecer a voz, tornar-se mais...

Opa, melhor deixar os suspiros de lado e recompor o rosto de estudante aplicada porque vem alguém chegando!

– Hei Minerva, você ainda está aí? – sobressaltou-se Dayse, quase assustada, após entrar no quarto da amiga escancarando a porta, como sempre.

A dona do aposento não se surpreendeu, nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de ordená-la pela milionésima vez a bater antes de entrar, pois sabia que seria muito mais fácil convencer a própria porta a criar boca e anunciá-la no lugar de pedir um pouco de privacidade para a amiga. Apenas levantou os olhos brevemente de seu livro e, novamente debruçada sobre a escrivaninha, crispou os lábios finos em desagrado.

Não havia ninguém nesse mundo que fosse mais intrometida e inoportuna do que a gordinha a sua frente, e se ela ficara tão surpresa assim ao encontrar cômodo ocupado, o que diabos estava indo fazer ali? Provavelmente remexer nas suas coisas. Mais uma vez.

– Claro que estou, não seja estúpida!

– Ah, tá. Pensei que estava na tal aula de animagia – tagarelou a loira sem se importar com a falta de cortesia da sua anfitriã. – Certamente não ia querer chegar atrasada. O professor Dumbledore já foi tão gentil de arrumar um tempo pra te ensinar, sendo ocupado como é e ainda por cima tendo de se ajustar a esse seu horário impossível de acompanhar.

– Aula de animagia...

Sim, eles tinha aula marcada para hoje. Seria uma ocasião perfeita! Afinal, por que alguém estranharia isso? Além do mais, era um compromisso firmado entre os dois e Minerva sabia o quanto Albus era correto quanto a esse tipo de coisa. Não se negaria a vê-la, não é mesmo?

– É, o que houve? Remarcaram pra outro dia? Porque eu sei que mesmo você com todo esse talento assombroso pra Transfiguração ainda não deve ter conseguido se transformar. Apesar que, bem, eu já te vi aprender um feit...

– Dayse, você é brilhante! – McGonagall interrompeu, recuando a cadeira e se pondo de pé num salto.

– Sou?

– Claro que é. Por um momento eu quase me esqueci das minhas aulas, mais ainda bem que tenho uma amiga maravilhosa como você pra me lembrar – Minerva comentou alegre para a amiga, que ficou momentaneamente chocada por vê-la usando tantos adjetivos desmerecidos para consigo num espaço tão curto de tempo. Tanto que a própria monitora-chefe achou por bem reassumir seu humor habitual. – Ah, e cai fora do meu quarto!

– Não vai levar os livros?

– Não. A aula de hoje será prática.

"Muito prática, eu espero" a morena completou em pensamento quando virou-se de costas para a amiga com intuito de trancar seu quarto privativo, o que a partir de agora viria a tornar-se um hábito. Antes de deixar a Sala Comunal ainda convidou Dayse para acompanhá-la, só por ter certeza de que a loira jamais aceitaria de boa vontade mais aulas do que eram estritamente necessárias para passar de ano.

Ainda no mesmo lugar em que estava da última vez que o vimos, Dumbledore mergulhou novamente a pena no tinteiro roxo, buscando as palavras. Conseguira escrever ao Ministério e ao pai de seu aluno rejeitado pelo time de quadribol, mas não tinha idéia do que dizer a Flamel. Falar de sentimentos, principalmente dos seus, vinha se tornando quase tão difícil quanto era controlá-los.

_Caro Nicolas,_

Ele começou a escrever, quando uma batida assustadoramente familiar soou na porta. Era ela, sem dúvida. Um pingo de tinta escorreu e fez um grande borrão na folha de pergaminho e Dumbledore permaneceu imóvel, esperando que se ficasse quieto o bastante ela desistiria. Chegou mesmo a se encolher e olhar como que buscando auxílio para a fênix empoleirada do outro lado da sala, que por sua vez apenas revirou seus olhos escuros pra cima em sinal de repreensão.

– Professor Dumbledore, eu sei que o senhor está aí – Minerva anunciou, perfeitamente audível através da porta.

Mais batidas, agora mais altas e insistentes. De novo. E de novo.

Bom Mérlin, o que mais ela queria dele? Já não lhe tirara o sossego, a clareza de raciocínio e o direito ao chocolate quente noturno?

Mas o que realmente o desalentou, que fez correr silenciosamente até a porta com o coração na mão e colar seu ouvido na madeira foi ver que ela parara de usar seu primeiro nome. "Professor Dumbledore". Era o correto, mas não o que ele queria ouvir. E embora a voz delatasse algum nervosismo, não era o nervosismo bom que ele esperava [e gostava de] escutar quando estavam juntos. Era mais algo como o gênio perigoso da garota se manifestando contra ele pela primeira vez.

– O senhor me deve aulas de animagia.

Verdade. Ele sabia que iria acabar se arrependendo por isso, só não esperava ser cobrado assim tão cedo. Não tinha outro jeito senão abrir a porta, e foi isso mesmo o que fez.

Minerva encarou-o por um momento antes de entrar, surpresa com o quão fácil fora essa pequena vitória. Ele permanecia o mais distante possível e, no entanto, ela não se deixaria intimidar por isso.

– Desculpe-me vir procurá-lo aqui, mas o senhor não estava na sala de aula nem no seu escritório.

– "O senhor"? – Dumbledore não conseguiu disfarçar seu desapontamento. – O que houve com "Albus"?

– Não soube? Ele me pediu distância, então achei que seria mais adequado tratá-lo formalmente. Só espero que ele não quebre sua promessa por conta disso.

Sim, Minerva era terrivelmente combativa. Não esqueceria tamanha ofensa tão facilmente e isso o divertia de certa forma. Mais até do que seria conveniente.

– Eu... estou ocupado – o outro se defendeu, apontando com a cabeça para a escrivaninha.

Talvez assim ela voltasse noutra hora, ao menos... Mas não, a garota apenas encolheu os ombros e foi se sentar no sofá mais próximo enquanto aproveitava para observar tudo a sua volta.

– Tudo bem, eu espero.

A saleta em que estavam era aconchegante, não cheia de cacarecos como seu escritório, mas de paredes cobertas com papel que mudava de cor conforme o humor de seu dono, e que hoje estavam de um vermelho muito escuro, assim como o estofado dos móveis confortáveis e funcionais. Alguns porta-retratos sobre a lareira, uma bagunça modesta sobre uma escrivaninha no canto e uma grande estante cheia de livros terminavam por compor o ambiente. Só que não eram livros didáticos, tampouco famosos ensaios sobre diferentes campos do estudo da magia, e sim romances bruxos e trouxas, uma ou outra antologia de poemas e um bocado de ficções exageradas. Leituras mais leves, algo para se distrair.

Albus sentou-se novamente e forçou-se a olhar para o pergaminho em que devia continuar escrevendo e não para os olhos castanhos dela, que agora percorriam os títulos em suas prateleiras. Mas era difícil.

_Você provavelmente vai gostar de saber disso: Minerva está aqui parada na minha frente, esperando que eu termine essa carta para poder ministrar sua aula particular desta noite (acho que já lhe mencionei sobre seu interesse por animagia, não?) e tudo o que eu consigo pensar é... Bem, você sabe._

_Estou insano, sei disso. Essa garota está me deixando assim._

_Pode imaginar como estou me sentindo? Não, não pode. Pra você tudo é simples e fácil. 'Tome-a para si', você se diz, mas sabe que na realidade não é bem assim. Desgraçaria a vida de ambos se alguém descobrisse uma coisa dessas._

_O caso é que vou acabar cometendo alguma loucura, tenho certeza. Não sei mais o que fazer._

_Se eu sobreviver até sexta à noite, nos vemos no jantar. Ah, e diga à Perenelle que sim, adoraria provar sua nova receita de faisão._

_Cordialmente,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Ele enrolou o pergaminho e selou-o com uso de seu sinete pessoal, imaginando as gargalhadas de seu amigo quando o lesse. Então cruzou os braços sobre a escrivaninha e aprumou a postura, encarando-a sobre os oclinhos de meia-lua com imenso interesse.

Dumbledore falou sério quando pediu distância. Sentia sua resistência minando cada vez que ela chegava perto, a vontade incontrolável de repetir a loucura do outro dia na cozinha tomando conta de seus pensamentos. E agora assim com ela voltando a falar com ele, ainda que fosse sem tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome, só acentuava o perigo.

Era exatamente com isso que Minerva estava contando.

– Sinta-se livre pra começar quando quiser.

– Você não vai... – ela murmurou, demonstrando muito mais decepção do que gostaria.

– Prometi assisti-la e ajudar quando fosse preciso. Você sabe o que fazer, então faça.

Os ombros de McGonagall despencaram alguns centímetros. Não preciso nem dizer que a garota esperava pelo menos um pouco mais de proximidade, talvez um pouco daquela atenção carinhosa que ele lhe dedicava, mesmo no ano passado quando ainda eram só amigos. Se bem que ainda era apenas amigos, segundo ele próprio. Mas como é que se deve classificar amigos que se beijam? E se beijam muito bem, por sinal.

– Algum conselho, _professor_?

– Tente algo fácil, uma transformação parcial. Vamos ver o que pode fazer.

Ela estreitou os olhos, bufou em desagrado e se concentrou. Sim, sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer, já havia decorado os encantamentos e os recitado em silêncio o suficiente para ter certeza de que tudo o que faltava era empenho e prática. Agora bastava apenas canalizar toda a sua magia na transfiguração, pensando fixamente no gato. Na primeira vez fora muito mais difícil, já que não fazia a menor idéia de que animal viria a ser.

Levou mais de meia hora, mas finalmente McGonagall conseguiu uma mudança. Dessa vez havia se imaginado com olhos mais claros e de pupilas verticais, felinos, e, embora não pudesse ver por si só o resultado, a admiração e o espanto que surgiram no olhar do professor demonstraram que havia sido bem-sucedida. Além disso, sua visão estava aguçadíssima, vendo a sala iluminada artificialmente tão clara como se estivesse em campo aberto num dia de muito sol. Podia enxergar nitidamente as pequenas rugas que se formavam no canto dos olhos de Albus na medida que ele abria um imenso sorriso e notar, pela primeira vez, os primeiros fios brancos que nasciam em meio ao vermelho do cabelo dele. E por algum motivo que não soube discernir, achou-o ainda mais bonito assim.

– Fabuloso! – pra ele tanto avanço num dia só era era assombroso. Tanto que não se conteve de levantar e dar a volta na escrivaninha para vê-la melhor, mas ainda sem chegar perto o suficiente. – Jamais imaginei que conseguiria tão rápido.

– Como estou?

"Tentadora", Dumbledore pensou consigo mesmo, quase sem fôlego. Por que tinha de ser um animal sensual como um gato? Por que não podia se tornar algo desajeitado como um pinguim?

– Veja por si mesma – o professor conjurou rapidamente um espelho de mão e tratou de entregá-lo para a moça, tomando o cuidado de manter-se fora de seu alcance. – Como se sente?

– Meus olhos estão estranhos – Minerva tomou um algum tempo para analisar a mudança em sua aparência. – Mas eu gosto.

Então ela virou novamente aqueles olhos luminosos pra ele, e Albus engoliu à seco. Então ele fez um esforço gigante para empurrar seus desejos inconfessáveis bem para o fundo da mente e mudar de assunto.

– Acha que consegue reverter?

– Dê-me um minuto – ela fechou os olhos por um momento, e quando voltou a abri-los já estavam novamente no seu normal. – Nossa, de repente esse lugar parece tão escuro.

McGonagall piscou mais algumas vezes, satisfeita, se reacostumando com a a luminosidade do lugar. Achou a transformação relativamente fácil, embora trabalhosa. E, se continuasse assim, dominar a animagia seria bem mais rápido do que ela havia pensado a princípio.

Em pé e olhando-a, Dumbledore pensava exatamente a mesma coisa.

– Não me resta dúvidas minha querida: você tem um dom pra isso – o bruxo declarou em tom elogioso. – Está cansada?

– Exausta. Não conseguiria nem ao menos... – Minerva se interrompeu ao ver o sorriso do outro se transformar numa verdadeira gargalhada. – Qual é a graça?

– A graça é que mais uma vez você superou minhas expectativas. Fez duas transformações ao invés de uma.

Como o olhar dele não estava no rosto da garota, mas em algum lugar ao lado da cintura dela, McGonagall virou-se ligeiramente para ver do que ele estava falando. E que susto tomou ao ver um rabo de gato balançando vagarosamente atrás de si!

– Ah, droga, eu tenho uma cauda – ela meio que exclamou, meio que zombou de si mesma.

Dessa vez ambos riram juntos, com gosto. Mas as risadas dela morreram rapidamente, voltando para a expressão concentrada que usara minutos antes, e então para uma nova de total incompreensão. Isso porque ela estava tentando desfazer a transformação novamente, mas dessa vez não conseguira nada.

– Acho que será um belo exemplar de pelo curto europeu. Que pena, tinha esperanças de que fosse scottish fold. Acho-os tão adoráveis com aquelas orelhinhas caídas...

– Albus, será que dava pra parar de tentar adivinhar a minha raça e me ajudar aqui? – ela o cortou, preocupada. Já esquecera-se de chamá-lo de professor. – Eu não estou conseguindo voltar!

– Mas você acabou de fazê-lo, é claro que consegue novamente – foi a vez de Dumbledore não entender o que estava se passando.

A garota tentou de novo, ainda sem sucesso. Mais uma vez e já tinha um certo desespero no olhar. Normalmente se irritava quando não conseguia efetuar um feitiço corretamente, mas numa transfiguração de si mesma era infinitamente pior.

– Não, estou cansada. Acho que já não tenho magia o suficiente pra isso – ela murmurou exasperada. Mas antes que Dumbledore pudesse sugerir qualquer coisa os olhos castanhos correram esperançosos em direção aos dele, atingidos em cheio por uma ideia. – A menos que você me empreste alguma.

Minerva estendeu a mão para ele, que por sua vez deu dois passos para trás, escandalizado como se tivesse acabado de escutar a proposta mais indecente de todas.

Isso porque nosso herói conhecia bem suas fraquezas e os limites de sua resistência. Não podia se dar ao luxo de nem mais um toque, pois tinha plena certeza de que acabaria por repetir o desvario cometido no outro dia na cozinha. E talvez algo até pior.

– Ah não, eu não vou cair nos seus truques de novo.

– Mas foi você mesmo que disse que o objetivo da conexão era podermos usar a magia um do outro.

Ela deu um passo adiante. Ele deu outro passo para trás.

– O que não significa que devamos fazê-lo. Podemos esperar até se sinta mais disposta e então tentar novamente.

– E o que eu faço com essa cauda até lá? Não posso simplesmente andar com isso por aí! – De repente a garota assumiu um tom suplicante que ele nunca tinha visto antes e baixou o braço. – Por favor, eu não quero ter que ir para a enfermaria tirar esse negócio.

– Eu também não, mas entenda que pra mim... Não é seguro que eu... – o bruxo já não conseguia encontrar as palavras, ciente de que coerência era um dom que já não possuía na presença dela. – Ainda mais depois do nosso último...

– Só estou pedindo pra me dar a sua mão!

– Está bem, Minerva. Apenas tente ser breve.

Albus estendeu a mão reta na altura do peito e deu um passo largo à frente. Ela repetiu o gesto até que ambas as mãos se tocassem, então entrelaçou os dedos com os dele. Como a garota fechou os olhos e se concentrou no que tinha de fazer, não o viu fechar os olhos também. Nem o sorriso torto, involuntário, causado pelo toque.

O feitiço funcionou imediatamente, mas ainda permaneceram assim por mais alguns instantes, momentaneamente esquecidos do motivo real de tudo aquilo. O arrepiou quente subindo pelos pulsos, as palmas das mãos com um formigamento suave e a magia compartilhada acelerando os batimentos cardíacos. Sentiram-se tensos e relaxados ao mesmo tempo. Tranquilos e em pânico, assustados e confiantes. Deliciosamente atordoados.

– Pronto – ela por fim abriu um sorriso tímido e desvencilhou a mão da dele, sem tampouco sair do lugar. – Viu? Não foi tão terrível assim.

– Sim, foi – a mão de Dumbledore, ainda no ar, mudou-se para o rosto da garota, que estremeceu. – Mas eu lhe avisei o que aconteceria.

Conforme o polegar do ruivo ia traçando o contorno dos lábios finos dela, ele se foi se aproximando um pouco mais. Logo o rosto dele pairava a poucos centímetros dos dela, e a mão havia deslizado para o pescoço de McGonagall, indo na direção da nuca.

– E você jamais poderá dizer que não tentei – Albus sussurrou, tão próximo que a bruxa podia sentir o cheiro da última bala de limão ainda presente em seu hálito

Na fração de segundo usada para tomar fôlego, Minerva já tinha os lábios dele prensados contra os dela.

* * *

**Uhura:** Nicolas e Perenelle (ou como eu, que pertenço ao círculo de amizade mais íntimo do casal, os chamo: Nick & Nelly) estão entre meus shippers favoritos. E já que a Jotaká nunca se deu ao trabalho de escrevê-los direito, sinto-me livre pra brincar com eles tanto quanto posso. Mas se eu exagerar me avisa, tá?

**Deborah Black:** Que bom q gostou e espero q tenha apreciado mais esse bj de fim da capítulo. E é o amor que deixa o Albus todo bobão assim, simplesmente adoro escrever isso.

**NanaTorres:** Sim, eu admito minha maldade *risada diabólica*. Ah, mas a Minerva ai conhecer os Flamel sim! Podexácumigo, logo logo isso vai acontecer.

**Mamma Corleone:** Na verdade correr pro beijo, hahahaha. E em seguida tem mais...

**purplegirlie:** O Albus é muito fofo, né? ^^ E o Nicolas é velho e muito sábio, só um pouco sincero demais, hahaha.

**n/a:** Hei, povo! Mais uma vez aproveito a oportunidade para agradecer a todo mundo que tá lendo e comentando. Valeu mesmo. E, sem querer abusar mas já abusando, peço para darem uma passada nas minhas novas fics: "_O Caso do livro Roubado_" e "_As Cartas que nunca Enviei_", essa última em co-autoria com a Uhura, q é tão ou mais fanática em ADMM que eu.

Bjões e até breve.


	19. Problema

**Capítulo 18: Problema.**

Lembra-se de onde paramos em nosso último capítulo? Não? Pois deixamos nossos protagonistas numa acalorada troca de salivas nos aposentos do Prof. Dumbledore, por mais impróprio e escandaloso que isso possa parecer...

E é pra lá que voltaremos já!

Minerva estava apoiada apenas na perna esquerda, a outra dobrada com o pé emparelhado na mesma altura do joelho formando um perfeito ângulo de noventa graus, como nos beijos de filmes antigos. Mantinha o equilíbrio se segurando firmemente nas costas dele e se não estivesse com a boca muito ocupada em coisa melhor estaria sorrindo.

Dumbledore virou a cabeça um pouco para o lado para melhor acomodar-se ao rosto da garota. Olhos fechados e nariz torto posicionado de modo a proporcionar ao menos o mínimo de respiração necessária, já podia se concentrar no movimento da língua. E em mais nada.

Demorou um pouco, mas acabaram abrindo os olhos e afastando-se alguns centímetros.

– O que estamos fazendo? – ele exclamou tanto para si quanto para ela, sem tampouco transparecer convicção alguma. – Isso é errado.

Com a coragem multiplicada por dez no beijo recente, a magia emprestada zumbindo através do corpo e a incrível sensação de poder que tinha sempre que conseguia fazer Albus passar dos próprios limites, não era de se estranhar o súbito aumento da autoconfiança da garota. Por isso McGonagall fez uso de seu melhor olhar sedutor antes de ficar nas pontas do pés para conseguir alcançar a orelha dele e plantar lá um sussurro.

– Se for tão errado quanto é bom, então é muito, muito errado mesmo.

Aí já era demais! Ele já havia aguentado demais, não tinha mais como continuar. Todo grande guerreiro deve saber admitir o momento da derrota.

O próximo beijo foi ainda mais longo e não terminou de uma vez só, mas se dividiu em pelo menos mais meia dúzia de outros beijos menores, intercalados com inspirações profundas. Até que o professor ofegou e encostou a testa na dela, exausto de lutar consigo mesmo.

– Esse negócio de amizade não está dando muito certo, não é? – o bruxo brincou inalando o perfume dos cabelos dela, envolvendo-a num abraço forte, porém nada atrevido.

– Pra mim está saindo melhor de que eu esperava.

Minerva, que se aninhara com perfeição na curva do pescoço dele, recebeu uma risada rouca como recompensa de Dumbledore, e este por sua vez alisava ternamente suas costas com o queixo apoiado em sua cabeça. Tanta proximidade depois de dias sem se falarem era, no mínimo, reconfortante.

O ruivo deve ter ficado pelo menos um minuto inteiro ninando-a assim antes de voltar a falar, a mente prodigiosa trabalhando acelerada.

– Ah, isso vai ser um grande problema.

– O que quer dizer? – ela disse, se soltou e levantou o rosto coberto de curiosidade na direção do outro.

Albus tinha de volta o mesmo sorriso torto, mas parecia incerto entre o sério e o contente. Um pouquinho exasperado também.

– Que você venceu, já tem o que queria! Agora vai ter que lidar com isso... – ele tomou as mãos da moça entre as suas, os olhos muito sinceros fixos nos dela – _comigo_. E não estou só falando das implicações de um relacionamento, que os Céus me perdoem. Não será nada fácil.

A garota anuiu e ficou em silêncio enquanto ele tomava um momento para ordenar as idéias e retomar o discurso, agora em tom muito grave.

– Teremos de enfrentar muita coisa se quisermos ficar juntos. Sua família, as regras da escola, toda essa diferença de idade e, não vou mentir quanto à isso, o fato de que eu estou envolvido até o pescoço nessa guerra lá fora. Não quero que corra nenhum perigo por minha causa e por isso ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, deve saber de nada. Fora isso, sou cheio de defeitos e Mérlin sabe que merece alguém melhor que eu, minha querida, mas simplesmente não consigo abrir mão de você.

McGonagall estava bem informada sobre os fatos da guerra, assim como qualquer um minimamente interessado pelo assunto que era mais discutido ultimamente no mundo bruxo. O Profeta Diário já havia apontado um bom número de vezes Dumbledore como o bruxo mais poderoso de seu tempo e o único capaz de enfrentar Grindelwald com alguma possibilidade de sucesso. Naturalmente, isso tornava a ele e qualquer um com quem se importasse um alvo em potencial. Também imaginava que a reação de seus irmãos não seria nada positiva se soubessem que tipo de aulas extra-curriculares ela estava tomando com seu professor de Transfiguração, e que seria bem mais do que um simples constrangimento a diferença de idade e o modo não muito ético como começaram a se envolver. Caramba, ele era seu professor!

Ou seja, a monitora-chefe entendia perfeitamente tudo que ele estava falando. E não podia se importar menos. Ao menos não diante do modo como ele acabara de lhe explicar isso.

– Albus, você está me pedindo em namoro?

Ele a olhou intimidado por um breve momento. Parecia muitíssimo mais absurdo quando pronunciado em voz alta, embora tivesse de admitir que era a descrição exata de sua proposta.

Queria estar com ela, sim, o tempo todo. Mais do que como amiga, mais do que como aluna, mais do que como qualquer outra coisa. Queria poder tocá-la e beijá-la sem sentir toda essa culpa e vergonha de si mesmo, poder falar com ela das coisas que consumiam o peito e escutar tudo o que ela estivesse disposta a lhe dizer. Fazê-la sorrir e ouví-la dizer seu nome com carinho todas as vezes que fosse possível. E saber que ela também desejava o mesmo tornava tudo tão inevitável quanto procurar por água quando sentia sede. Mas se atrever a pedir por isso já lhe parecia ousado demais.

Ainda bem que ousadia é uma característica fundamental de todo bom grifinório!

– Perdoe-me se não fui suficientemente claro – Dumbledore falou enquanto a conduzia até o sofá para que ela voltasse a se sentar. Uma vez que a garota já estava devidamente acomodada, ele caiu de joelhos e limpou a garganta. – Minerva McGonagall, você estaria disposta a se comprometer comigo?

A garota conteve seu "SIM!" por mais alguns instantes para poder analisar melhor as palavras do outro, deixando-o terrivelmente inquieto e enrubescido.

E pela primeira vez o professor se assustou com a possibilidade de que talvez ela não aceitasse, que quando se declarou e todas as vezes em que o tentou talvez estivesse querendo outra coisa. Algo mais casual, quem sabe? Tão jovem, era compreensível que desejasse um pouco mais de liberdade...

Talvez fosse apenas um desejo passageiro. Talvez antes só estivesse testando-o para ver quão longe ele iria com toda essa loucura. E, se fosse assim, ele tinha caído como um patinho.

– Como assim "me comprometer"?

– Para um relacionamento sério, ainda que sigiloso – Albus completou hesitante. Sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, mais uma vez passou a segurar as dela.

– E o que exatamente implica esse relacionamento sério?

A morena notou que o outro estava meio trêmulo, mas achou que fosse só emoção. Jamais imaginaria o quão assustado o bruxo poderia estar com a idéia de ouvir um simples não.

"Não" esse que de certa forma resolveria todos os seus problemas. Porque se ela não o quisesse ele saberia aceitar, sem mais nem uma palavra sobre o assunto. Daria fim a toda essa loucura, evitaria qualquer erro mais grave de ser cometido e... lhe destroçaria o coração até o pó.

– Que pretendo oficializá-lo tão logo for humanamente possível. Minha querida, sei que soa demasiado conservador, mas fui educado dessa forma – ele abriu um sorriso nervoso e baixou os olhos. – Se quisesse apenas me divertir procuraria por outro tipo de moça, uma mais acessível talvez.

– Não se ofenda, eu apenas achei bonitinho – percebendo a aflição do outro com a demora de sua resposta, Minerva decidiu torturá-lo só um pouquinho mais. – Pareceu até que estava me propondo casamento.

Como ela tinha dito a última frase risonha e em tom de brincadeira, estranhou o modo sério e quase ofendido como o outro encarou-a de volta. E o pobre homem sentiu uma pontada dolorosa em seu peito pensando que ela estivesse apenas zombando de seus sentimentos e retirou as mãos do contato com a garota.

– Se você tem obrigatoriamente que rotular tudo que eu digo, sim, esse é meu objetivo. Não imediatamente, é claro, mas assim que for seguro e apropriado.

Obviamente, o queixo da garota caiu.

– Claro, quer dizer, eu quero. Ma-mas um passo de cada vez, ok? – ela gaguejou e então inspirou rápido antes de prosseguir. – Ótimo, já estamos namorando e por enquanto só isso.

– Isso quer dizer que...? – Albus indagou, de olhos brilhantes e coração aliviado.

– Aceito suas condições, Sr. Complicado. Agora já pode se levantar.

O bruxo abriu um sorriso imenso e se sentou ao lado dela. Imediatamente tratou de puxá-la junto de si para mais um beijo. E outro. E outro. E mais alguns. E da boca para o queixo, e então seguindo a linha da mandíbula para um ponto sensível abaixo da orelha que arrancou um suspiro delicioso da garota. Ele queria muito poder se aventurar ainda mais pescoço abaixo, mas pelo modo como as coisas iam evoluindo rápido sabia que também já seria brincar demais com a própria resistência.

Então Dumbledore tomou um grande fôlego e mudou seus lábios para a testa da garota, permitindo que sua mão acariciasse brevemente o rosto corado dela antes de se afastar.

– É melhor voltar para o seu dormitório agora, Minerva – ele pediu baixinho para a outra, que só então abriu os olhos e notou que a repentina distância entre eles.

E Minerva juntou as sobrancelhas, intrigada.

– Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

– Não, mas se você ficar _eu_ vou fazer – Albus falou de volta, causando uma risadinha um pouquinho maliciosa na morena.

Andaram de mãos dadas até a porta e, mais uma vez traindo suas próprias palavras, Dumbledore recusou-se a soltá-la de imediato.

– Quando vou te ver de novo?

– No café da manhã, eu suponho – a aluna brincou, seu humor sempre afiado fazendo-o sorrir. Pensou por mais um segundo ou dois antes de respondê-lo a sério. – Tenho um tempo livre amanhã depois do jantar.

– Há um belo carvalho perto do lago, de onde nem mesmo das janelas mais altas pode-se ter uma boa visão. Se você puder...

– Eu irei – interrompeu-o e, com um último beijo rápido de despedida, soltou- se e alcançou a porta. – Boa noite, Albus.

– Boa noite, minha querida.

Depois do clique da maçaneta o professor escorou-se de costas contra a porta escutando os passos de Minerva se distanciando pelo corredor. Tinha o rosto doendo de tanto sorrir.

Como o grande Albus Dumbledore tinha deixado isso acontecer? Como o maior bruxo de seu tempo tinha traído radicalmente seus princípios e permitido uma garota que não sabia nada do mundo lá fora virar _seu mundo_ de cabeça para baixo? Ora, não só permitir, mas desejar, instigar e, de certa forma, incentivar. Inconscientemente talvez até o tenha planejado.

Porque há certas coisas em que a pessoa não se dá conta do quanto quer que aconteçam até que finalmente acontecem.

E Minerva andou apressada pelo caminho já excessivamente percorrido e que a levava de volta para sua sala comunal, ocasionalmente balançando a cabeça para espantar o sorriso abobalhado do rosto. A certo ponto mais adiante sentiu uma presença seguindo-a, mas nem precisou se virar para reconhecer quem era sua companhia silenciosa. Já estava se acostumando com o jeito sorrateiro dele de aparecer do nada para acompanhá-la para onde quer que estivesse indo.

– Boa noite, Riddle. Terminando a ronda de hoje?

– Sim, McGonagall, já ia mesmo dormir. Mas aí ouvi passos e vim verificar quem era – ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. Parecia levemente aborrecido em ter sido surpreendido antes que pudesse se anunciar. – Ainda estudando animagia?

Ao que tudo indica o sonserino era bastante atento, ao ponto de conhecer suficientemente da agenda turbulenta da garota para se lembrar do dia e horário de suas aulas extra com Dumbledore. O que mais ele poderia saber com esse percepção aguçada nós só podemos imaginar. E temer.

Mas não vamos tomar conclusões precipitadas por enquanto, lembrando sempre que nesse tempo pra todos os efeitos Riddle ainda era o próprio modelo de bom moço. Assim sendo, por mais esperta que nossa protagonista seja, ainda não havia motivo algum para desconfiar dele. Bem, exceto talvez sua prudência, que apontava qualquer um com quem encontrasse em horário tão adiantado saindo de suas atividades nada admiráveis como, no mínimo, inoportuno.

– E estou indo muito bem, pro seu governo.

– Oh, imagino – uma breve pausa para um sorriso de superioridade, mas que nem por isso deixava de ser galante, e Tom continuou. – Seu contentamento é tão óbvio que chega a ser revoltante.

Minerva conseguiu a muito custo impedir-se de corar sob o pensamento de que nem por um momento foi o seu progresso como animaga que a deixara assim tão feliz, e recobrar a postura usual do jeito mais insuspeito que pôde. No futuro teria de se lembrar de ser mais cuidadosa ao demonstrar suas emoções.

– É que eu consegui uma transformação parcial realmente boa hoje – ela se explicou, apontando pros próprios olhos como se isso significasse alguma coisa.

– Mesmo? – Tom zombou, divertido. – Então já podemos abrir o champanhe.

– Não se cansa de desdenhar dos meus esforços?

– Um pouco – o rapaz respondeu, rindo do falso ar de ofensa dela. – Mas aprecio o modo como você consegue ficar animada com isso.

– É meu último ano, tenho de aproveitar Hogwarts e seus recursos o quanto puder.

Entenda por "Hogwarts e seus recursos" o que bem quiser, caro leitor. Só se lembre que no contexto da conversa o que ela queria explicitar era o auxílio acadêmico, está bem?

– Estranho pensar nisso, não é? Ter que sair daqui – Riddle concordou, pesaroso, gesticulando para as paredes em volta. – Eu não sei como fazer quando for minha vez, esse lugar tem sido minha casa por tanto tempo.

Só então Minerva se lembrou de que Tom era órfão, mas ao contrário dela não tinha a sorte de uma família ou casa para voltar depois que se formasse. Nem ao menos nas férias de verão, as quais provavelmente ainda passava sozinho no orfanato trouxa em que foi criado e no qual ainda estaria confinado o ano todo se não fosse pelas bolsas para alunos carentes da escola.

Todo mundo sabia disso, mas era fácil esquecer a vida sofrida do garoto olhando assim pra ele, tão confiante e auto-suficiente. Difícil ver qualquer coisa além do aluno brilhante e bonito que conquistou a afeição da escola quase toda.

Mesmo assim ela sentiu muita pena dele.

Porque ela conhecia bem a tristeza de perder o pai e nunca ter sequer conhecido a mãe, que morrera ao lhe dar a luz. Porém sempre tivera dois irmãos carinhosos e crescera cercada de afeição e conforto na mansão da família, então não era presunçosa o bastante ao ponto de poder dizer que sabia como ele se sentia. Teve vontade de falar qualquer coisa para alegrá-lo, mas se conteve pensando que sua compaixão podia ser considerada ofensiva, especialmente se ele fosse tão orgulhoso quanto ela.

– É, vou sentir muita falta também.

– Pra isso eu tenho um plano: – se ele notou o olhar de piedade da colega, fez questão de ignorar – quero ser professor. E trabalhar aqui.

– Jura? – morena contestou, se permitindo ficar um pouco mais alegre novamente. Era tão difícil encontrar um amigo que partilhasse de seu gosto por ensinar!

– De preferência Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas por que a surpresa?

– É que eu sempre sonhei em lecionar aqui também.

– Transfiguração, eu suponho.

E ele supôs corretamente. No entanto, a escolha seria tão óbvia quanto improvável porque Albus era de longe o professor mais querido da escola, figura pública e bruxo notável. Logo, jamais seria deposto do cargo, nem parecia ter intenção alguma de se aposentar. E tampouco a garota desejaria tal coisa.

– Bom, é minha matéria preferida, mas duvido que abra uma vaga nas próximas décadas. Então eu ficaria satisfeita com Feitiços ou...

– Esqueça Feitiços – Riddle interrompeu, baixou a voz e aproximou-se, como quem vai confidenciar algo importante. – Com os boatos que estão correndo por aí, Dumbledore pode deixar a escola a qualquer momento a pedido do Ministério. E eu não ficaria surpreso se precisassem de um substituto definitivo já pro ano que vem.

E McGonagall estancou no lugar, lívida e com um olhar confuso como se tivesse sido atingida com uma pedrada na cabeça.

– Como assim?

– Grindelwald, oras! Dizem que é o único capaz de vencê-lo – Tom prosseguiu, acalorado como qualquer outro bruxo dando sua opinião sobre política. – Tenho cá minhas dúvidas, mas é certo de que só estão esperando o momento oportuno de mandá-lo junto com os aurores. Quero dizer, os que ainda sobrarem até lá, porque na velocidade em que estão sendo mortos não seria de se admirar se nosso bom professor acabasse indo à combate sozinho.

E a realidade caiu sobre a garota como se fosse um balde d'água despejado em sua cabeça. Quando conversou brevemente com Albus sobre guerra e perigo, ele falou exclusivamente dela. E a garota ainda não tinha pensado na ideia de que ele a deixasse a qualquer momento para arriscar a vida lutando contra o pior bruxo das trevas da história. Mal o tinha encontrado a já descobrira com horror quão fácil seria perdê-lo!

É claro que tamanho choque não passou despercebido pelo moreno, mas ele não poderia imaginar o verdadeiro motivo do susto da garota.

– Oh, droga, que idiota insensível eu sou! Desculpe-me, tinha esquecido que seu irmão era auror. Não quis dizer...

– Claro que não quis – foi a vez de Minerva interrompê-lo. E felizmente já estava perto o suficiente da torre da sua casa para poder apertar o passo e se despedir. – Boa noite, Riddle.

Minerva sequer escutou a resposta dele, correndo para a sala comunal e sentindo todo a felicidade de poucos minutos atrás se transformar em medo.

* * *

**Deborah Black: **Bom, Albus finalmente entregou os pontos de vez. Eles estão namorando escondido! *gritinho histérico*

**Uhura: **ALBUS! ALBUS! ALBUS! *momento cheerleader* VAAAAAAI ALBUS!

**NanaTorres: **Admito que a Minerva tá bem atrevida, mas afinal alguém tem que colocar as coisas pra andar nessa história. E, ah, é a primeira vez que definem algo que escrevi como "sexy". Obrigada, sinceramente, estou lisonjeada.

**Mamma Corleone: **Sim garota, agora vai mesmo. E faço o possível pra continuar "me superando". ^^

**Danny Mendes : **Seu desejo é uma ordem! E obrigada por comentar, viu?

**n/a: **Hei galera, como será o "relacionamento discreto" de nosso casal favorito daqui por diante, hein? E do Tom, vcs tavam com saudade?

Gente, valeu por continuarem acompanhando essa história que eu amo escrever. E se você já chegou até aqui não custa nada deixar mais um reviewzinho de incentivo pra essa autora carente que vos adora.

Bjão e até breve.


	20. Árvore

**Capítulo 19: Árvore.**

Pesadas nuvens encobriram a lua deixando os arredores da escola quase que completamente ocultos na escuridão, salvo um ou dois lugares mais próximos ao castelo onde as janelas criavam pequenas clareiras de uma fraca luz amarelada, fáceis de serem evitadas. No entanto, fora a a dificuldade em prosseguir pelo terreno sem tropeçar, isso até que seria bastante útil para Minerva em sua caminhada furtiva na direção do lago. Porque a monitora chefe tinha um encontro marcado, mas ninguém mais podia saber disso.

Para a garota todo o dia parecia ter passado excepcionalmente devagar, incluindo até mesmo os normalmente tão esperados horários das refeições, nos quais ela se esforçara terrivelmente para evitar olha-lo lá na mesa dos funcionários, em sua posição de costume ao lado direito do diretor Dippet. Mesmo os momentos passados na biblioteca naquela tarde pareceram uma verdadeira tortura, enquanto tentava ajudar Bridget com sua deficiência crônica em Aritmancia e se impedir de olhar no relógio em intervalos menores do que quinze minutos.

Se você, jovem leitor, também já deu uma escapulida pra ir namorar escondido, sabe exatamente do que estou falando. Ah, aquela sensação de proibido, a adrenalina de quebrar regras, somado ao próprio romantismo da situação...

Por Mérlin, onde estávamos mesmo? Sim, claro, voltemos à história que é o que realmente nos interessa.

Não foi nada difícil encontrar o carvalho citado pelo professor pois era realmente uma árvore magnífica, maior e mais bonita que todas a sua volta. Um tronco tão grosso que seriam necessárias duas pessoas para poder abraçá-lo, galhos grandes e verdejantes, farfalhando como se dançassem na brisa noturna. E também havia árvores o bastante ao redor para impossibilitar a visão de cima ou de qualquer um que já não estivesse próximo o suficiente para ser visto se aproximando.

As estrelas eram refletidas no lago como se este fosse um imenso espelho, e as águas estariam completamente tranquilas se não fossem as leves ondulações causadas pelo vento suave. Mesmo a Lula Gigante não se fazia presente em toda aquela tranquilidade. Um cheiro conhecido de madressilva, grama e orvalho flutuando no ar fresco vinha da floresta e o clima estava agradável.

Cenário perfeito, não acha?

Mas ao contrário do que ela imaginaria, não havia ninguém a esperando ali. Ou ao menos não parecia haver, pois estava tão escuro que...

– Albus! – exclamou McGonagall, a mão sobre o coração acelerado, diante do homem alto que acabara de se materializar vindo literalmente do nada bem diante de seu olhos.

Ele estava sorrindo, é claro. Tinha uma flor do campo na mão, mas ao contrário da rosa que ganhara de Desmond dias antes, isso não parecia incomodá-la nem um pouco. Ele aproximou-se e colocou a flor atrás da orelha dela, com isso ajeitando uma mecha de seu cabelo negro, então descendo a mão pelo rosto dela para acariciar-lhe a bochecha, sentir-lhe a pele como havia ansiando pelo dia todo.

As nuvens lá em cima se dissiparam e o luar e seu reflexo no lago agora iluminavam tudo a sua volta, deixando um certo brilho prateado sobre eles.

– Boa noite, minha querida. E perdoe-me se te assustei.

– Claro que me assustou! – a morena respondeu e fulminou-o com o olhar muito breve. – Aliás, de onde raios você veio?

Albus riu de leve do mau-humor da outra, sentindo-se repentina e absurdamente descontraído, apesar da situação de risco. Puxou-a para um abraço e baixou o tom de voz, os rostos tão próximos que um podia sentir o calor da respiração do outro.

– Posso ficar invisível quando quero.

– Mesmo? Fantástico – a garota retrucou e desviou o olhar rapidamente, mas não o suficiente para que ele não fosse capaz de notar que havia algo a incomodando. Como já disse certa vez, para Dumbledore os olhos de Minerva eram vitrines dos sentimentos dela, tão diretos e sinceros que ela jamais conseguiria esconder-lhe coisa alguma. – Só tente me avisar antes de fazer algo assim novamente, ok?

Normalmente ele teria apreciado o comentário ácido, mas agora estava mais interessado em saber o que a estava inquietando. Com a mão novamente em seu rosto, levantou-o delicadamente pelo queixo, forçando-a assim a encará-lo novamente.

– Algum problema?

– Fora eu quase ter sido assustada até a morte agora há pouco, não – outra pitada de sarcasmo em tom de desafio e ela voltou a baixar os olhos.

– Olhe pra mim, Minerva – o professor pediu, o mais docemente que pôde. Tanto que dessa vez ela não teve como desobedecer. – Você me parece preocupada.

– Esqueça, não é nada demais.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Outra vez ela quebrou o contado visual, mas agora para recostar a cabeça no peito dele e soltar um longo e entristecido suspiro.

– Ainda não, mas vai acontecer em breve – as lágrimas que ela estivera segurando desde a noite anterior agora ameaçavam sair e embargavam-lhe a voz, enquanto se apertava mais contra ele, como se isso pudesse prendê-lo pra sempre. – Quando você pretende deixar Hogwarts?

– Pretender? Nunca! – o buxo se defendeu, com a voz ainda mais suave. Estava surpreso com a ingenuidade dela em só se dar conta disso agora, mas não com sua fragilidade em lidar com o assunto. Por mais madura que fosse, ainda era só uma menina.– Mas isso não depende de mim. Estou sendo obrigado pela situação, o que é completamente diferente.

Minerva se desvencilhou, levantando o olhar pra ele com qualquer coisa de acusação. E lá estava o gênio ruim da escocesa se fazendo presente de novo.

– Só me diga quando – intimamente a garota repreendia a si mesma por estar agindo de modo tão infantil e pela mágoa que deixava transparecer em sua voz, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

Dumbledore engoliu à seco, pensando em como não queria falar sobre isso. Ao menos não ainda. Estar com Minerva era a única coisa que o fazia esquecer completamente de seus problemas e partilhá-los com ela era tudo o que desejava evitar.

Os portões de Hogwarts a protegeriam de todo o mal lá fora e sua impetuosidade natural da culpa e medo que ele vinha sentindo pelo envolvimento dos dois. E não havia porque aborrecê-la com isso, não quando podia continuar cultivando aquele sorriso lindo e despreocupado do qual ele gostava tanto.

Contaria apenas o essencial.

– O Ministério ainda está determinando os últimos detalhes, mas receio que eu tenha uma missão menor no mês que vem. Apenas reconhecimento com um grupo pequeno de aurores, coisa de poucos dias. Nada que eu já não tenha feito antes.

– E você ia me dizer isso quando?

– Assim que eu recebesse a coruja com a data definitiva. Eu sei, fiz mal em não tocar no assunto antes, mas nós conversamos tão pouco e eu... – ele tentou se desculpar, desanimado. Sempre soube que teria de esconder algumas coisas dela, só não sabia que seria tão difícil. – Bem, não tenho permissão e nem vontade de dividir esse tipo de assunto com você. Não enquanto puder evitar.

– Não ouse me tratar como se eu fosse um bebê.

Perante a ordem levemente ameaçadora da garota ele teve de fazer muita força para impedir-se de rir de si mesmo. Como se sua vida já não estivesse complicada o bastante antes, agora tinha arranjado uma garota pra mandar nele!

– Mas eu gostaria de cercá-la de cuidados como se você fosse um – voltou a abraçá-la, sentindo mais forte o cheiro de framboesa de seu cabeço conforme passava a sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Você é a única coisa que ainda é pura na minha vida, a única coisa que essa guerra ainda não contaminou. Não me negue a oportunidade de protegê-la um pouco.

– Mesmo que isso me deixe zangada?

– Você fica linda zangada. Tão linda que eu poderia... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase porque, quando se olharam de frente e tão perto novamente, a boca dela estava próxima e convidativa demais para impedir-se de beijá-la.

Minerva enterrou os dedos no cabelo dele, sendo gradativamente empurrada para trás até que estivesse prensada contra o tronco áspero da árvore. Ela se esqueceu que estava chateada com ele em meio àquela deliciosa mistura de magias e confronto de línguas. Esqueceu-se de seus temores também, porque já não parecia haver mal algum no mundo enquanto o tinha junto a si daquela maneira.

Um barulho próximo os fez se sobressaltarem e tomarem uma distância considerável rapidamente, mas era tão somente uma coruja que passou por eles estalando o bico, indo sumir na escuridão dentro da floresta.

– Albus, não acha meio imprudente nós nos encontrarmos aqui?

– Engraçado você vir falar de imprudência justo comigo – ele zombou, voltando a se aproximar ainda meio sem fôlego. – Acaso tem alguma idéia melhor?

– Um lugar mais privado, talvez – perante o sorriso torto e um tantinho malicioso que passou pelo rosto dele, a garota se apressou em se explicar. – Espere, eu não estou necessariamente dizendo que...

– Não, claro que não – o ruivo interrompeu-a com uma risadinha, e foi só ele que ficou um pouco vermelho. – Nem sequer pensei nisso. Só não sei se seria, bem, _recomendável_.

– Eu confio em você.

Ela sorriu e puxou-o ainda mais perto, de volta àquela posição apertada entre o bruxo e a árvore.

– Pois não deveria – Albus advertiu, qualquer coisa de extremamente sedutora na fala lenta, um tantinho rouca. – Mas, como sempre, você tem razão. Vou pensar num outro jeito, eu prometo. E agora que você já me repreendeu e instigou o bastante por uma noite, eu adoraria ser um pouco mais imprudente aqui contigo.

Seis ou sete longos beijos mais tarde ele afastou um pouco o rosto ofegante, surpreso de como a própria mão estava posicionada no quadril da garota, prestes a tomar um rumo tanto agradável quanto impróprio. Um instinto forte demais para ser refreado o fez enterrar o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, sentindo na pele um cheiro mais sutil e inebriante que o de qualquer perfume do mundo.

Seria tão fácil simplesmente deixar-se levar!

Uma idéia feroz o fez olhar mais uma vez para os lados para conferir se estavam mesmo completamente sozinhos ali, antes de perder a coragem e recuperar um pouco da lucidez nos olhos castanhos que o fitavam com tanta ternura. Tanto quanto seria bom permitir-se ir um pouco mais longe, sabia que ela merecia muito mais que isso.

Foi preciso muito auto-controle para conter as mãos, já ligeiramente trêmulas, e voltar a falar.

– Nos vemos amanhã?

– Não, tenho treino de quadribol até tarde e seria muito suspeito se eu não aparecesse. Que tal sábado?

– Vou passar o dia todo no Ministério. Mas à noite eu posso...

– Onde? – McGonagall interrompeu, numa afirmação para a pergunta que ele não chegara a fazer.

– Eu lhe aviso – ele respondeu pensativo, os olhos perdidos na direção do castelo. – Agora é melhor ir andando, minha querida, antes que alguém sinta sua falta.

Ou que ele perca o controle.

Em todo caso ela acabou concordando, deu-lhe um beijo rápido e mais contido que os outros e alisou as roupas e o cabelo com um feitiço. Já estava prestes a tomar o caminho de volta, quando mudou de idéia com uma pergunta.

– Por que você não me acompanha?

– Não posso, infelizmente. Eu disse a Armando que iria para Hogsmeade esta noite e pensei em dar uma volta por lá e manter o álibi. Talvez visitar meu irmão.

– Entendo – Minerva esticou-se nas pontas dos pés para dar-lhe um último selinho de despedida. – Boa noite, então.

– Boa noite, meu amor.

Albus não percebeu do que a havia chamado nem viu o intenso rubor que subiu pelo rosto da garota quando ela se virou pra fazer o caminho de volta. Tão somente ficou lá, novamente invisível, vendo-a se afastar e logo sumir na noite quando outra nuvem cruzou o caminho da lua. E deve ainda ter ficado lá parado por pelo menos mais um dez minutos antes de se lembrar que estava indo pra Hogsmeade.

Não estava muito tarde ainda, então quando McGonagall retornou para sua sala comunal ainda havia alguns colegas mais atrasados que estavam trabalhando em seus deveres. Uma delas, com quem ela foi conversar, foi Dayse. E baixinha estava sentada sozinha numa das mesas mais afastadas e, pela quantidade de mapas e livros a sua volta, continuava embrenhada em seu trabalho de Astronomia.

– Olha só quem resolveu aparecer – ela exclamou largando a pena, quando viu a amiga se aproximando. – E com cara de quem viu um passarinho verde.

– Será que eu não posso simplesmente estar feliz? – Minerva respondeu, sem contudo conseguir apagar a óbvia felicidade do rosto. Sentou-se e puxou uma das folhas já prontas do trabalho da amiga para conferir como sempre fazia e, assim, esconder um pouco de sua alegria delatória.

– Você? A última vez que te vi com esse sorriso de Monalisa foi quando aqueles dois primeiranistas levaram um tombo na nossa frente depois de você pedir pra eles pra não correrem no corredor.

– Isso porque não foi pra você que eles responderam com um gesto obsceno, né? Em todo caso, a vida é minha e eu não quero nem vou ficar justificando todos os meus estados de ânimo pra você.

– Agora sim. Sarcástica e mordaz, essa é a McGonagall que conhecemos e amamos.

– Cale a boc... – a morena se interrompeu ao ver o buraco do retrato se abrir e por ele entrar um certo setimanista Lufo bem conhecido. Então afundou um pouco mais em sua cadeira e levantou o pergaminho de modo a esconder parcialmente o rosto. – Ah não.

– Que foi? O Desmond? – perguntou Dayse, seguindo o olhar da outra para saber do que ela estava falando. – Não precisa mais se preocupar com ele. Olhe só.

Como a loira já havia previsto, o rapaz olhou para elas e cumprimentou de longe com um aceno de cabeça, mas seguiu andando até um outro grupo de meninas onde Bridget estava presente, sentadas no sofá mais próximo da lareira. Disse algo no ouvido da garota, esta riu e corou e então deu-lhe um selinho, causando risinhos das outras meninas a sua volta.

– Eles estão juntos? – McGonagall pode ter concluído, mas sua frase saiu com um alto grau de dúvida, visto que era difícil acreditar que o garoto que se declarou pra ela tão recente e insistentemente teria mudado tão fácil de opinião.

– Desde esta tarde. Você disse que podia e pelo visto a Bree levou a sério – a outra explicou encolhendo os ombros.

– Eu sei, e não me importo com isso. O que me incomoda é pensar que ele possa estar fazendo isso só porque ela é a minha melhor amiga.

– Hei, e eu sou o quê? – Dayse protestou forçando um falso ar de indignação.

– Vocês estão empatadas em grau de amizade, ok? O problema não é esse.

– Relaxa, não é como se a Bridget não soubesse disso também. Ele a está usando pra fazer ciúmes em você e ela o está usando pra... enfim, todos ganham. Inclusive você, que queria tanto se livrar dele – a baixinha explicou e, pra surpresa de Minerva, sua declaração até que fazia sentido. – Deixe-os serem felizes enganando a si mesmos. Mérlin sabe que o coitado está precisando.

Depois de um instante de ponderação McGonagall acabou concordando. E logo Desmond e Bridget saíram de mãos dadas, mas não sem antes o rapaz acenar amistosamente, só que unicamente para Dayse.

– Por que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que você sabe mais sobre isso que está querendo me dizer? – insinuou Minerva com uma sobrancelha erguida para a amiga.

– Bem, talvez eu tenha acidentalmente comentado com ele que Tom te trouxe para o dormitório tarde da noite... de novo.

– Dayse!

– Ele me perguntou. Acaso queria que eu mentisse?

– Riddle e eu somos só amigos. Você sabe perfeitamente que essa sua história não tem nada a ver.

– Sei mesmo?

– O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

Dayse estreitou os olhos e empurrou seus pergaminhos para o lado, então cruzando os braços sobre a mesa enquanto encarava a outra intensamente.

– Onde a senhorita estava agora há pouco? E não me diga que era na biblioteca porque você não levou nem trouxe nenhum livro. Sem contar que você anda realmente esquisita de uns dias pra cá. Ou pensa que eu esqueci daquele seu chilique por conta de uma carta que...

– Já chega! – McGonagall a interrompeu, irritada. – Pela última vez, não tem nada acontecendo entre Riddle e eu. E não quero nem mais uma palavra sobre isso.

– Tudo bem. Só saiba que se você precisar pode confiar em mim.

Minerva deu uma risada seca de desdém e se levantou pra ir dormir. Se tinha uma coisa que Dayse provara não ser contando sobre Tom para Desmond, era digna de confiança. Que dirá se soubesse da verdade, que era infinitamente mais alarmante.

E interessante também.

* * *

**Uhura: **Fazer uma Minerva adolescente é realmente um desafio, pq nós já a conhecemos como a professora séria, sarcástica e justa dos livros. Faço o possível pra não fugir da personagem e conseguir dar-lhe a juventude necessária e que bom que estou alcançando meu objetivo!

**NanaTorres: **"!" ? Isso é bom, certo? Espero que sim, pq eu tô me esforçando bastante aqui, hehe.

**Deborah Black: **Ah, o Albus é a criatura mais adorável do universo. Ainda roubo ele da Minerva qualquer dia desses... E "Tom Gostoso Riddle", kkkkkkkk. Tenho de admitir que é um nome do meio bem melhor que Marvolo.

**Mamma Corleone: **Hei xuxuzim! Confesso que essa idéia de levar os dois pra casar em Vegas foi realmente tentadora. Talvez eu faça algo do tipo, quem sabe...

**n/a: **Como sempre, agradeço imensamente todos os reviews e hits.

Um bjão e até breve.


	21. Rumores

**Capítulo 20: Rumores.**

– Desculpe se te acordei, meu amigo – Albus falou para a fênix mal-humorada encarando-o intensamente de cima de seu poleiro. Ele tinha feito o mínimo de barulho possível ao retornar para seus aposentos naquela noite, mas os ouvidos de Fawkes eram aguçados demais para não o terem acordado. – Apenas volte a dormir.

Era madrugada e ele tinha ingerido uma considerável quantidade de álcool de má procedência na sua breve visita noturna ao irmão, unicamente porque Aberforth se recusava a conversar com ele em seu trabalho se este não estivesse consumindo algo. Albus nunca entendeu se isso era de todo uma das brincadeiras rudes do outro, mas o copo cheio lhe garantia o mínimo de cordialidade possível.

Com o tempo o barman estava gradativamente se tornando menos agressivo e até receptivo em alguns pontos, exceto nas vezes em que o assunto convergia para qualquer coisa que pudesse se relacionar com Ariana. Aí era melhor ir andando para escapar da enxurrada de insultos e acusações, que de certa forma ele ainda julgava merecidos. E pra bem da verdade o Dumbledore mais velho não esperava que isso fosse completamente superado algum dia.

De qualquer modo, o professor vinha notando que o relacionamento deles estava indo razoavelmente bem se comparado com outrora. Sua paciência e insistência em conquistar a amizade do outro estava, ainda que muito lentamente, rendendo frutos.

Ou talvez fosse apenas mais um delírio otimista gerado por seu estado de espírito exaltado. Esse pensamento fez Albus rir enquanto vestia seu pijama listrado, a bebida barata lhe causando uma sonolência quente que agora não era tão ruim, mas ele sabia que na manhã seguinte se transformaria numa dor de cabeça nada agradável. Todavia, era difícil não se sentir otimista agora.

Escovou os dentes e se aconchegou na cama sob as cobertas. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa por ficar tão satisfeito com a preocupação genuína de Minerva. Era egoísta e irracionalmente gratificante saber que havia alguém que se importava tanto com ele, ainda mais _esse alguém_ em especial.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos tentando recriar os detalhes de seu rosto na mente, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Relutantemente se levantou e calçou as pantufas, mas não se deu ao trabalho de vestir um roupão por cima do pijama. Por Mérlin, que não fosse alguma emergência e que nenhum de seus grifinórios estivesse doente... Atravessou a sala, deu pela falta de seu colega de quarto e, pela janela aberta, concluiu que Fawkes devia ter desistido de dormir em casa esta noite.

Bateram na porta novamente e ele se sobressaltou ao ver o quanto as batidas eram familiares. Mas eles tinham se visto há poucas horas, então o que ela poderia ter de tão urgente para aparecer sem aviso e tão tarde da noite?

Tão logo ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com Minerva, compreendeu seu motivo.

A garota tinha o cabelo solto e levemente molhado caindo sobre o roupão de tartan que, displicentemente frouxo, revelava grande parte do decote rendado da camisola de seda na cor champanhe. A pele pálida e os lábios rosados, do batom cujo gosto ele tinha aprendido a amar nos últimos dias. Ele quase perguntou o que ela estava fazendo ali, mas os olhos castanhos estavam muito determinados e famintos para aceitar contestações. E pra bem da verdade Dumbledore não tinha mesmo a mínima vontade de contestá-la.

Ele não estava de todo surpreso com a atitude dela, na verdade havia uma parte não tão pequena de si que estava torcendo para que algo assim acontecesse. O que o chocou foi sua própria reação de submissão contente quando silenciosamente deu espaço para que ela entrasse, para depois ir checar o corredor lá fora para ter certeza de que ninguém presenciara a cena, e então trancar a porta. Se por algum momento pensou em mandá-la embora, foi um pensamento muito fraco e muito rápido.

Quando se virou de volta para a moça ela já não tinha o roupão. Minerva não disse palavra alguma, apenas encarou-o desafiadoramente e desceu uma alça pelo ombro, depois a outra. Deixou que o tecido escorregasse, mas a camisola se prendeu aos quadris largos, fazendo com que ela os movesse de maneira incrivelmente sensual para que a peça de roupa a soltasse.

E Albus ofegou.

A lingerie era cor-de-rosa como seus lábios e devia estar um pouco apertada nos seios, porque eles pareciam querer saltar para fora. Os pés femininos, agora descalços, vagaram pelo chão de pedra até ele torturante e lentamente. O professor não conseguiu esperar que ela terminasse o caminho, ao contrário, acabou com a distância entre ambos num único passo e abraçou-a com força. Enlaçaram-se num beijo feroz e que não se desfez enquanto caminhavam trôpegos até o quarto.

Em pé e ao lado da cama ela estacou, suas mãos pequenas nos botões da camisa do pijama dele, que logo estava jogada no chão. Abriu um sorriso ao ver as sardas espalhadas pelos ombros dele, lembrança do quanto o homem era ruivo. Então correu as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito largo, seguindo o caminho dos pêlos de um vermelho mais escuro que o do cabelo e a barba até onde ele se estreitava, descendo abaixo do umbigo numa linha sugestiva até sumir no cós da calça. Mas mudou de rumo, dando a volta no abdômen e se fincando nas espáduas.

Barriga contra barriga, coxa contra coxa. E Dumbledore nunca havia sentido suas calças tão desconfortáveis antes. Outro beijo, que ele escorregou pelo pescoço dela enquanto explorava o corpo da moça com as mãos. Minerva por sua vez apertava-se a ele, aos suspiros, arranhando-o de leve nas costas.

Deitaram-se na cama, ainda abraçados.

A garota chamou-o pelo nome, primeira palavra dita desde que entrara por aquela porta, e ele levantou o olhar com medo que ela pudesse ter mudado de idéia. Encarando a vastidão daqueles olhos castanhos, encontrou apenas a recíproca de seu próprio desejo. Mais que isso, confirmação absoluta de sua completa felicidade, ela moveu os lábios e disse:

– Eu te amo.

Então Albus acordou com o peito arfante e um nome nos lábios, tão suado que o corpo se grudava ao lençol. A luz do nascente, ainda fraca e alaranjada, entrava por uma fresta aberta da cortina azul-escura, criando um magro e alongado retângulo de claridade na parede oposta. Sua cabeça doía e na boca havia um gosto horrível, da já esperada ressaca. Mas o que realmente o deixou perturbado foi voltar à realidade: ninguém havia batido na porta noite passada.

Sim, tudo tinha sido só um sonho. Mais um deles, na verdade.

Suspirou profundamente, afastou as cobertas, olhou pra baixo e, com certa vergonha mas nenhuma surpresa, constatou o óbvio. Desistindo de dormir as poucas horas que lhe restavam da manhã, se levantou e foi tomar um longo banho frio.

E se Dumbledore dormiu pouco naquela noite, Minerva acordou atrasada. Algo incomum, uma vez que ela normalmente estava entre as primeiras a levantar e ir, junto com as colegas, tomar café com calma antes que as mesas estivessem lotadas. Mas hoje tivera de se esquivar dos grupos barulhentos e inquietos de alunos mais novos no salão comunal e abrir caminho quase à força no corredor, porque as pessoas que conversavam lado a lado tinham a mania irritante de fazê-lo devagar e sem dar nenhuma brecha para que passasse por entre elas.

Num dia comum isso teria sido bastante para abalar seu já instável bom-humor matinal, mas hoje não. Isso porque na noite anterior ela teve sonhos ligeiramente parecidos com o de seu professor de Transfiguração, só que um pouco mais inocentes e sem tanta riqueza de detalhes. Pouco mais que reviver os beijos intensos do último encontro e imaginar os próximos e, ainda assim, mais que o suficiente para encher-lhe de suspiros e dar-lhe um belo sorriso à caminho do Salão Principal naquela manhã.

Mas isso estava destinado a não durar muito.

Atravessou as grandes portas, passando por alguns estudantes mais adiantados que já vinham da direção contrária depois de terminarem a refeição. Como sempre acontecia quando cruzava por um aglomerado de gente, teve a sensação desconfortável de estar sendo observada, e também a timidez necessária para não olhar para trás para poder confirmar isso.

Estou certa de que você, caro leitor, sabe de que estou falando. Provavelmente já sentiu o mesmo e riu-se disso, dando tudo por uma paranóia momentânea... mas dessa vez não era o caso e você já verá o porquê.

Bridget estava na mesa da Lufa-Lufa se ocupando de ser a namorada e sombra de Desmond O'Malley, Dayse não estava presente e, ainda que estivesse, Minerva não estava falando com ela. Portanto a morena optou por sentar-se próxima das demais meninas do mesmo mesmo ano, mas por algum motivo que ela não entendeu imediatamente foi só se aproximar que a conversa morreu, dando lugar a um silêncio tenso e delatório. E McGonagall cumprimentou-as, novamente forçando-se a não reparar na fina camada de constrangimento que cobria o sorriso comedido das colegas, que porém durou pouco porque elas logo se puseram a falar animadamente sobre o passeio em Hogsmead no dia seguinte e seus respectivos encontros na ocasião. Mas nossa heroína só prestava meia atenção nelas, o olhar de canto se espichando na direção de alguém que também a observava da mesa dos funcionários.

Por sua vez, em seu lugar do outro lado do salão, Albus corou profusamente, ainda sob o efeito do sonho da noite anterior e voltou o olhar para suas torradas cobertas por uma quantidade assustadora de geléia de amora. No entanto a monitora-chefe não o encarou tempo suficiente para perceber isso, mas quando olhou em volta para disfarçar o que realmente tinha lhe chamado a atenção notou que mais duas ou três das conversas mais acaloradas haviam parado de repente e algumas garotas dos últimos anos, na maioria sonserinas, tinham pra com ela um olhar especialmente fixo. Franziu o cenho, tentando afastar de si o pensamento do possível motivo disso. Era esperta demais para já não ter entendido tudo... Mas não, não _podia ser _o que ela estava pensando.

– E você, Minerva, pretende ir com alguém em especial? – perguntou Cristen, que era uma delas com quem mais costumava conversar, a curiosidade tão gritante que deixava claro que a insinuação não tinha nada de comentário maldoso. Já da meia dúzia de ouvidos apurados em volta ela não podia ter a mesma certeza.

– Não, na verdade eu nem pretendo ir.

E foi só depois da negativa e de notar as diversas reações de surpresa das colegas, algumas misturadas com alívio ou incredulidade, que ela entendeu a profundidade do que estava acontecendo. É, infelizmente _era exatamente o que ela tinha pensado_.

Maldita Dayse e sua língua grande e equivocada!

Como que para confirmar seus temores, Minerva olhou para a mesa da Sonserina exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que Tom parecia bastante confuso ao conversar com uma colega, e então passava a negar com a cabeça enquanto abria seu mais adorável sorriso torto e tranquilizador. Mas a garota não só não pareceu muito feliz com a resposta que recebeu, como se levantou com um gesto dramático e exagerado e saiu rapidamente do salão, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar assassino para nossa protagonista. E dezenas de outros olhares seguiram o dela, indo pousar em Minerva, que ainda assistia a tudo com seu croissant intocado na mão e um olhar pasmado.

Aha, parece que alguém tinha acabado de se tornar a nova celebridade da escola! E por um motivo tão mentiroso quanto fútil. Logo, não é preciso ser um bom legilimens pra descobrir que a monitora-chefe não ficou nada contente com isso.

Pior de tudo: mais uma olhadela rápida para a mesa dos funcionários bastou para ver Albus, ainda com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para poder escutar o que quer que fosse que o Prof. Slughorn estivesse lhe confidenciando ao ouvido, se atrapalhar com as mãos e derramar sua taça de suco sobre a manga das vestes do diretor Dippet. Isso porque o ruivo acabara de saber das novidades mais quentes da escola do pior modo possível e com o bônus de ter de escutar também o amigo se gabar de ter intermediado a união, e quiçá casamento num futuro talvez não muito distante, do casal de alunos mais brilhantes que passaram por Hogwarts em muitos anos.

Ao menos a reação não muito feliz de Armando serviu para que encerrassem o assunto.

[...]

Muito mais tarde, Minerva foi a última a deixar o campo de quadribol, pensando se ainda teria tempo de jantar. Era a segunda refeição para qual se atrasava naquele dia e pelo estado de suas vestes estava considerando seriamente a possibilidade de simplesmente pulá-la e ir direto tomar um bom banho. Não estava propriamente com fome e, caso depois ficasse, sempre lhe restava a agradável opção de dar uma passada na cozinha tarde da noite e, quem sabe assim, encontrar algo mais interessante que um bule de chá e um pote de biscoitos. Talvez chocolate quente e boa companhia, com um pouco de sorte...

Caminhava sem pressa com a vassoura sobre o ombro e as luvas de apanhadora atadas ao pulso da mão livre. Não tinha sido um treino pesado, visto que o próximo jogo ainda estava meio distante, mas não de todo aborrecido. Um bem-vindo afastamento dos cochichos que a seguiram durante o dia, mesmo nas aulas. Não que estivesse realmente preocupada com isso. Explicaria tudo a Albus mais tarde e ele entenderia perfeitamente. Seria capaz de achar graça disso, certamente. Quanto à Dayse, um bom e prolongado tratamento de silêncio daria um jeito na amiga. E os demais colegas, bem, esses não importavam muito mesmo.

Só restava então um porém, e por coincidência ele estava vindo em sua direção justamente nesse exato momento. Sim, tratava-se de Tom Riddle. Era óbvio que mais cedo ou mais tarde o rapaz viria lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, e já que ele decidira usar o horário do jantar para fazê-lo agora mesmo, tanto melhor. E, enquanto observava-o se aproximar, a garota começou a ensaiar suas explicações, que constatou com certo pesar que não eram lá muito fáceis de engolir.

Mãos nos bolsos e andar descontraído, hoje no lugar do costumeiro uniforme estava usando negros e elegantíssimos trages formais. Perfumado, barba recém-feita e de cabelo impecavelmente alinhado, ele estava mais bonito do que nunca, se é que isso era mesmo possível. Já nossa jovem morena estava terrivelmente suada, tinha grama e terra sobre a roupa amassada do time e um joelho esfolado que agora estava sangrando.

Chegava a ser uma comparação engraçada.

– McGonagall! – ele cumprimentou com seu costumeiro sorriso milimetricamente entusiasmado por reencontrá-la.

– Olá, Riddle – a outra respondeu, instintivamente ajeitando a cabeleira negra e desgrenhada pelas recente corridas de vassoura e o insistente vento noturno. – Se veio tentar descobrir nossas jogadas secretas, saiba que chegou atrasado.

Ele não se preocupou em rir, mas entrou na brincadeira forjando uma careta de decepção e dando um soco pouco convincente no ar.

– Ah, que droga de espião eu sou! – ainda esperou um breve instante antes de mudar de assunto. – Não, vim apenas dar uma palavrinha com você antes de ter que me juntar aos outros...

– No Clube do Slugue – McGonagall completou com um gesto de indiferença da mão que segurava as luvas. Tanta produção só podia mesmo ser para uma festa, especialmente essas do Prof. Slughorn onde Tom figurava sempre como astro principal. – É, eu sei, também recebi o convite. E fico feliz que tenha caído num dia de treino pra eu ter uma desculpa de verdade pra poder usar dessa vez.

Dessas vez ele realmente riu, mas só porque agora ela não estava mais brincando. Continuou andando no mesmo ritmo deliberadamente lento, que a forçava a diminuir o passo também, e escrutinando-a fixamente de um jeito especialmente incômodo.

E Minerva já estava pronta para abordar o tema que realmente interessava a ambos quando foi ele que o fez e, como sempre, em tom de chiste.

– Então, nós estamos saindo? – o sonserino disse assim, sem rodeios. O sorriso torto era completamente ambíguo, mas havia qualquer coisa de divertimento na voz. – Porque eu acho que eu deveria ter sido um dos primeiros a saber.

– Definitivamente não – Minerva literalmente sibilou, assim que conseguiu parar de abrir e fechar a boca e realmente decidiu falar alguma coisa.

– Ah, não imaginei que fosse – dessa vez o garoto riu abertamente e a outra se viu à vontade de lhe fazer uma careta em resposta. – Mesmo assim é bem eficaz.

– Como assim?

– Usar-me para se livrar de O'Malley. Astuto em sua simplicidade, embora eu gostasse de ter sido avisado previamente que faria parte do plano, de preferência por você. Fui informado de um jeito nada sutil, sabe? Acho que o boato correu pelo castelo e eu... Eu tenho, ou melhor, eu _tinha_ uma namorada. – Ele parou por um instante para correr a mão pelos próprios cabelos já muito bem assentados. – Mas graças a você estou solteiro novamente.

Minerva gemeu baixinho e escondeu o rosto com a mão em que ainda levava as luvas.

– E se eu lhe disser que foi tudo um imenso mal-entendido?

– Tudo bem, como quiser – ele deu de ombros. – Só vim mesmo lhe dizer que estou à sua disposição caso queira que eu lhe retribua o favor.

McGonagall olhou-o brevemente, desconfiada. Mas tranquilizou-se mentalmente dizendo a si mesma que o outro estava falando apenas e tão somente de Desmond. Ainda assim tinha qualquer coisa inquietante em Tom, algo que sempre lhe dava a impressão de que ele sempre sabia muito mais do que gostava de demonstrar.

– Obrigada, mas acho que já foi mais que o suficiente. Além disso, todo o resto da população feminina de Hogwarts já deve estar me odiando o suficiente a essa altura.

– Você me superestima.

– Olhe em volta, Riddle. Você teria de procurar muito para encontrar uma garota quem não estivesse suspirando por sua causa.

– Na realidade eu já encontrei. Inclusive tinha esperanças dela me acompanhar à festa desta noite, mas parece que não vai dar mais tempo – o moreno fez então uma curta pausa para consultar o relógio antes de se despedir. – Em todo caso, foi bom falar com você. A gente se vê por aí, Minerva.

– Boa noite e boa festa.

Intrigada, a grifinória apertou o passo em seu caminho na direção do castelo, sem nem se dar conta que o colega a tinha chamado pelo primeiro nome pela primeira vez. Tinha problemas maiores em mente do que o vício de Riddle em ser galante.

* * *

**NanaTorres: **Não gosta da Dayse? Pois saiba que ela é inspirada num personagem real, kkkkk. Irritantemente real, pra bem da verdade...

**Uhura:** "Lugar mais privado"? Hummm, aguarde. *piscadela marota*

**Mamma Corleone:** Tenho escrito muita coisa caliente ultimamente, hehe. Acho que devo maneirar nisso...

**Nana Snape:** Opa, valeu por estar curtindo mais essa fic. Gosto muito desta em especial, e pretendo escrevê-la por um bom tempo.

**n/a: **Antes de mais nada, mil desculpas por demorar tanto a postar. Mas eu estou com outras fics em andamento e acabei me enrolando. Foi mal mesmo.

Um beijão.


	22. Lugar mais privado

**Capítulo 21: Lugar mais privado.**

Naquela noite Minerva havia passado pelo menos uma hora no banheiro dos monitores, relaxando seus músculos cansados pelo treino na água quente e coberta de espuma. Não usou nenhum feitiço de secagem no cabelo porque gostava da sensação de frio enquanto vagava pelos corredores, e seguiu diretamente para a cozinha. Mas infelizmente dessa vez não havia mais ninguém lá.

Então desviou seu caminho de volta para a torre da Grifinória de modo a passar em frente de uma certa sala de aula, apenas para encontrar luzes apagadas e uma porta trancada. Ainda lutou bravamente contra a vontade de ir até o escritório de seu professor de Transfiguração, porém acabou optando por voltar ao dormitório. Albus provavelmente estaria ocupado a essa hora. Em todo caso, ainda não estava muito tarde e chegando lá poderia usar Noctua, sua coruja, para mandar uma mensagem pra ele. Não que o que McGonagall quisesse falar pudesse ser escrito, se é que ela queria realmente dizer algo. Sentia apenas necessidade de vê-lo. Ver de verdade, sem ter que ficar disfarçando o tempo todo ou conter seus suspiros e sorrisos bobos quando ele lhe retribuía o olhar. Poder corar à vontade, certa de que ele era o único capaz de superá-la na capacidade de enrubescer.

Lembrou-se também dos beijos sob o luar, junto ao velho carvalho próximo ao Lago, e principalmente das palavras com que ele se despediu não ocasião. "Boa noite, meu amor", ditas sem nenhuma premeditação e, talvez por isso, ainda mais significativas. Toda noite seria boa, desde que pudesse escutá-lo dizendo isso sempre.

E foi com pensamentos como esses que ela inventou uma dor de cabeça qualquer para as colegas que conversavam na sala comunal, estreitou os olhos com desagrado para Dayse, se despediu e subiu para seu quarto particular. E se pensamentos eram capazes de atrair pessoas, a morena estava ficando ótima nisso.

Sim, Albus tinha ido até lá, embora ele mesmo tivesse se surpreendido com isso.

Mas Minerva não o viu imediatamente, onde estava de pé junto à janela. Porque se Dumbledore foi suficientemente insensato de invadir o dormitório de uma aluna no meio da noite, já não chegava ao extremo de correr o risco que mais alguém o descobrisse.

Se era saudade ou preocupação que o inquietara por todo o dia, agora pouco importava. Que tinha passado o tempo em que devia estar corrigindo provas andando de um lado para o outro do escritório e confessando suas angústias em voz alta para uma fênix, também não era um motivo forte o bastante. Quanto ao comentário de Horace durante o jantar sobre sua pequena reunião noturna e o fato de Minerva não estar presente no Salão Principal naquela hora, isso mal justificava sua aparição surpresa mais cedo na tal festa, a tratar com o amigo de um assunto inadiável que podia muito bem ter sido deixado para discutir na manhã seguinte. E, ainda que não tê-la visto acompanhando Tom – como Slughorn disse que faria – possa ter sido ligeiramente consolador, o simples fato de não vê-la jamais o deixaria tranquilo. Pra bem da verdade, nem o próprio bruxo saberia dizer se foi pela soma de tudo isso ou uma momentânea perda total de lucidez, mas lá estava ele, se materializando perante ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Albus? – a garota perguntou, estarrecida, a mão ainda na maçaneta da porta recém fechada.

Só então o ruivo se deu conta de que invadir o quarto de alguém sem aviso prévio, ainda mais quando a pessoa em questão não estava presente, não era exatamente a coisa mais educada do mundo a se fazer. E ela estaria em seu pleno direito de se zangar com isso se quisesse.

– Minerva, eu... – ele gaguejou em resposta, mas seu pedido de desculpas foi sepultado no lábios que se precipitaram contra os dele numa fração de segundo.

Mal teve tempo de distinguir o borrão de cabelos negros que correu até ele, ou tomar fôlego antes de um par de braços femininos envolver seu pescoço. Apenas permitiu-se segurá-la pela cintura e se deixar inebriar pelo beijo feroz e poderoso como um feitiço. E lá se foi a inquietação e a angústia.

Levou algum tempo, mas foram se separando aos poucos, ofegantes e contentes como só conseguiam ficar quando estavam juntos. A mesma mistura familiar de magias, cada vez mais necessária, se tornando um vício.

– É, eu também senti sua falta – Dumbledore murmurou em tom de brincadeira e ganhou em troca o melhor sorriso de lábios inchados que poderia ter desejado.

Outro beijo, ainda mais longo e, no entanto, igualmente urgente. Então uma curta pausa para mandar um pouco de oxigênio para o cérebro e finalmente McGonagall voltou a pensar.

– Mas como você conseguiu entrar? Esse é um dormitório de menina, garotos não deveriam vir aqui.

– É que eu não sou _só um garoto_ – ele respondeu com uma piscadela, mas a outra limitou-se levantar uma das sobrancelhas, num gesto ao mesmo tempo de incredulidade e repreensão. – O caso é que o feitiço de contenção não se aplica às janelas.

Claro que o professor também poderia ter feito uso de Fawkes e sua incomparável habilidade em levá-lo para onde quer que fosse, com mais facilidade e menos risco. Mas fazer isso lhe parecia ainda mais incômodo que o arrombamento de uma janela. Uma sutil diferença como essa que se torna muito importante quando já se está passando tanto dos limites como ele.

– E posso saber como o senhor descobriu isso?

– Não do jeito que você está pensando, é claro. Armando contou-me que teve de mandar consertar isso por causa de um grupo de meninas sonserinas que se usou desse detalhe alguns anos atrás, mas creio que não se lembrou de fazer o mesmo com os quartos privativos – se explicou, abrindo um sorriso torto. – A janela eu sabia como abrir mesmo por fora porque também fui monitor-chefe no meu tempo. Só que na época meu quarto não parecia tão bonito, ou mesmo arrumado.

Ele fez um pequeno gesto circular com a cabeça, um sorriso apreciativo ao que estava a sua volta. Porque é claro que, enquanto esperava, Dumbledore tinha aproveitado a ocasião para dar uma boa olhada no quarto onde a garota morava.

Um poster devidamente emoldurado da já falecida apanhadora Eunice Murray, montada na vassoura, com o braço esticado na direção do pomo e um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, trajando, obviamente, o uniforme preto e branco do Montrose Magpies. O fato de estar autografado e bem conservado, apesar de ser antigo, evidenciava sua raridade e valor de colecionador.

O restante das paredes continha prateleiras com muitos livros, didáticos ou não. Mas uma delas, numa posição de destaque, abrigava apenas pequenas miniaturas de cavalo entalhadas em madeira clara, um porta-retrato com uma foto dela cercada do rapaz que ele agora conhecia como John McGonagall e um outro pouco mais velho e muito mais sério, parados junto da fonte do jardim da frente de uma ampla mansão; e outro um pouco menor e mais antigo com a imagem dos pais da moça em elegantes vestes de gala: a felicidade serena esboçada em sorrisos comedidos, sentados lado a lado, e as mãos dadas sobre a pequena mesa redonda que parecia ter sido posta para uma festa. Albus reconheceu o homem¹ de barba cheia e cabelo curto que havia visto de passagem algumas vezes no Ministério, mas foi a mulher a seu lado quem lhe chamou a atenção. Ainda que em preto e branco, era deslumbrante. E incrivelmente familiar. A mesma beleza graciosa e envolvente da filha, maravilhosamente envelhecida em pouco mais de uma década a mais de vida, o fez desejar estar lá quando Minerva atingisse essa idade, talvez segurando sua mão sobre uma mesa e acompanhando-a numa festa qualquer.

Outra pilha de livros perfeitamente equilibrada sobre a escrivaninha, ao lado da gaiola onde a cinzenta Noctua observava a tudo com uma indiferença quase arrogante. Nas gavetas, é claro, ele não ousou olhar. Um vaso de gerânios floridos num tom vivo de vermelho no canto do batente da janela, de cortinas também vermelhas. A cama de solteiro e um baú para o resto de seus pertences terminavam de compor o ambiente.

– Claro, eu deveria ter suposto. Por favor, sente-se – a grifinória disse, apontando a cama em cuja beirada ela própria havia acabado de se sentar.

Sob a lembrança ainda muito nítida de um sonho recente, lá estava a habilidade em ficar vermelho de Albus se fazendo presente e ainda mais notável que de costume. Uma ideia involuntária a muito custo empurrada para fora da mente com um "tudo a seu tempo", e ele puxou a cadeira de espaldar reto que ficava junto da escrivaninha com um feitiço sem varinha, até estar defronte para a dona do quarto.

– Eu preferiria um lugar um pouco menos confortável, se é que você me permite – o bruxo afirmou enquanto se sentava, tão próximo que os joelhos quase se tocavam. – E sei que marcamos pra amanhã, mas eu precisava falar com você.

– Sobre Riddle, naturalmente.

– Certo – ele assentiu lentamente, ganhando algum tempo em busca das palavras certas. Continuou, um tanto mais sério do que desejava a princípio. – Eu tentei não dizer nada, mas não gosto de vê-la perto desse garoto.

Minerva franziu o cenho. Não esperava por isso. Talvez uma pergunta discreta ou uma recomendação, mas nada dito assim, quase como uma proibição.

Já que a outra ainda permanecia calada e encarando-o com incredulidade e qualquer coisa de desagrado, Dumbledore prosseguiu, mas não sem antes soltar um suspiro. Minerva era independente e livre demais para que ele pudesse sequer cogitar a possibilidade de restinguir seu grupo de convivência e, principalmente, ele não queria censurá-la ou de modo algum aborrecê-la. Porém esse era um caso bastante específico.

– Não é por ciúmes, muito embora você há de convir que eu teria alguns motivos pra isso – ele deu um sorriso brincalhão, mas que surtiu muito pouco efeito. Por isso logo reassumiu o tom solene de antes. – Eu só... não confio nele. Não o bastante. E me preocupo demais com você para correr qualquer tipo de risco.

– E por que? – a indagação soou quase como um desafio, com uma ligeira ponta de indignação.

E isso só o deixou ainda mais apreensivo.

Não, Albus realmente não estava enciumado. Conhecia Minerva bem demais para isso, sabia que se ela nutrisse sentimentos de qualquer tipo por outra pessoa ele seria o primeiro a ser comunicado. Era honesta e leal demais. Mas Tom, por outro lado...

– Odiaria fazer acusações sem provas – Albus declarou, ainda ponderando até que ponto seria prudente compartilhar de suas desconfianças com ela. – E, se as coisas forem sérias como penso que são, não seria aceitável de mim sequer mencionar minhas suspeitas antes de ter certeza absoluta de tudo.

– É por causa de seus estudos sobre Artes das Trevas? Porque se for eu posso lhe garantir que o interesse dele é totalmente acadêmico. Riddle me disse que gostaria de lecionar DCAT quando se formasse.

Os ombros dele decaíram alguns centímetros. Ela o estava defendendo! Tudo bem, talvez agora sim o ruivo estivesse com um pouquinho de ciúme...

Já McGonagall simplesmente não conseguia entender o motivo das sobrancelhas franzidas por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. O que Riddle poderia ter feito assim de tão errado para despertar a desconfiança de Albus? Por que justo ele, que sempre via somente o lado bom das pessoas, não gostava do aluno mais querido da escola? De qualquer forma, por mais que lhe parecesse errado deixar de falar com alguém dessa forma abrupta e sem poder ao menos explicar para a pessoa em questão o motivo disso, não seria ela a contrariá-lo. Tom era um bom amigo, mas não o bastante para valer a preocupação de Albus.

– Compreendo que sejam amigos e afirmo que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa...

– Está bem, eu prometo me afastar dele – Minerva o interrompeu suavemente, aproximando-se um pouco, de modo a alcançar a mão dele sobre o joelho e cobri-la com a dela. – Mas saiba que é só pra te deixar mais sossegado.

Em meio ao efeito delicioso do contato das peles, ele retribuiu o toque com um leve aperto e também mudou-se um pouco para frente, até estar sentado na beirada da cadeira. A tensão da conversa anterior dissipada, se viu livre para abrir um amplo sorriso.

– Fico contente com isso.

– Agora, isso é tudo ou há mais algum assunto que você gostaria de tratar comigo? – ela disse sedutoramente, a mão livre subindo até o rosto do outro e acariciando-o a bochecha.

– Só mais um – o outro respondeu, já um pouco rouco, o olhar agora fixo nos lábios da garota.

Avançaram um ao outro, encontrando-se com as bocas. Um beijo diferente de todos os anteriores, mais cálido, embalado pelos pensamentos intensos que Albus já não conseguia afastar. Era instintivo, um desejo imperioso que o fez se inclinar mais sobre ela, um ângulo tão perigoso que teve de apoiar uma das mãos sobre a cama. E já tinha os dedos da mão livre sobre os primeiros botões da própria túnica quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Então soltou-se dela imediatamente e endireitou-se novamente muito reto na cadeira.

– Que foi? – Minerva perguntou sem fôlego, para em seguida voltar a se aproximar com um olhar lânguido. – Pensei que estávamos discutindo um assunto importante aqui.

– Está tarde – Dumbledore murmurou de volta e baixou o olhar para as próprias mãos, envergonhado consigo mesmo. Não podia e não ia deixar que ela sequer soubesse que tipo de coisas se passavam por sua cabeça [e corpo] nesse exato momento. – É melhor você ir andando agora.

– Não, eu não vou – a outra retrucou decidia. Mas então sorriu com doçura ao ver os olhos azuis que pouco a pouco se levantaram para encará-la novamente.

– E-eu adoraria, querida, mas nós não deveríamos...

– Só quis dizer que é você que tem que ir. Este é o meu quarto, lembra? – felizmente ela o interrompeu, rindo. E levou só mais um segundo para entender o que havia com ele. – Espere, você achou que eu estava...?

– De modo algum! – foi a vez de Albus cortar o assunto e se levantar tão rápido que parecia ter sido impulsionado por uma mola. – Agora, você está coberta de razão: é melhor eu ir.

Ainda deu um último beijo curto e suave sobre os lábios da moça e precipitou-se rapidamente para a janela. McGonagall esperava que ele se transfigurasse em algum tipo de ave, mas o bruxo apenas se curvou para poder atravessá-la, acenou em despedida e pulou, com cuidado de não derrubar o vaso de gerânios no ato. E quando Minerva finalmente alcançou a janela para poder dar uma olhada lá embaixo, não havia nada, nem ninguém no gramado.

Disse a si mesma que no próximo encontro perguntaria a ele como tinha feito aquilo. E sem muita surpresa se deu conta de que já estava ansiosa para fazê-lo.

Quando Dumbledore afirmou que passaria todo o dia de sábado no Ministério, não sem certa pontada de culpa, absteve-se de dizer o motivo disso. Na verdade esse era o mesmo motivo que movia praticamente toda a comunidade mágica ultimamente, _guerra_. Por todo o dia escutara medo, apreensão, e um pouco de valentia inconsequente deflagrados nos comentários que saltavam das conversas em toda a parte. Um único assunto em todos os departamentos, talvez em toda Londres.

Na Seção dos Aurores, é claro, não podia ser diferente. E foi lá que ele se enterrou numa reunião atrás da outra, discutindo estratégias e se inteirando dos planos atuais e vindouros para combater os ainda constantes, mesmo que um pouco menos alarmantes que ele esperava, avanços das tropas inimigas. Acertou ainda alguns detalhes a respeito da missão programada para o início do próximo mês e recebeu a lista com os aurores que teria sob seu comando, escolhidos a dedo pelo chefe do departamento para que formassem sua equipe pessoal. E sobressaltou-se.

Sim, caro leitor, é exatamente o que você deve estar pensando: John Murdoch McGonagall estava entre eles. Assim como Renard Reeves, Evelyn Thompkins e Alastor Moody. Uma turma especialmente promissora, por certo.

Por um momento os olhos azuis permaneceram vidrados no pergaminho, só que enxergando na própria memória um jovem moreno e sorridente num terno de tweed conversara longamente com ele sobre vassouras, e a ironia presente em tudo aquilo. De todos os aurores do mundo, foi-lhe designado justamente o irmão de Minerva para ser seu companheiro de luta! Trabalharia com ele, dependeria dele e estaria diretamente responsável por ele. Responsável por sua vida.

Ao comentário de "Algum problema, Albus?" o ruivo desculpou seu visível desalento dizendo apenas que gostaria de contar com combatentes mais experientes. Em resposta recebeu um sonoro ataque de risos, uns tapinhas tranquilizadores no ombro e a afirmação de que não havia façanha que os aurores mais antigos fizessem que os novatos em questão não pudessem igualar, com ainda mais ânimo e vontade. Seguiu-se então um discurso enaltecendo-os como o os melhores duelistas de sua geração, os mais habilidosos, corajosos e ousados e qualquer-outra-coisa-a-mais que Dumbledore já não escutou, pensando em como conseguiria olhar nos olhos do rapaz sem nenhum constrangimento. Odiava mentir, enganar e dissimular de qualquer maneira, ainda mais se tratando de assunto tão delicado. E pessoal.

Então como conviveria com o sujeito assim, sustentando-se em mentiras? E como explicaria essas mesmas mentiras mais tarde, quando dizer a verdade se tornasse inevitável?

E como raios contaria isso para Minerva?

¹ eu sei muito bem que a JK disse que o Sr. McGonagall era trouxa. E, assim como uma série de outras coisas que ela disse sobre as vidas de Albus e Minerva, eu pretendo desconsiderar completamente essa informação. Sem querer desmerecer as toli-, quer dizer, _revelações_ feitas depois pela JK nem nada, mas para essa fic tudo o que eu estou tomando como verdadeiro é o que foi escrito nos livros.

* * *

**NanaTorres: **O Riddle é um caso bem específico. A gente sempre ver o que ele quer que vejamos, daí a saber o que o cara tá pensando de verdade já é outra história... E estou mesmo tentando não demorar, mas o problema é que ando tendo uma enxurrada de ideias e elas nem sempre se encaixam.

**Uhura: **Tom é do mal. Pode até ser charmoso agora, mas também é um futuro bruxo das trevas cruel e megalomaníaco, sem coração, nariz ou cabelo. Não se esqueça disso, guria. kkkk

**Deborah Black: ** Safadeza de verdade ainda vai demorar mais um pouquinho pra rolar, então pra não assustar ninguém quando for pra valer eu aviso antes. Mas se vc quiser ler algo do tipo eu recomendo O Caso do Livro Roubado, também de minha autoria.

E eu também estava morrendo de saudades de escrever isso aqui, simplesmente amo essa história!

**Mamma Corleone:** Garanto que o GG vai dar as caras por aqui ao menos uma vez: tenho a cena do duelo entre ele e o Dumbledore aqui na minha cabeça e pode estar certa de que vou escrevê-la. E eu tbm pretendo explicar muito bem a minha versão dos fatos, desmentindo os disparates ditos pela Jotaká sobre eles u.u

**Nana Snape:** É, nada de brigas por enquanto. Mas só por enquanto, hehe. A conexão mágica é importante, e vai aparecer ainda muitas vezes ao longo da fic. No entanto, se vai ajudá-los durante a guerra ou não eu já não posso dizer.

**n/a: **Muito obrigada por lerem e comentarem. Puxa, é tão bom saber que vocês gostam tanto disso aqui quanto eu! Incentiva tanto que vcs nem imaginam.

Um grande beijo e até breve.


	23. Mordida

**Capítulo 22: Mordida.**

Se Dumbledore trabalhou no Ministério por todo o sábado, McGonagall não teve um dia tão emocionante assim. Pela manhã dedicou-se a fazer alguns exercícios referentes à animagia e revisar as próprias anotações sobre algumas matérias e à tarde, quando todos os outros alunos aproveitavam o passeio à Hogsmeade, se enfiou na biblioteca para estudar para os tão temidos N.I.E.M.s. No sétimo ano o povoado próximo ao castelo já não lhe parecia tão interessante como outrora, nem tampouco a companhia de seus amigos tão agradável assim. Por isso buscou a solidão das estantes menos requisitadas, esperando que o silêncio e o cheiro de pergaminho velho e poeira fizessem seu costumeiro trabalho de ajudá-la a se concentrar. E funcionou bem por algum tempo, mas à certa altura viu-se inquieta e entediada, desejando estar em outro lugar e fazendo outra coisa.

Um olhar para o céu perfeito através da janela mais próxima e de repente começou a considerar a ideia de simplesmente montar em sua vassoura e ir dar umas voltas lá fora. Levou mais alguns momentos pensando nisso até se dar conta de que havia alguém conhecido parado ao lado dessa janela: Tom Riddle, com os olhos vidrados no enorme e muito antigo livro de feitiços avançados à sua frente. Há quanto tempo estaria lá, parado e silencioso? Talvez mais até do que ela, a julgar pela quantidade de páginas aparentemente já lidas.

O primeiro impulso da garota foi, é claro, se levantar e ir até ele pra conversar um pouco, mas imediatamente lembrou-se da promessa feita para Albus na noite anterior e ficou em dúvida entre ir embora ou apenas ignorá-lo e tentar retomar a leitura. Porém, antes que ela pudesse escolher entre uma das opções, ele abriu um imenso sorriso satisfeito, fechou o livro e olhou lentamente em volta. O sorriso continuou lá, mas modificou-se para algo mais a seu modo charmoso e premeditado quando notou a morena sentada não muito distante. Então levantou-se, tomou algum tempo para repor o velho livro em seu lugar devido na prateleira e caminhou até onde a setimanista estava, agora novamente afundada nas páginas de sua leitura na esperança fugaz de passar despercebida.

Coisa que obviamente não aconteceu.

– Boa tarde, Minerva.

– Riddle – ela cumprimentou monocórdia, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de levantar os olhos para o rapaz. Disse a si mesma que poderia estar parecendo um pouco grosseira, mas que também não havia outro jeito de evitá-lo.

– Eu estava mesmo farto de ficar sozinho em meio a tanto conhecimento sem ninguém interessante para discuti-lo. Será que você gostaria de me...?

– Estou meio ocupada agora – a outra interrompeu, ainda fixa no livro, na tentativa de que assim ele desistisse do convite antes mesmo de terminar de pronunciá-lo.

– Ah, entendo. Eu espero.

E dito isto o rapaz se sentou ao lado dela, mão no queixo e cotovelo apoiado sobre a mesa, observando-a descarada e fixamente. Isso, além de ser consideravelmente irritante, tornava impossível ignorá-lo.

É, tem gente que não sabe mesmo ouvir um não.

– Qual o problema, Riddle? – a garota finalmente perguntou, tentando soar o menos ríspida possível com isso.

– São castanhos!

– O que?

– Seus olhos – Tom explicou de um modo feliz que excedia o limite da simples cortesia. – Eu pensei que fossem pretos, mas são castanhos.

– Depende da luz e do modo que se olha, eu creio – ela respondeu meio sem jeito, encolhendo os ombros.

– É, acho que eu realmente estou olhando de um jeito diferente agora – o outro concordou com o melhor de seus meio-sorrisos encantadores e de um modo muito natural tomou uma mecha dos longos cabelos da garota, passando então brincar com ela entre os dedos, distraidamente.

Se até então Minerva só desconfiava que o rapaz estivesse flertando com ela, agora não restava mais nenhuma sombra de dúvida. O que a deixava com um enorme problema, não somente com Albus, mas também com todo o resto da escola. Porque se o simples fato de ter sido vista andando com ele tarde da noite já havia causado comentários a respeito de um relacionamento entre os dois, o que dizer agora que ele parecia estar interessado que isso realmente acontecesse? E que desculpa daria caso tivesse de recusá-lo com todas as letras? Dayse nunca a deixaria em paz até apresentar um motivo plausível para ser a única menina da escola a não estar completamente apaixonada por ele. E o que dizer, se o único motivo que poderia pensar era Albus?

– Uhum... Olha, não me leve a mal, mas eu estou mesmo precisando estudar agora – ela disse, voltou a encarar o livro como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo, puxou o cabelo de volta e enrolou-o sobre o outro ombro, fora do alcance do sextanista.

– Você é fanática, sabia? – ele zombou com um risinho e espichou brevemente o pescoço para olhar para a porta, e então se levantou com nítida intenção de se despedir. – Mas tudo bem, eu não vou te atrapalhar mais. A gente se vê por aí.

Ela deu um curto aceno em resposta e o viu se juntar a mais dois outros garotos sonserinos que o esperavam na porta. Eles o cumprimentaram com uma espécie de meia reverência que se parecia muito mais com obediência do que qualquer outro tipo de amizade que ela já tenha visto, então um deles disse-lhe algo ao ouvido que o fez assentir e abrir um sorriso completamente diferente dos que ela estava acostumada a ver. Era algo frio e levemente ameaçador, e que só muitos anos depois ela compreenderia que era o seu sorriso verdadeiro.

– Inevitavelmente – a bruxa murmurou desanimada enquanto ele sumia porta afora com os colegas em seu encalce, de rostos voltados para baixo. De algum modo, parecia que eles estavam sempre se cruzando pelo castelo...

McGonagall ainda permaneceu um bom tempo na biblioteca lendo sem assimilar palavra alguma, até finalmente desistir do estudo e se embrenhar nos corredores. Ainda não estava na hora do jantar, mas seus colegas já deviam ter retornado do passeio e, como ela não estava com muita disposição de saber as últimas fofocas do vilarejo, tomou o caminho mais longo para o Salão Principal. Tinha esperanças de quem sabe por um acaso forjado acabar se encontrando com um certo alguém de barbas longas que havia lhe prometido um encontro, mas ainda não mandara notícia.

O que também não era tão alarmante assim. Dumbledore podia ter se esquecido, sendo tão importante e ocupado como é, ou poderia ter ficado preso até tarde no Ministério, o que também não seria de se estranhar, ou simplesmente estivesse planejando visitá-la no quarto como já fizera antes. E isso lhe parecia muitíssimo mais empolgante do que suas aulas particulares de animagia ou qualquer passeio ao luar... Uma ideia de um modo ousado e deliciosamente inapropriado de recebê-lo começava a brotar na cabeça de nossa heroína quando um cutucão no ombro a despertou abruptamente de seus planos.

– Minerva, você tem que vir comigo agora. – Era Dayse, e dessa vez havia urgência e preocupação onde normalmente ficava apenas a curiosidade.

A baixinha a puxou pela mão, mas Minerva fechou a cara e não saiu do lugar. Não ia esquecer o erro da outra assim tão facilmente.

– Eu ainda não estou falando com você.

– Isso não importa – a loira retrucou exasperada e voltou a puxá-la, agora com ainda mais afinco. – É o Desmond, encontraram ele!

E novamente ela não se moveu, mas a expressão zangada se desfez dando lugar à outra de pura incompreensão.

– Como assim o "encontraram"?

– Onde raios você esteve o dia todo? – não era exatamente uma pergunta, estava mais para uma exclamação irritada. Mas antes de se explicar melhor, Dayse se começou a andar, forçando assim a colega a acompanhá-la.

E Minerva chegou a abrir a boca para responder, porém antes que o fizesse a outra já havia retomado seu discurso apressado sobre os acontecimentos daquela tarde.

– Ele tinha marcado conosco em Hogsmeade, mas não apareceu. Bridget até ficou zangada pensando que estivesse com você – a baixinha ainda fez uma careta para a negação indignada da morena antes de mudar de assunto com um gesto de indiferença. – Esqueça, isso também não tem importância. O caso é que a professora Merrythought o encontrou caído próximo ao povoado, inconsciente. Levaram-no para a ala hospitalar agora há pouco e parece que é bem grave.

– E o que ele tem?

– Ao que tudo indica, foi picada de cobra.

Talvez a notícia tão súbita e incomum, talvez o fato de envolver um amigo, ou ainda a lembrança embebida de remorso da última conversa que tivera com ele a que a fez se sentir tão assustada. Mas, por algum motivo que não soube explicar ou mesmo entender naquele momento, foi a última afirmação de Dayse que mais a perturbou.

Como assim cobras em Hogsmeade? Nunca tinha ouvido falar de nada do tipo.

Mas não se deu ao luxo de ponderar mais nesse assunto, correndo junto com a amiga para a ala hospitalar enquanto a ouvia narrar como elas haviam procurado o rapaz por horas até que a professora o encontrou, e como ele estava pálido, abatido e com o braço terrivelmente escurecido e inchado quando o viram ser carregado às pressas de volta para a escola. Nenhuma delas entendia muito de venenos, principalmente aqueles que não tinham aprendido a fazer e combater nas aulas de Poções, mas era evidente a extrema gravidade da situação.

Uma sensação agourenta e aflitiva a fez recordar dos perturbadores eventos da Câmara Secreta, ainda tão frescos na memória. Merlin, ele não podia morrer assim tão de repente!

Chegaram rápido ou foram os pensamentos angustiantes que tornaram o percurso mais curto, e encontraram as portas da enfermaria fechadas, o que por si só já era mau sinal. Além disso todo o sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa, os professores Beery e Merrythought e mais uma pequena multidão de alunos se acumulavam no corredor, cochichando lamentações e aguardando notícias. Mas foi só uma garota que correu ao encontro delas, com lágrimas correndo abundantemente pelas bochechas.

– D-desculpe – pediu Bridget, aos soluços, indo abraçar Minerva.

E ela se perguntou por um momento o que deveria desculpar, mas um olhar carregado de significado de Dayse a explicou tudo. Sem saber, a monitora-chefe devia ter sido alvo de algum tipo de acusação infundada baseada apenas no ciúme da amiga. Mas não se zangou nem por um momento com a outra, e mesmo que o tivesse, isso teria desaparecido completamente ao vê-la chorar daquele jeito desesperado em seu ombro.

– Está tudo bem – McGonagall a consolou. Quando enfim se soltaram, ela segurou a amiga pelos ombros e olhou-a tentando parecer calma para passar o máximo de confiança possível, embora não estivesse se sentindo muito calma e confiante naquele momento. – Ele vai ficar bem, você vai ver.

– É, afinal estamos em Hogwarts! – concordou Dayse enfaticamente, ainda que sua voz tenha se tornado um pouquinho embargada. – Deve ter pelo menos vinte bezoares no estoque de Slughorn e sei lá mais que tipo de poções pra combater isso.

Algum tempo depois Madame Boyle saiu para avisar que Desmond estava fora de perigo e os professores pediram que os alunos se dispersassem, oferecendo-se para avisá-los assim que houvesse mais alguma novidade. No entanto as três ainda permaneceram até depois da hora do jantar, mas logo após o toque de recolher o sr. e a sra. O'Malley chegaram acompanhados de Dumbledore, e Minerva entendeu porque ele não a tinha procurado ainda. Então elas foram intimadas de maneira incontestável pela enfermeira para irem de uma vez por todas aos seus dormitórios, sob a declaração de que já havia visitas demais com o paciente, e não tiveram outra escolha senão obedecer.

No entanto, se acalmar e ir dormir já era outra história. Principalmente porque a maioria dos outros colegas ainda estava em polvorosa na sala comunal discutindo sobre o mesmo assunto, só que mais curiosos do que preocupados com o lufo. Então as três subiram para o dormitório das meninas e se empenharam sem muito resultado em tentar animar Bridget, mas já passava da meia-noite quando Dayse e Minerva finalmente convenceram a colega a ir pra cama, sob o argumento de que levantariam assim que o sol raiasse para fazer plantão na frente da enfermaria para saber como Desmond estava. Mesmo assim, nenhuma delas pegou no sono tão fácil.

E quase uma hora depois a monitora-chefe ainda tinha os olhos bem abertos fixos no teto, completamente insone. Noctua passaria a noite no corujal e o quarto estava tão silencioso que sem nenhum esforço ela conseguia escutar o tic-tac do seu relógio de pulso deixado sobre a escrivaninha, tão irritantemente calmo que ela podia sentir a própria pulsação da orelha no lado onde o rosto se apoiava sobre o travesseiro, tão tranquilo que ela poderia visualizar seus pensamentos tomando forma no teto sem nem ao menos precisar fechar os olhos. Só que Minerva não se sentia tão calma assim. Além da sensação de impotência contra o problema de saúde do amigo e a tristeza de Bree, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que havia algo imensamente errado nessa história toda.

Se encolheu melhor sob as cobertas, suspirando. Fechou os olhos, lembrando de como Dumbledore parecia preocupado quando entrou na enfermaria e no breve olhar grave que tinha lançado até ela. Ah, se ao menos pudesse falar com ele...

O sono estava quase se aproximando quando ela ouviu uma voz rouca sussurrando seu nome, e por um momento achou que afinal estivesse dormindo e sonhando com seu professor. Mas quando a voz insistiu e ela se virou para a janela aberta, viu que a cabeça ruiva que espiava para o lado de dentro era bem real.

– Albus! – Minerva exclamou enquanto se sentava na cama, repentinamente mais desperta do que estivera por toda a noite.

– Mais baixo, minha querida – ele pediu e se curvou para passar com os ombros através do buraco da janela. – Acho que não preciso te lembrar de todos os motivos pelos quais eu não deveria estar aqui.

O luar refletiu nos óculos de meia-lua quando ele sorriu mansamente, então se girou e sentou no batente da janela, para depois pousar os pés do lado de dentro. O processo foi um tanto quanto atrapalhado e ele se sentiu um bocado ridículo com aquilo, tanto pelo constrangimento de estar sendo observado por ela quanto porque o bruxo já não tinha idade de andar por aí invadindo janelas de moças no meio da noite. Mas havia a recompensa de vê-la com o cabelo em desordem onde estivera em contato com o travesseiro e uma boa parte de sua camisola até onde não estava coberta com o lençol. A pele dos ombros e parte do colo exposta, tão clara e suave que em sua imaginação tinha gosto de creme de baunilha, além da parte coberta pela camisola de cetim verde claro cujo tom não poderia ser descrito precisamente nesse ambiente pouco iluminado.

– Então espero que os motivos que o trouxeram sejam mais fortes – ela o provocou, sorrindo de forma insinuante.

Por mais que os rápidos pensamentos que cruzaram sua mente fossem intensos e deliciosos, ele estava com problemas demais para dar-se ao luxo de se deixar fantasiar mais além. Então puxou sua cadeira para perto da cama e acendeu sua varinha, de modo a ficarem sob a luz azulada de sua magia.

– Pensei que ainda estaria acordada.

– Não, você sabia – a moça o corrigiu, causando nele um sorrido bobo ao citá-lo de uma conversa que tiveram poucos dias antes.

Minerva aproximou-se mais da borda cama, inclinou-se para frente e o beijou num gesto completamente espontâneo, distraída do quão inadequado tamanha intimidade poderia ser. O outro, mesmo de olhos fechados e magia borbulhante, conseguiu obrigar-se a segurá-la apenas pelos ombros, ainda que alguns segundos mais tarde suas mãos escorregassem um pouco abaixo e seus dedos apertassem de leve a carne macia e até então inexplorada dos braços delicados.

Mesmo quando quando o beijo terminou com um par de suspiros profundos, eles não chegaram a se separar, mas enredaram-se num abraço reconfortante e deixaram suas mentes vagarem um pouco enquanto os corações permaneciam entorpecidos na união de magias. A cabeça dela apoiada no ombro dele, a dele encostada na dela.

– Desculpe-me não ter vindo antes, mas assim que cheguei soube do ocorrido e Armando me incumbiu de falar com os pais do jovem O'Malley. Também tive que arrumar acomodações para eles, pois vão ficar aqui esta noite.

– Desmond... – Minerva disse num fio de voz, com raiva de si mesma por não conseguir fazer-se de forte na frente dele como tinha feito perto de Bree. Pouco mais que um sussurro, poderia ter sido uma pergunta ou uma lamentação se ela tivesse completado a frase, mas ele entendeu perfeitamente onde a garota queria chegar e interrompeu-a com um beijo na testa.

– Eu sei, você está preocupada. Ele é seu amigo e isso é natural.

Dumbledore acariciou-a demoradamente o cabelo longo e afastou-se um pouco para olhar o rosto dela antes de prosseguir. Os olhos castanhos estavam temerosos.

– Não se aflija com isso, ele ficará bem. O rapaz foi muito corajoso e seu braço já está crescendo novamente – o tom do ruivo era mais pesaroso e gentil do que o suficiente, mas mesmo assim ele ainda lhe deu alguns segundos para processar a informação terrível da amputação antes de continuar com as notícias. – É bastante improvável que recupere a mesma força que tinha antes, mas aparentemente os movimentos mais delicados não ficarão comprometidos.

McGonagall anuiu em sinal de compreensão, mas não ousou dizer mais nada. Algo na expressão grave do rosto o outro delatava que ainda havia algo muito sério a ser revelado.

– Só que essa está longe de ser minha única preocupação neste momento.

* * *

**n/a:** Eu imploro o vosso perdão pelo atraso vergonhoso, mas tenho tido muitas ideias e pouca capacidade de ordená-las. Também agradeço humildemente a paciência e os reviews, e sei que não mereço leitores legais como vocês, mas peço que continuem comentando.

**Uhura:** Claro que em algum momento eles vão "aproveitar melhor" o tempo juntos, mas tudo a seu tempo, porque eu estou escrevendo o mais exageradamente doce e romântica que consigo. E em matéria de romantismo até o Albus perde pra mim, kkkk. Ah, e eu estou com bons planos para o futuro do John.

**Mamma:** Não sei se vai rolar muito drama não, garota. Mas ao menos prometo momentos de tensão e situações engraçadas, que são meu forte. E aproveito para novamente agradecê-la por nunca deixar de comentar, vc sabe q isso me incentiva bastante.

**Mounna:** _¡Bienvenida, chica!_ Aaahhhh, é muito bom tê-la aqui conosco. Muitíssimo obrigada por comentar tudinho (adorei o review ^^) e por me cobrar um capítulo novo. Aprecio muito mesmo a sua opinião, amiga, e espero q eu o beijo desse cap. tenha sido satisfatório ;)

Um grande abraço a todos e até logo.


	24. Ofidioglossia

**Capítulo 23: Ofidioglossia.**

A última afirmação de Dumbledore ecoou na penumbra tranquila do quarto como se as palavras fossem fumaça se dissolvendo no ar, mas seu significado ganhava força e intensidade naquele momento repentinamente tenso. E Minerva não teve como não ficar ainda mais aflita durante o silêncio que se seguiu, observando seu amado professor lutar o que parecia ser uma terrível batalha mental. Era estranho estar em seus braços e ver aqueles olhos normalmente risonhos manterem-se tão sérios, e aquele jeito sisudo definitivamente não combinava com ele. Não parecia certo sair de sua boca qualquer coisa que não fosse engraçada ou doce, e a ruga de preocupação em sua testa destoava absurdamente das que se formavam quando ele levantava uma das sobrancelhas provocativamente ou a descia numa piscadela. Seja lá o que ele estivesse prestes a dizer, era coisa do _Professor Dumbledore_, não de seu Albus.

– Do que você está falando? – McGonagall perguntou por fim, mas ele ainda pareceu relutante em responder.

O bruxo ponderava até que ponto seria recomendável dividir suas preocupações com ela. Achou injusto lhe dar mais um problema para pensar quando a garota ainda estava tão aflita pela saúde do colega, mas sentiu que era mais importante preveni-la de seus temores a respeito do outro rapaz que ela inocente e talvez erroneamente considerava como amigo.

Albus Dumbledore sempre foi reconhecido, antes de qualquer coisa, por sua inteligência. E aqui eu tomo um momento pra falar disso porque este é um dom muito abrangente. Ser culto e estudado talvez não tivesse tanta importância assim se ele não fosse naturalmente talentoso, assim como ser esperto e atento não seria de muita ajuda se isso não fosse aplicado na direção certa. Mas a sabedoria era sem dúvida sua dádiva mais apreciada, ainda que por algumas vezes ela acabasse sendo deposta pelos caprichos de seu coração. E mesmo ele sendo muitas vezes tolo ou imprudente por culpa deste mesmo coração, não se poderia chamar esse homem notável de burro.

Ele não tinha – e provavelmente jamais conseguiria – provas de que Tom estava envolvido no suposto acidente de Desmond, mas, ainda que ele já não tivesse desconfianças anteriores sobre o garoto, ignorar o fato de que uma cobra tinha atacado o inimigo declarado de um ofidioglota seria uma imensa estupidez.

E quando se tratava do garoto Riddle infelizmente todo o resto do castelo parecia estúpido o bastante.

– Você não acha estranho que uma cobra tenha ferido Desmond poucos dias depois dele e Tom trocarem ameaças?

– Mas o que isso tem a ver?

– Tom é ofioglota – por mais que o ruivo se forçasse em responder no seu tom mais perfeitamente monocórdio possível, não teve como evitar que suas palavras soassem como uma acusação.

Para uma bruxa brilhante como Minerva não houve dificuldade alguma em compreender a insinuação que tinha acabado de escutar, mesmo que a idéia lhe soasse completamente impossível. Ainda que Riddle fosse realmente capaz de controlar a serpente que atacara Desmond, e ela estava certa de que não era o caso, a pequena desavença entre eles nunca justificaria uma atrocidade daquele tamanho. Tudo bem que o sonserino era um tanto esquisito, mas daí a se tornar assassino em potencial já não entrava na cabeça da garota. Longe disso, só o fato de Dumbledore ter sido capaz de pensar num absurdo daqueles já era estranho o suficiente.

O espanto nos olhos da garota se transformou em desconfiança e logo se perdeu num misto de sentimentos que os tornaram difíceis de decifrar até mesmo para o seu mais ávido apreciador. Então Albus vislumbrou ali uma pontada de indignação e imediatamente se arrependeu do que havia dito.

– Ele não fez isso – ela afirmou tão veementemente que as sobrancelhas do outro se arquearam em surpresa.

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

– Riddle nem sequer foi até Hogsmeade! Eu mesma o vi na biblioteca hoje.

E se Dumbledore estava sério até então, agora seu rosto parecia ter se transformado em pedra. Só muito mais tarde McGonagall compreenderia que se tratando de seu professor até mesmo um rosto inexpressivo poderia expressar muita coisa. Mas naquele momento tudo o que conseguiu foi ficar ainda mais inquieta.

– Você me disse que não iria mais vê-lo.

A voz rouca tinha permanecido firme e seus olhos vazios, e ela entendia que ele estava se esforçando para que aquilo não soasse com a decepção que na verdade lhe atingira. E isso não era necessário [nem possível]disfarçar. Ainda que não ele demonstrasse, ela sabia que o havia magoado ao desobedecer o seu pedido de evitar o garoto, e Minerva não teve como não se sentir culpada por isso.

– Não é como se... – ela começou a se desculpar, mas deu por si sem nenhum argumento convincente. Quebrara sua promessa, não havia como negar isso. – Nós só conversamos um pouco, nada demais.

– E quem me garante que ele não esteve _só conversando_ com aquela cobra antes disso? – finalmente o professor deixou escapar um pouco seu descontentamento, pontuando a frase com uma expiração tão ruidosa que ambos se calaram e instintivamente olharam para a porta, só retomando a conversa depois de um longo instante de silêncio atento à possibilidade de ter alguém acordado, escutando do lado de fora do quarto. – Tom também anda inquirindo ao professor Ketlleburn a respeito de meios de manter o controle psíquico sobre as espécies de mentes menos complexas do que a humana. Esse seria um excelente exercício prático, não acha?

– Você o está espionando?

– Estou sendo cauteloso, como pedi a você que também fosse.

– Não pode estar falando sério – então foi a vez de McGonagall bufar, incrédula de como alguém outrora tão inteligente podia se mostrar assim tão cabeça dura.

Os ânimos haviam se tornado agitados e descontentes, e pelo modo como gesticulavam e se esganiçavam pareciam estar gritando aos sussurros. Tanto que Albus tomou um momento para respirar fundo e recuperar a calma, assustado com a perspectiva de estar no meio da primeira discussão dos dois.

– Você não entende.

– Por quê? – ela perguntou, sua voz muito mais aguda que de costume e arranhando um pouco a garganta, indício de um choro reprimido. – Porque sou só uma menina boba?

– Porque é ingênua demais – ele explicou do modo mais conciliador que pode e elevou a mão para acariciá-la no rosto, mas a outra o afastou rápida e instintivamente.

– Não sou não! – Minerva retrucou, em seguida ficando horrorizada com como sua resposta parecia infantil e superficial.

Albus, por sua vez, apertou as mandíbulas e se inclinou novamente para frente, parecendo ter perdido a completamente paciência pela primeira vez desde que ela se lembrava de conhecê-lo.

– Ah, não? Quer uma prova? – nesse momento ele trouxe a varinha ainda mais perto, como se a apontasse para o próprio o rosto, dando assim uma cor quase translúcida aos seus olhos azuis. – Olhe pra mim. O que você acha que aconteceria se alguém soubesse sobre nós? Não acha ingenuidade o bastante se atrever a essa loucura que estamos fazendo?

Ela olhou. Olhou e viu apreensão nos lábios apertados, determinação nas sobrancelhas tensas e tristeza na testa franzida. Ela viu o tempo nos fios brancos nas têmporas, e seu passado duro no nariz torto. Mas nos olhos, não importa o quanto buscasse, só conseguia ver amor.

Viu também o quão preocupado ele estava e sentiu a poderosa aura de magia que emanava, especialmente quando estava nervoso como agora. Pesou mentalmente a diferença de idade, a exposição ao perigo e a imensa probabilidade que o relacionamento deles tinha de acabar mal. Merlin, se aquilo viesse à tona seria no mínimo um escândalo! E mesmo que não viesse, as chances de eles darem certo juntos eram muito pequenas... Sentiu no peito uma pontada antecipada de dor só de imaginar como seria perdê-lo, por qualquer motivo que fosse. E, além de seu próprio medo, conseguiu enxergar naquele rosto tão amado o medo dele também.

Até então Albus se mostrara tão preocupado com ela que a moça se surpreendeu com o próprio egoísmo de nunca haver notado o quanto ele também estava se arriscando e que tinha tanto ou mais do que ela a perder com tudo aquilo. Foi doloroso e acalentador se dar conta de que ele sofreria tanto por ela quanto ela por ele. Mas era algo pelo qual valia à pena sofrer.

– Então você é ingênuo também.

– Nunca neguei isso – Dumbledore traiu-se com um sorriso tímido de rendição, mas logo voltou a ficar sério novamente. – Entretanto, posso enxergar além de você neste caso e, mesmo sem poder comprovar o que digo, _sei_ que há algo de muito errado com Tom Riddle. Por isso a proíbo de vê-lo novamente.

Se um momento atrás a reconciliação parecia certa, a última frase estragou tudo. Ela inspirou fundo, lembrando a si mesma dos motivos pelos quais não deveria gritar com ele agora. Mas isso não impediu de fazer uso do sussurro mais zangado que pôde emitir.

– Proíbe? Você _me proíbe_? Sou sua namorada, não seu elfo doméstico!

A expressão de Dumbledore se suavizou, e se essa não fosse uma situação tão séria ele até poderia até rir de tão admirado que estava com o gênio ruim da garota. Em vez disso tomou a mão dela na sua num gesto apaziguador.

– Eu sei exatamente o que você significa pra mim, Minerva, e é por isso mesmo que estou tão preocupado. Entendo que te chateie, mas eu não estou disposto a correr nenhum risco – ela não disse que iria obedecê-lo, mas também não negou. E Albus não teve coragem de insistir no mesmo assunto, ao menos não por enquanto. – Tem mais uma coisa.

– O que é agora?

– Seu irmão foi designado para o meu grupo de aurores – o bruxo explicou e a observou ficar surpresa, depois preocupada e por fim pensativa perante a idéia de ter John lutando na Guerra ao lado dele. – Achei melhor que soubesse por mim.

– Isso te incomoda?

– Não exatamente – dessa vez ele sorriu abertamente, tranqüilizando-a. Então tentou trazer algum humor de volta para a conversa. – Mas não era mentindo que gostaria de conhecer sua família.

– Poderíamos dizer a verdade, mas acho que sem isso já estamos encrencados o bastante.

– Seria mais seguro se nós simplesmente...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, nem mesmo no tom de brincadeira que planejara usar. No entanto, mesmo assim ela entendeu. A apreensão repentina no rosto dele quando se deixou calar delatava tudo.

– Terminássemos? – ela completou num fio de voz, o choro voltando com mais força a apertar a garganta.

– Eu não quis dizer...

Na verdade ele realmente não havia dito, nem pretendido falar. Foi apenas uma daquelas idéias dolorosamente distorcidas que tendemos a criar em momentos de desespero, quando o nervosismo nos induz a não só levar a sério, como também aumentar em significado e gravidade cada hipótese negativa possível, tendo ela um fundo de verdade ou não. Normalmente nos forçamos a esquecê-las tão rápido quanto o tempo que leva para acalmar os ânimos, mas uma vez verbalizadas causam um estrago difícil de contornar.

– Você acha que conseguiria? – ela o interrompeu, com o queixo trêmulo e um olhar ferido.

– Nunca. Mesmo sabendo que deveria, e que seria melhor pra você se o fizesse, eu jamais seria capaz – o ruivo respondeu e a abraçou novamente, com medo do que poderia enxergar nos olhos dela dessa vez. Aspirou longamente o cheiro do cabelo dela para recuperar a calma e prosseguiu sussurrando em seu ouvido – Porque eu te amo.

Ela não disse nada, porém deixou-se beijar quando ele a puxou para isso. Foi bom apesar de tudo, mas Albus sentiu falta da paixão de outrora. Ainda havia carinho, mesmo que manchado com uma pontada de mágoa que lhe deixou um gosto de medo na boca.

– É melhor você ir dormir agora – McGonagall disse num suspiro e então e empurrou delicadamente de volta para sua cadeira. – Já é tarde e amanhã será um dia cheio.

Mesmo assim ele não saiu do lugar.

– Essa é a primeira vez que você me manda embora.

– É a primeira vez que eu quero que você vá – ela disse baixinho como se deixasse escapar um pensamento, e ele se encolheu e apagou a varinha de modo a esconder o rosto nas sombras. Ela buscou a mão dele no escuro e apertou-a. – Conversamos mais amanhã, quando ambos estivermos mais descansados.

O vulto alto se levantou e inclinou para beijar a mão da garota, então mais um pouco para beijá-la na testa também.

– Boa noite, minha querida.

– Pra você também – ela disse e o observou emergir com um sorriso triste na clareira de luz em torno da janela, suspirar e partir.

* * *

Não, eu não me esqueci dessa fic e muito menos de vcs, meus queridos. Amo escrever Incólume e amo seus reviews e hits e peço perdão pela demora. Ao menos agora tenho feito capas pras minhas fics, e embora pequeninas elas dão um trabalhão. Por favor, me digam se gostaram.

Em troca, prometo escrever mais logo.

Beijos da Pearll ^^

**Mamma:** Sim, Tomtom malvado fazedor de intrigas! E desculpe por te frustrar novamente, mas esse lance de sorvete/geléia e coisas do tipo tá meio avançado pro nosso casal nesse momento. Em outra fic eu te prometo lambuzá-los bastante, e em breve, hehe.

**Nana:** Super são todas vcs que suportam meus atrasos e comentam pra me incentivar. Eu fico muito contente com isso!

**Deborah:** Eu te desculpo por vc demorar em comentar se vc me desculpar por demorar em postar um novo capítulo. Quanto ao John, espere pq eu pretendo escrever mais sobre ele adiante ;)


	25. Convalescência

**Capítulo 24: Convalescência.**

Naquela manhã, a despeito de continuar sentindo-se exausta, Minerva acordou bem mais cedo que de costume. Na noite anterior, mesmo depois de Albus deixar seu quarto (e talvez justamente por isso) tinha demorado a adormecer e quando o fizeram foi tão profundamente que não chegara sequer a sonhar. Sentia que poderia continuar a dormir por dias, mas acordou assustada ao dar de cara com um par de olhos escuros e muito curiosos.

Olhos esses que pertenciam a uma linda fênix, empoleirada na mesma cadeira em que seu dono estivera noite passada, inclinada para frente a observá-la com uma intensidade que não era de se admirar que tenha despertado a garota. Estranhamente, para Minerva a maneira como seu exótico visitante piscou pareceu como se a estavisse cumprimentando.

– Caramba, Fawkes, temos que parar de nos encontrar desse jeito – exclamou, ainda com o coração aos saltos.

A ave levantou vôo e foi se aninhar no colo dela, então cantou lindamente, porém baixo o suficiente para que só ela escutasse. Por sua vez, McGonagall sorriu e acariciou a cabeça da fênix, pensando que se essa era o jeito de seu namorado dizer que estava tudo bem, também estava de acordo.

– Eu sei, você não quis me assustar – disse, aceitando contente o pedido de desculpas implícito no cantar da ave. Só parou de alisar-lhe as penas quando o bicho lhe estendeu uma pata, mostrando assim o bilhetinho que nela fora amarrado com uma fina fita vermelha. – É do Albus?

Fawkes anuiu em confirmação, mas mesmo assim Minerva não conseguiu abri-lo imediatamente. Sua memória voltou alguns dias atrás, levando-a de volta para a orla do lago, mais precisamente sob o velho carvalho onde Dumbledore admitiu que teria de viajar em breve. Mas ele dissera no início do próximo mês... Assim como também dissera que a data não havia sido confirmada.

E o medo e o remorso a invadiram como uma náusea, só de pensar na possibilidade de estar segurando um bilhete de despedida. Não, ele não iria embora sem se despedir... Não é? Poderia não ter tido tempo, ou estar com receio de falar com ela depois da noite passada.

Deu-se um tapa na testa. Maldita hora que tinha discutido com ele!

E a garota passou tanto tempo chamando a si mesma de estúpida que Fawkes teve de bicá-la para forçá-la a abrir logo a carta. A letra fina e inclinada estava menos caprichada que de costume, como se tivesse sido escrita com pressa, e não havia nada ali de informal ou carinhoso capaz de delatá-los caso aquelas poucas linhas se extraviassem.

"Bom dia, minha querida.

Perdoe-me por te procurar tão cedo, mas preciso falar contigo. Por isso pedi a Fawkes que te trouxesse para mim.

Esperando-te ansioso,

Albus."

McGonagall estranhou a concisão do curto bilhete quase tanto quanto a urgência em buscá-la tão cedo em pleno domingo, mas tratou de ignorar seus temores e se aprontar o mais rápido que pôde para acompanhar a ave. O que lhe deixou apreensiva novamente: ter que ir _desse jeito_ ao encontro do ruivo.

A garota já pesquisara o suficiente sobre fênixes, justamente por causa desta em particular, para saber a maneira bastante peculiar como elas se locomoviam sem precisar levantar vôo. E pode-se dizer que não se sentia muito tentada a explodir em chamas nesse momento.

Mas lembre-se também de que é de uma legítima grifinória que estamos falando. E acrescente aí além da sua determinação característica uma imensa curiosidade em descobrir o que Albus tinha a tratar consigo. Por isso ela se armou de coragem, estendeu o braço e fechou os olhos quando sentiu as garras da ave se fecharem quase que delicadamente em torno de seu pulso.

Entretanto, não foi desagradável como seria de se supor. Sem o aflitivo puxão no umbigo da aparatação ou os rodopios atordoantes da rede de flu, viajar com a fênix foi pouco mais que a cambalhota no estômago de quem pisa em falso na escada e acaba pulando um degrau. E também inesperadamente rápido. Mas, para sua surpresa, quando se permitiu abrir os olhos e constatar que felizmente o fogo que a envolvera não tinha durado o suficiente para sequer chamuscar um fio de seu cabelo, viu que não tinha ido parar no escritório de Dumbledore nem em sua sala de aula. Era uma das salas desativadas da ala norte do primeiro andar, com o escasso mobiliário todo empilhado no fundo da sala, o ar abafado por conta das janelas fechadas sabe-se lá desde quando e o quadro-negro que parecia não ver um apagador há décadas coberto de caricaturas, insultos e jogos da velha e de forca há muito concluídos.

Mesmo assim lá estava ele, aguardando-a de pé e com um sorriso afável no rosto, a barba e os cabelos vermelhos tornando-se mais acobreados sob o sol da manhã que escapava por uma fresta das venezianas cerradas, e um brilho insondável nos olhos cintilantes.

Sem saber exatamente o que dizer, ela simplesmente acenou e caminhou até ele, correspondendo timidamente ao seu sorriso. Sentiu uma onda de alívio vir junto com o arrepio quente da magia quando ele pegou a mão dela e a trouxe junto ao rosto para depositar um beijo longo em seu torso.

– Desculpe-me por interromper o seu tão merecido descanso, mas confio que Fawkes tenha sido gentil ao buscá-la.

– Um perfeito cavalheiro – ela respondeu, refreando a si mesma para parecer moderadamente interessada quando na verdade estava se roendo de curiosidade. – Você queria me ver?

– Desesperadamente – ele afirmou, a atenção perdida na mão dela ainda entre as suas. – Não gostei do jeito como nos despedimos ontem. Em nenhum momento eu quis...

– Nem eu – ela o interrompeu com ares de quem queria findar o assunto.

– Então você me perdoa?

Dumbledore levantou o olhar para encontrar com o dela, tão esperançoso e temeroso que beirava o infantil. Não importa a idade ou o comprimento da barba, quando a olhava ele ainda tinha olhos de criança. E ela amava isso nele tão completamente que até teria sido capaz de perdoá-lo, se sentisse que realmente havia algo a perdoar.

– Pelo quê?

– Por não ser o homem que você merece.

Minerva suspirou, tentando entender como um homem brilhante como ele poderia ser assim tão inseguro e dramático. Aparentemente, não importava o motivo da desavença, ele sempre voltava a julgar-se pouco pra ela. E parte da garota começava a desconfiar de que houvesse mais do que a diferença de idade entre eles e os problemas da escola por trás disso.

– Sabe o que te faria ser muito melhor? Parar de dizer essas bobagens – ela disse e deu-lhe um fraco tapinha de advertência no peito, que lhe valeu um novo sorriso. – Não me importa o que você acha que é melhor pra mim, é você que eu quero. Mesmo com todas as suas complicações e essa paranóia sobre o Riddle.

Apesar do momento bonitinho, a simples menção do nome do sonserino pareceu deixar o bruxo tenso. E a garota tomou o modo como ele tomou fôlego antes de começar a falar como o prenúncio de um de seus discursos inconsistentes contra o rapaz.

– Não é paranóia. Estou certo de que o Tom...

– Eu não quero discutir com você por conta disso – outra vez ela o interrompeu, falando tão suavemente como o seu dedo que pousou sobre os lábios do ruivo.

– Nem eu – o professor citou-a, segurou a mão dela onde estava e a beijou na ponta do indicador, depois repetindo o gesto em seus outros dedos antes de prosseguir. – Não preguei a o olho a noite toda pensando nisso. Sei que você está passando por muita coisa neste momento e pensei que talvez eu pudesse fazer algo para melhorar isso um pouco.

Dito isto ele se aproximou ainda mais e McGonagall ficou na ponta dos pés e fechou os olhos, esperando pelo beijo que não aconteceu. Mas uma sensação muito diferente a despertou de volta para a sala, algo como se lhe tivessem quebrado um ovo na cabeça. E ela sabia mais que o suficiente sobre feitiços para reconhecer que tinha sido desilusionada mesmo antes de olhar para baixo e ver, ou melhor, não ver a si mesma.

– O que você tem em mente?

– Me dê sua mão e já verá.

A garota obedeceu e sem mais uma palavra o seguiu porta afora, passando pelos corredores semi-desertos sem sequer despertar a atenção das pinturas mais atentas. Pensou em novamente perguntar-lhe o que estavam fazendo, mas não foi necessário. Pois quando chegaram à Ala Hospitalar compreendeu tudo.

Entraram o mais lenta e silenciosamente possível e atravessaram a porta que dava para o escritório de Madame Boyle nas pontas dos pés, ouvindo o som de caldeirões borbulhando e tilintar de vidros que vinha lá de dentro. Obviamente a enfermeira ocupava-se confeccionando alguma poção curativa, e eles só podiam torcer para que ela se demorasse nisso.

Algumas camas adiante, Desmond se encontrava terrivelmente pálido, e suas olheiras muito escuras confirmavam as suposições de Albus de que ele teria sido incapaz de dormir enquanto suportava a dor do crescimento de um novo membro. O professor não pode ver como estava se desenvolvendo o a massa alongada que acabava num curativo meio disforme do que viria a ser a mão destra do rapaz, porque todo o futuro braço se encontrava completamente enfaixado e exalando um cheiro bem característico de essência de ditamno. E agradeceu intimamente por isso. Já presenciara em combate o suficiente de ferimentos desse tipo para não desejar vê-los nunca mais, muito menos permitir que Minerva o fizesse.

Mesmo assim, quando se tornou novamente visível, o ruivo fez um sinal para que ela guardasse um pouco de distância enquanto ele ia conversar com o rapaz.

Sentado na cama com o tronco apoiado num monte de travesseiros, o menino fazia o melhor que podia para manusear a jarra d'água na mesinha de cabeceira e se servir de um copo usando apenas a mão esquerda. Fora isso, parecia bastante abatido, não só pelo cansaço como também por conta da medicação. Mas as ocasionais caretas que fazia delatavam um ou outro espasmo de dor que superavam até isso.

– Olá, Desmond – Dumbledore cumprimentou cordialmente, e mesmo assim o menino se sobressaltou ao vê-lo. Não era de se estranhar, afinal, até poucos segundo atrás não havia mais ninguém lá. – Deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso.

– Olá, professor – o lufo respondeu um tanto aturdido, e não objetou em nada quando o outro lhe estendeu o copo d'água. Então bebericou calmamente, apontou com a cabeça para o braço ferido e forçou um sorriso – Espero que eu esteja liberado da lição de casa, certo?

– Por enquanto. Como está se sentindo?

– Partido e remendado – o garoto brincou e lhe devolveu o copo metade cheio antes de deixar-se afundar um pouco na sua pilha de travesseiros.

– Bem, ao menos eu trouxe algo para alegrar o seu dia – Albus disse e apontou com a varinha na direção de Minerva, que imediatamente tornou-se visível novamente.

Isso a deixou se perguntando se ele tinha realmente conseguido enxergá-la ou estava apenas supondo sua posição. Nós sabemos que sim, mas vamos deixá-la com suas suspeitas, ao menos por enquanto.

– McGrela! – o setimanista exclamou alegremente, fazendo uso do mais antigo e famoso apelido que dera para sua ex-inimiga e atual paixão não correspondida vários anos antes.

Dumbledore foi obrigado a cobrir a boca com a mão para impedir-se de rir e ela, por usa vez, limitou-se a revirar os olhos em forjado aborrecimento e responder na mesma moeda.

– Como está, O'Mala?

– Me sentindo culpado pela cobra. Não soube? Estilhaçou as presas nos meus belos músculos – ele brincou com uma risada débil, mas parecia genuinamente contente. – Ao menos parece que recuperei meu cérebro, já que você está falando comigo de novo.

– Agradeça ao Professor Dumbledore por isso.

Albus corou sob o olhar curioso do rapaz, e Minerva teve de fazer muita força para impedir-se de beijá-lo naquele momento.

– Madame Boyle ainda não te liberou pra receber visitas, meu rapaz. Então eu tomei a liberdade de lhe contrabandear um pouco de companhia, sob a promessa da Srta. McGonagall de não deixá-lo muito agitado. Infelizmente não temos muito tempo, então conversem baixinho enquanto eu vigio a porta – o mais velho explicou, então aproveitou o momento para se afastar um pouco, tomando uma posição intermediária de modo a discretamente partilhar atenção entre a dupla de amigos e o escritório da enfermeira.

– Agora falando sério, como está o seu braço?

– Vai sarar, mas jamais vai ficar forte o bastante pra jogar quabribol outra vez. Justamente o direito! Sorte sua e daquele seu timinho mixuruca, a menos que encontrem um substituto pra mim bem rápido.

– Não finja que não está chateado. Sei que você estava cotado para os testes do Kenmare Kestrels ano que vem.

_Saber_ era um eufemismo tão gentil que se devia apenas ao fato do garoto estar acamado. Desde que recebera a coruja com essa notícia, meses atrás, Desmond havia se gabado disso um número suficientemente irritante de vezes durante as aulas para ela tomar raiva do time todo.

– Tudo bem, ao menos meu pai vai ficar contente com isso. Ele sempre quis que eu fosse medibruxo como ele, sabe? Trabalhar juntos no mesmo consultório e tudo mais.

– Medibruxo, _você_?

McGonagall deixou escapar mais incredulidade do que queria, então forjou uma risada para que aquilo passasse por brincadeira e não como ofensa. Até porque não tinha a menor vontade de ofendê-lo mesmo. Apenas estava acostumada demais a ver Desmond como o tormento de sua vida para imaginá-lo emprenhado em salvar a vida de alguém.

– Por que a surpresa? Minhas notas podem não ser páreo pras suas, mas sou bom em feitiços curativos e poções. Além do mais, se você for minha cliente eu prometo que te dou um desconto.

– O que está tentando insinuar, garoto?

– Que adoraria te examinar qualquer dia desses.

A piscadela descarada que o rapaz deu fez Minerva literalmente bufar, sentindo uma imensa saudade do tempo em que ele se empenhava em fazê-la crer que a detestava. Bons tempos, muito mais simples.

– Ainda bem que você já está todo quebrado, senão eu juro que ia azará-lo até os ossos.

– Desculpe, me deram poções demais e isso me deixa um pouco estranho – ele se explicou, apontando ligeiramente com a cabeça para meia dúzia de vidros de poções de tamanhos, cores e aspectos diferentes que disputavam espaço com a jarra e o copo d'água na mesinha de cabeceira. – Madame Boyle disse que é capaz que eu nem me lembre de nada disso amanhã. Então se você quiser se aproveitar de mim, a hora é essa.

Nesse momento Dumbledore pigarreou baixinho, como que para lembrá-los de que ainda estava presente, e escutando muito bem o que diziam.

– São todos esses remédios falando por mim, eu juro – O'Malley voltou a se desculpar, dessa vez se dirigindo aos outros dois ali presentes. Tentou rir para melhorar um pouco o clima, mas estava tão fraco que acabou engasgando com a própria saliva e em seguida começou a tossir.

Minerva lhe estendeu o copo d'água , do qual ele voltou a beber, então esperou até que ele parasse de tossir.

– Desmond, como você foi mordido?

– Eu só estava dando uma volta. Não andava muito longe, nem mesmo fora da aldeia, e pelo que eu sei já está ficando meio frio para cobras saírem por aí e tentarem arrancar o meu braço. Então ela saltou do nada diretamente sobre mim e eu tentei afastá-la, mas acabei caindo. Bati a cabeça e aí desmaiei. Madame Boyle disse que foi porque tive uma concussão. Não me lembro de ser encontrado ou trazido pra cá. Quando acordei estavam cerrando meu...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, e tampouco isso foi necessário. Ela ainda podia ver o pavor em seus olhos só de relembrar a cena, e pra bem da verdade mal podia imaginar o quão desesperado o amigo deve ter se sentido com tudo aquilo. Apenas deixou-o beber mais um pouco de água e tomar algum tempo para recompor a calma, torcendo para que ele não começasse a chorar. Merlin, ela própria estava com vontade de chorar!

Quando ela achou que não tinha como aquilo ficar pior, o braço enfaixado estremeceu e ele fez uma careta com que só poderia ter sido uma tremenda ferroada de dor.

– Está doendo muito? – ela perguntou aflita, incerta se deveria ir chamar a enfermeira ou pedir a Albus que o fizesse.

– Horrivelmente. Mas sabe o que me faria sentir bem melhor? Um beijo.

Minerva ficou momentaneamente sem ação, exceto por olhar para Dumbledore para ver o tamanho do estrago que o pedido de Desmond poderia ter causado. No entanto, muito ao contrário do que a garota poderia esperar do namorado ciumento, ele se mostrava absurdamente calmo quando assentiu lentamente e se virou de costas. O colega seguiu o olhar dela e sorriu para a atitude do professor, achando que com isso ele estava apenas lhes dando privacidade para agirem como bem entendessem.

Ela demorou ainda alguns instantes ponderando o que faria a seguir, então respirou fundo enquanto se aproximava mais da cama, apoiou uma mão sobre o monte de travesseiros em que o garoto estava encostado e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

* * *

**Uhura:** Guriaaa! Pois é, estou de volta ao trabalho. Sim, as coisas vão ficar mais felizes, inclusive já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo e posso adiantar que estou planejando um _belo amasso_ aqui. E valeu pelo review, pq parece q o resto do pessoal daqui me colocou de castigo por causa da minha demora :/

**n/a:** Olá, pessoas amadas. Comentem, pq eu tô com saudade de vcs!

Ah, e pra quem tá chegando agora: deixe de timidez de lado, dê sua opinião e faça uma autora muito feliz!

Ninguém disse nada sobre a capa da fic... Mas já que não perguntaram, eu mesma digo: é um desenho de Paul Gustave Doré retirado da 1ª edição da obra "Merlin e Vivien" datada de 1867. Meio difícil ver sendo uma imagem assim tão pequenininha, mas pra quiser jogar no google fique à vontade.

Um beijão e obrigada.


	26. Invisível

**Capítulo 25: Invisível**

Se bem me lembro, da última vez que nos vimos estávamos na enfermaria da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, presenciando um momento bastante incomum. Sim, o capítulo anterior se findou com o jovem e convalescente O'Malley pedindo por um beijo para a nossa destemida McGonagall, enquanto que o nobre e heróico Dumbledore nos surpreendia consentindo com tamanho disparate. Eu chamaria de chantagem emocional usar-se assim da compaixão de outrem, mas como não estou aqui pra julgá-lo eis que retomo a narrativa da história.

Desmond sentiu o travesseiro afundar ao lado de sua cabeça conforme a mão dela fazia mais pressão para conseguir apoio quando se inclinou mais na direção de seu rosto, então ele fechou os olhos e chegou até a juntar seus lábios para formar um biquinho esperando pelo beijo que a garota lhe deu... mas somente _na testa_. Ele voltou a abrir os olhos, intrigado, e Minerva se limitou a sorrir e passar a mão sobre seus cabelos muito curtos, agradavelmente ásperos ao tato.

Nenhum dos dois viu quando Dumbledore voltou a virar-se de costas, dessa vez sorrindo, depois de ter espiado a cena toda por cima do ombro. Acho que não preciso dizer o quanto ele estava satisfeito com o que acabara de assistir.

– Pronto.

– Não era bem o que eu esperava – o lufo reclamou, então soltou um profundo suspiro desanimado.

– Se quiser mais que isso vai ter que pedir pra sua namorada – ela advertiu e foi se sentar na cama ao lado, de modo a recuperar um pouco de distância entre eles. Era bom lembrá-lo disso, fazer de sua amiga um argumento a mais para dissuadi-lo de continuar tentando conquistá-la.

– A Bree é legal, mas não é você.

– Bom, além de mim ninguém mais é. Então é melhor ir se acostumado com isso.

– Você não acredita que eu te ame, não é? – Desmond perguntou, agora com uma seriedade melancólica que a fez ponderar muito antes de responder.

– Sinceramente? Pelo modo como você vem se comportando desde que o conheço, e principalmente recentemente, não.

O'Malley respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um longo momento, e Minerva ficou sem saber se era por conta da conversa ou porque ele estava com alguma dor. Quando ele abriu os olhos entendeu que sim, mas que não estava relacionada ao braço ferido. E isso só a fez se sentir ainda pior.

– Um dia eu vou provar pra você. Pode ser daqui a dez anos e você pode já estar casada com outro cara, mas eu ainda vou fazer você entender.

E se essa frase causou em mim um suspiro e provavelmente também a vocês, queridos leitores, imagina o efeito que teve na garota.

McGonagall voltou a olhar para a figura de seu amado professor, que ainda estava de costas, mas cujos ombros ela notara que tinham decaído alguns centímetros ao ser chamado de "o outro cara", ainda que permanecesse inabalável e silencioso como sentinela da porta da enfermeira. Essa não era exatamente o tipo de conversa que gostaria que seu namorado escutasse.

– É, definitivamente te doparam demais – ela zombou, tentando quebrar aquele clima sério trazendo um pouco de humor de volta para a conversa. Mas a expressão sofrida do outro demonstrava que isso não seria assim tão simples.

– Por que você sempre faz isso?

– O que?

– Desconversar. Mudar de assunto não torna nada menos doloroso, muito menos se afastar de mim – Desmond fez uma pausa para uma respiração mais profunda, o esforço de uma conversa tão importante cobrando seu devido cansaço para sua saúde já debilitada. – Sei que agi como um idiota antes, mas se pudesse voltar atrás faria tudo diferente.

– Não sei se isso adiantaria alguma coisa – ela admitiu baixinho, com medo de magoar ainda mais o amigo. Mas era inevitável.

Não, mesmo que ele tivesse sido amável e romântico como agora desde o primeiro dia, ela sabia que ainda assim acabaria se apaixonando por Albus tão logo o conhecesse. Uma pena que não pudesse explicar isso ao garoto... Quem sabe assim fosse mais fácil fazê-lo entender? Ou talvez fosse melhor assim, para poupá-lo do infortúnio de ser preterido em favor do bruxo mais notável do século.

– Au!

– Onde dói? – Minerva perguntou e pulou da cama, preocupada.

– Bem aqui – o rapaz falou e levou a mão lentamente sobre o coração, num gesto teatral de sofrimento.

– Você é um babaca mesmo, Des!

Agradecendo intimamente pela oportunidade de desanuviar o que era pra ter sido somente uma visita para alegrar o colega doente, ela riu novamente, ao que o outro retribuiu com uma gargalhada meio grogue pontuada um uma última tosse um pouco mais leve.

E Albus se sentiu absurdamente mal. Olhando-os assim, pareciam perfeitos um pro outro. Desmond seria uma escolha tão o mais natural, que impedir essa união parecia errado. O garoto a amava de verdade, mesmo que ela se recusasse a ver isso. Mais que isso, a culpa por seus próprios defeitos bateu fundo no bruxo junto com a constatação de que o jovem acamado tinha infinitamente mais chances de fazer Minerva feliz, e sem que ela corresse nenhum risco com isso. Então veio a auto-depreciação perante seu egoísmo e incapacidade de deixar isso acontecer, e também o medo de que um dia acontecesse. Mas acima de tudo, ciúme.

Era uma coisa que nem mesmo o grande e sábio mago não conseguia entender: se o amor por si só é generoso e benevolente, por que o estava tornando um homem mesquinho? Por que ele era incapaz de se afastar dela enquanto ainda havia tempo de deixá-la escapar incólume do seu amor? Por que continuava desejando-a tanto se sabia das conseqüências que tal amor implicava?

Fortuitamente a enfermeira da escola girou a maçaneta de sua porta, livrando-o do tormento de continuar pensando a esse respeito. Ele pigarreou um aviso aos dois jovens alunos, que de despediram rápida e silenciosamente antes que Dumbledore desilusionasse a Minerva e si mesmo para que deixassem a ala hospitalar.

No entanto, a despeito de todas as preocupações que até então o atormentavam, quando tomou a mão dela na sua novamente sentiu seus temores diminuírem até deixarem de existir. Além da mistura de magias que já era deliciosa por si só, havia ali tanta ternura para consigo que foi impossível não ficar instantaneamente feliz.

Não importa o quão extraordinária fosse a sua sorte, em momentos assim era mais fácil aproveitá-la do que se questionar sobre ela.

– Obrigada. Isso foi muito gentil – Minerva sussurrou e passou o braço em volta da cintura dele, que correspondeu envolvendo-a pelo ombro e dando um beijo no topo da cebeça.

O professor achou graça na gratidão dela pelo seu pequeno gesto em prol do aluno, principalmente levando em consideração o quão apreensivo estivera até vê-la esta manhã. Foi o mais próximo que encontrou de um modo de se desculpar e era muito bom ver que havia dado certo e eles conseguiram superar completamente a briga que tiveram na véspera. E, mais que isso, podia sentir uma felicidade serena partindo dela e tomando conta de si, e isso só fez crescer ainda mais com a idéia de que ele era responsável por um pouco disso. De que ele também conseguia fazê-la feliz.

– Gostaria de poder fazer mais – ele murmurou de volta, tão baixinho que poderia estar falando consigo mesmo.

Mas ela ouviu, e levantou a cabeça da direção de onde imaginava que estivesse o rosto do homem que tinha abraçado a si. Só podia enxergá-lo com a memória, que voltou alguns minutos no tempo, mostrando-o quando ele confiou séria e docilmente nela ao ponto de lhe dar uma liberdade que a garota sabia jamais ser capaz de retribuir. E só pôde admirá-lo ainda mais por isso. Não que ela não o amasse com a mesma intensidade, apenas reconhecia não possuir tamanha força ou abnegação.

Se outra mulher o pedisse um beijo perante McGonagall era provável que esta só assentisse com a varinha, e isso depois de proferir uma azaração das mais perigosas.

– Você já faz – ela confidenciou, sorrindo enquanto apoiava a cabeça mais junto a ele.

E Dumbledore ficou sem saber se que mais o encantava naquele simples sorriso era sua sinceridade ou o fato de que ela não sabia que ele o estava vendo. Então a conduziu de volta para a mesma sala onde estiveram mais cedo e, tendo fechado a porta atrás de si, tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e cobriu-o de beijos.

Ela riu por causa das cócegas que a barba dele causavam, e ele riu de volta apenas porque gostava do som do riso dela.

– Eu não consigo te ver – Minerva reclamou assim que conseguiu se distanciar alguns centímetros e tornou a abrir os olhos. Depois do corredor ensolarado lá fora o lugar parecia bem mais escuro que antes e, mesmo depois que seus olhos se adaptaram à pouca claridade do local, não havia nada a ser visto: ambos ainda estavam desilusionados.

– Então feche os olhos – ele lhe respondeu ao ouvido, mudando então o rumo da própria boca para encontrar com a dela enquanto suas mãos contornavam-na pela cintura e iam se ocupar de acariciá-la na base das costas.

Ela sorriu novamente e fez como ele havia dito, deixando-se beijar e guiando-se por apalpadelas. Primeiro seguiu com as pontas dos dedos os traços do rosto dele, então desceu pela barba que, presa entre os dois, já era longa o bastante para cobri-lhe os seios quase completamente. Sentiu a boca colada na sua ficar mais arfante e tomou isso como um incentivo. Depois o alisou e apertou nos ombros e braços, mas quando passou para o peito e ameaçou descer além disso Albus virou os quadris escrupulosamente de lado e se soltou com uma risadinha constrangida.

Não era nem de longe a primeira em vez que a garota despertava seu corpo dessa forma, mas normalmente ele tinha mais sucesso em controlar esse tipo de reação ou escapar antes que acontecesse. Felizmente nada poderia ser visto, então era só ter um pouco mais de cautela e perseverança.

– Agora por que você não volta para a sua torre antes que as outras meninas dêem por sua falta? – o professor aconselhou meio sem fôlego e se afastou devagar, tentando manter uma distância mais segura sem romper completamente o abraço. Mas antes mesmo de conseguir soltá-la já deu por si sentindo saudade. – E talvez esta tarde eu possa lhe oferecer uma aula extra de animagia, por assim dizer.

– Isso seria ótimo – ela concordou, sentindo uma mão de dedos longos passear em seu cabelo. – E você está certo, a Bree vai acordar logo e certamente vai querer ter notícias do Desmond.

– Você é uma boa amiga.

– E você é um excelente namorado. Apesar de eu ainda não estar te vendo.

– Nos vemos depois do almoço, na minha sala – ele se esquivou do assunto e então tornou a beijá-la outra vez, em despedida. – Fawkes vai te levar de volta.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a fênix cuja presença ela mal havia notado de tão entretida que estava agarrou seu pulso e a mandou "pulando um degrau" de volta para seu quarto na torre da grifinória, bem a tempo de ir atender as batidas insistentes na porta.

– Min, você está acordada? – era Dayse, mas isso ela poderia ter reconhecido só pela impaciência da garota.

– Já vai – ela gritou de volta, dando a si mesma alguns instantes para ajeitar o cabelo e ocultar seu imenso sorriso antes de girar a maçaneta.

* * *

**"Guest":** Muito obrigada! Pois é, é difícil encontrar boas fanfics deles, apesar de que na minha humilde opinião são de longe o melhor ship fanon de Harry Potter, mas eu tento escrever tantas quanto posso, haha. Então vou fazer o possível pra postar o próximo capítulo logo, desde que você comente logo esse aqui tbm, ok? ^^

**Sonny:** Fiquei muito lisonjeada em saber que tirei seu sono com minha humilde fanfic, hahahaha. Mas sério, se cadastre e continue lendo e comentando, que isso vai me deixar muitíssimo feliz.

**Uhura:** Tadinho do Des, guria, quase ficou maneta! E você deve saber como os garotos conseguem se aproveitar de machucados e doenças para ficar manhosos e pidões. O próximo capítulo vem logo tbm, mas eu aproveito aqui pra cobrar a sua fic da fic _de novo_ antes q eu morra de curiosidade.

**CSCrouch:** Eu que devo agradecê-la por dar essa chance ao casal de conquistá-la assim como fizeram comigo, e também por apreciar tanto minha escrita. Sobre Tom e Minerva jovens, é realmente um desafio fazê-los nessa idade tentando não descaracterizá-los dos personagens adultos (e fodões, com o perdão da palavra) que nós já conhecemos dos livros, mas também é muito divertido e o resultado final compensa bastante.

Aproveito também pra deixar um beijo pros meus leitores anônimos do Brasil, Hungria, Estados Unidos, Rússia, Reino Unido e França e pedir um reviewzinho pras leitoras sumidas.

Até mais e um abraço!


	27. Sofá

**Capítulo 26: Sofá.**

Albus saiu corado daquele que foi o banho mais longo que se lembrava de já ter tomado na vida, e também infinitamente mais relaxado do que estava quando entrou. Momentaneamente aliviado, ao menos. Enxugou e penteou o cabelo e a barba, se vestiu e perfumou imaginando o que a tarde lhe traria. Depois riu de si mesmo ao parar em frente ao espelho, se achando velho demais para se comportar como um adolescente apaixonado, e ridículo demais até mesmo para isso.

E estaria ficando ainda mais velho muito em breve, a completar seus sessenta e três anos dentro de menos de duas semanas. Uma idade bastante considerável... Seu pai com a metade disso já estava casado e com três filhos!

Esse pensamento o fez ir até a sala e recorrer a uma foto muito antiga, recém-colocada num porta-retratos de madeira sobre a lareira. Normalmente esse tipo de lembrança o entristecia e por isso preferia guardá-las em Godric's Hollow, pois enquanto as mantinha longe das vistas era mais fácil distrair a memória e, consequentemente, seu coração.

Mas desde a primeira vez que visitou o quarto de Minerva e viu sua família ali exposta, achou que deveria fazer o mesmo pelos seus entes queridos. Não era justo escondê-los, a vergonha que sentia era de si próprio e não deles. Por isso decidiu cultivar novamente a saudade como forma de tentar perdoar a si mesmo e, mais que isso, um duro aprendizado de como ser um homem melhor. E também um aviso para os dias futuros.

Doía ter que olhar pra eles toda vez que cruzasse a sala, mas era uma dor necessária.

Passou a ponta dos dedos longos pelos rostos familiares, como se assim conseguisse fazer um carinho àqueles que perdera há tanto tempo. Mas o vidro era frio, o tempo invencível e a morte irreparável.

Os contornos da imagem iam tornando-se nublados conforme seus olhos claros se enchiam de lágrimas, porém não importava. Já tinha gravados dentro das pálpebras cada um daqueles rostos. Lá estava reunida toda a família Dumbledore em preto e branco: Percival com o peito estufado de orgulho, de pé e com uma mão no ombro do filho mais velho à sua direita, e a outra no ombro da esposa sentada numa poltrona com a caçula no colo e o filho do meio ao seu lado, em frente ao marido. Na imagem todos sorriam e trocavam olhares contentes, exceto Aberforth que só tinha olhos para irmã, a quem fazia caretas em troca de algumas risadas desdentadas e balançares de mãozinhas rechonchudas. O jovem Albus mantinha-se discretamente nas pontas dos pés na tentativa de parecer mais alto e o sorriso descontraído de Kendra (o único sorriso assim de que o professor podia recordar) parecia se divertir bastante com aquilo.

Mas novamente sua atenção recaía em Percival...

Albus sentia-se culpado por lembrar tão pouco dele. Ainda levava na memória as histórias que a mãe contava sobre ele, e guardava consigo o cachimbo preferido o pai, o qual nunca usara mais por respeito do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas não se recordava do som da sua voz, ou mesmo se seu cabelo era da mesma cor que ele próprio tinha agora. Foi como se com o passar dos anos até suas lembranças tivessem ficado em preto e branco.

Também se arrependia amargamente de nunca ter teimado com os pais em seu desejo de preservá-lo de Azkaban, e ido visitá-lo lá antes que a morte o levasse. Quando jovem, inocente e egoísta, chegara até mesmo a se ressentir com ele pela tragédia que destruiu sua família. Porque os trouxas podiam ter machucado Ariana, mas foi a vingança que o levou pra longe da mulher e dos filhos pequenos, e que ainda precisavam tanto dele.

Somente agora conseguia entendê-lo e, estranhamente, graças à Minerva. Sabia que era capaz de loucuras ainda piores se algo de ruim acontecesse a ela, e que dirá então se tivessem um filho?!

E pela segunda vez na vida surpreendeu-se comparando-a com Kendra, que fora tão fiel ao marido até mesmo depois de sua morte. Não eram muito parecidas fisicamente, mas igualmente fortes, destemidas e apaixonadas. Ambas mulheres admiráveis, apesar de Minerva ainda ser tão moça.

Sem saber o motivo, deu por si lembrando as palavras da mãe, tão repetidas em vida que acabaram se tornando seu epitáfio: _"Porque onde estiver o vosso tesouro, aí estará também o vosso coração". _E sorriu enquanto as lágrimas que ainda lhe embaçavam a vista escapavam pelo canto dos olhos, porque novamente o amor lhe trazia a compreensão de algo que havia sido um mistério por quase toda a sua vida.

– Acho que finalmente o encontrei, mãe.

Repôs o retrato no lugar, sentindo pena de não poder colocar um de Minerva ao lado. Ou ao menos _ainda_ não. "Um dia", disse a si mesmo. Deitou outro relance à felicidade que um dia compartilhou com a família e corrigiu a si mesmo, "logo".

Alguns meses e ela já não seria sua aluna, então restava apenas a guerra para impedi-los. E este era mais um bom motivo pra desejar que ela acabasse depressa.

Portanto tratou de rumar para a escrivaninha e escrever ao Ministério requisitando o adiantamento da reunião com sua nova equipe para o mais rápido possível. Já tinha em mente uma ou duas idéias do que fazer com eles e como e quando colocá-los em campo, e passou rapidamente tudo ao papel, antes de se embrenhar nas elaborações das próximas atividades avaliativas do quinto ano.

E Dumbledore mergulhou no trabalho com tamanho afinco que quando Minerva McGonagall correu para o Salão Principal na esperança de vê-lo deu de cara com seu lugar de costume vazio, bem ao lado do diretor Dippet. Fora o desânimo inicial, acabou achando melhor assim. Não tinha mais certeza de que conseguiria ser completamente discreta ao olhá-lo em público nesse momento, e isso só fez deixá-la ainda mais ansiosa por estar a sós com ele novamente.

Depois voltou com suas amigas para a enfermaria, a fim de se certificar de que Desmond estava se saindo bem com o novo braço e também para despistá-las, dizendo que ia até a biblioteca fazer um trabalho que na verdade já estava pronto há dias. Então realmente deu uma passada na biblioteca, só pra ser vista por lá caso alguém perguntasse. E, por fim, fez um esforço supremo para não correr no trajeto até a sala de seu professor de Transfigurações.

Cuidado nunca é demais, não é mesmo?

Sentiu-se meio ridícula quando se pegou olhando por sobre o ombro para se certificar de que ninguém a estava seguindo. No entanto, se vissem, qual o problema? Não tinha nada de especialmente ruim em ir conversar um pouco com o chefe de sua casa em seus aposentos, como aliás já o fizeram incontáveis vezes antes. Como na semana em que recebera a notícia da morte do pai e fora desabafar suas tristezas com ele todas as noites para fugir das consolações desajeitadas dos colegas, e também depois que tiveram sua primeira orientação vocacional ele a deixou visitá-lo uma ou duas vezes para tomar chá e ver como se corrigiam as provas e se organizavam os diários e planos de aula. Houve também a aula de animagia que resultara em vários beijos e no pedido de namoro mais bonito e cafona de que ela já tinha ouvido falar.

Mas como é que até então ela não tinha atinado para o fato da sala em que estivera ser ligada diretamente ao quarto de Dumbledore?! O que, pensando bem, era outra bobagem da sua cabeça. Ele próprio havia invadido o quarto dela no meio da noite e não houvera nada demais nisso.

Mesmo assim a idéia do que poderia ter acontecido (e também do que nós aqui esperamos que logo venha a acontecer) a fez corar furiosamente e tomar um segundo ou dois para se acalmar antes de bater na porta, que se abriu quase imediatamente. Foi tão rápido que, juntamente com o sorriso imenso com que foi recebida, deixou completamente claro que ela estava sendo avidamente aguardada.

Os dois não disseram nada, mas o sorriso dele a contagiou enquanto a garota atravessava a porta, que se trancou atrás de si. E quando ela caminhou até ele, ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou, todas as bobagens e preocupações deixaram de importar. Os corpos de ambos se enredaram num abraço carinhoso enquanto se beijaram sem pressa. Era tão natural como já se estivessem juntos há anos e não só alguns dias, tão simples e ao mesmo tampo tão devastador que o caminho que os havia conduzido até isso parecia já não existir. Nenhum dos dois conseguia se lembrar muito bem como era antes de estarem apaixonados em pelo outro, tampouco se imaginar sem isso algum dia.

Por um longo momento tudo o que pensavam era no que sentiam. E o que sentiam os arrastou para o sofá sem que se dessem conta, lhes roubou o fôlego, lhes acelerou os batimentos cardíacos e lhes guiou os corpos até que estivessem deitados muito juntos, apertando-se um ao outro. Mas também havia a magia se misturando, ardendo por toda a pele, correndo como um veneno por dentro das veias, entorpecendo o juízo.

"Ela é minha aluna, pouco mais que uma criança" disse o ruivo a si mesmo, tentando criar forças de romper com o beijo. Mas o corpo que tinha junto ao seu era muito mais de mulher do que de menina, e se encaixava a ele tão bem...

Os oclinhos de meia-lua se apertaram incomodamente contra o rosto de ambos e Dumbledore se afastou para tirá-lo, tomando esse gesto também como oportunidade de retomar o ar e um pouquinho do autocontrole.

– Qual o problema? – perguntou McGonagall, curiosa com a expressão preocupada que repentinamente se apossara do outro.

– Está cada vez mais difícil – ele confessou baixinho, pontuando a frase com um suspiro de frustração enquanto se virava de barriga pra cima, com a garota ainda espremida de lado entre ele e o encosto do sofá.

Ele não precisou dizer o quê, ela também sentia. E tanto quanto concordava com ele de que ainda era cedo para avançar mais nessa direção, naquele momento não poderia deixar de querer o contrário. Mas também é preciso lembrar que nossa protagonista era jovem e inexperiente demais e a idéia de uma primeira vez é sempre assustadora, mesmo para alguém corajoso. Então era tão tranqüilizador como comovente ver o esforço que ele estava fazendo para esperar por ela, e Minerva reconhecia isso como uma verdadeira e valiosa prova de amor. Porém, a seus olhos tanto altruísmo o tornava ainda mais atraente.

Ah, os paradoxos do amor...

– Como posso ajudá-lo? – ela ronronou, satisfeita por poder provocá-lo.

– Sendo um pouco menos encantadora.

– E se eu não quiser, hein?

– Então converse comigo e me distraia um pouco – Dumbledore pediu e ofereceu o braço para que ela apoiasse a cabeça, ao que a moça aceitou sorrindo. Então se aconchegaram no abraço mais carinhoso possível. "Minha _aluna_". – Como foi sua manhã?

– Excepcional. Eu corri pelo castelo de mãos dadas com o homem que eu amo, visitei um amigo e tive o melhor beijo invisível da minha vida. Depois eu fiquei com as meninas fazendo plantão na porta da enfermaria até que Madame Boyle nos deixou entrar a pedido dos pais do Des. E a sua?

– Produtiva.

– E não descansou nem um pouquinho – era uma constatação, não uma pergunta. Os perspicazes olhos castanhos da morena haviam registrado muito bem as pilhas de pergaminho sobre a escrivaninha, as manchas de tinta na mão destra dele, assim como as olheiras de noite mal-dormida no rosto do outro.

– Tudo bem. Estou acostumado a passar noites insone, e geralmente por tua causa.

– Eu não te deixo dormir, é?

Ela gracejou, com a mão percorrendo em círculos lentos o peito dele. Acuado, o professor tratou de usar a única arma que tinha pra se defender as provocações vazias dela: trilhar o rumo do romantismo. Porque para a alma feminina os sentimentos sempre sublimam as sensações, pois os elogios são carícias ao ego e declarações sinceras de amor, doces beijos dados diretamente na alma. Enquanto homens se apaixonam pelo que vêem, mulheres o fazem pelo que ouvem.

– E quando deixa, aparece em meus sonhos.

– Com que frequencia?

– Toda noite. Você não é só meu último pensamento à noite e o primeiro de manhã, como também fica vagando pela minha cabeça enquanto durmo.

– E como eles são?

– Meus sonhos?

– Uhum.

Albus achou por bem não descrevê-los detalhadamente. Especialmente os recentes, cujo tema principal não seria nada cavalheiresco revelar para uma dama. Mas a simples alusão a eles somada à proximidade que dividiam agora lhe trouxe às faces um rubor que ele torceu para que passasse despercebido. Por certo que esta noite o cenário em sua mente seria o sofá.

"Minha aluna", forçou-se a lembrar, "quase uma criança."

– Neles eu não tenho de nos desilusionar para que possamos caminhar de mãos dadas.

– Acha que podem ser premonitórios? – ela sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido e passou a beijá-lo no rosto, seguindo na direção da boca.

– Espero que sim.

O braço sob e em torno dela a puxou mais perto e antes que desse por si tinha a mão livre no quadril da moça, encontrando ali um lugar tão tenro e firme para apertar que foi preciso toda a sua força de vontade para não descer mais um pouco.

No entanto, para o alívio e decepção do professor, ela repentinamente se desvencilhou e puxou a barba ruiva mais para o lado, de modo a apoiar a cabeça de lado sobre o peito dele enquanto o abraçava, dessa vez com o tronco ligeiramente posicionado sobre o dele. Passada a infeliz surpresa de perder o contato da boca dela na sua, ele afastou o cabelo escuro do rosto da garota e a viu de olhos fechados numa expressão concentrada que despertou sua curiosidade.

– O que foi, amor?

– Estou tentando escutar seu coração – McGonagall respondeu sem sequer abrir os olhos, e ele sorriu.

– Pois está fazendo errado. Ele não está aí.

– Não? – a bruxa perguntou intrigada e se sentou para encarar o homem de sorriso presunçoso do deitado ao seu lado, na beirada do sofá.

– Não, minha querida – lentamente ele também se sentou, então juntou as mãos dela em concha nas suas, como se elas guardassem algo muito delicado. – Foi aqui que deixei meu coração.

Os olhos castanhos ainda se demoraram um pouco na junção de mãos antes de se reencontrarem com os azuis, então se marejaram. Ela fez menção de responder algo, mas sua língua outrora tão rápida e certeira se rendeu e calou, e a garota tornou a fechar a boca com um sorriso trêmulo.

Como eu disse há pouco, o caminho mais fácil para se conquistar uma mulher passa diretamente pelos seus ouvidos. E foi junto a eles que ele levou as mãos dela em concha, nas quais ele fingiu escutar algo por um momento antes de prosseguir com seu discurso deliciosamente piegas.

– Agora consegue ouvi-lo? – ele engoliu à seco, e repentinamente sua voz se reduzira a um sussurro quando ele finalmente baixou as mãos e aproximou a boca do ouvido dela, descendo um pouco para beijar-lhe no pescoço. – Ele chama teu nome, e também diz que tem medo.

– O que o coração do grande Albus Dumbledore teme? – a voz dela saiu trêmula, baixa, emocionada.

– Que você esteja apenas brincando com ele – Dumbledore brincou num tom do mais falso desconsolo, que a fez rir tanto que as lágrimas que só tinham ameaçado sair até então sumiram sem que ninguém notasse.

– Francamente, Albus, seu coração não está entre as partes da sua anatomia com as quais eu gostaria de brincar – ela retrucou e as risadas do outro morreram, embora no rosto tivesse ficado um sorriso muito diferente.

E foi aí que professor avançou sobre ela com um beijo intenso e abrupto, a mão de dedos longos tocando pela primeira vez as coxas da moça enquanto se inclinava ainda mais sobre ela. Mas, quando as carícias dele ameaçaram tomar um rumo ainda mais íntimo, McGonganall se acovardou e o deteve, empurrando-o suavemente para trás.

– Mas ainda não – Minerva disse com o rosto completamente vermelho, e vendo a confusão e depois a decepção tomarem conta dos olhos azuis à sua frente, então já escurecidos de desejo, ela se arrependeu tanto de tê-lo provocado quanto de pedi-lo para parar.

– Continue assim e ele não vai durar muito – o ruivo exclamou e voltou a rir, então atirou-se para trás, exatamente onde estivera deitado antes, e esticou a mão para a aluna, num convite para juntar-se a ele.

– Então te dou o meu para que o substitua.

– Não sei se você fez um bom negócio, Minerva. Tem um coração tão jovem e valoroso que não me parece uma troca justa.

– Isso cabe a mim decidir. Agora descanse um pouco, que eu quero ficar assim juntinho contigo.

Ela voltou deitar-se com a cabeça no braço dele, a perna ligeiramente enroscada na sua e os dedos afundando em sua barba, então fechou os olhos, sem, no entanto, conseguir apagar o sorriso suave que ainda se insinuava nos cantos de sua boca. Mais do que maravilhado com serenidade da beleza dela nesse momento, Dumbledore jamais se sentira tão confortável na vida, apesar do sofá que dividiam estar um pouco apertado para os dois. E o peso das suas insônias anteriores se fez sentir aumentado por dez naquele momento plácido e afundou a ambos no mesmo sonho tranqüilo que não passava da reprodução mais simples da realidade que viviam ali.

* * *

**Liv Stoker:** Oh, muito obrigada! Também queria ter atualizado mais cedo, mas infelizmente a vida anda muito corrida e não me sobra tempo pras coisas mais importantes como escrever as fics q amo.

(Perdoe a curiosidade, mas seu nick é por causa do Bram Stoker? Porque eu adoooooro Drácula ^w^ )

**Mounna:** Bem, você pediu e aqui está o cap novo! Eles melhoraram em termo de amasso, não acha? Ah, o Albus é mesmo o namorado ideal, pena que não haja mais desse tipo por ai...

**SonnySantler:** Ah, eu que agradeço! Obrigada por se cadastrar no site só pra comentar aqui, por me ler de madrugada e gostar tanto da minha escrita. Fico realmente muito contente. E se quiser fazer algum pedido, fique à vontade.

**Uhura:** Sim, acho que "raspinhas de limão" é mesmo um termo adequado. Vamos evoluindo com esse relacionamento até o lemon propriamente dito, que logo virá, eu prometo.

E você que leu até aqui receba minha gratidão e se eu puder pedir algo em troca, por favor, aproveite pra deixar um comentário com sua opinião para alegrar uma autora carente.

Ahhh, pra quem curte ADMM tanto quanto eu, gostaria de recomendar alguns desenhos que tenho feito de casal tão bacana mas que tem tão poucas fanarts por aí: o link tá no meu profile**. **Também tem lá as capas das outras fics que já fiz num tamanho verdadeiramente visível, hehe.

Um abraço e até breve.


	28. Sentidos

**Capítulo 27: Sentidos.**

Minerva foi a primeira a acordar ao fim daquela longa e deliciosa tarde de domingo. Sorriu antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, sentindo a cabeça ainda descansando sobre um lugar surpreendentemente confortável entre o ombro e o peito de Dumbledore, e os braços dele carinhosamente em torno de si. Apesar da posição meio torta em que tinha gasto as últimas horas (ou justamente por conta dela) seu corpo estava excepcionalmente relaxado.

No entanto, sua magia borbulhava estranhamente dentro de si, agitada demais com um contato tão prolongado com a do bruxo. Então se lembrou da última vez que fizera uso da conexão entre eles para efetuar um feitiço, da aula de animagia no outro dia e de como foi se transformar e vê-lo com olhos felinos.

Por isso, sentindo-se mais poderosa do que nunca, foi incontrolável a idéia de fazê-lo novamente. Surpreendentemente fácil também e, quando seus olhos se abriram novamente, havia um milhão de detalhes novos à sua volta.

Partículas de poeira flutuavam no ar, brilhando com a luz alaranjada do crepúsculo que entrava por uma fresta deixada aberta nas cortinas da janela, iluminando apenas metade da sala. As paredes e o estofado dos móveis haviam assumido um tom profundo de azul muito parecido com os olhos de Dumbledore quando ela o provocava mais do que devia, e o próprio bruxo, ainda adormecido sob ela, tinha nos lábios o mesmo sorriso malicioso que ostentou antes do último e arrebatador beijo que trocaram poucas horas antes naquele sofá. Por conta desse mesmo sorriso formavam-se covinhas nas suas bochechas, que normalmente ela não teria visto por baixo da barba ruiva, e ruguinhas adoráveis nos cantos de seus olhos, que se moviam por sob as pálpebras enxergando apenas o próprio sonho. Então as sobrancelhas dele se ergueram em surpresa, depois lentamente relaxaram e voltaram ao normal, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios se moviam para formar um biquinho ainda meio sorridente e suas mãos apertavam mais a cintura da moça. Não precisou sequer escutar o pequeno gemido que ele soltou para compreender que até no sonho eles estavam se beijando.

Pensou em acordá-lo com um beijo de verdade, mas teve pena de interromper um descanso tão merecido. As olheiras dele também se mostravam mais evidentes agora, assim como seus fios de cabelo branco que haviam se multiplicado, evidenciando um aumento também da sua preocupação. Mesmo assim ele parecia tão feliz estando adormecido que só fazia ficar mais bonito a cada segundo que o continuava assistindo.

O tic-tac de um relógio trabalhando em algum lugar indistinto no cômodo ao lado lhe chamou a atenção para a porta entreaberta que dava para o quarto, e através da qual podia ver apenas uma fatia da cama grande e a cadeira cujo encosto agora Fawkes fazia de poleiro. A ave havia chegado em algum momento de seu sono conjunto e ali adormecera tranquilamente sem incomodá-los, e mesmo na penumbra do quarto a garota conseguia enxergá-la nitidamente, o vermelho e o dourado de suas penas apreciam ainda mais brilhantes, assim como as próprias chamas que a consumiam e restauravam toda vez que renascia. E, mesmo da distância em que estava, ela podia ouvir a respiração e a pulsação do animal tão bem quanto a do homem que tinha abraçado a si. Fato que lhe causou certo espanto e depois um orgulho imenso ao se dar conta que tinha transfigurado a audição também, e sem nenhum esforço.

Animada demais com a própria façanha e um bocado curiosa pelo que mais poderia conseguir, a bruxa se concentrou em modificar os outros sentidos. Afinal, Dumbledore tinha lhe dito que poderia tentar transfigurações parciais em sua presença, mas nunca especificara que tinha de estar acordado para isso.

Então seu nariz foi invadido por um sem-número de novos cheiros: a já citada poeira, as folhas de pergaminho, os potes de tinta para a escrita e os doces escondidos na gaveta da escrivaninha, o couro da capa dos livros na estante, a madeira dos móveis, o cheiro fresco de floresta e penas queimadas de Fawkes, e, acima de tudo, _Albus_. Seu perfume era cítrico e amadeirado, a loção pós-barba de hortelã que aplicava apenas onde escanhoava o contorno sobre as bochechas e o sabonete de erva doce, assim como vindo dos bolsos e da boca subiam cheiros de limão, chocolate e caramelo, mas da sua pele se desprendia um aroma único, diferente de qualquer coisa que a garota conseguisse distinguir. Só sabia que era algo masculino e agradável, que lhe encheu a boca d'água e lhe deu estranhas cócegas no fundo da garganta.

Antes que desse por si tinha o rosto enterrado na maciez da barba dele, se esfregando ali e involuntariamente emitindo um som de "prrrrr" que com certo constrangimento reconheceu como um ronronar. Mas era tão prazeroso e incontrolável que ela não conseguiu parar nem quando sentiu a respiração dele perder o compasso suave com um pequeno sobressalto de surpresa.

Albus Dumbledore finalmente havia acordado, mas ao sentir a garota se apertando contra seu corpo daquela maneira ficou confuso se ainda estava sonhando ou não. Tinha na mente semi-desperta lembranças de haver inocentemente adormecido agarrado com ela naquele sofá, e outras bem diferentes, de também permanecer com ela no mesmo sofá e mesmo assim não ter descansado um só segundo nas últimas horas. Por fim, precisou olhar pra baixo e se certificar de que ambos ainda estavam completamente vestidos pra se convencer de que estava de volta à realidade.

– Ah, querida, não deveria me tentar desse jeito se não pretende ir até o fim com isso – ele se lamentou, soltando um suspiro da mais maravilhada frustração. Porque no sonho ela era sua sem nenhuma barreira ou impedimento. Não havia escola ou guerra, nem mais ninguém, nem mesmo tempo ou espaço. E se havia não importava, tudo que importava era o amor que sentiam e viviam juntos.

Mas o real estava tão próximo ao sonho que a distância entre ambos perdia um pouco a importância. Havia então entre eles a mesma proximidade e o mesmo carinho, e por hora isso lhe bastava. Tendo o coração tão pleno de felicidade, podia forçar o corpo a esperar um pouco mais em nome da felicidade vindoura.

Porém quando Minerva levantou seus olhos dourados de gato na sua direção, ele sentiu que nada mais seria o bastante. Tratou de puxá-la pra cima e beijar-lhe o pescoço, estremecendo ao senti-la recomeçar a ronronar. Por uma fração de segundo ele quase desceu o beijo para os seios comprimidos contra si, mas ela se contorceu em seus braços, procurando a boca dele com a sua. Ali a morena o mordeu com menos delicadeza que de costume, mas ele não reclamou nem quando ela cravou as unhas com muito mais força do que o necessário em seus ombros. E pra falar a verdade mesmo o ruivo já estava quase a ponto de começar a ronronar também quando enfim sentiu a língua da garota na sua.

Aí foi a vez dele se esquivar rápida, porém gentilmente.

E você deve estar pensando o que de incomum pode haver nisso se a língua de McGonagall não esteve em outro lugar que não fosse a boca de seu professor nos nossos últimos capítulos, certo? Então me deixem esclarecer uma pequena curiosidade sobre os gatos que talvez nem todo mundo saiba: na face superior de suas línguas há pequenos ganchos que as tornam muito, muito ásperas. O que pode ser muito bom para os bichinhos cuidarem de sua higiene pessoal, mas também é tão desagradável ao beijo quanto raspar a língua numa lixa.

– Espere, minha querida – o ruivo pediu, um tanto sem fôlego. – Assim não...

Minerva compreendeu o motivo quase imediatamente, mas continuou a afagar-se nele, mudando-se apenas para beijar-lhe a orelha.

– Que pena, sua boca tem um gosto tão bom – ela respondeu e desceu o rosto pelo pescoço do bruxo para aspirar mais do cheiro. Aparentemente, suas transformações não aguçaram somente seus sentidos, como também seus instintos.

– Tanto quanto me sinto lisonjeado com isso, o preço que teu paladar aguçado cobra ainda é um pouco desconfortável pra mim. Você pode ser um gatinho lindo, mas eu prefiro beijar a minha garota.

Havia curiosidade e até mesmo diversão nos olhos luminosos da garota quanto ela voltou a fitá-lo, e um segundo depois eles já estava castanhos novamente, piscando para se reacostumarem a enxergar humanamente. E Dumbledore sorriu maravilhado a tudo isso, seus olhos cintilando de admiração.

– Melhor agora?

– Deixe-me ver – ele disse e segurou-a pelas costas, levantando o rosto para apanhá-la num novo beijo. Dessa vez concentrou-se na língua ainda mais que de costume, sugando-a devagar e sensualmente antes de deixá-la ir, completamente corada. – Humm, perfeito.

Minerva se sentou outra vez, mordendo o próprio lábio na tentativa de apagar o sorriso tímido que se formara lá. Pode-se bem imaginar que tipo de pensamentos corriam pela jovem cabecinha de nossa protagonista, mas Dumbledore continuava tão encantado que achou por bem mudar de assunto para algo menos perigoso enquanto ainda era capaz de fazê-lo.

– Parece que já dominou bem o processo.

A morena assentiu, orgulhosa consigo mesma. É certo que a carga extra de magia facilitava tudo, porém agora ela havia sido menos necessária que antes, uma vez que já sabia exatamente o que e como fazer, não precisava desperdiçá-la mais em várias tentativas frustradas.

– Acha que já estou pronta pra uma transformação total?

– Talvez, mas não agora – ele meneou com a cabeça e convocou o relógio de algibeira de seu lugar sobre a cômoda do quarto, cujo som a garota tinha escutado pouco tempo antes. Então suspirou novamente, resignado, e passou a mão pelos cabelos em desalinho. – Infelizmente eu tenho uma reunião marcada com o Armando pra daqui dez minutos.

– E quem marca algo assim num domingo?

– _Eu_. O que torna um atraso ainda mais inaceitável.

– E por que não esperar até amanhã?

– Porque amanhã vou passar o dia todo no Ministério – nesse momento o bruxo tomou a mão dela na sua, prevendo que sua reação poderia ser delicada. – E tenho que falar com ele justamente por isso, para pedir que me substitua.

Dito e feito.

O sorriso da moça se apagou como a chama de uma vela após um sopro mais vigoroso e a mão que apertava a dele se soltou. A preocupação que nasceu dos olhos castanhos foi tão intensa que o fez desviar o olhar, envergonhado. Detestava-se por causar nela esse tipo de sentimento, assim como ela também se detestava por sentir-se assim, fraca e impotente, incapaz de impedi-lo de ir.

Mas ambos sabiam que era necessário e, mais que isso, inevitável. Restava então saber...

– Vai viajar?

– Ainda não, minha querida, mas essa é justamente umas das coisas que eu tenho que acertar – ele respondeu ternamente, a mão à procura de um carinho subindo ao rosto dela, então descendo por seu cabelo.

– Você disse que me contaria – ela o cobrou, dissimulando seu aborrecimento numa falsa indiferença que só fez sua afirmação soar ainda mais dura, como se fosse uma acusação.

– E é o que estou fazendo.

– Então me diga quando.

– Ainda essa semana, provavelmente depois de amanhã mesmo – ele voltou a tomar a mão dela na sua, buscando algo com o que distrair a ambos da tensão da conversa. – Mas é coisa de poucos dias, nada complicado.

– Promete se despedir de mim antes de ir?

– Mal consigo me despedir de você _agora_ – Dumbledore brincou e a beijou nos nós dos dedos para recriar um pouco do humor que tinham antes.

– Albus...

– Claro, amor. Acha que eu conseguiria partir sossegado sem falar com você? De qualquer forma ainda nos vemos amanhã quando eu voltar – o bruxo fez uma pausa, olhando longamente nos olha da garota, como se estivesse ponderando por algo. Achou-se ridículo por ainda se sentir tão desconfortável em pedir o que estava prestes a dizer. – Mas essas coisas podem levar o dia todo, então se você não se importar eu gostaria ir visitá-la depois do jantar.

– No meu quarto? – ela indagou com um sorriso que o fez corar enquanto assentia em resposta.

– Sem más intenções, é claro.

– Nenhuma? – McGonagall insinuou baixinho e subiu a mão pelo braço dele, se fixando em sua nuca para puxá-lo mais perto.

– Você está terrível hoje – o ruivo sussurrou de volta, contra os lábios dela, roçando-os suavemente antes tomá-los com muito mais ímpeto, num beijo tão intenso que chegava a ser comicamente ruidoso.

E os tais dez minutos já tinham se esgotado há algum tempo quando ela finalmente quebrou o contato. Mas Albus não. Ele continuou beijando-a no pescoço, depois em direção ao ombro, puxando a gola de sua blusa para o lado para alcançar o máximo de pele possível.

– E a sua reunião com o diretor? – ela o lembrou, mesmo contra a própria vontade. E riu com gosto quando ele grunhiu algo que se parecia muito com uma negação e trocou os beijos por uma sucção/lambida sobre a clavícula. A mão dela se afundou ainda mais nos cabelos ruivos, tentando puxá-lo de volta pra cima. – É melhor eu ir agora.

– Fique mais um pouco – o bruxo pediu num tom ligeiramente desconsolado, abrandando um pouco do abraço sem contudo soltá-la.

– Você vai se atrasar.

– Então só mais um beijo – ele insistiu, recebendo com isso apenas um rápido selinho sobre os lábios da garota, que se usou dessa oportunidade para escapar de seu alcance com uma agilidade que só poderia descrever-se como felina. – Hey, isso não conta.

– Até mais, meu querido – McGonagall se despediu e lhe soprou um último beijo através da porta enquanto a fechava.

– Terrível... – Dumbledore voltou a murmurar consigo mesmo, puxando para si uma das almofadas do sofá que ainda estava especialmente impregnada com um suave perfume de framboesa.

Passado assim mais um instante da mais atônita alegria os olhos claros vagaram distraídos para o relógio de algibeira esquecido ao seu lado, denunciando vinte minutos de atraso que o fizeram se levantar com um salto a apressar meia dúzia de feitiços para desamassar as roupas e arrumar a barba e o cabelo. Mas por sorte ainda tomou um segundo para ir conferir sua imagem no espelho, porque senão o fizesse jamais teria atinado para a pequena marca avermelhada no lábio, onde tão recente e agradavelmente havia sido mordido. Sentiu pena de ocultar uma lembrança tão bonita, mas definitivamente não era o tipo de coisa que escaparia aos olhos atentos de Armando. Deixou-se fantasiar com a idéia de que logo teria a oportunidade de arranjar uma nova enquanto corria para o escritório do diretor, que felizmente estava tão entretido discutindo sobre a guerra com os retratos de seus antecessores na parede que não deu nenhuma importância para seu atraso.

* * *

**n/a:** Primeiramente eu agradeço muitíssimo por todas as visualizações e aos _mais de cem reviews_. Nunca pensei que teria tanta gente bacana curtindo minha história, nem que eu iria tão longe escrevendo-a, mas a cada linha me envolvo mais com a narrativa e a cada comentário fico mais contente com os resultados. Então por favor continuem acompanhando que eu prometo nunca abandonar Incólume até o dia que cheguemos ao final [que eu espero que seja] feliz.

Também deixo um agradecimento especial à minha boa amiga Uhura, que dedicou um pouco seu tempo e grande talento para ilustrar maravilhosamente uma cena do capítulo 4 [a quem interessar, ela deixou o link nos comentários].

**Uhura:** Hoho, o maior agarra-agarra no sofá! Ainda não chegaram exatamente onde o pessoal aqui gostaria, mas devagar se vai ao longe. E me desculpe mais uma vez pela demora, mas você sabe que eu me dedico tanto quanto posso.

**Mounna:** Fiquei muito orgulhosa em saber que com minha humilde escrita fui capaz de emocionar alguém até as lágrimas, embora muito [senão tudo] disso se deva a sua saudade de casa. Ainda mais se tratando de uma autora experiente como vc, guria ^^. Bjão e vê se não some.

**Liv Stoker:** Que bom que apaixonei vc nesse casal lindo! Gostaria de poder fazer isso com todo mundo... E eu também não quero um final triste. Vou considerar seriamente essa tua idéia de final alternativo, sabe? Ou talvez um pós-final como o que fiz em "Segundas Chances" [minha primeira ADMM]... O certo é que ainda não me decidi, mas tenho muito tempo pra isso. E, como sempre, estou aberta à sugestões.

**Deia Silva:** Muito obrigada! Tomara que sua espera tenha valido à pena :)

**Mamma Corleone:** Valeu mesmo por todos os comentários. Sei o quanto vc gosta do casal, e é um entusiasmo que compartilhamos plenamente. E a Minerva ta se saindo melhor que a encomenda, hein?

**SonnySantler:** Está bom de beijos e amassos e agora? Que tal? ;)

**Aline Cresswel:** Sim, estou planejando uma nova aparição do John no próximo capítulo. Assim como tenho alguns personagens novos a apresentar pra vcs. E é nhoque, guria, kkkkkk. Por coincidência minha mãe fez hj de novo, e acredite ou não tava melhor ainda. Mando seu beijo sim, e outro pra ti :*

**NanaTorres: **Claro que vc existe, Nana! Não, o Albus é um perfeito cavalheiro e vai fazer de tudo para manter a situação sob controle... enquanto puder. Até lá vou judiar bastante do coitado porque isso é muito divertido ;P

**Mellie Erdmann:** Sim, eles são perfeitos juntos! Jamais perdoarei a Jotaká por não enxergar isso... Obrigada por ler e, por favor, continue por aqui ^^

**Andy:** Apareça, guria, sabemos que vc está aí!

Um imenso beijo a todos e até a próxima.


	29. Missão

**Capít****ulo 28: Missão.**

Pelos corredores do Ministério, o fluxo de gente diminuía conforme desciam mais andares e seguiam em frente. Os rostos também se tornavam mais graves e as conversas mais baixas, como se o sigilo crescesse junto com a importância dos assuntos discutidos lá dentro. Aquele departamento era relativamente novo e toda a sua decoração especialmente monótona, com as paredes pintadas em tons pastéis, desprovidas até mesmo das janelas artificiais dos andares superiores e de nomes que indicassem a quem possuíam as dezenas de salas de portas exatamente iguais, ou mesmo a que fim elas se destinavam.

Estéril, era essa a palavra.

Em meio aquele estranho labirinto, seguindo lado a lado por tantos corredores praticamente indistinguíveis entre si, caminhava Albus Dumbledore ao lado dois outros bruxos. O moreno e forte, de estatura mediana e barba e cabelo curtos e grisalhos era Robert Bates, conhecido chefe da sessão de aurores; e o alto, magro, de rosto escanhoado e carregando uma pasta consigo era Edgar Conrad, muito respeitável e visto com ares de importância pelos demais, embora quase ninguém pudesse apontar com precisão qual cargo ocupava ou mesmo onde.

Os três entraram em uma sala especialmente silenciosa, apesar de saberem que havia mais gente os esperando lá dentro. O mobiliário se constituía apenas por uma mesa e sete cadeiras, dispostas ali especificamente para isso e, no entanto, a pequena equipe de aurores estava toda de pé encostada juto à parede oposta, aguardando impassíveis. Albus assentiu ligeiramente enquanto entrava, cumprimentando-os e se permitindo a pequena superstição de encarar o número de pessoas ali presentes como um sinal de boa sorte em sua nova empreitada. Porque sorte era algo de que certamente todos eles iriam precisar.

Bates tomou para si as apresentações, que se fizeram somente por praxe, uma vez que o professor já lera suas respectivas fichas um número suficiente de vezes para conhecer muito bem seus nomes, rostos e habilidades.

Alastor Moody era o mais velho e mais graduado dentre os quatro, aparentando ter pouco mais de trinta anos, a despeito da patente de capitão e de já estar no comando da equipe há alguns meses. Seus olhos eram castanhos e astutos e o cabelo precisava de um corte, mas o rosto se mantinha impecavelmente escanhoado, ostentando com orgulho uma cicatriz na bochecha direita, como se portasse uma medalha.

Evelyn Thompkins tinha os olhos e os cabelos castanho-claros, cortados curtos como era a moda da época, lábios carnudos, nariz arrebitado e um conjunto de curvas graciosas pelo corpo esguio. Mais do que estar plenamente consciente por ser a única mulher do grupo (e uma das poucas de todo o ministério), parecia que isso lhe deixava bastante satisfeita.

Renard Reeves era o mais baixo e franzino, com olhos negros e irrequietos e o cabelo e a barba louros bem aparados, tinha um jeito meio ansioso de abrir e fechar o isqueiro na mão e batucá-los com os dedos, e rescendia fortemente a cigarro.

E por fim, John Murdoch McGonagall, exatamente o mesmo que Dumbledore conhecera no Beco, acrescido da farda e surpreendentemente quieto. Sem a felicidade arrogante que estampava da outra vez, era apenas determinado, ou ao menos tencionava mostrar-se assim.

Apertaram-se as mãos e sentaram-se, num silêncio estranhamente solene.

– Senhores e madame – o professor falou, olhando um por vez bem nos olhos –, vocês foram indicados a mim por sua coragem, audácia e talento. Chegaram aqui por seus próprios méritos e não só sobreviveram onde muitos pereceram, mas o fizeram com bravura. Hoje, assumem um papel decisivo nessa guerra.

Conrad abriu sobre a mesa a pasta que mostrou-se magicamente expansível, uma vez que partiram dela quatro caixas e quatro pastas, mais várias penas e um maço de pergaminhos. Depois tratou de distribuí-los entre os jovens aurores, que receberam a tudo sem nada mais do que um olhar respeitosamente interrogativo:

– O pergaminho e a tinta que estou lhes entregando é para que escrevam uma carta a um de seus entes queridos mais próximos, indicando um pseudônimo pelo qual se corresponderão nos próximos meses. Porque a partir agora de vocês quatro estão mortos.

As palavras ecoaram na sala e os quatro em questão se entreolharam confusos, mas completamente quietos. Até mesmo Dumbledore pareceu desconfortável com a frase, ainda que satisfeito com a reação estranhamente atenta e obediente que esboçaram.

– Oficialmente vocês foram enviados cerca de trinta e cinco minutos atrás junto com o qüinquagésimo terceiro esquadrão de aurores para as linhas de frente, esta noite sofrerão uma emboscada e, para todos os efeitos, serão todos abatidos em combate – explicou Bob Bates calmamente. A despeito do assunto tratado aparentava muito à vontade, com o tronco meio inclinado para trás na cadeira, as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a barriga, girando os polegares. – Quatros corpos já foram preparados com uma poção específica para adquirirem suas características físicas, e na carta que vocês enviarem quero que peçam a um familiar que vá reconhecê-los como se fossem vocês.

– Cada ficha que lhes entreguei contém a identidade de um partidário de Grindelwald capturado pelos nossos homens e as nas caixas estão todas as memórias e informações úteis que pudemos coletar com e sobre eles – prosseguiu Conrad, ainda de pé, num gesto rápido com as mãos indicando que já podiam começar a consultar o material que lhes fora apresentado. – Aprendam tudo o que puderem sobre eles e então destruam tudo isso. A partir de agora, esses são vocês. A missão é se infiltrar nas tropas inimigas e lá descobrir tudo o que puderem. Planos, lugares, datas, nomes, _tudo _é relevante.

– Pensei que já tivéssemos espiões infiltrados lá – questionou o mais velho dos aurores, e pelos três pares de olhos atentos ao seu lado não era o único com essa dúvida.

– Nós _tínhamos_, Sr. Moody – corrigiu Bates, com um certo pesar irritadiço na voz. – Além disso, temos a necessidade de obter a informação mais rápida e diretamente. E, infelizmente, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de confiar em todos do Ministério.

– Acho que não preciso explicar o tamanho do risco, e também da importância que o trabalho de vocês assumirão a partir de agora – disse Dumbledore, . – Então se alguém quiser recusar a missão, será apenas obliviatado e retomará seu trabalho exatamente como era antes.

Ninguém se pronunciou, nem mesmo uma sombra de dúvida ou receio. E tampouco ninguém se surpreendeu com isso.

– Muito bem – concluiu o chefe dos aurores, levantando-se com ares de quem está se despedindo. – O comandante Conrad irá instruí-los, e é a ele que se retratarão a partir de agora. Parabéns, agra vocês passam a fazer parte do Departamento de Estratégia de Guerra, na subdivisão de espionagem.

Poucas horas mais tarde, Albus Dumbledore estava bastante satisfeito com o progresso de sua nova equipe. Tanto quanto possuíam uma atenção espantosa aos detalhes, os quatro jovens apresentavam um talento para a auto-transfiguração que beirava a metamorfomagia.

Dentro de pouco tempo estariam prontos para partir... "Direto para a toca do lobo", o bruxo concluiu com pesar. E, apesar da animação e empenho do promissor grupo de aurores, aquilo lhe encheu de angústia. Quantos deles retornariam a salvo dessa missão?

Observou-os voltarem descontraidamente a seu aspecto normal depois de serem dispensados, brincando entre si com um forjado sotaque alemão sobre a aparência dos inimigos que assumiriam dentro em breve. Não conseguiu deixar de se sentir responsável por colocar quatro jovens tão brilhantes em risco, e se sentiu duplamente culpado por pensar primeiro em John McGonagall a respeito disso.

Reeves e Thompkins saíram na frente e os outros dois acabaram ficando para trás, conversando entre si enquanto tomavam o rumo do corredor. E o professor achou que seria um bom momento de interagir com eles.

– Ser um bruxo das trevas não era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente quando me alistei – cochichou Moody, tão monocórdio que não se poderia dizer se era por sarcasmo ou reclamação.

– Espere só até eu dizer pra a Susan que não posso mais me casar porque estou morto – rebateu McGonagall com o mesmo sorriso petulante que ostentara no Beco.

– Sinto muito por isso, Sr. McGonagall – Dumbledore interrompeu, pondo-se a andar ao lado dos dois. – Não pretendia atrapalhar sua vida pessoal.

– Nesse caso acho que um par de alianças pode esperar um pouco – John respondeu, ainda bastante à vontade a despeito de Alastor ter se calado e reassumindo a postura séria que tivera perante seus superiores. – Além do mais, sempre nos resta a opção de casar escondido. Garotas acham romântico.

– Esperemos que sim – Albus admitiu com um suspiro, pensando em quantas vezes já cogitara fazer o mesmo com Minerva, sem se dar conta da ironia que era conversar aquilo justamente com o irmão dela.

Moody apenas continuava a acompanhá-los de ouvidos abertos, incerto se deveria seguir mais rápido e deixá-los conversando ou puxar assunto também. Por fim foi novamente John que trouxe o Dumbledore perdido em pensamentos de volta para o presente.

– Mas e a vassoura, professor?

– Pardon?

– A vassoura, ela voa bem?

E Albus ainda ficou encarando-o com um ar confuso por alguns segundos até se lembrar do que o rapaz estava se referindo. A Comet intocada em seu esquecimento, que sequer havia aberto o embrulho com o qual a trouxe da loja. Em meio a seu desvario inicial da descoberta do amor por Minerva apenas a abandonou ao lado da cômoda em seu quarto, onde havia permanecido obedientemente até então.

E essa recordação lhe trouxe um sorriso nos lábios, por reviver o momento no qual se dera conta de seus sentimentos. Foi há pouco mais de um mês, mas lhe parecia tão distante que poderia muito bem ter sido noutra vida.

– Ah, sim, serviu bem a seu propósito. – Unicamente como desculpa, claro. – E agradeço pela indicação.

– É bom trabalhar com o senhor, saiba que é uma lenda entre nós.

– Esse senhor prefere ser chamado só de Albus do que de lenda. Somos todos colegas agora.

Mais uma vez Dumbledore apertou as mãos dos dois, se despediu com uma vênia cortês e os deixou seguirem seu caminho, fingindo não escutar Moody interrogar o colega sobre de onde este tirara tanta intimidade para com ele.

-/-

De volta a Hogwarts, os alunos estavam todos reunidos no Salão Principal para o jantar.

Após o ataque sofrido por Desmond, Minerva viu-se sem vontade de continuar brigada com Dayse e com menos vontade ainda de conversar com qualquer outra colega possível. Por isso se sentou normalmente ao lado dela na mesa de sua casa na hora do almoço, evitando ao máximo olhar na direção da mesa da Sonserina. Apesar da fofoca envolvendo Tom Riddle já ter sido perdoada, seus efeitos continuavam vigorando plenamente sobre as demais meninas do castelo e até mesmo com o professor Slugorhn, que mais de uma vez havia lhe interrompido no meio da poção para dar os parabéns, com direito a piscadelas e insinuações de que gostaria de ser o padrinho. Chegara na ponta da língua da aluna dizer que com aquela atitude ele mais facilmente se tornaria padrinho de um duelo do que de um casamento, mas ela se limitou responder com uma pergunta envolvendo a matéria fingir que não tinha entendido.

Naquele momento ela se arrependeu de não terem ido junto com Bridget até a enfermaria para ajudar Desmond com o jantar como fizeram no almoço, já que o rapaz ainda não conseguia se virar muito bem com o braço esquerdo e também estava desprovido de sua mão da varinha para auxiliá-lo com magia. Além disso, havia sido muito divertido ver o constrangimento do amigo a cada colherada de sopa que sua zelosa namorada lhe dava na boca e o dissimulado e maléfico discurso de Dayse sobre como eles dois pareciam simplesmente perfeitos juntos. De qualquer modo, Des estava se recuperando mais rápido que o esperado e teria alta dentro de um dia ou dois, apesar de ainda serem necessárias mais algumas semanas até seu novo braço estar em pleno uso.

A morena forçou-se também a não olhar para a mesa dos professores, mas não conseguiu reprimir alguns relances na direção da inquietante cadeira vazia. Continuava preocupada, mesmo confiando que Albus estaria de volta esta noite porque ele próprio lhe garantira isso. Mas somente para se despedir antes de partir novamente.

E mais terrível do que se dar conta de que esse era apenas a primeira de muitas ausências, vinha também uma sensação de impotência a respeito disso. Sequer tinha o direito de reclamar disso, perante a importância do trabalho de Albus junto ao Ministério para dar fim a guerra. Tudo o que poderia fazer era se resignar e esperar. E foi exatamente o que ela fez. Depois de comer tratou de inventar uma dor de cabeça qualquer para ir se recolher mais cedo, só por ter mais tempo para aguardar na solidão de seu quarto.

Havia tantos problemas competindo entre si na cabeça de nossa protagonista que as horas passaram com uma rapidez tão insensível que ela levou um sobressalto ao ouvir as tão aguardadas três batidinhas no vidro da janela.

* * *

**n/a:** Primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora e agradecer imensamente a paciência e os reviews de incentivo. Eu não mereço leitores tão maravilhosos como vocês, mas sou imensamente grata (e orgulhosa) por essa história que cativou tanto carinho de tanta gente bacana. Espero que vocês se divirtam e fiquem tão ansiosos como eu pelo próximo capítulo.

**Uhura**: Bem, espero que este capítulo não tenha destoado muito dos demais, mas é o que acontece quando se fica muito tempo sem escrever. Obrigada por revisar pra mim, amiga! ^^

**Andy**: Muito obrigada por estar sempre por aqui lendo e comentado, guria! Pois é, a McG tbm já foi jovem e deu suas escapulidas, mas quem poderá culpá-la por isso quando se trata dum romance tão bonitinho?

**Mellie E**: Concordo contigo: o canon não ta com nada mesmo. Muito melhor assim, ADMM dá de 10 no original!

**Sonny**: Não se deprima, não se deprima, uou-ou! Se anime lendo, rapaz, pra poder escrever depois. Pq vc ta nos devendo uma fic ADMM, lembra?

**Pam**: Muito obrigada! Mas que overdose que nada, ADMM não tem contra-indicações... mas é viciante mesmo, e isso eu admito ;)

**Liv Stoker:** Ah, muito obrigada. Eu escrevo com muita dedicação e carinho,e talvez seja por isso q acabe demorando um pouquinho, hehe. Quanto à despedida, aguarde um pouquinho q será no próximo capítulo!

**Lilyzinha Potter:** Continuo sim! Eu tardo, mas não falho.

**Mamma**: Pense então no Albus cantando "Um dia, gatinha manhosa, eu prendo você no meu coração...". Quanto ao lemon que você parece estar tão desejosa, talvez mais adiante...

**Amanda**: Thank you and please continue reading :*

**Mia Lima**: Muito obrigada pelos reviews e pelo carinho! Não se preocupe porque eu jamais vou abandonar essa fic e se eu demoro é porque estou caprichando . Tenho grandes planos pra ela, e pretendo sim descrever a primeira vez deles e tudo mais até chegarmos num lindo final feliz.

**Carlacris**: Postei, pronto! E já estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo que é pra continuar logo com a história :)

Um imenso beijo a todos e até breve!


	30. Por um triz

**Capítulo 29: Por um triz**

Albus Dumbledore jamais poderia supor que chegaria o dia de se apaixonar tão intensamente que seria obrigado pelo próprio coração a engolir a culpa e deixar a ética de lado. Também era um homem razoavelmente racional para compreender que, embora fosse o sentimento mais bonito do mundo, o amor tinha a estranha capacidade de complicar absurdamente a vida de qualquer um. Já estava mesmo acostumado e até relativamente satisfeito como solteirão para se deixar sonhar com algo além disso, quando de repente seu mundo virou pelo avesso.

Da mesma forma, se até bem pouco tempo atrás alguém insinuasse a Minerva McGonagall a possibilidade de receber um homem em seus aposentos particulares no meio da noite, a modesta autora que vos fala teria dificuldades em descrever nessas humildes linhas os horrores que a pessoa sofreria por isso. Claro que ela também tinha seus sonhos adolescentes e desejos femininos, mas seu recato e timidez nunca lhe permitiriam sequer imaginar uma visita noturna pontuada de beijos acalorados, mesmo que fosse daquele a quem amava desde que havia descoberto que tinha a capacidade de amar alguém.

Mas às vezes a vida nos surpreende.

Como as batidinhas no vidro da janela, que de tão esperadas acabaram por sobressaltá-la, soando mais altas do que realmente eram em meio ao silêncio cheio de expectativa de seu quarto. E quando a garota pulou da cama para ir abri-la não conseguiu sequer esperar que ele terminasse de entrar antes de tomar seu rosto entre as mãos e beijá-lo.

A cabeça ruiva emoldurada pelo nebuloso céu noturno sorriu contra a impetuosidade dos lábios que tinha prensados sobre os seus, o vento açoitando seu cabelo e barba para dentro do quarto. Sentiu pena, mas teve que romper com o beijo rapidamente, com receio de que alguém que estivesse passeando pelos jardins o avistasse em momento tão inapropriado, inclinado na janela da moça com a retaguarda virada pra lua.

– É bom ser tão bem-vindo – o professor gracejou quando Minerva deu dois passos para o lado para que ele pudesse entrar com surpreendente facilidade, visto que já estava adquirindo certa habilidade nisso e que o vaso de gerânios havia se mudado recentemente para o chão justamente para não atrapalhar-lhe a passagem.

E quando foi a vez dele repetir o gesto de tomar o rosto dela para um beijo, encontrou seus olhos castanhos excepcionalmente aflitos. Porém sequer teve tempo de indagá-la o motivo disso porque então Minerva o enredou num abraço longo e apertado.

– Eu vou morrer de saudade – ela murmurou com o rosto enterrado na barba macia de seu namorado.

– Não mais do que eu, acredite – o outro respondeu com um sorriso agridoce, as mãos subindo e descendo tranqüilizadoras pelas costas dela. Esperou que ela estivesse mais calma quando voltasse a encará-lo. – Você está assim por causa do John?

A pergunta de Dumbledore se referia ao plano em si, do qual ele esperava que Minerva estivesse plenamente ciente, embora devidamente preocupada. Mas pela expressão assustada que surgiu no rosto da garota era mais que evidente que ela não havia sido informada de nada. Isso realmente o pegou de surpresa, já que ele próprio havia cuidado para que a carta endereçada a Malcolm pelo seu irmão mais novo chegasse o mais breve possível. E este por sua vez já deveria ter escrito a ela contando tudo, pois certamente não ia querer que a caçula lesse pelos jornais e entendesse tudo errado.

– Que houve com ele? – a garota inquiriu assustadíssima, segurando-o pelas vestes como se assim pudesse forçá-lo a falar mais rápido. – Aconteceu algo com meu irmão?

– Acalme-se, querida, não há motivo para se alarmar. Trata-se apenas de uma medida de segurança arquitetada para preservar o sigilo e a segurança dos agentes e suas respectivas famílias – ele afirmou suavemente e só prosseguiu depois que ela se tranqüilizou e anuiu em sinal de entendimento. – John e toda a equipe estão bem, mas o Ministério plantou a informação de que haviam sido abatidos em combate, e isso provavelmente só será divulgado amanhã. Suponho que a qualquer momento chegará uma coruja te contando tudo.

As sobrancelhas a moça se juntaram muito sobre os olhos ligeiramente confusos. Não que faltasse clareza na afirmação do professor, mas é que a informação era um tanto absurda para ser perfeitamente assimilada de primeira.

– Explique isso direito, por favor.

– Oficialmente, eles foram dados como mortos por um ataque que sequer chegou a ocorrer.

– Que loucura...

Ela se sentou na cama, largando-se como se tentar entender tudo aquilo a estivesse cansado, e o outro imediatamente tomou lugar a seu lado, com certa apreensão no olhar que buscava o dela.

– É pela proteção de todos, acredite – ele afirmou humildemente e puxou as mãos dela para si, quase como estivesse se desculpando por isso. – Eles assumiram uma grande responsabilidade e isso pode comprometer a segurança de suas famílias. Pode ser um grande incômodo pra todos vocês, mas é uma precaução necessária para resguardar vidas inocentes e garantir o sucesso da missão.

Novamente ela anuiu, em completo silêncio por um longo momento. Então soltou um suspiro profundo e deu um aperto suave nas mãos que seguravam as suas.

– Você não inventou isso só por minha causa, não é?

– Não pude evitar envolver seu irmão, mas posso tentar proteger você – ele respondeu nervosamente, e se o quarto estivesse um pouco mais iluminado ela o teria visto corar.

– Matando quatro aurores inocentes! – McGonagall provocou com um sorriso de canto que o fez sorrir de volta, ainda que sem muito entusiasmo.

– Se tudo correr como prevejo, matá-los foi a melhor atitude que tomamos para mantê-los vivos.

– É tão perigoso assim?

Dumbledore ponderou por um momento, um tanto angustiado. Queria nunca ter que aborrecê-la nesse assunto, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma vontade irresistível de desabafar com a moça e ouvir seus conselhos tão cheios daquela sabedoria jovem e inconseqüente que enfrenta a tudo sem conhecer quase nada. Mais que isso, queria não ter nada disso a contar ou a esconder, poder conversar com ela apenas de tolices românticas e planos para o futuro.

– Lamento, mas não posso dizer mais nada. Sequer deveria ter te contado o resto! Você deveria ter descoberto através de Malcolm.

– Prometo me lembrar disso. Quando vocês partem?

– Viajamos pela manhã, bem cedo.

Minerva voltou a abraçá-lo do mesmo modo "eu vou morrer de saudade" de antes e só então o outro desconfiou que, mais do que o conforto de estar em seus braços, ela buscava com isso esconder a aflição de seus próprios olhos, sempre tão verdadeiros. E não era pra menos, afinal somavam-se no coração da moça iminência da partida de seu amor e seu irmão, juntamente com a mentira sobre a morte deste.

– E quando voltam?

– Se correr tudo bem eu venho dentro de pouco mais de uma semana, duas no máximo. Mas os outros continuarão em campo por um bom tempo.

– Incluindo John?

– Sim – Albus respondeu e aspirou o cheiro do cabelo dela, então lhe plantou um beijo no topo da cabeça e apoiou ali se rosto de lado, os olhos fechados, sentindo-se estranha e extremamente bem.

Deixaram-se ficar assim por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada, sem pensar em nada.

Era a primeira vez que ele se dava conta de algo que o deixaria admirado pelo resto da vida: como conseguia ficar tão em paz em momentos como aquele, mesmo quando os problemas pareciam incontáveis e invencíveis? Talvez fosse isso mesmo, o medo de perder ajudando a valorizar o que se tem, talvez a conexão mágica que partilhavam, ou ainda, como ele mesmo gostaria que fosse descrito, o amor simplesmente agindo sobre os dois.

Por fim McGonagall respirou fundo e se afastou um pouco, emergindo do abraço com um sorriso pequeno, porém sincero.

– Por um lado isso é bom, saber que você vai ficar de olho nele por mim – ela comentou, as mãos ainda subindo e descendo distraidamente sobre o peito do outro.

– Desde que ele não fique de olho em mim por você – ele brincou com uma careta exagerada. E seu humor surtiu efeito, aumentando o sorriso de Minerva consideravelmente.

– Não me diga que o grande Albus Dumbledore está com medo do meu irmão?

– Medo, não. Um pouco de vergonha, talvez – o bruxo admitiu, ambas as mão pousando na cintura da moça. – Eu deveria estar te ensinando Transfiguração e não a beijar na boca.

– E você é um excelente professor.

Ela enredou sua mão na barba dele e assim o puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Deixou-se levar por seu abraço forte quando ele a retribuiu, as línguas se enlaçando no espaço onde ambas as bocas se uniam.

Claro que a garota também gostava de beijos doces e toques gentis, mas os beijos intensos e de perder o fôlego que escureciam os olhos de Albus e deixavam a pele de seu rosto lembrando do contato da barba dele mesmo após um longo tempo eram seus preferidos. Também adorava o modo como as mãos dele apertavam sua cintura e sempre ensaiavam subir ou descer antes que ele enfim a soltasse, parecendo um tanto atordoado, quase indefeso.

Mas dessa vez foi ela que rompeu com o beijo, surpresa ao dar por si praticamente deitada sob ele na cama. E ele pareceu entender isso, os braços imediatamente içando-o de volta, a respiração de ambos soando muito ruidosa na quietude do quarto.

Então trocaram sorrisos cúmplices, sentindo suas magias borbulhando por dentro, implorando por ter de volta aquele delicioso contato.

– Perdoe-me, mas estava me lembrando de ontem à tarde e... Nunca dormi tão bem como quando a tive em meus braços – Albus se justificou, hesitante, voltando a se inclinar sobre ela lentamente. – Foi tão maravilhoso que me faz pensar se não poderíamos continuar agora.

– E quer repetir esta noite – ela completou o pedido do outro, um sorriso de canto brotando travesso enquanto subia a mão para acariciar-lhe o rosto, mas este acabou por virá-lo para deixar-lhe um beijo na palma da mão.

– Com todo respeito.

– Eu nunca diria o contrário.

Ele sorriu animado, quase infantil, e se levantou num átimo. Despiu o manto e o deixou muito mal dobrado sobre sua cadeira costumeira, depois tirou os sapatos e voltou pra cama enquanto McGonagall ponderava se não seria melhor que eles a ampliassem por meio de um feitiço para que ficassem mais confortáveis. Mas quando eles se deitaram abraçados, como fizeram antes no sofá da sala do professor, a garota ficou mais do que satisfeita com o pouco espaço a ser compartilhado na sua estreita cama de solteiro. Tanto que puxou a coberta sobre os dois e se aconchegou contente junto a ele.

– Boa noite.

– Assim sem beijo? – Dumbledore questionou tão manhoso e a outra teve de rir por um momento antes de ceder a boca e embrenhar os dedos na cabeleira dele.

Ela sentiu cócegas suaves da barba do bruxo na pequena parte de seu colo que ficava exposta pelo decote da camisola quando se apertou contra seu peito largo, então se permitiu enroscar uma das pernas languidamente em torno das dele, lamentando que sua túnica fosse tão longa que só deixava seu pé tocar-lhe a pele numa curta fatia do tornozelo acima da meia de lã. E a mão do ruivo desceu pelas costas dela, maravilhando-o com a suavidade do corpo através da seda. Podia sentir-lhe o calor da pele, a maciez da carne, a curva deliciosa que e acentuava mais conforme se aproximava de sua... Mas de repente estacou, quando seus dedos se depararam com a elevação da costura da calcinha sob o tecido.

Os olhos azuis procuraram os castanhos na penumbra e, não encontrando nada além de carinho e desejo, permaneceram fixos enquanto a mão do bruxo descia ainda mais, enchendo-se na nádega macia para dar-lhe um aperto suave. Minerva voltou a beijá-lo, tateando-lhe o peito até encontrar os botões da túnica e começar a abri-los.

A mão masculina encontrou outra curva ainda mais doce ao início da coxa pela qual desceu mais um pouco até se incendiar no tão esperado contado direto com a pele da moça, ao mesmo tempo em que ela enfiava ambos os braços dentro de sua túnica aberta, enredando-o para ir arranhar-lhe as costas. Gemeram um na boca do outro, enfim sucumbindo à paixão.

Então Dumbledore girou sobre ela, já esquecido de dissimular a manifestação física de seu desejo, que Minerva podia sentir contra si como o último alarde do óbvio. Ele quebrou o beijo para olhá-la profundamente nos olhos, então mais abaixo, a contemplar o peito dela subindo e descendo rapidamente com a respiração tão descompassada como a sua.

– Amor, se nós... – Albus advertiu, engolindo em seco – não terá mais volta.

A moça chegou a abrir a boca para responder algo, mas foi calada por fortes batidas na porta do quarto e uma voz familiar chamando seu nome.

* * *

**n/a:** Opa, olha eu aqui de novo. Primeiramente me desculpo mais uma vez pela demora, mas é que a equipe produtiva da fic passou por alguns probleminhas técnicos (os quais, aliás, ainda não estão plenamente resolvidos). Agradeço imensamente pela paciência e atenção de todos vocês, pelos comentários e pela leitura.

E se você está lendo isso e ainda não comentou, faça-o agora. Agora mesmo. É obrigatório. Ande logo, estou esperando.

... Já comentou? Ótimo, então pode ler o resto.

**Uhura:** Exatamente. Esse é um projeto muito ambicioso, mas igualmente recompensador. Amo os personagens, essa época e a história que estou construindo pra eles. Tenho muitas surpresas guardadas (algumas você já até conhece), mas mesmo com um planejamento meticuloso sempre acabam ocorrendo alterações durante a escrita. Às vezes é como se a história tivesse vontade própria. E a cada capítulo que termino vão surgindo novas idéias e cenas e assim a fic cresce cada vez mais. Cresceu em minha mente e meu coração, e felizmente na quantidade de pessoas lendo tbm! ^^

**Amanda:** espero que não se importe que eu escreva em português, mas meu inglês é horrível. Fico muito contente por ter leitores de fora do Brasil e te agradeço especialmente por comentar aqui, porque isso incentiva bastante a continuar escrevendo.

**Mellie E:** Hey guria, que bom que vc gostou! E desse capítulo, o que acha?

**Mia Lima:** Muito obrigada. Te garanto um final feliz, mas isso vai demorar porque ainda tem muita coisa bacana pra acontecer nessa história. E sobre a sugestão de música, confesso que tbm gosto bastante dessa, pode até entrar pro Incólume Soundtrack quando eu for lançar em CD, hehe.

**Mamma Corleone:** Eu tbm tava com saudades e saiba que já estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo. Então, quanto a possibilidade de lemons... ao menos deu pra ter um gostinho, né? Claro que em algum momento eles vão consumar o ato, mas eu não vou dizer quando porque sou muito má 3:)

**Andy Malfoy:** Ah, guria, nem me seqüestraram. Apesar de que eu tenho recebido umas ameaças... Enfim, trabalhando muito e tal. Mas sempre se arranja um tempo pra fazer o que gosta, então eu não posso (nem quero) ficar muito tempo longe daqui.


	31. De partida

**Capítulo 30: De partida**

Minerva tinha seu coração aos pulos, tão forte que podia escutar sua pulsação ribombando aos ouvidos, uníssona com a de Albus. Também podia sentir-lhe magia vibrando através de seu corpo, misturando-se a sua e fluindo de volta pra ele. Sabia que ele a queria tanto quanto ela o queria, na verdade sequer conseguia separar seus sentimentos dos dele naquele momento.

Jamais havia sentido nada comparável até aquele momento, mas algo em si gritava que mesmo aquilo não era o bastante. Era como se a conexão que partilhavam houvesse crescido e se aprofundado sozinha, a um nível onde se tornasse praticamente irrefreável.

– Amor, se nós... – ele advertiu, engolindo em seco – não terá mais volta.

Ela chegou a abrir a boca pra respondê-lo o quanto queria não voltar de qualquer forma, mas isso foi quando soaram as batidas na porta, altas e insistentes, e que mesmo assim não se comparavam à força das batidas de seu coração. No entanto, foi o bastante pra quebrar completamente o clima. Imediatamente ambas as cabeças se viraram, aterrorizadas, naquela direção.

– Minerva! – chamou Dayse do lado de fora, as sombras de seus pés visíveis contra a luz que vazava na fresta junto ao chão. – Min, abre a porta!

A maçaneta foi forçada pra baixo, mas felizmente a porta estava trancada por chave e reforçada por feitiço. Porém não havia passado pela cabeça da moça a necessidade de silenciá-la com um _abafiatto_, ao menos até aquele instante, quando sentiu vontade de berrar um imenso palavrão.

E nós também, não é mesmo, caro(a) leitor(a)?

– Só um minuto! – McGonagall gritou, suspirando frustrada ao vê-lo se levantar, embaraçado e resfolegante.

Ela procurou ajeitar sua camisola de volta ao lugar enquanto o outro recuperava seus sapatos e o manto embolado para ir embora, mas de algum modo se deteve tempo o bastante para que acabassem abraçados novamente.

– Me espere – ela pediu, sussurrando ao ouvido do rosto que tinha enterrado em seu pescoço.

Albus não respondeu imediatamente, apenas aspirou o pescoço da moça de um jeito que enviou um arrepio pela espinha dela de um modo muito parecido com o que acabaram de provar na cama, antes de afirmar:

– Eu te amo.

– Eu te amei primeiro.

– Mas eu te amo mais – Dumbledore contra-argumentou e enfim se soltou dela. Deixou ainda um curtíssimo selinho sobre os lábios e seguiu andando de costas até a parede oposta, vendo-a negar com a cabeça o que ele acabara de dizer.

E foi com só isso que se despediram, brincando com o amor que sabiam sentir e deixando o provável adeus tão implícito quanto a promessa de estarem juntos novamente o mais rápido possível. Não houve mais nenhuma palavra, sequer um aceno, visto que Albus ainda tinha o manto e os sapatos nas mãos e uma das pernas já atravessando a janela. Ele apenas sorriu amplamente e enviou-lhe um último beijo pelo ar antes de desaparecer pulando através da janela para a noite densa lá Minerva teve tempo de fazer ou dizer mais nada exceto cobrir-se com o roupão e se recompor como podia para ir abrir a porta.

– Você demorou – a baixinha reclamou para a colega, um olhar demorado e desconfiado medindo-a de cima a baixo.

– Estava deitada.

– Pensei ter ouvido sussurros...

– Era eu falando com a Noctua – Minerva respondeu e acompanhou o olhar arguto de sua amiga vasculhando o quarto até encontrar a gaiola da mencionada coruja, aberta sobre a escrivaninha – precisei soltá-la pela janela porque essa sua barulheira a deixou agitada. Aliás, o que foi?

Como nossa grifinória favorita conseguia permanecer ponderadamente inquieta quando estava na verdade se corroendo de nervoso foi algo que surpreendeu até a si mesma, assim como sua facilidade em formular mentiras escapatórias. Ao menos a janela estava aberta para comprovar isso, embora a criatura que tinha acabado de atravessá-la fosse completamente diferente.

– O diretor quer ver você, mandou Tom Riddle vir buscá-la.

– Riddle? – a morena questionou, lamentando o fato do garoto estar sempre cruzando o seu caminho.

– É, ele não pode subir aos dormitórios femininos, então me pediu pra te chamar. Não é o máximo? – Dayse comentou com um sorriso entusiasmado, mas que logo deu lugar novamente à desconfiança perante a falta reciprocidade da colega. – Tá tudo bem com você?

– Está, claro. Lá embaixo, certo?

McGonagall não esperou pela resposta antes de descer para a sala comunal, com sua mente já trabalhando em solucionar o motivo pelo qual o diretor estaria interessado em vê-la em horário tão incomum. Só gostaria não tivesse sido justamente agora.

Como Dayse dissera, Tom Riddle a estava esperando. Mas longe do ar galante ou superior que ele usava normalmente, dessa vez o rapaz parecia extremamente apreensivo, até mesmo preocupado.

– Se houver qualquer coisa em que eu possa ajudá-la, conte comigo – o sonserino se apressou em dizer, o olhar baixo, estranhamente humilde. – Eu sinto muito.

– Sente? – a garota retrucou, completamente confusa.

– Você ainda não soube! Deu no rádio agora há pouco, e eu achei que... Esqueça, eu não sou a melhor pessoa para te dizer isso.

– O que?

– Venha, você deve ir ver seu irmão.

Não conversaram mais por todo caminho a até a sala do diretor, tampouco foi necessário para que compreendesse tudo. De alguma forma Tom já sabia o que todos os outros deveriam saber, e isso a deixou com certa culpa pela sua demonstração de solidariedade desmerecida. Era, no mínimo, extremamente constrangedor. Pegou-se imaginando em como enfrentaria a compaixão e o apoio das colegas e dos professores e se em algum momento Albus pensara nisso quanto inventou esse plano absurdo.

Mesmo Dippet parecia entristecido quando a recebeu e encaminhou ainda mais atenciosamente que de costume para a sala de reuniões adjunta a seu escritório, onde ela já era aguardada por um bruxo alto, corpulento e incrivelmente sério, que parecia ter pelo menos uma década a mais do que seus trinta e um anos. Trajando vestes elegantes e discretas, delatando um excesso de zelo, seu cabelo preto era curto e ostentava um vasto e impecável bigode, tinha o mesmo queixo quadrado do irmão do meio e por trás dos óculos de aro de tartaruga observava a tudo com olhos castanhos muito sinceros. Sinceramente graves.

– Malcolm!

Minerva avançou até ele e o abraçou, gesto ao que o McGonagall respondeu brevemente, depois segurou-a pelos ombros enquanto a escrutinava intensamente por alguns instantes. Isso a deixou tensa como só pode ficar quem esconde algo e tem medo de ser descoberto.

– É bom vê-la, minha pequena – ele finalmente disse, abrindo um sorriso cansado.

Ambos se sentaram junto à mesa em que os professores costumavam se reunir esperando o diretor sair discretamente, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando-os completamente a sós.

– Está tudo bem? Você não costuma vir ao castelo – subitamente a garota deu por si envergonhada por ter de mentir ao irmão. Felizmente ele já estava preocupado demais para se dar conta disso.

– Gostaria de ter vindo mais cedo, mas tive que falar com Rachel e depois o Ministério me deteve mais que o esperado. Temi não chegar antes das notícias, tampouco pude explicar tudo por carta porque eu mesmo estava confuso até chegar lá. Mas pela sua tranqüilidade presumo que ainda não esteja informada.

– Do que exatamente você está falando?

– John está mais encrencado do que pensávamos. Meteu-se em problemas dos grandes dessa vez – Malcolm soltou um suspiro e tirou os óculos, massageando brevemente a ponte do nariz antes de prosseguir. – Bem, essa é uma longa história.

~.~

Pouco antes disso, noutro lugar bem distinto do castelo, Albus Dumbledore adentrou sua sala de estar pela janela, sendo seguido imediatamente pelo tapete voador que o transportava ultimamente exclusivamente para esse fim. A diferença é que dessa vez o professor estava sendo aguardado.

Claro que o ruivo levou um tremendo susto, e quem não levaria ao ser apanhado pulando a janela com a túnica aberta até a cintura e o manto e sapatos em mãos? No entanto, tratava-se apenas de seu mais famoso e querido amigo, com um charuto aceso pendendo da boca aberta de espanto. Então Flamel soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada, enrubescendo completamente o atônito Dumbledore, que por um momento gaguejou incompreensivelmente antes de rumar para seu quarto.

– Não precisa explicar, eu entendo – o velhote gritou enquanto se largava no sofá, ainda aos risos.

– Nicolas, o que está fazendo aqui? – a voz do outro respondeu, visivelmente contrariada. Isso só fez seu amigo achar mais graça ainda da situação.

– Prometi tomar conta de sua fênix e vim buscá-la. Não imaginava que ainda estivesse no castelo, tampouco nesse estado.

Em seu quarto, Albus tratou de murmurar um feitiço na direção de sua masculinidade, cujos efeitos foram imediatos e sucedidos por um breve estremecimento desagradável se espalhando por todo o corpo. Ainda assim, sua mente teimava tanto em retornar aos acontecimentos recentes que teve de tomar um rápido banho frio antes de se vestir novamente. Ainda conferiu a bagagem que os elfos haviam organizado para a viagem, e ao voltar para a sala foi com certa surpresa que encontrou ainda Nick esperando-o no sofá, terminando o charuto e bebendo tranquilamente uma dose do seu firewhisky.

– Achei que já tivesse ido.

– Fiquei curioso – ele respondeu com um sorriso debochado e deu duas batidinhas no charuto, cujas cinzas voaram sozinhas na direção da janela ainda aberta. – Você estava com a menina McGonagall?

– Não aconteceu nada demais – Dumbledore garantiu, sem sequer chegar a verbalizar a confirmação obvia da pergunta que acabara de escutar.

– Claro que não – Flamel zombou, reprimindo outra risada num gole de firewhisky.

– Mas foi por um triz – o professor admitiu com um suspiro, tanto pesar presente na voz que seu antigo mestre não conseguiu reprimir outro ataque de gargalhadas.

– A maldade dessa moça não tem limites.

– Pare de rir. Fomos interrompidos por uma aluna e eu tive que fugir pela janela.

– Não me envergonhe, garoto. Diga que ao menos... – o velhote completou a frase com um gesto obsceno e bem significativo com os dedos em torno da língua, que novamente fez o outro corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

– Nicolas!

A essa altura até mesmo Dumbledore estava rindo. Gostava da sinceridade exagerada e até mesmo inoportuna do amigo e do seu empenho em vê-lo feliz, por mais que isso às vezes pudesse deixá-lo encabulado. Era bom ter um confidente, alguém próximo o bastante para poder deixar de lado os segredos, partilhar as angústias e ridicularizar os problemas. Quase como ter uma família novamente.

– Você é mesmo um caso perdido. O pior pupilo que eu já tive – brincou Nicolas, então apontou para o tapete voador que se enrolara sozinho e se encostara num canto ao lado de uma estante. – De qualquer forma é bom saber que ao menos está fazendo bom uso do presente que te dei.

– Tem sido bem útil – o ruivo reconheceu, pensando em todas as vezes que o usara para chegar até a janela de Minerva e em como seria da próxima vez que o fizesse.

O olhar de Dumbledore perdeu-se ali por um longo momento, um sorriso bobo em involuntário crescendo em seus lábios que fez Flamel voltar a rir, certo que o amigo tinha o pensamento longe. E podia muito bem imaginar onde.

– Essa tal aluna ainda vai se demorar muito por lá?

– O que está querendo insinuar?

– Que você deveria voltar correndo pra ela e ser feliz um pouco, antes que essa bobagem de guerra arranque isso de você.

– Eu adoraria, mas não posso – o ruivo retrucou com um muxoxo.

– Aposto que sim. Grande boboca que é, deve até ter se enfeitiçado – Flamel o recriminou, apontando descaradamente para a região pélvica do amigo. – E te advirto uma coisa: se usar demais o efeito se torna permanente.

As sobrancelhas de Dumbledore se ergueram de espanto, então ele cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho, sua carranca vagando entre a irritação e o embaraço. Pensou em perguntar ao outro o que deveria fazer então, mas achou melhor não fazê-lo porque certamente não ia gostar da resposta.

– Não entendo tamanho interesse em minha vida amorosa.

– Estou me realizando um pouco através de você. Entenda, Nelly e eu estamos casados há mais de quinhentos anos. Às vezes chego a esquecer que há outras mulheres no mundo.

– Sempre os invejei um pouco por isso. O modo como vocês tem um ao outro é inspirador.

Nicolas deu uma risada de desdém, que foi substituída por um olhar intrigado e enfim por outro incrédulo.

– Ah, então é isso! São os conselhos água-com-açúcar dela que você está seguindo em vez dos meus. Aquela mulher vai acabar estragando-me todos os aprendizes – ele exclamou, então se inclinou pra frente segurando o copo, para que a garrafa enfeitiçada o servisse outra dose. – Pois saiba que essas tolices românticas me deixavam muito puto da vida.

– Mas funcionaram?

– Diabolicament! Casamo-nos em menos de cinco meses, isso porque passei os últimos três atendendo suas exigências para a festa... Espere, é o que você planeja? Forçar a moça a aceitá-lo por isso?

Dumbledore encolheu os ombros, ponderando sobre o assunto. Se Minerva continuava donzela se devia mais ao azar de ambos até mesmo do que respeito dele a timidez dela. Claro que a princípio sua idéia era esperar até pudessem fazer tudo da maneira mais honrada possível, mas ele já se via sem forças para esperar tanto. E, pior, ainda não tinha atinado para a possibilidade dela não querer se casar com ele.

E de repente essa questão se tornara essencial.

Tanto que o professor se levantou de maneira abrupta e passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro da sala, o que fez o outro revirar os olhos para o teto.

– É complicado, de qualquer forma que tento ver a situação. Ela ainda é tão jovem e inocente, que desejá-la tanto faz eu me sentir vil como se estivesse querendo corrompê-la. Talvez eu seja mesmo um idiota romântico, mas se pudesse fazer ao menos isso da maneira tradicional, sinto que compensaria um pouco todos esses problemas que nos cercam agora – nesse ponto Dumbledore estacou contemplando a parede, então virou um pouco a cabeça de lado, dirigindo-se ao colega ainda esparramado no sofá. – No entanto, quando toquei no assunto ela fugiu completamente. Certamente acha que é muito cedo.

– Bobagem, vocês já estão namorando há _dias_ – Flamel zombou, meio distraído em transformar a bituca restante de seu charuto num pouco de gelo e atirá-lo ao copo.

– Tempo mais que o suficiente pra saber o quanto a quero como esposa – o professor retrucou enfaticamente, retomando o vai-e-vem anterior e acelerando a fala. – Não acho que estou sendo apressado ou imprudente porque quando a tenho comigo sei que jamais haverá alguém tão perfeito pra mim dessa forma. As etapas naturais a seguir estão saindo terrivelmente difíceis, então imaginei que pudéssemos pular logo para o nosso "felizes para sempre".

Flamel observou o outro longamente com o mais insondável de seus olhares de soslaio. Demorou tanto que Dumbledore já estava prestes a desistir de esperar que o outro lhe respondesse quando este finalmente se levantou do sofá, terminou a bebida de um gole só e bateu o copo sobre a mesa, como quem dá o assunto por encerrado.

– Nesse caso, suponho que vá precisar de um anel.

* * *

Olá, meus amados. Não, não pensem me esqueci de vocês nem dessa fic, nem jamais o farei até estarem todos satisfeitos e suspirando com o lindo final feliz que aguarda nossos protagonistas. Claro que ainda resta uma longa e divertida jornada até lá, na qual espero continuar contando com o carinho, a paciência e a atenção de todos vocês. E por isso agradeço imensamente a todos que visualizam, comentam e que curtem essa história, saibam que considero-os todos bons amigos. Um enorme beijo!

**Uhura:** Ok, ok. Calma, não estressa, se concentra na parte boa. Sei que vc adora o Nicolas e ele ta arrasando hj só pra compensar seu ódio pela interrupção anterior.

**Mellie E:** Bem, acho que humor sádico é meu forte, porque adoro constranger meus pobres e queridos personagens. Pelo menos o mistério de como o Albus adentra a janela está solucionado, e prometo explicar um pouco mais sobre o tapete voador mais adiante.

**Sra. McGoanagall Dumbledore:** Muitíssimo obrigada! É difícil encontrar boas fics sobre esse casal, que é de longe meu favorito, então me empenho em fazê-las eu mesma :D.

**Andy:** Tbm tava sentindo sua falta, guria ^^. E desculpe aí a demora, mas vc sabe como a vida é corrida, né?

**Mia Lima:** Ah, valeu. As coisas estão sim esquentando e pode estar até demorando um pouquinho, mas a relação deles está evoluindo muito bem. E me desculpe a demora, mas é que essa fic está planejada pra ser bem longa e qualquer coisa que escrevo deve ser cuidadosamente estudada para não se chocar com o que já tenho pronto para o futuro lindo e emocionante que os aguarda. E não leve a mal se eu levar sua angústia e ansiedade como um elogio a minha capacidade de autora ;)

**Amanda:** Thank you! Xoxo

**Sonny: **Pare de me ameaçar, cara. Estou começando a ficar com medo, hahaha.

Mai Lima: Eu que agradeço por ler. Claro que vou detalhar tudo direitinho, e será realmente uma cena muito bonita (já fiz uns 7 rascunhos dela até agora, vou escolher o que se encaixa melhor quando se aproximar da hora). Quanto à guerra, Albus volta de viagem dentro de poucos dias, morrendo de saudade, cheiro de amor pra dar... Vamos só ver onde isso vai dar.

**Paullinnha:** Opa, valeu. Me dedico muito a todas as minhas fics, mas essa é realmente especial. Sei que maltratei os personagens um pouquinho, mas é essa expectativa faz tudo ficar ainda mais interessante. Vamos deixá-los sonhando um com o outro por mais algum tempo.

**Mamma:** É, vc adivinhou, era uma das amigas sem noção da Minerva. E não fique com raiva, porque quando realmente rolar vai valer muito à pena toda esse espera. Aliás, prometo descrever um bocado de lemons maravilhosos no futuro!


	32. Alquimia

Gostaria de dedicar especialmente esse capítulo a minha querida amiga (e sobrinha) Mounna, que há tanto tempo tem me inspirado com sua escrita e fez aniversário recentemente.

Guria, você escreveu e reescreveu uma história que eu amo, tornando-me parte dela. Nunca conseguirei expressar completamente minha gratidão por isso.

**Capítulo 31: Alquimia.**

Minerva McGonagall deixou o gabinete do diretor Dippet com a mente afundando num mar de problemas. O mais recente deles se consistia em ter de voltar para seu dormitório às pressas e fazer a mala para viajar para casa juntamente com Malcolm, para reafirmar o álibi da falsa morte de John com seu também falso velório. Fora isso, toda a angústia pela participação dele e de Albus na guerra e a imensa culpa e o pavor que sentia perto do irmão mais velho, receosa pelo lindo e romântico segredo que agora guardava consigo. Como passaria dois dias em sua presença sem deixar transparecer nada perante aqueles olhos tão graves e atentos quando sabia que todos os seus gestos já tinham um pouco de seu amor por Albus?

Caminhando pelo corredor, também ponderou se teria tempo de procurar as amigas e lhes explicar tudo ou se seria melhor fazê-lo por carta na manhã seguinte, e acabou optando pela segunda opção, torcendo para que nenhuma delas esperasse acordada. Afinal, sempre é mais fácil mentir por escrito que pessoalmente.

A poucos passos de distância, tão imóvel na penumbra que poderia ser facilmente confundido com uma armadura ou estátua, Tom Riddle a aguardava impassível. E a garota estava mesmo tão preocupada que só notou pela sua presença sorrateira quando este já andava novamente ao seu lado, como de costume.

– Minerva.

– Tom? – ela perguntou de volta com uma surpresa que beirava o pouco caso. Porque sua companhia poderia ser inesperada e inoportuna, mas ainda era o menor de seus problemas.

O rapaz notou a indiferença dela, mas julgou-o como conseqüência da notícia que acabara de receber. Era natural que alguém que sofrera uma perda desse tipo tivesse o pensamento longe, não é mesmo?

Bem, vamos deixá-lo pensando assim por enquanto.

– Pensei em acompanhá-la. Talvez quisesse conversar.

– Só vou até meus aposentos juntar algumas coisas – a outra se explicou monocórdia. – Vou pra casa com Malcolm por um ou dois dias pro funeral.

– É bom que o faça, vai te fazer bem. Se precisar de qualquer coisa...

– Eu sei, posso contar com você – ela concluiu com um pouco mais de ênfase do que gostaria, tentando com isso pôr um fim na conversa.

Riddle anuiu e permaneceu por boa parte do caminho num silêncio respeitoso, do qual só abriu mão quando estavam próximos o bastante da torre da Grifinória para lhe garantir que a conversa não se estenderia mais do que o esperado. Mesmo pra alguém de tanto tato para se relacionar (e manipular) as pessoas, tratar desse tipo de assunto melancólico não era fácil, muito menos agradável.

– Sabe, eu antes costumava procurar sentido nas coisas. Um motivo, algo mais que casualidade para explicar os estranhos rumos que a vida toma – ele finalmente pegou o olhar de Minerva no seu, obscuro e determinado e, talvez pela primeira vez perante a jovem, verdadeiro. – Os outros vêem o sofrimento e a adversidade como castigo ou consequência de algo, mas na verdade é um teste. Os fracos sucumbem e os fortes crescem. O destino é cruel e cheio de caprichos, por isso não o deixamos vencer. Nós lutamos.

McGonagall sentiu a garganta apertada numa singular mistura de vergonha e pena. Um garoto pobre e sem nenhuma família estava tentando consolá-la por uma morte imaginária. Nada como um sofrimento maior e mais irremediável que o nosso para amenizar nossas angústias! Coloca as coisas numa nova perspectiva, faz os problemas ficarem pequenos.

– Tom...

– Não vou dizer que sei o que você está passando porque eu nunca tive ninguém pra perder. Mas você ainda tem sorte, não está só nem desamparada – ao menos não havia grande pesar no discurso do rapaz, embora ele fizesse questão de demonstrar infindável gentileza. – Pense nisso.

– Obrigada. Agora eu preciso aprontar minhas coisas e você tem que ir dormir – ela afirmou perante o retrato da Mulher Gorda, um tanto mais impaciente do que gostaria de ter se mostrado. Gesto pelo qual se arrependeu imediatamente e a fez suavizar o tom e força um fraco sorriso perante o ar compassivo ainda visível no rosto do colega. – Boa noite.

Ele ainda lhe desejou boa noite e boa viagem antes que ela conseguisse escapar de toda aquela boa vontade desmerecida, entrasse e se apressasse escada acima, torcendo pra que Albus tivesse mudado de ideia sobre ficar. Felizmente as outras colegas já estavam dormindo e tudo permanecia quieto e escuro, mesmo em seu quarto.

McGonagall acendeu uma vela e ainda chegou a sussurrar o nome de seu amado na esperança de que ele simplesmente aparecesse do nada como já fizera antes, mas desistiu quando encontrou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado em quatro sobre seu travesseiro. Desdobrou-o, encontrando apenas poucas palavras datilografadas no canto superior.

_Mas tenho esse sentimento, aqui dentro de mim._

A frase foi tão intrigante quando familiar, mas ela não a reconheceu de imediato. Sem tempo ou cabeça para esse pequeno mistério, tratou e puxar a varinha numa rápida sequência de feitiços convocatórios, buscando e atirando tudo que julgava de extrema necessidade no malão. Então vestiu seu casaco mais longo e, ao tentar guardar em seu bolso interno a curiosa carta que acabara de receber, se deparou com outra carta que outrora havia prometido queimar, mas escondera ali como lembrança da manhã em que tentou em vão recuperá-la de Albus antes que ele lesse... e a decorasse.

Se fechasse os olhos ainda conseguiria se lembrar perfeitamente de como seu cabelo vermelho parecia pegar fogo sob o sol intenso daquela manhã, e de seu lindo sorriso crescendo irrefreável enquanto as penas flutuavam em volta. Albus, sempre tão atencioso!

Com um sorriso que ela não se julgaria capaz de esboçar em meio à toda a confusão daquela noite, Minerva trouxe o papel próximo do rosto e sussurrou: "E isso é meu. E isso já é o bastante", para em seguida ver surgir várias linhas da conhecida caligrafia fina e inclinada, em tinta roxa.

_ "Minha tão querida Minerva, meu grande amor_

_Deixo esta carta porque não tive coragem de voltar aí e porque ambos sabemos como isso terminaria se o fizesse. Eu não conseguiria partir pela manhã para longe de ti, provavelmente eu não conseguiria partir nunca mais. _

_Essa noite tive a esperança de adormecer em seus braços e despedir-me apenas com o romper da aurora, de modo a passar todo o tempo possível contigo. Ingenuidade a minha pensar que seria tão forte. Achei que poderia me controlar, mas mesmo o amor mais dedicado às vezes se destempera de paixão, como você pôde bem comprová-lo esta noite. E você não me ajuda em nada a perseverar sendo assim tão bonita._

_Mas perdoe-me se fui apressado ou me excedi de alguma forma, tenha bem claro que jamais quis desrespeitá-la ou ofendê-la. Apenas quero que saiba o quanto eu te amo e lamento que tudo tenha que ser tão complicado. Gostaria de poder tornar as coisas mais simples pra nós, fazer o mundo girar mais depressa ou consertá-lo todo de uma vez, somente pra tê-la pra sempre a meu lado. Em vez disso tenho de me resignar a contar os segundos pra te ver de novo._

_Ao menos levo na lembrança teu cheiro e tuas carícias como a promessa de dias futuros e prelúdio da vida que teremos juntos. Sei que meu coração e meu pensamento não hão de deixá-la por um só segundo nesse meio tempo, e todo o resto de mim sente inveja por isso._

_Vemo-nos dentro de alguns dias._

_Com todo o meu amor insone, A._

_P.S: Espero que não se importe da precaução que tomei ocultando minhas palavras de outros olhos que não fossem os teus, e que tenha gostado de minha pequena citação, pois pertence à minha autora favorita."_

Minerva sequer pôde se dar ao luxo de reler a carta antes de deixar o quarto arrastando o malão, momentaneamente esquecida até mesmo da própria magia. Esperava ter muito tempo pra isso quando chegasse em casa, mas nem por isso deixaria de segurá-la por dentro do bolso por todo o caminho até lá.

~.~

Pouco tempo depois, de volta a sua casa em Sussex, Nicolas Flamel não estava tendo exatamente a noite que desejara. Em vez de descansar em sua cama quente e confortável, o velho bruxo se encontrava debruçado sobre os caldeirões do seu balcão de alquimia, localizado no suficientemente bem equipado laboratório que mantinha do sótão de sua mansão. Mesmo a companhia de sua esposa e seu melhor amigo o agora enfadavam, já que estavam ambos enredados há horas desenhando o bendito anel enquanto era ele quem tinha que esquentar a cabeça e colocar a mão na massa pra fabricar o ouro que teria de moldar mais tarde. Isso porque Albus fizera questão de projetar pessoalmente o presente que daria a sua amada e começá-lo de imediato, de modo a ter tudo acertado antes de partir de viagem.

O que ele não esperava é que demorasse tanto. E já era por volta de duas da manhã quando o desenho finalmente ficou pronto e Flamel começou a preparar a poção que originaria suas pedras.

– Não acha que está só um pouquinho extravagante? – Perenelle opinou perante o último rascunho, causando a Albus um olhar desolado e a Nicolas um alto suspiro de frustração.

Se amassassem aquele maldito papel e recomeçassem tudo de novo ele próprio iria arrastar Dumbledore a uma joalheria e obrigá-lo a escolher algo, independente do horário em que estavam e quem pudesse vê-los.

– Tudo bem, Nelly, a moça terá que se acostumar a esse tipo de coisa se quiser desposá-lo – o velhote zombou apontando com os olhos para as vestes turquesa e cobalto do amigo, então usou um feitiço convocatório para puxar o papel para si. Ainda abriu uma careta de deboche ao contemplar o desenho. – Como a não conseguir levantar a mão devido ao peso, por exemplo.

– Está tão ruim assim? – Dumbledore questionou inseguro, afundando um pouco em sua cadeira ao lado da amiga com quem dividia a mesa.

– Não o ouça, querido, seu anel ficará lindo – Perenelle afirmou e lançou um olhar duro ao marido, que sorriu de canto e puxou a varinha.

Nicolas deu a volta no balcão e foi até onde Albus estava sentado, a palma da mão esquerda estendida pra cima e a outra com a varinha em riste:

– Agora me dê o material para a pedra e deixe o resto comigo, que este será nosso presente de noivado – o alquimista ordenou e Dumbledore obedientemente depositou a ponta da barba em sua mão. Com um suave puxão e um feitiço de corte, voltou na direção dos caldeirões com uma mecha ruiva nas mãos e a esposa em seus calcanhares. – Aliás, prefere diamante ou rubi?

– Rubi, se for possível preservar a cor – o professor respondeu saudoso, alisando os modestos doze centímetros que sobraram de sua gloriosa barba enquanto também se dirigia ao balcão.

– Com um pouco de óxido de alumínio deixo-o até mais vermelho – Flamel ofereceu, apontando para um pequeno pote na prateleira da parede oposta enquanto misturava outros tantos ingredientes na poção com rapidez e facilidade impressionantes. – Podemos colocar o dedo da moça em chamas. Não que você já não o tenha tentado, claro.

– Você nunca vai esquecer isso, não é?

– Nem que eu viva mil anos – o baixinho afirmou e empurrou o caldeirão na direção de Albus com um gesto que lhe indicava que continuasse mexendo, então se virou para sua esposa e tomou-a delicadamente pela mão. – "Oh, minha nossa, um espinho! Rawr"

Lentamente e com um olhar de exagerada lascívia, ele levou o dedo de Perenelle à boca e chupou-o até que os outros dois caíssem no riso.

– E então, amor, foi bom pra você?

– Na verdade até que foi bem interessante – a bruxa respondeu, deixou-lhe um beijo curto sobre os lábios e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido antes de se distanciar. – Mas é melhor guardarmos os outros dezenove pra mais tarde.

– Vê? A minha também é má – Nicolas murmurou ao amigo, rindo, enquanto ela se afastava.

Mas, como se subitamente se lembrasse de algo, a mulher se deteve no batente da porta e deu meia volta, oferecendo-lhes em voz alta:

– Chá?

– Hortelã e, se tiver, alguns biscoitos. E pro Albus um copo de leite morno e peça aos elfos que preparem um dos quartos de hóspedes, que ainda lhe restam algumas horas antes de viajar – Nick pediu, dessa vez prestando tanta atenção na poção que não chegou a notar que interrompera Albus antes que ele pedisse por algo, para em seguida emocioná-lo com tanta gentileza.

– Às vezes você é muito doce, sabia? – Perenelle disse com um olhar terno e partiu sem esperar por uma resposta.

– Lembre-me de chupar o dedo dela mais vezes – o velhote brincou com uma piscadela, e então fez um gesto para que o outro se distanciasse.

Flamel também deu um passo para trás e soprou a fumaça escarlate que subia em espirais do caldeirão antes de recitar um feitiço numa língua estranha e esquecida para a poção, que imediatamente começou a estalar e brilhar.

– Está solidificando! – Dumbledore exclamou, maravilhado. Não que ele já não tivesse testemunhado o processo antes, mas era sempre belo e interessante ver a verdadeira alquimia desafiando milhares de anos do trabalho da natureza com o uso bem aplicado de magia.

A pedra se expandiu com força, rachando ao meio o caldeirão de cobre, que quando Nicolas abriu com relativa facilidade sob a proteção de suas grossas luvas de couro de dragão, revelou estar cheio de um grande pedaço de rubi bruto, cuja parte de baixo era curiosamente arredondada e a de cima revolta como a superfície de uma poção fervente.

– Agora é só lapidar – Nick disse preguiçosamente, levitando o pedregulho precioso contra a luz. – É esse o tom que queria?

– Sim, mas não acha que está um pouco manchado? – Albus apontou para algumas linhas prateadas que serpenteavam ao longo do vermelho vivo.

– E não era pra menos. Não queria ser eu a apontar, rapaz, mas você está ficando grisalho – ele respondeu e soltou novamente no balcão a pedra que, com uma batidinha de varinha e um novo feitiço, já estava partida em dezenas de fragmentos menores dos quais Albus escolheu cinco cuja cor lhe parecia mais uniforme.

– Então além espalhafatoso eu estou velho?

– E também é demasiado sensível a críticas. Ou esperava mesmo sair impune depois de me privar de toda uma noite de sono? – Flamel alfinetou distraidamente enquanto consultava o desenho, ponderando brevemente como proceder antes de levantar o olhar outra vez. – Agora vá se deitar um pouco porque você precisa viajar pela manhã e está com uma péssima aparência. Não queremos que caia no sono enquanto combate bruxos das trevas, porque isso seria terrivelmente embaraçoso.

– Nicolas.

– Sim?

– Eu não me lembro de muita coisa sobre meu pai e não tenho certeza de como seria a vida após a morte, mas às vezes me parece que foi ele quem colocou você e Perenelle no meu caminho. Obrigado, amigo, por tudo.

Nicolas tirou as luvas e sorriu, estendendo a mão que o outro apertou firmemente.

– Então sejamos ambos gratos a ele por isso – o mais velho completou, dando tapinhas amistosos com a mão livre no ombro do outro. – Agora suma daqui, garoto, antes que me faça suar pelos olhos.

Albus anuiu sorrindo e obedeceu, em seguida quase esbarrando com Perenelle e sua bandeja de chá no corredor.

* * *

Olá, meus queridos! Perdoem-me pela demora absurda. Vocês já devem estar cansados das minhas desculpas, mas sei que serão compreensivos comigo porque sabem que os amo a todos. Ao menos esse capítulo saiu um pouco maior e contou com uma carta de amor, que é algo que gosto muito de escrever e espero que vocês também apreciem.

Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos pelo carinho e paciência. Sei que é chato ter que esperar, mas meu processo de escrita não é linear e muitas vezes eu escrevo várias cenas de capítulos a frente que acabo tendo que cortar porque quando volto pra juntar tudo as coisas não encaixam como eu queria. Além disso, venho trabalhando em projetos futuros, dependendo da minha inspiração. Gostaria de ter uma cabeça mais organizada, não é justo que todos vocês sejam prejudicados por isso.

**Mounna:** Muitíssimo obrigada pelos reviews! Fiquei imensamente feliz que você tenha gostado tanto e se envolvido com a história. No entanto, lamento que os amassos não tenham continuado de onde pararam, mas se ajudar em alguma coisa posso garantir que teremos novos amassos (até mais quentes) quando Albus voltar de viagem, e que isso será em breve.

**Mia Lima:** Muito obrigada pela compreensão e pelo carinho, guria. Me sinto incrivelmente lisonjeada que goste tanto da minha história e isso me dá forças pra me esforçar ainda mais. Já até comecei o próximo capítulo e espero que esse saia bem mais rápido pra compensar. Beijão.

**Paullinnha:** Claro que continuo! O amor de Albus e Minerva foi muito especial desde o início e estou planejando algo igualmente especial para eles no futuro. Se vai rolar antes ou depois do casamento eu não posso adiantar, mas será tão bonito quanto eles merecem.

**Sra McGonagall Dumbledore:** Bem, esses são os planos do Albus. Ele quer desposá-la o mais rápido possível. Será que ela vai aceitar? *suspense*

**Uhura:** Nick é um lindo, nós amamos o Nick. Tanto que você sabe de outros projetos Nickados que tenho na manga, certo? Hahahaha.

**Mellie E:** Nicolas é hilário sim, e inspirado em fatos reais, de certa forma. Desculpe fazê-la esperar tanto, mas cá está um capítulo novo.

**Amanda:** Muito obrigada e, por favor, continue lendo e comentando. Beijos.

**Lilyzinha Potter:** Obrigada e beijos pra vc tbm.

**Andy Malfoy:** Porque sempre alguém interrompe eles? Bem, aquilo que é muito esperado, muito desejado, acaba ficando melhor. E ai como esperamos e desejamos isso! Kkkkk

**SonnySantler:** Não precisa parar de me ameaçar, já até me acostumei. É seu jeitinho peculiar de dizer que me ama.

**Mamma Corleone:** Tom Riddle, futuro bruxo das trevas, atual estraga-festas! Qual o problema de conhecer a musiquinha do Silvio Santos? Graças a esse seu comentário, saiba que eu não só me peguei cantarolando a melodia durante o dia, como também sua versão da letra, kkkkkk. Adoro sua empolgação, obrigada por estar sempre por aqui.


	33. Convite

**Capítulo 32: Convite.**

Minerva entrou em seu quarto, apressando-se em trocar as vestes brancas de luto que usara por toda a manhã, no velório de um completo desconhecido com o rosto transfigurado no de seu irmão. Nunca se sentira tão mal na vida como naquele momento em que viu alguém idêntico a John deitado imóvel no caixão. Ainda mais com ele fazendo sabe-se o que sabe-se onde pra combater bruxos das trevas, era como encarar por horas um bicho papão que não pudesse ser combatido. Fora isso, ela realmente detestava mentir.

Malcolm permanecera impassível por toda a manhã, coisa que não era tão extraordinária assim. Forte e inflexível como o primogênito dos McGonagall fazia questão de se mostrar sempre, Minerva duvidava que seria diferente mesmo que aquele fosse o John real no caixão. A única hora em que se deixou perturbar foi quando a esposa, Corinne, teve uma queda de pressão por conta da gravidez e ele teve de levá-la até a capela, deixando Minerva sozinha por um bom tempo escutando o sermão triste do pastor e encarando toda a compaixão de seus amigos e conhecidos por um luto de mentira.

Tampouco podia culpá-los por isso. A cunhada tinha uma natureza tão amável quanto frágil, e estava tendo uma gestação difícil. Minerva gostava bastante dela e sabia que Corinne teria ficado se estivesse se sentindo melhor ou se o excesso de zelo de Malcolm para com a mulher e seu primeiro filho permitissem. Às vezes lhe parecia que o irmão guardava toda a sua doçura para a esposa, às vezes lhe parecia que era dela que essa doçura vinha.

Muitos anos antes, quando seu pai ainda estava doente, Malcolm abandonou o trabalho promissor no Gringotes e (segundo John contou à irmã anos depois) uma namorada trouxa por quem era profundamente apaixonado uma para tomar a frente dos negócios da família. Livrou-os mais de uma vez da ruína e cuidou dos irmãos e da morte do pai sozinho, abdicando a si mesmo por muito tempo. Mesmo quando se casou com Corinne foi através de um acordo feito com a respeitável família bruxa da moça, e buscando com isso apenas estabilidade e a possibilidade de ter filhos com uma boa linhagem para continuar a família.

O que ele não esperava é que a jovem pálida e delicada que aceitara desposar fosse conquistar completamente seu coração. Era um dos raros casos de casamentos arranjados que se convertiam em amor, na verdade o único que ela poderia apontar com certeza. Minerva sabia que isso se devia muito mais à dedicada e carinhosa Corinne do que a seu irmão sério e turrão, e admirava-a profundamente por isso, por conquistá-lo fazer dele um homem melhor e mais feliz.

Deu por si pensando em si mesma e Albus, se eles seriam um casal tão equilibrado assim algum dia. Eram mais felizes juntos, de fato, mas foi com o primeiro sorriso divertido do dia que ela constatou que ela que era a turrona e de certa forma Albus era a sua Corinne. E mais forte do que a saudade que tomou conta de seu peito, sentiu que devia fazer algo para alegrá-lo.

Pensou em escrever-lhe, mas longe de Fawkes não tinha a mínima idéia de como o encontrar ou mesmo se isso seria seguro para os dois. Sem muitas opções, lembrou-se do orgulho que ele demonstrou por seus avanços em animagia e decidiu que o surpreenderia com uma transformação completa assim que ele retornasse. Em sua cabeça já poderia ver seu sorriso, e isso encheu-a de força e coragem pra trancar a porta do quarto e treinar escondida pelo resto do dia e boa parte da noite.

~.~

Oslo, Noruega, num pequeno, barato e malcuidado hotel trouxa próximo do cais, ainda no mesmo dia. Nuvens cinzentas cobriam o céu, aumentando a escuridão do fim de tarde e trazendo consigo uma garoa fina que fazia gelar em dobro o já frio ar salgado do lugar. Quem visse Robert Bates e Albus Dumbledore adentrando o local com seus disfarces trouxas jamais lhes daria um olhar mais atento, quanto mais adivinhar quem se tratava. Sob guarda-chuvas, casacos, luvas, toucas e alguns feitiços, praticamente confundiam-se ao cenário em volta.

Os dois subiram gotejando os dois lances da escada de piso manchado e arranhado até o primeiro andar, e bateram na porta do quarto 12. Ouviram a senha, responderam a contra-senha e entraram. Lá dentro o aquecedor ela o mesmo que nada, e havia apenas uma cadeira, um armário e a cama onde John McGonagall estava sentado, ainda que com a varinha em alerta. Há dias fazendo-se passar por um de seus detestáveis inimigos, o auror parecia satisfeito em poder ostentar um pouco o próprio rosto, ainda que vestindo-se como um trouxa e se esgueirando pela cidade.

– Onde está o Moody? – perguntou o auror Bates, imediatamente alarmado pela falta de um de seus homens.

– Verificando o perímetro – o rapaz respondeu, encolhendo os ombros enquanto entregava a Albus uma pasta cheia dos relatórios de todas as informações que os dois coletaram desde que haviam se infiltrado entre os partidários de Grindelwald.

O professor arqueou as sobrancelhas e puxou a cadeira para se sentar, tão surpreso quanto decepcionado. Esperava que o jovem colega fosse melhor mentiroso do que aquilo, afinal sua vida, a de seus colegas e todo o sucesso da missão dependiam disso. Até mesmo Bates com seu suspiro impaciente parecia ter notado seu desconforto.

– Não precisa dourar a poção, garoto. Seu amigo está sendo estúpido e pouco profissional, e é melhor explicar isso a ele porque eu não quero cabeças-duras na minha equipe – bronqueou o chefe da sessão dos aurores como se fosse John o culpado, então virou-se para explicar a Albus a situação. – Moody veio a mim questionar sua participação nessa missão. Disse que não o acha suficientemente capaz ou comprometido com o Ministério.

– Não ligue pro Alastor. Não é que ele não goste de você, professor, o problema dele é justamente por gostar demais, mas da Evelyn.

Novamente Dumbledore ficou surpreso, mas somente com meia-atenção. Seus olhos azuis já corriam diligentes pela papelada que lhe fora entregue, buscando qualquer novidade significativa. E mesmo que não estivesse, faria de tudo para ignorar o assunto em questão e matá-lo o mais rápido e sutilmente que pudesse.

– E o que tem a Srta. Thompkins com isso? – foi somente Bates quem perguntou, descaradamente interessado.

– Andou me perguntando sobre ele porque nos viu conversando. Quis saber se era casado – McGonagall afirmou, trocando um sorriso cúmplice Bates. – Acho que ela está interessada.

– Você deve estar enganado – o professor afirmou com seriedade, mas sem levantar os olhos dos documentos que lia.

– Eu duvido – Bates retrucou com certo deboche. – Se há uma coisa capaz de agradar mais uma mulher do que dinheiro, é fama. E o Profeta o descreve como a esperança do mundo bruxo, meu amigo.

– E todo esse tempo eu aqui achando que era o meu charme e bom humor que faziam sucesso com as damas – Dumbledore rebateu, com o mais ligeiro dos sorrisos.

– Tem certeza que não é a modéstia?

Vendo que o mais novo assistia ao debate com certo espanto confuso e interessado, Albus decidiu inseri-lo na brincadeira:

– Ouça, John, o triste som da inveja.

– E veja, McGonagall, a face barbuda da prepotência – Bates respondeu, já gargalhando. Passado mais um momento rindo, virou-se novamente para o rapaz. – Fora isso, algo novo?

– Nada de surpreendente. Ouvi alguns nomes, nada que já não desconfiássemos. Finn, Dekker, Harper, e parecem ter crescido em importância recentemente. A maior parte das coisas é dita por códigos, dos quais não entendi completamente, mas anotei o que pude – John explicou, apontando ligeiramente com a cabeça para a pasta. Então fez uma pausa dramática para tirar um papel dobrado de dentro do bolso, para receber a devida atenção que seu trunfo merecia. – E isso.

Tratava-se de uma breve carta escrita em sueco, e que provavelmente passaria completamente desapercebida se não estivesse assinada por Dominic Toole, um dos nomes ainda sem rosto ditos com temor mesmo pelos membros do mais alto escalão das tropas de Grindelwald. Continha perguntas corriqueiras sobre o dia-a-dia como se fosse uma carta entre amigos e no último parágrafo um convite para uma reunião com endereço e data marcada para dali dois dias.

– Alastor recebeu um exatamente igual, palavra por palavra.

– Acho que encontramos – exclamou Bates, entusiasmado, depois de ler tudo por cima do ombro de Dumbledore. – Quando recebeu essa convocação?

– Ontem. Mas não sei se essa é mesmo uma boa hora.

– É a oportunidade que esperávamos – afirmou o professor, repentinamente muito mais sério do que havia se mostrado até então.

– Talvez devêssemos esperar mais – o rapaz contra-argumentou, ligeiramente receoso. – Os puristas exigirão de todos uma participação mais efetiva, estão se reunindo, e penso que pretendem mais do que apenas realinhar as tropas. Há rumores de um grande ataque em massa, liderado pelo próprio Grindelwald.

– Puristas? É assim que os desgraçados estão se chamando agora!? – Bates exclamou com uma careta de nojo.

– Eles defendem a pureza de linhagem, dizem estar "purificando a raça bruxa" – John citou, sem tampouco disfarçar seu desdém. – Acho que foi a única desculpa que encontraram pra se proclamarem superiores ao resto do mundo, e por mais absurdo que pareça a maioria deles realmente acredita nisso.

Dumbledore permaneceu perdido em pensamentos por um longo momento, ainda observando a carta. Lembrava-se bem dos planos que Gellert partilhara consigo na juventude, de unir toda a bruxandade para a revolução em nome de uma única causa. O bem maior de Albus ou a superioridade dos de sangue puro, nada disso jamais havia sido seu objetivo, mas apenas o meio, a ferramenta para mover as pessoas em seu favor. O homem que o manipulara um dia havia se transformado no líder capaz de cativar nações por uma causa em que sequer acreditava. Gellert sempre almejara a grandeza, e de certa forma a havia alcançado ao seu modo distorcido e monstruoso.

– Professor? – John o chamou, interrompendo seu raciocínio.

– Se o que está falando for mesmo certo os papéis que queremos se tornam ainda mais importantes, assim como sua presença lá dentro – Dumbledore respondeu gravemente. – Mudança de planos. Peça perdão a sua noiva por mim, John, mas vamos prolongar a estadia de vocês na toca do lobo por mais algum tempo.

– Então o ataque... – Bates inquiriu, intrigado.

– Teremos que ser mais sutis – Albus o interrompeu, levantando-se energicamente com um brilho determinado nos olhos e então virando-se para John. – Voltem e aguardem ordens. E nem uma palavra sobre nada disso.

O jovem McGonagall tomou isso como sua deixa para sair, então apertou a mão de ambos e partiu em silêncio. E Robert Bates ainda esperou mais alguns minutos para retomar o assunto, tendo certeza de que os dois estavam completamente a sós.

– Que merda está pensando, Dumbledore? Renard e Evelyn não foram chamados, não serão envolvidos nisso, ainda podemos mantê-los. Mas vamos precisar dos outros dois, sem eles nunca conseguiremos entrar.

– Porque vocês não vão, Bob, só eu – Dumbledore explicou como se fosse óbvio, mas isso só fez deixar o outro ainda mais boquiaberto. Então encolheu os papéis e guardou-os no bolso interno do casaco e pegou seu guarda-chuva fazendo menção de também ir embora. – Vamos, temos que avisar Edgar e os outros e conseguir uma planta do prédio.

– Avise-os você, que eu vou cuidar de garantir desde já sua vaga no St. Mungus, professor.

* * *

Olá, pessoas maravilhosas e de bom gosto, e em especial as que deixam lindos reviews e me fazem sorrir em dobro. E se ainda você não comentou, faça-o imediatamente. Desde já agradeço e deixo um beijo a todos.

**Mia Lima: **Epa que dessa vez eu escrevi bem mais rápido, viu? E já estou com idéias pro próximo capítulo! Também amo essa fic, e nem sei me expressar o quanto. Por isso reviews como o seus me deixam tão feliz :D

**Uhura:** Esse lance da janela pegou mesmo, hein? Ah, guria, não se frustre! Eu escrevo tão rápido quanto posso. E em certos casos é até bom, faz com que a história dure mais em nossas imaginações e corações.

**DannyMcStreep:** Muito obrigada pelo carinho com a história, guria! Espero que tenha gostado dessa capítulo, que saiu consideravelmente rápido. Quando ao anel, pretendo descrevê-lo melhor mais adiante (provavelmente no capítulo do pedido) e então se eu achar alguma imagem que corresponda ao que eu quero, posto junto.

**Paullinnha:** Pedido atendido! Foi um capítulo um pouco mais curto, mas veio rapidinho e já estou com a mão na massa pro próximo.

**Mellie E: **Obrigada. Nick também agradece, ele se sente um pouco ofendido com a Jotaká por isso.

**AndyMalfoy: **Vish, nem me fale das outras fics... São tantas, eu acho que tenho o olho maior que a barriga, ou a mente mais rápida que as mãos, quem sabe? Prometo fazer o possível, mas Incólume é minha prioridade no momento.


	34. Ousadia

**Capítulo 33: Ousadia.**

Örebro, província de Närke, Suécia. Um velho depósito trouxa de uma das muitas fábricas de calçados que movimentavam a economia da capital do condado, lugar mal iluminado, precisando de reparos e uma boa faxina. Havia um pequeno escritório no andar superior cuja janela dava para a rua e mais precisamente pro edifício em frente, e era lá que Albus Dumbledore e Robert Bates estavam escondidos desde o dia anterior. O prédio não parecia grande coisa visto de fora, mas ao bater o olho na planta atual sabia-se que deveria ter ao menos uma dúzia de feitiços ampliadores em seu interior e sabe-se lá mais quantos para proteção e ocultação. Sem a carta que John lhes havia levado nunca teriam encontrado o lugar.

Ambos se revezavam na tarefa de observar quem entrava e saía, fotografando e anotando tudo o que podiam sobre os puristas que chegavam para a tão esperada reunião. Trabalho de espionagem. Mas muito em breve o plano de Dumbledore propriamente dito seria posto em prática e as coisas ficariam infinitamente mais complicadas, e perigosas também.

E agora era o turno de Bates, que tamborilava impaciente os dedos na própria varinha, enfadado da espera e do silêncio. Há horas vinha contendo-se para não recomeçar a discussão que tiveram quase ininterruptamente ao longo dos últimos dois dias, mas não conseguiu continuar com isso por mais tempo.

– Tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou o chefe da sessão de aurores, coçando o queixo barbudo com preocupação, os olhos escuros e experientes medindo Dumbledore.

– Pela última vez, Bob, eu tenho – o professor respondeu com uma determinação que não aceitava contestações, o sorriso subitamente desaparecido do seu rosto.

Mas era mentira. Quem ia querer fazer uma coisa dessas?

Confiava em Bates como em nenhum outro homem do Ministério e também podia chamá-lo de amigo sem ressalvas, mas isso não significava que demonstraria nenhuma dúvida sobre seu ousado plano, que o outro considerou loucura desde o primeiro momento. Mesmo Dumbledore admitia ter escolhido para si um grande risco, mas tanto maior seria a recompensa se desse certo. E quanto a isso se sentia estranhamente otimista e corajoso, além de louco pra voltar pra casa logo e com boas notícias.

Tivera outro lindo sonho na noite anterior, que julgou muito auspicioso e do qual doces lembranças o assombravam a todo instante, colocando suspiros difíceis de reprimir em seus lábios. E mais uma vez acordara sussurrando o nome de sua amada.

– É McGonagall – Bates anunciou, depois de uma longa observação da rua através das sujas vidraças.

Dumbledore, distraído que estava, levantou-se num átimo, o coração pulando uma batida... até se dar conta de que era de John que o outro estava falando. E pouco depois o rapaz adentrou a porta apressado, mas não com seu eu verdadeiro, e sim a identidade que assumira pra si juntamente com a missão: mais baixo, velho e gordo, os cabelos castanho-claros mais longos e um farto bigode que se unia às costeletas, deixando apenas o queixo escanhoado. Foi seguido de um homem loiro e meio careca, com o sorriso alheio característico da maldição _imperius_.

– O nome dele é Bernard Fergunson. É um sujeito quieto e pouco entrosado, fala claramente e sem nenhum sotaque. Vai te servir bem – explicou John, sob a aparência do homem que atendia por Julian Haggard. – Chegue uns minutos atrasado que com certeza vai pegar o último lugar perto do corredor, porque todos querem estar perto do discurso e terão toda a atenção voltada pra lá.

Era Bates quem estava com a maleta cheia de polissuco e que cuidou de prepará-la para Dumbledore e dar o resto a John enquanto o professor trocava de roupas com o purista ligeiramente catatônico e obediente. Em poucos minutos estava feito, e o mais jovem instruiu o professor como proceder para passar despercebido.

– E você, acha que consegue correr bem rápido quando a coisa estourar? – questionou o irreconhecível Albus enquanto acompanhava McGonagall até a saída do depósito.

– Como o vento. Alastor estará a postos também.

– Espero que ele esteja me odiando um pouco menos hoje.

– Não contemos tanto assim com a sorte. Brincadeira, professor. Dará tudo certo.

– Esperamos que sim.

Cumprimentaram-se e o rapaz saiu discretamente, rumo ao prédio do outro lado da rua. Meia-hora depois foi a vez de Dumbledore. Já havia estudado o bastante a planta do prédio para saber que o melhor lugar para comportar a reunião seria o saguão, tomando a primeira porta a direita do hall, mas como não sabia se Bernard Fergunson também deveria saber disso, teve a prudência de seguir uma dupla de retardatários apressados, que pelo cheiro de cigarro tinham ido alimentar um pouco seu vício do lado de fora. Um paradoxo interessante esse, que pessoas empenhadas em assassinato em massa e segregação dos chamados "sangues-ruins" tivessem a delicadeza de não fumar em ambientes fechados.

O saguão era circular, com o teto altíssimo, em cujas paredes subia uma escada circular por sete andares, terminando num teto trabalhado em gesso e com um grandioso lustre. Sobre piso em mosaico azul escuro estampando uma bonita rosa-dos-ventos dourada estavam organizados dois blocos de cadeira onde acomodavam-se por volta de sessenta bruxos, e mais a frente erguia-se um pequeno palco com um púlpito enfeitado com um também dourado símbolo das Relíquias da Morte.

Como esperado, a única cadeira vazia era a mais distante de todas, e Dumbledore tomou assento bem a tempo de escutar a primeira onda de aplausos recebendo aquele que fora anunciado como Dominic Toole. Sua aparência surpreendeu um pouco o professor, destoando bastante dos patriarcas representantes das mais tradicionais e antigas famílias do leste europeu, mostrando-se um bem afeiçoado rapaz que não deveria ter passado da casa dos vinte. Isso somado a seu sorriso simpático e a recepção calorosa dos colegas deixou evidente a Dumbledore que Grindelwald já tinha um discípulo.

– Agradeço a presença e o apoio de todos – ele disse, com uma naturalidade invejável. – Tenho a honra e o prazer de transmitir esta noite as palavras de nosso líder, nosso mestre, Gerllert Grindelwald.

Mais aplausos, ainda mais animados, então um profundo e respeitoso silêncio.

– Boa noite, meus amigos. Meus camaradas. Meus irmãos. Todos vocês se uniram a nós pela mesma vontade de fazer do mundo um lugar melhor para as futuras gerações e para nós mesmos. Já são heróis e visionários, homens de coragem e iniciativa. Por isso lhes felicito e me rejubilo por ter-vos comigo nessa jornada rumo ao futuro.

A eloqüência de Toole era impressionante, mas não devia esperar menos do homem a quem Gerllert delegara a tarefa de manter unido seu rebanho. E também curioso que o grande líder dos puristas não o fizesse pessoalmente. Qual seria o significado disso? Estaria ele com receio de se expor? Isso seria tão inoportuno quanto reconfortante, porque sua prudência podia torná-lo muito mais difícil de apanhar, mas também demonstrava medo.

– Todos vocês vem da mais nobre e pura linhagem de sangue, todos você compreendem a magia, seu valor e seu preço – conforme discursava, as palavras de Dominic tornavam-se mais e mais sérias. – _Mas até quando?_ Tem sido fácil para vocês arranjarem bons casamentos para suas famílias? Quantos de vocês não vivem com medo que sua linhagem se acabe?

Houve um breve silêncio dramático, no qual o interlocutor do discurso fez uma pausa para lançar um olhar grave sobre a platéia, para deixá-los se entreolharam, anuírem e sussurrarem exclamações de apoio revoltado contra a situação absurda a que foram submetidos. E Albus se perguntou, contendo o próprio escárnio, se as instruções para proceder assim também estavam escritas no papel. "Cale-se. Olhe-os. Instigue-os."

– Por que nós temos que nos esconder? Por que deixamos os trouxas decidirem por nós, quando podemos tomar o controle em nossas mãos? Por que deixamos matarem-se uns aos outros e lutarem contra fome, doenças e todo o tipo de tragédias quando poderíamos conduzi-los a um futuro pacífico? E quanto a nós mesmos? A cada criança mestiça enfraquecemos mais, a cada gota de sangue impuro nossa magia esmorece. Nós estamos sumindo, extinguindo a nós mesmos. E eles querem que continuemos de cabeça baixa aceitando tudo isso.

Dumbledore conhecia muito bem aquele argumento preconceituoso e absurdo. Era comum ouvir-se falando que a miscigenação destruía a magia, e que a cada geração nasciam menos bruxos poderosos. Facilmente comparavam a bruxandade atual com os tempos áureos de seus primórdios quando havia mais magos e bruxas notáveis e incrivelmente poderosos. Mas esqueciam-se facilmente que o próprio Merlin era mestiço de uma camponesa e um bruxo obscuro sem linhagem alguma.

– Não temos que aceitar isso! Não temos que fingir que não existimos, nem suportar sangues-ruins em nossos hospitais, nossas escolas, nosso governo. Não temos que nos misturar a eles, temos que nos unir e vencê-los!

A indignação e determinação de Toole crescia enquanto falava, e estava contagiando a platéia. Por onde olhasse Albus via cabeças anuindo, cenhos franzidos e punhos cerrados, posturas tensas e mandíbulas trincadas. A impressão que dava era que a qualquer momento armar-se-iam de tochas e forcados, a perseguir e linchar algum monstro qualquer no meio da noite escura.

– Um dia contaremos a nossos filhos sobre a revolução e eles irão sorrir, incapazes de crer no caos que era o mundo antes de nos levantarmos da letargia em que fomos criados. E vocês poderão dizer que estiveram lá. Dirão que limparam a imundície da nossa sociedade com as próprias mãos, que lutaram com bravura contra toda injustiça a que nosso povo foi submetido desde o início dos tempos. Porque todos nós faremos isso, não importa o que custe. Estamos dispostos a tudo – o rapaz esticou o braço numa saudação bem característica – pelo bem maior.

Era lamentável o modo como Grindelwald justificava todas atrocidades que os puristas cometiam, chamando-os de atos de heroísmo e coragem. Era revoltante como todos ali acreditavam ou fingiam acreditar nisso.

– Pelo bem maior! – os outros repetiram em uníssono, aos brados, levantando-se e repetindo o gesto do outro. – Pelo bem maior! Pelo bem maior!

Escondido pelas vivas e aplausos dos demais, Dumbledore aproveitou-se daquela oportunidade para lançar um _imperius_ em dois dos bruxos na fileira da frente. E assim que os ânimos se acalmaram e os membros mais proeminentes do grupo foram cumprimentá-lo o ruivo colocou o primeiro de seus "escravos" em ação:

– E como vamos derrotar o Ministério? – perguntou o homem na frente de Dumbledore, dirigindo-se em voz alta à aglomeração junto ao púlpito.

As sobrancelhas de Toole ergueram-se e todos os outros viraram-se para trás boquiabertos de surpresa. Aparentemente ninguém esperava por um questionamento, ou nada menos que obediência cega e devoção total.

– O Ministério está confuso, não sabe sequer por onde começar – Dominic explicou com um sorriso de desdém, tendo recuperado rapidamente sua confiança. – Abatemos seus homens todos os dias, fechamos para sempre seus olhos e ouvidos dentre nós. Somos mais numerosos do que pensam e seremos ainda mais quando nossa mensagem tiver chegado adiante.

Aquele era um bom eufemismo para o assassínio de seus inimigos, ao menos o bastante para fazer os demais proclamarem sua superioridade aos gritos. Então foi a vez de usar o outro bruxo enfeitiçado, bem a seu lado:

– E quanto à Albus Dumbledore?

Novamente a atenção se voltou para o fundo, e dessa vez Toole não conseguiu esconder sua perplexidade.

– Como?

– Os amantes dos trouxas dizem que ele pode derrotar Grindelwald – sussurrou um homem ao lado do palestrante, a quem Dumbledore já conhecia por fotografias graças ao bom trabalho de sua equipe como John Dekker, um dos mais ricos patrocinadores da causa deles.

E era bom mesmo que ele fosse bem precioso ao grupo, porque o olhar que Toole lhe deu em resposta não foi nada amigável.

– Então são todos tão tolos quanto ele por isso – Dominic troçou e todos riram junto com ele, como se fossem ensaiados. – Nossa causa é mais forte, nós somos mais determinados, e nosso mestre é o mais poderoso bruxo que já viveu.

A multidão agitou-se, explodindo em novos gritos de "Grindelwald!" e "Pelo bem maior!" enquanto Albus subia discretamente a escada, antes tendo a cautela de deixar seus dois camaradas enfeitiçados atravancando os primeiros degraus. Quando estava alto o bastante para ser visto por todos elevou a voz e disse:

– Lamento, mas vou ter que discordar – usou de um feitiço para cortar o efeito da poção, revelando-se em sua verdadeira aparência perante todos –, sobre tudo.

Então deu-se a confusão.

Albus abaixou-se bem a tempo de esquivar-se do primeiro feitiço, correndo escada acima, enquanto cerca de sessenta bruxos corriam empurrando-se e acotovelavam-se, brigando pelo direito de poder matá-lo. Clarões voavam cada vez mais próximos, e uma cacofonia de feitiços gritados atrás de si vinha da turba raivosa.

Quando alcançou o corredor do terceiro andar teve tempo de virar-se e com um vislumbre reconheceu o disfarçado Alastor em frente aos demais, com a varinha em riste. O professor levou um tremendo susto quando ouvi-o gritar "_Bombarda_!" apontando em sua direção, mas só compreendeu o que ele estava tentando fazer quando o feitiço atingiu a parede logo atrás dele, que explodiu com tamanha força que encheu o caminho de escombros.

Já sem meio fôlego da perseguição, encontrou a sala que estava procurando, cuja janela era grande o bastante para dar-lhe uma fuga. Sem tempo de abri-la como deveria, pulou através dela enquanto usava um feitiço convocatório para a sua Comet-qualquer-coisa, que havia deixado no telhado do depósito justamente para essa ocasião. Montou-a em pleno ar, rindo-se do próprio desvario, antes de um clarão verde passar perigosamente próximo de si e outro, amarelo, atingir a parte de trás de sua vassoura e deixá-la em chamas. "Que beleza de vôo inaugural", pensou consigo enquanto perdia altitude e o controle da direção, passando raspando pela chaminé de uma casa.

Mesmo sem sequer dar-se ao luxo de olhar para trás, sabia que deveriam estar perseguindo-o, mas acabou por colidir com uma árvore, evitando sofrer completamente a queda com um perfeitamente bem colocado _aresto momentum_.

Do chão, viu cerca de uma vintena de vassouras mergulhando em sua direção como urubus brigando por uma carcaça. Mas felizmente a essa altura estava longe o suficiente das proteções que eles haviam colocado em torno do prédio para poder desaparatar para longe.

Foi somente quando encontrava-se em segurança a quilômetros dali que notou que sua capa também estava pegando fogo.

* * *

**n/a:** Novamente me desculpo pela demora, e sei que isso não justifica, mas estive trabalhando em outras fics e sofrendo com a pós-graduação e uma conexão de internet terrível (só consegui postar isso aqui depois da 1:30 da manhã). Fico imensamente feliz que continuem por aqui e por favor sintam-se livres para puxar minhas orelhas e mandar berradores se eu for relapsa com essa história tão querida novamente. Deixo também um beijo enorme a vocês e quero que saibam que todos tem um lugarzinho especial no coração dessa autora.

Um beijo e até muito breve.

**Uhura:** Você acaba de vislumbrar o ousado plano do professor Dumbledore colocado em prática, embora o desenrolar disso tenha ficado pro próximo capítulo. Espero que não esteja muito zangada por eu tê-lo soltado no ninho das cobras, mas nosso bravo herói escapou ileso e vitorioso.

**Mia Lima:** Perdoe meu atraso novamente, mas esse foi um capítulo difícil. Toda essa ação e aventura exigiu um pouco demais da minha humilde capacidade, mas estamos em guerra aqui e eu tenho que agitar as coisas. E garanto o reencontro dos dois pro mais perto possível, Albus tá merecendo muito isso.

**Paullinnha:** Viu só que loucura? O plano foi posto em prática, mas o sucesso da missão e sua verdadeira natureza ainda não foram revelados. Então fique de olho que em breve teremos mais!

**Mellie E:** Sim, teremos mais ação, aventura, e estou planejando um pouco de suspense mais pro futuro também. Mas tudo isso sem deixar de lado o humor e o romance, claro.

**Mamma Corleone:** Também adoro meu Flamel, tanto que tenho outras fics rascunhadas com ele para o futuro, e aliás estou morrendo de saudades de escrevê-lo por aqui tbm.


End file.
